The Mansion
by doncelladelalunanegra
Summary: Bleach, Naruto, Death Note, Nana, Prince of Tennis, Umineko no Naku Koro Ni, and many more animes mixed with the OCs Luna me and Nelie a good friend of mine - under re-edition process
1. Chapter 1

Ulquiorra and L are sitting at the bar, each one with their own drinks; murmurs from the restaurant nearby fill the air. Luna is washing some glasses.

Ulquiorra: *sighs* Seems I can't go back to live at Hueco Mundo, people there thinks I'm dead.

L: Same here, most of them thinks I'm dead so I can't even go to Wami House. *Eats a piece of his cake*.

Luna: *leaves the last glass on the table*. Probably I can help you with that.

L: You can?

Luna: Yeah, I mean, this building does not only consists on the bar and restaurant, the manager rents the upper floors. Kanon, his sister, me and some others live here. Let me take you to the manager.

Ulquiorra: How can I trust you?

Luna: You can just talk to the manager, if you don't trust me.

L: Seems our only option Ulquiorra-kun.

Ulquiorra: So it seems.

L: We'll be seeing the manager.

Luna: Great! Just a second please. *Shouts* Nelie, come here please.

A girl about the same age as Luna, but a little shorter with black, curly hair, and black eyes enters the bar. L opens his eyes in unbelievement as he recognizes his long-lost daughter.

L: Anhelleis?

Nelie: Daddy! *hugs L*

L: It's been a long time, where's your mom?

Nelie: She lives here with me *smiles*

Luna thinks: I knew they would recognize each other *smiles*

Ulquiorra thinks: What is happening here?

Luna: Sorry to interrupt you Nelie, but L and Ulquiorra want to talk to the manager, can you help me with your dad?

Nelie: Yay! We'll go first! *Nelie and L leave the bar*

Luna: *to Ulquiorra* Follow me.

They get out of the bar and turn to the right, when about to reach the main stairs they turn again to the right, and go through a corridor with only one door. Luna knocks the door.

Manager: I'm occupied.

Luna: Seems Nelie and L did arrive first. I thought she was taking him first to talk to Nana.

Ulquiorra: I don't trust you.

Luna: Well, since this seems to be your only option for a place to live, I would recommend you to trust me. Anyway, you can't live at a bar forever.

Ulquiorra thinks: This girl's crazy, but she is right.

Some minutes later L and Nelie come out of the office.

Nelie: Guess what Luna? Dad is staying here!

Luna: That's great! *smiles* You should tell Nana, shouldn't you?

Nelie: Right! Come Dad, let's look for my mom. *She leaves with L following her*

Luna: *to Ulquiorra* now is your turn.

Ulquiorra enters the office, leaving Luna alone.

Luna thinks: He's so darn handsome! I wish he decides to stay… *shakes her head* now off to work!

At the bar again there's Shanon and Luna.

Shanon: Nelie-chan looks happy today.

Luna: She is, she met her father again.

Shanon: I heard L was staying here.

Luna: That's truth. *spaces out*

Shanon: How about the other guy? (Luna does not answers) Luna, Luna, Luna wake up!

Luna: *back to earth* Eh?

Luna thinks: Dark green eyes… damn it!

Shanon: What's with the other guy, is he staying here?

Luna: I don't know * lowers her eyes*

Shanon: What happens to you Luna? You give short answers, and are spacing out…

Ulquiorra enters the bar.

Luna: You want some water?

Shanon thinks: There's something going on here.

Ulquiorra: Where's L?

Luna: He's upstairs with his family.

Ulquiorra: Oh. *Luna hands him a glass full of water*

Shanon: I heard you were talking to the manager.

Ulquiorra keeps quiet.

Shanon: So, are you staying or not?

Ulquiorra: It's my only option for now, so I guess it'll do.

Luna: That's good, which floor did you choose?

Ulquiorra: Second *drinks some water*

Luna thinks: That's where I live! I heard L is staying in the third one, but that's probably because his family is staying there too.

Shanon: And, where's your room?

Ulquiorra: Right in front of the central stairs.

Luna thinks: That's next to my room.

Luna: Ehm Shanon, can you take care of the bar for a while? I need to look for something.

Shanon: There's no trouble.

Luna: Great. * runs out of the bar and goes directly to her room* I can believe he IS staying here, and why am I freaking out for it?

Shanon: So, how are you paying your rent?

Ulquiorra: I don't know.

L enters the bar.

L: It's been a while since I've seen my daughter and her mom.

Ulquiorra: I didn't know you had a daughter, didn't even know you were married.

L: Actually Nana and I are not married.

Ulquiorra: You are not?

L: *nods* Never could marry, long story. *Shanon brings him some coffee* So, you are also staying?

Ulquiorra: Just until I find a better place.

L: Good you decided, sometimes it's better to settle up, and believe me Ulquiorra-kun, you won't find a place better than this.

Luna returns: Its ok Shanon, oh, by the way, Kanon says George is calling, seems important.

Shanon: Thanks *she leaves running*

Luna: Ignore me, I'll be listening to you until other client comes, or you order something else.

L: It's great I found my family; it's been years since the last time I saw them. *adds some sugar to his coffee*

Meanwhile, Nelie and L have gone to see Nana.

Nelie: Hey mom.

Nana: Hey Nel… * sees L*. What are you doing here?

L: I live here now.

Nana: Anhelleis, please get out of the room, your father and me need to talk.

L: Your mom is right; I'll look for you later.

Nelie gets out and listens through the door.

Nana: Why are you here?

L: I've told you already, I live here now, and what are you and Nelie doing here?

Nana: We are on vacation.

L: On vacation?

Nana: Yes from a world round trip, I'm a singer don't you remember?

L: Of course I remember, I can't forget about it.

Nana: How do you dare to appear after such a long time?

L: I was occupied, really Nana, you don't need to make a fuss out of it.

Nana: You never went to any of our concerts, and I'm not making a fuss out of this.

L: *sighs* It was difficult for me, I wanted to go to every of your concerts, believe me, but I couldn't.

Crying Nelie begins to walk down the corridor and runs into Hitsugaya Toshiro and Hyourinmaru.

Toshiro: What's the matter?

Nelie: *sobs* my parents *sobs*

Hyourinmaru takes one of Nelie's tears, turns it into a frozen flower and gives it to her.

Nelie: *stops crying* Thanks! What else can you do?

Hyourinmaru makes a frozen dog out of nothing.

Nelie begins asking for more and more ice sculptures until the corridor is covered with ice and she begins to feel cold, Toshiro lends her his coat. L comes looking for her.

L: Nelie what happens? Where did all this ice came from?

Toshiro and Hyourinmaru run away.

Nelie: I'm cold.

L: Come here * he lifts her and carries her as if she was a little girl, takes her to her mother*

Nana: Oh god, Nelie, what happened to you? You are cold, what if you are sick? Then you can't sing and what will happen with the concert? You can't sing while you are sick.

Nelie cries again and runs away until she finds Gaara.

Gaara: Why are you crying?

Nelie: *sobs* I'm cold *sobs* and cannot sing in my concert *sobs*

Gaara makes an sculpture with sand, Nelie smiles a little, but some sand gets into her throat and starts coughing, Toshiro and Hyourinmaru appear again and a war of different sculptures begins: sand against ice. Nelie is cold and has sand in her eyes. Ryoma appears.

Ryoma: What's happened?

Nelie: I'm cold, and have sand in my throat *Gaara, Toshiro and Hyourinmaru get embarrassed*. What are you doing here? Didn't Mom told you to stay away from me?

Ryoma: I know I came to see you at the concert; I can't stay away from you.

Nelie: That sounds so cute…

Nana and L comes to the corridor.

Nana: *shouting to Ryoma* Didn't I tell you to stay away from my daughter? Get out of here now.

Ryoma: I know, but I can't live without her.

Nana: I don't care. Nelie, don't go near him.

Nelie runs crying and fins Luna who is in the second floor.

Nelie: *crying* Luna!

Luna: What's the matter Nelie?

Nelie: I'm cold *sobs* and I have sand in my throat *sobs* then Ryoma comes, and Mom sends him away *sobs* and my parents are mad at each other *cries*

Luna thinks: Hell, she's got more problems than me.

Luna: Come on, Nelie. There must be something we can do to solve it * hugs her*

They start walking to the stairs and on the first one, Nelie falls, Gaara, Toshiro and Hyourinmaru, who are in the lower floor see her and try to catch her, Luna triers grabbing her hand, but her arm splits, Ryoma catches her in a hug.

Nelie: *blushes* Thank you.

Ryoma: You are welcome.

Luna: You and your Bella syndrome, that's what makes you funny.

(Bella syndrome is the condition in the equilibrium in which you risk on falling with every step you give, and Nelie has it.)

Nelie: Ryoma, can you set me free before my mom notices?

Ryoma: Em, sure. *He lets her go*

L goes down stairs running them, passing them in direction of the bar. Kanon appears nearby.

Kanon: Luna, can you look for Shanon?

Luna: What's the matter?

Kanon: Tell her George is at the phone.

Luna: I'm coming right away. *to Nelie* Can you manage without me for a while?

Nelie: *looking at Ryoma* I think so.

Luna: Great.

Luna leaves and Gaara, Toshiro and Hyourinmaru show lots of jealousy towards Ryoma, Nelie notices nothing but him. Shanon comes out of the bar radiating energy while walking to the restaurant. Nelie finally remembers where she is and goes to the bar. The four guys stay there sending each other hate sights.

Inside the bar.

Nelie: That was funny.

Luna: You mean falling into Ryoma's arms?

Nelie: Yeah, I can't believe that happened.

L: What are you two walking about?

Something that happened at the stairs some minutes ago, nothing bad I must say. Nelie, don't you have work at the restaurant?

Nelie: You sure are silly Luna, it's my spare day!

Luna: Oh, I totally forgot, then how about taking your dad to meet the whole house?

Nelie: Yay! Come Dad!

L: I'm coming.

They leave in direction to the gardens. Silence is heard in the bar.

Luna: Why did you decided to live here?

Ulquiorra: You are talking to me?

Luna: Who else could it be? This place is lonely besides you and me.

Ulquiorra: I just wanted.

Luna looks at him in excepticism.

Luna: Who do you think you are trying to fool? It's obvious you don't like the mansion, you have another reason.

Luna thinks: Don't get distracted at his eyes, don't get distracted at his eyes…

Ulquiorra: It's none of your business.

Luna: It is, now that you are my neighbor.

Ulquiorra: I have no need to tell you anything.

Luna: So be it. * Turns, takes a piece of cloth and begins to clean the table*

Ulquiorra: How is it that you pay your rent?

Luna: You are seeing it?

Ulquiorra: You work here?

Luna: Yeah, and at the restaurant, depends on the turn; it's not as if you had a job, so, how are you going to pay?

Ulquiorra: What?

Luna: Your rent, how are you going to pay it?

Ulquiorra: None of your business.

Luna: Anyway, since3 you began with these questions, I think you shall answer.

Ulquiorra: There's a rock shop across the street, I guess I'll look for a job there.

Luna: *Nods and keeps cleaning* What if you don't get the job?

Ulquiorra: I don't know then.

Luna: The Manager is thinking on adding some live music here at night, it can be an opportunity if you know how to sing.

Ulquiorra: It's not a good idea, I only know one song and it is in Japanese.

Luna: Well, some of us are rehearsing this afternoon, how about coming?

Ulquiorra: I don't know.

Luna: I would like to hear you sing. * turns around so that he cannot see she's blushing*

Ulquiorra: Then I guess I'll give it a try.

Luna: Then, you should go prepare, see you later.

Ulquiorra nods and leaves the bar.

Luna thinks: I'm such a fool.


	2. Chapter 2

Luna is at the restaurant waiting for Shanon, the place is full of people. Since Ulquiorra left the bar some minutes ago, she has been thinking about the same thing: That evening's rehearsal. Having left the bar in Kanon's hands again, Shanon and her are going to the meeting like every afternoon, but now, something was going to be different, Luna could feel it in the air. Shanon finally arrives.

Luna: What took you so long?

Shanon: *sighs* George-san

Luna: So he did call, I thought your brother just wanted to call your attention or something like that.

Shanon: I can't believe you think that about Kanon-kun.

Luna: Whatever, we are late already, let's go now.

Shanon: Yep.

They walk through the main door and go to the gardens, the meeting was always held at the Sothern ones, because those were the ones that were farthest from the restaurant and bar. When Shanon and Luna arrived to the meeting point, everyone was already there.

Nelie: What took you both so long?

Luna: Shanon.

Shanon: George-san's phone call.

Luna: and we've got a newbie here *Points Ulquiorra, who is right behind her*

Ulquiorra thinks: Witch.

Ulquiorra: She told me to come.

Nelie: We shall hear your voice before deciding, sing something for us please.

Luna: Nelie is right; we need to listen to your singing.

Everyone else nods and makes agreement noises.

Shanon: Everyone please sit down, our freshman is going to sing something.

All takes a sit around Ulquiorra, and even though his face shows no emotion, Luna notices he is nervous.

Luna thinks: Let's see how good you sing.

Nelie thinks: Why did you bring him, Luna? It's not as if he wanted to be here.

Shanon thinks: This is going to be fun.

Silence rises as the sun begins to set. Ulquiorra begins singing, his dark tuned voice fill the evening's air as the non-feeling song pass through his lips.

Luna thinks: He's got the perfect voice!

Nelie thinks: He can do much better, if he just wasn't that cold.

The song ends with the phrase: "Soko ni, daremo ga hohoemu Hana ga saite iyou tomo" and Ulquiorra stays where he was standing during the whole song. Luna can notice some satisfaction in his eyes.

Luna: So what do you think Nelie?

Nelie: He's got a good voice, but he need to change his song, and express more feelings.

Luna: I told you he was good, I can help him with the song, you remember the duet I wanted to sing?

Nelie: I don't know, he still needs to show some emotion, even for THAT song.

Ulquiorra: So, am I staying or just loosing time?

Nelie: You're in but you need to improve showing some feelings and you need to change the song.

Ulquiorra: Thanks.

Nelie: *stands up* Ok, let's begin with the rehearsal, Shanon, your song please, ehm, Luna, begin teaching the duet to Ulquiorra, we will see later how he is doing.

Shanon begins singing while everyone else, except Luna and Ulquiorra, listens.

Luna: *whispering*. The duet is the main theme of "The Phantom of the Opera", you know it?

Ulquiorra looks at her as if she is crazy.

Luna: Ok, let's begin with the letter of your part, repeat after me: "Sing once again with me"

Ulquiorra: Sing once again with me.

Luna: Our strange duet.

Ulquiorra: Our strange duet.

Luna: My power over you.

Ulquiorra thinks: This is weird.

Ulquiorra: My power over you.

Luna: Grows stronger yet.

Ulquiorra: Grows stronger yet.

Luna: And though you turn from me.

Ulquiorra: And though you turn from me.

Luna: To glance behind.

Ulquiorra: To glance behind.

Luna: The phantom of the opera is here.

Ulquiorra: The phantom of the opera is here.

Luna: Inside your mind.

Ulquiorra: Inside you mind.

Luna: Good, let me talk to Nelie for a while * goes to where Nelie is* Hey, can you let me and Ulquiorra go to another part, so that he can practice the song better.

Nelie: You sure it's just the song?

Luna: *involuntary smile* I swear it's only going to be the song. I'm telling you I've found the perfect Erik!

Nelie: Ok, but you will need to return soon, for your own song.

Luna: Thanks! *she returns to where Ulquiorra is* Come let's go somewhere else.

They walk 20 meters to the South from where the rest are, they can listen to the applause that Shanon's song caused.

Luna: You will need to listen to the whole song; I have a CD if you need it. Anyway, let's begin, I'll sing my part first; the melody is almost the same in yours. *Sings*. In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came. That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name. And do I dream again, for now I find, The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind. *Talking*. Now it's your part, it just has darker tunes.

Ulquiorra: *Sings* Sing once again with me, our strange duet; *gives a wrong tune* my power over you, grow stronger yet. And though you turn from me, to glance behind, The Phantom of the Opera is here, inside your mind.

Luna: I see, there's too much work to do with you, I guess I'll have to lend you the CD after all; we need to rehearse everyday so that we can present the song with the others.

Nelie: *Shouting* Luna, it's your turn! We want to know how much have you improved.

Luna: *Shouting* Coming. *to Ulquiorra* let's go back.

They walk back to where everyone else is. Ulquiorra feels weird being surrounded by so many people.

Ulquiorra: *to Luna*. What are you singing?

Luna: Amaranth from Nightwish.

Nelie: Your turn Luna, then it's one of my songs and then my duet with Ryoma.

Ryoma smiles.

Luna: Let's begin. *Sings*. Baptized with a perfect name, the doubting one by heart, alone without himself. War between him and the day, need someone to blame, in the end little he can do alone. You believe, but what you see? You receive, but what you give? Caress the one, the never fading, rain in your heart, the tears of snow-white sorrow. Caress the one the hiding Amaranth in a land of the daybreak. Apart from the wandering pack, in this brief flight of time, we reach for the ones who ever dare. You believe, but what you see? You receive, but what you give? Caress the one, the never fading rain in your heart, the tears of snow-white sorrow. Caress the one the hiding Amaranth in a land of the daybreak. Reaching, searching for something untouched, hearing voices of the never-fading calling. Caress the one, the never fading rain in your heart, the tears of snow-white sorrow. Caress the one, the hiding Amaranth in a land of the daybreak.

There's a general applause, even Ulquiorra claps surprised. Luna sits next to him while Nelie stands and prepares for her own song.

Ulquiorra thinks: Luna is too talented, L says she makes wonderful coffees, and she sings and acts marvelously, why does she thinks I can be her partner at this presentation?

Ulquiorra: You sing quite well.

Luna: Thanks, but please listen to Nelie.

Nelie: I dedicate this song to someone very special to me *Gaara, Toshiro, Hyourinmaru and Ryoma smile in confidence, Nelie sings*Love, I've got to feel it, If you put your trust in me, I know what my life would be, Oh, you are all I ever need. I try to hear what you say, So I pray, But you're fading away, Don't go and break my fragile heart, We won't fall apart, 'Cause you're my only star. I wonder why my tears come at night, calling you, so like a little child, all the things you have in mind, I wish I could see your insides. I feel alone and empty, you're far, that's why I can't bear to be, Move on, but it's not that easy Oh, don't you know I still believe. No one can stand in your way, Here I stay, There'll be another day, won't cry and get rid of scars, Always in my heart, Gotta find a way to start. How am I supposed to know what's right, missing you, and I do lose my mind, just wanna be by your side, I will wait for your love and smile. I've been thinking of you, my dream... Every time I take a breath, feel brand new, open up your heart with my key, Oh, can't you hear my heartbeat. My love, you've got to feel it, And if we put our trust in you and me, you know what our lives would be, oh, you are the one I believe.

Everyone claps in admiration; Gaara, Toshiro, Ryoma and Hyourinmaru are the most animated in it. Nelie makes a sign to Ryoma and he stands and goes next to her.

Luna: *to Ulquiorra* Listen to them; they do a great one here.

Silence gains terrain as the garden lamps begin to light.

Ryoma: *sings and acts* No more talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you- my words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears. I'm here, with you, beside you, to hold you and to guide you…

Nelie: *sings and acts* Say you love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summertime… Say you need me with you, now and always… promise me that all you say is true – that's all I ask of you…

Ryoma: *sings and acts* Let me be your shelter, let me be your light. You're safe: No-one will find you – your fears are far behind you…

Nelie: *sings and acts* All I want is freedom, a world with no more night… and you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me…

Ryoma: *sings and acts* Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime… Let me lead you from your solitude… Say you need me with you here, beside you… anywhere you go, let me go too, Christine, that's all I ask of you…

Nelie: *sings and acts* Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime… say the word and I will follow you…

Nelie and Ryoma: *act and sing* Share each day with me, each night, each morning…

Nelie: *sings and acts* Say you love me…

Ryoma: *sings and acts*. You know I do…

Nelie and Ryoma: *sing and act* Love me – that's all I ask of you… Anywhere you go let me go too… Love me, that's all I ask of you…

Everyone claps, and there's tears seen in the eyes of Gaara, Toshiro and Hyourinmaru.

Nelie: Well, that's all for tonight guys, see you tomorrow again, and Ulquiorra, you will also present tomorrow, so prepare well. Until tomorrow!

Little groups of people begin to walk toward the building, at the end; just Luna and Ulquiorra are left.

Luna: *thinking in loud voice*. They always sing that song at the end of each rehearsal, they do look good together.

Ulquiorra: What are you talking about?

Luna: *didn't know he was still there*. Oh, I was talking about, you know, Nelie and Ryoma.

Ulquiorra: You're right, they look good together.

Silence starts to grow in the dark gardens; Luna sits next to a rose bush, Ulquiorra doesn't know what to do.

Luna: You can leave if you want to.

Ulquiorra sits next to her.

Ulquiorra: Why did you invite me to the rehearsal?

Luna: I had a feeling; I think you could make a great job acting as Erik.

Ulquiorra: You do?

Luna: Yeah. *stands up* Come on, I've got to lend you my CD.

Ulquiorra stands too and they walk to the building, a white beam of light rushes nearby from where they were sitting. Slowly they reach the main stairs of the second floor.

Luna: wait here while I bring the CD.

Ulquiorra nods. Luna goes into her room and comes out almost immediately with a CD of the musical The Phantom of the Opera.

Luna: Here it is. *Hands the CD to Ulquiorra*. Take well care of it; it's one of my favorites. Good night.

Ulquiorra: Good night.

At a time they enter their rooms and close the doors. Some minutes later, the last light of the mansion are turned off, and the only ones left, are the ones of the garden.


	3. Chapter 3

Note from the writer: During the last two chapters I've been writing the name of one of our characters incorrectly, from now on, Nelie is going to be Nelli, they are the same person, I just screwed up with her name. Enjoy the chapter!

Luna wakes up, there is something going to happen today. She feels two energies: one good and one bad. After dressing she comes out of her room, at the floor in front of it, she sees her Phantom of the Opera CD with a note on it. She takes the note and reads: "You were right; I needed to listen to the whole song. See you later for practice." She smiles, knowing who wrote the note. She takes the CD from the floor and puts it on a table into her room, then she comes out again and goes downstairs to the restaurant, the place where all of the habitants of the mansion take breakfast, the only meal of the day in which everyone was.

Luna thinks: Today is y turn in charge of the bar, maybe I can ask Kanon for help at noon, that way, Ulquiorra and I can practice the duet.

When she arrives the restaurant is full of people, she sees Nelli making her signals from the table in which she is, looking to the other that are at the same table she finds Gaara, whom she is not surprised to find, and, Luna smiles at recognizing him, Ulquiorra.

Luna thinks: That means someone dragged him downstairs.

She walks to the table and sits between Gaara and Ulquiorra, right in front of Nelli.

Nelli: It's been a while, ready for tonight's rehearsal?

Gaara: Totally, you'll see Nelli, my song is great.

Luna: We need to practice a little more, don't you think Ulquiorra?

Ulquiorra: Sure.

Luna: By the way, I need to ask something to Kanon. *she stands and goes to where Shanon and her brother and eating.*

Ulquiorra thinks: What's with her?

Nelli: How are you going with the duet?

Ulquiorra: Me? Mm, I guess better than yesterday.

Nelli: You bet. *Luna returns.*

Luna: Ok, we'll practice the song at noon, Ulquiorra, don't forget it please.

Ulquiorra: I won't forget it.

Ulquiorra thinks: Who do you think I am?

Luna: Ok then, I'll go for some tea, you want something, anyone?

Ulquiorra keeps quiet.

Nelli: Everything's ok.

Gaara: No, thanks.

Luna goes to the kitchen and returns with a cup of tea.

Nelli: So, you're going to get a job, Ulquiorra?

Ulquiorra: What?... Oh yeah, across the street.

Gaara: *about Ulquiorra* I think someone didn't sleep well yesterday.

L and Nana come into the restaurant.

L: Mail is in! Luna, there's a letter for you.

Luna: Thanks I guess is from my parents.

L: You're welcome. *He leaves to where Nana is sitting*

Luna begins reading the letter, as she advances; her expression becomes more and more serious.

Nelli: What happens?

Luna: Take it *Hands the letter to Nelli and covers her face with her hands*

Nelli: I can't believe it! *leaves the letter on the table*

Luna: I can't believe it either; I was going to visit them next week!

Gaara: What happened?

Nelli: Luna's parents died in a fire, her house was all burned.

As if it was a signal, Luna begins crying.

Luna: Mom! Dad! *Falls onto Ulquiorra's chest*

Ulquiorra thinks: What do I do know? *Tries to help her stand, but she stays where she is.*

Near enters the restaurant, seeing him, Luna stands and hugs him, he hugs her back.

Near: What's happening to Luna?*Luna keeps crying, Ulquiorra seems troubled*

Nelli: *hands Near the letter of disgrace*. Read it.

Near maintains Luna where she is with an arm while he reads the letter, after he finishes the reading, Near tries to comfort her.

Near: Calm down Luna, everything will be alright, everything will be.

Ulquiorra thinks: So that's how it's done. Why do I feel as if I wanted to kill this white-haired guy?

Near: *points at the cup of tea on the table*. Is that tea hers?

Nelli: Yep. Well, I've gotta go, I have something to do at the gardens.

She stands while Near sits with Luna still hugging him onto his legs, Nelli leaves the restaurant, and Ulquiorra seems uncomfortable with the vision of Luna hugging Near.

Near: Luna, please drink some tea and calm down.

Near keeps trying to calm her down.

At the garden.

Nelli: Ryoma! What a surprise, I thought I was early enough.

Ryoma: *smiles*. Don't worry, I have just arrived, are you ok?

Nelli: Yes, I am, why the question?

Ryoma: You ate nothing at breakfast.

Nelli: I wasn't hungry. Now that you mention it, I feel a little weak.

Ryoma: Want something to eat?

Nelli: No, I mean, I'm not hungry, just a little thirsty but, I didn't like anything from the restaurant.

Ryoma: Probably you need to drink blood.

Nelli: I'm not a vampire!

Nelli thinks: I know it's a lie, but I don't want to risk him.

Ryoma: Nothing will happen if you try, will it?

Nelli: I don't know.

Ryoma: let's give it a try *he turns his head so that Nelli can reach his neck in an easier way*

Nelli: I don't think it's a good idea.

Ryoma: Everything is going to be ok, trust me.

Nelli: *sighs* Then I shall.

Nelli bites Ryoma's neck, blood begins to flow and Nelli maintains her lips attached to Ryoma's neck.

Nelli: *stops drinking his blood* I think that's enough.

Ryoma: *with a hand on his wound* I think you are right.

Ryoma kisses her lips, and she kisses him back. Nana comes out from the mansion and sees both, her rage is enormous.

Nana: Nelli!

Nelli: *stops kissing Ryoma, surprised* Mom! What are you doing here?

Nana: Watching my daughter kiss a guy who I banned from begin near her. Come Nelli, now.

Nelli follows her mother until they get in front of her room's door.

Nana: Enter the room.

Nelli: But…

Nana: Now!

Nelli enters her room and Nana locks it.

Nana: You can't come out for today, it is your punishment.

Nana leaves, from outside, Ryoma enters the Nelli's room through the window.

At the bar, Luna has begun her journey as bartender, Ulquiorra has just return from his job interview, Near is there just to be sure Luna is not fainting from the bad news she received in the morning. A dark guy enters the bar.

Luna: Good morning sir, what are you ordering?

Dark guy: Morning miss, gentlemen. I would like a cup full of blood please.

Luna: *without seeing the dark guy* Sorry sir, we don't serve blood here.

Dark guy: *angry* Then I'll take yours!

The dark guy tries to catch Luna but its hold by Near and Ulquiorra.

Dark guy: Set me free! I'll make that human pay her impertinence!

Luna: I'm sorry sir, but the rules say, I must not serve blood.

The dark guy is dragged out of the bar by Ulquiorra and Near. Luna sighs.

Luna: I can't believe it.

Ulquiorra: What?

Luna: That there's that kind of people who attacks with any little thing, it is ridiculous! Near, Ulquiorra, you want something to drink?

They don't answer. Luna begins cleaning the table.

Luna thinks: Everything is going to be ok, you'll see.

Kanon enters the bar.

Kanon: You said you needed a favor?

Luna: Yes, can you catch up here while Ulquiorra and me practice our duet? Just for a couple of hours.

Kanon: Of course.

Luna: Thanks, Ulquiorra let's go.

Near: Wait! Where are you going?

Ulquiorra: We are going to practice our duet, it was Luna's idea.

Near: Luna, can I come with you?

Luna: Yeah, why don't?

The three come out from the bar leaving Kanon alone there. Luna guides the guys to the gardens, Near involuntarily turns and sees Ryoma entering Nelli's room.

Near: Did you see that?

Luna: What?

Near: I thought I saw Ryoma entering Nelli's room, probably it was not.

Luna nods. They arrive to the Southern part of the gardens, Near sits.

Luna: Ulquiorra, are you ready?

Ulquiorra: Yeah.

Luna: Let's begin. *Sings and acts*. In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came, that voice which call to me, and speaks my name, and do I dream again, for now I find… The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind.

Ulquiorra: *sings* Sing once again with me, our strange duet, my power over you grows stronger yet, and though you turn from me, to glance behind… The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind.

Luna: *sings and acts*. Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear, I am the mask you wear…

Ulquiorra: *sings* It's me they hear…

Ulquiorra and Luna: *both singing, just Luna acting*. Your/my spirit and my/your voice, in one combined… The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind/my mind.

Ulquiorra: *sings*. In all your fantasies, you always new, that man and mystery…

Luna: *Sings and acts*. Were both in you…

Ulquiorra and Luna: *both singing, just Luna acting*. And in this labyrinth, where night is blind… The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your/my mind.

Near: *claps*. You two are awesome!

Luna: Thanks! Em, Ulquiorra, we need to work with the acting stuff, can you act the song?

Ulquiorra thinks: What? I need to act also!

Ulquiorra: I'll do my best.

Luna: Great, you should work on it, your voice is great, and you are giving the right emphasis. That would be the only thing you need to improve. Hey! I've got an idea, how about watching the movie so that you know how it is the original and you do your adaptation?

Ulquiorra: Sounds good to me.

Luna: Great, just another practice of the song, and we're off.

They begin singing again the song, now Ulquiorra tries to act some more, just some little actions to give emphasis to the song. Near is jealous, he is not singing with Luna.

Luna: You've done much better, Ulquiorra, come on, let's go for the movie, I will have to return to my job soon.

The three of them walk back to the mansion, the go up the stairs and Luna enters her room, Near and Ulquiorra glare at each other, Luna comes out some minutes later with a DVD in her hand. The three go downstairs and enter the bar; Kanon seems really bored and comes out immediately. Luna turns on the TV and puts the DVD in the machine, puts "play movie" in the main menu and the three of them watch the movie, except Luna, when a client comes, to attend him or her, and also the clients stay watching the movie.

Ulquiorra thinks: So that's how the character I'm representing acts, I guess if it is what Luna wants to see on stage.

Luna thinks: I wish Ulquiorra really acted as Erik. I have to ask Nelli if Ulquiorra, Near and I can sing "Down Once More", yeah, Near would make a wonderful Raoul.

Near thinks: Why has Luna chosen Ulquiorra as Erik? I can sing and act probably much better than him.

The bar ends full of people and Luna, very occupied.

Random man0: Miss, a martini here, please.

Luna: Right away, sir.

Random woman 1: A glass of white wine here, miss.

Luna: In a second, ma'am.

The movie ends.

Ulquiorra thinks: I think I understand how Erik feels. *looks at Luna, who is talking to Near* I hate him!

Luna: It's getting late, and the rehearsal is in some minutes, Ulquiorra, please, you go before, I'll join you later, Near if you please can follow him, I would be very grateful.

Near: *not really convinced*. Ok.

Ulquiorra leaves the bar while Near doubts but finally follows him. Luna remains alone in the now empty bar; she finishes cleaning the cups and glasses. She hears a sound as if there was someone there, looks to where the sound comes from and sees a man.

Luna: Sorry sir, it's closed now, you have to leave.

Dark Guy: You, I told you, you are going to pay your impertinence.

The dark guy takes Luna from her arm, dragging her over the table to the other side, Luna tries to get him away from her, but the man is too strong, and immobilizes her, then he prepares her neck, and bites her. Luna feels a big pain, then the vampire stops, wide opens his wrist and forces it onto Luna's mouth, she begins drinking the blood, and then she faints.

Vampire: Welcome to the Night's race, Luna.

He leaves her onto the floor and get out of the bar.

Near thinks: Where is Luna, she should have arrived by now.

Near: Ulquiorra, I'm going back, I'll look for Luna, she has not appeared yet.

Ulquiorra: I'm coming with you.

They walk back to the bar, see a dark figure running away from it, they find Luna in the same position the vampire had left her.

Near: Luna!

Ulquiorra and Near run next to her and Ulquiorra lifts her.

Near: I'll go for help, you take her to her room.

Writer says: What will happen with Luna? What did Ryoma and Nelli did? Don't loose sync to know!


	4. Chapter 4

At breakfast the next morning.

Shanon: Nelli, I heard some weird noises in your room yesterday, is everything ok?

Nelli: Mm, uhm, jajaja, don0t worry, everything's ok. *Smiles and looks at Ryoma.*

Gaara, Toshiro and Hyourinmaru seem interested, look suspiciously at Ryoma, Toshiro notices Ryoma has a wound on his neck.

Toshiro: Ryoma, what happened to your neck?

Ryoma: I fell in the rose bushes yesterday.

Toshiro: But you didn't go to the rehearsal.

Ryoma: I went later *looks at Nelli, she looks nervous*

Nelli: Yeah, he was late.

Gaara: *to Nelli*. What did you had to do yesterday at the garden? I didn't see you after that.

Nelli and Ryoma look nervous. Near, L and Nana enter the restaurant and sit together at a nearby table.

Near: *whispers to L* I've gotta talk with you.

L: *whispers back*. What of?

Near: *whispers*. I'm not really sure but…

L: *whispers*. What?

Near: *whispers*. I think I saw Ryoma entering your daughter's room yesterday, it's probably nothing, I just wanted you to know.

Even though they were whispering, Nana listens to everything.

Nana: What?!

Nana stands and walks until she is right behind Ryoma.

Nana: What were you doing at my daughter's room yesterday?

Ryoma gets scared, and so does Nelli.

Nelli: Mom, it wasn't what you think it is.

Nana: Oh, so what was he doing there? I thought I had told you I didn't want him next to you. *Glares at Ryoma and discovers the mark on his neck*. What is that?

Ryoma: I fell in the rose bushes.

Nana: I don't trust you, let me see that mark.

Nana takes Ryoma by the neck of his shirt, examines the mark and refrains herself from yelling.

Nana: Nelli, Ryoma, come with me, now.

Everyone keeps quiet, Gaara, Toshiro and Hyourinmaru feel a great rage against Ryoma, they want to kill him for no reason, yet Nelli and Ryoma follow Nana outside the restaurant.

Earlier that morning at Luna's room, Luna is lying on her bed, where Ulquiorra had put her last night, Near and him haven't slept in the whole night. Luna begins to awaken, she opens her eyes, yesterday these were golden, now they are light-green.

Ulquiorra thinks: Good she is alive… Wait a minute, why do I relief for it?

Near, who was sitting next to her the whole night, breaths in relief.

Luna: What are you two doing her?

Near: We found you on the bar's floor, you had fainted, we brought you here, it was luck you had your keys in your jacket pockets.

Ulquiorra nods in agreement.

Luna thinks: Why are you so far Ulquiorra?

Luna: Thanks Near, Ulquiorra.

Near: It's good you've awaken. Ulquiorra, you are in charge of her while I bring her something to eat. Luna, you should rest, I'll come soon *takes her hand* I promise.

Luna smiles and closes her now light-green eyes, Near looks at Ulquiorra, who comes closer to Luna; then Near gets out of the room. Ulquiorra approaches to her even more, and lifts one of his arms as if he is going to touch her cheek, but he refrains himself from doing so, and his arm falls at his side. He sits where Near was before.

Ulquiorra thinks: What happened to you? What are those marks doing on your neck?

Luna has begun dreaming, Ulquiorra looks at her; he had never noticed her hair was that long until last night while her carrying to her room, her eyes, now closed are beautiful, her skin so soft, her lips, closed also, seem rose petals. In her sleep, Luna turns to her left, Ulquiorra is left alone; it is just him, his thoughts and his feeling.

Ulquiorra: Luna, why did you choose me as Erik? *He touches Luna's cheek*. Now it seems so lonely, you've left me in a great worry.

Asleep Luna: *turns to the right* Green eyes…

Ulquiorra feels his cheeks are burning.

Ulquiorra: *whispers* Luna!

He comes closer and closer to her, he is not sure if he should, but he slowly approaches his lips to hers, at the last moment, Luna opens her eyes. Ulquiorra stands immediately.

Luna: *blushes*. What are you doing?

Ulquiorra: Nothing.

Luna: Where's Near?

Ulquiorra: He will come in a minute.

Luna: Yeah that's right, did I sleep too much?

Ulquiorra: Actually, you didn't… Uhm, what happened to your eyes? I mean, Near didn't mention anything about it, but you look beautiful now… Forget what I said.

Ulquiorra thinks: Why did I say that? Why am I acting like an idiot? Has her eyes always been that color?

Luna: Ulquiorra… You really think that?

Ulquiorra blushes, and feels weird, he nods. They approach each other slowly, they are about to kiss. Near enters the room, Ulquiorra stands again and Luna sits on her bed.

Near: Hey I'm back.

Luna and Ulquiorra try to dissimulate.

Near: What happens here?

Luna: Nothing.

Ulquiorra: I need to take in some fresh air, Near, take care of Luna, I'll be at the gardens.

Luna: Don't forget we have the rehearsal today.

Ulquiorra: I won't. *He leaves the room*

Ulquiorra thinks: What is this… feeling?

Near: How are you feeling?

Luna: I'm ok, I guess… Did you see Nelli at the restaurant?

Near: Yeah, but if I were you, I wouldn't go talk to her now.

Luna: Why not?

Near: Well, Nana is having a talk with Ryoma and her right now, and you really need to rest, you lost too much blood yesterday.

Luna thinks: I pray Nelli is not in too much trouble.

Luna: Near…

Near: What?

Luna: Do you hate someone here, at the mansion?

Near thinks: Is it possible for her to know?

Near: I don't, why?

Luna: I just wanted to know. *Looks at the door*

Near sits next to her.

Near: Luna, is everything ok? You seem… hurt and tired.

Luna: I'm alrigth, but probably you are right, I need a little rest, can you please get out of my room? I sleep much better when I'm alone.

Near: Sure. *he goes outside*

Luna thinks: What do your feelings tell you to do?

Luna falls asleep. Back to Nana, Nelli and Ryoma.

Nana: Ryoma, get out of the room; I would like to talk to my daughter… alone.

Ryoma goes outside.

Nana: Tell me the truth Nelli, does he know about it?

Nelli: Yes.

Nana: What happened yesterday? Did you do something?

In the corridor, Ryoma is in front of the door of the room on which Nelli and Nana are, he tries to listen to what they're saying. Gaara, Toshiro and Hyourinmaru approach him.

Gaara: What happened yesterday?

Ryoma: What do you think happened?

The three of them freeze.

Toshiro: *really angry*. What happened yesterday's night?

Hyourinmaru: Master, calm down. Mr. Ryoma, can I have a word with you?

Ryoma: Sure, why not?

They go to another part, leaving Gaara and Toshiro surprised.

Toshiro: *whispers* Hyourinmaru, what are you trying to do?

Somewhere else.

Hyourinmaru: Are you being serious about her?

Ryoma: Totally, and what about you guys? What do you feel for her?

Hyourinmaru: I don't know about Gaara-kun, but my master and I are in love with her.

Ryoma: Sorry, but she is mine, in all possible ways.

Hyourinmaru looks surprised.

Hyourinmaru thinks: It is not possible!... Or is it? He seems so sure of it.

Ryoma: Yeah, it's always been like that since we met each other.

Hyourinmaru misunderstands everything; Nelli comes and listens to what Ryoma just sadi.

Nelli: Ryoma!

Ryoma looks at her, she approaches.

Nelli: *to Ryoma*. My mom wants to talk to you.

Ryoma: Then I shall go, Hyourinmaru, I expect you doubts are answered now.

Somewhere in the gardens, Ulquiorra is sitting on a bench.

Ulquiorra: What does all this mean? How should I treat her? What am I really feeling?

Kanon comes nearby, listens and sees if there is anyone around.

Kanon: Ulquiorra we need to talk.

Ulquiorra: About what?

Kanon: Luna.

Ulquiorra looks at Kanon, he looks serious; Kanon sits next to Ulquiorra.

Kanon: You see, before Nelli came here, Shanon and I were Luna's best friends, L like her as if she was my sister, and I know her very well…

Ulquiorra: What is this taking us to?

Kanon: Let me finish. *Ulquiorra makes a signal to Kanon so the he knows he can continue*. As I was saying, Luna is like a sister to me, and she has a really kind heart; besides being an artist of great talent, she is as sweet and cute as Shanon, and probably more. Because of that, her feelings are as pure and fragile as if they were made out of glass, and even though she can seem so strong and unbreakable, her heart is easily broken.

Ulquiorra: Why are you telling me all of this?

Kanon: Because I see her as a sister, I don't want anyone to harm her, besides, I have noticed something, even though she has know Near since a very long time, she just sees him as a friend, while he has developed a strong love for her, but, since you came to the bar the first time to drink just water, she has shown a great interest in you, which I thought at first was just curiosity. *Ulquiorra seems surprised*. That's truth, Near and her have been friends for some years now, and for her, he is just that a close friend, but even though she knows you for such a short time…

Ulquiorra thinks: What does that mean?

Kanon: Ulquiorra, you must know she loves you, probably he hasn't noticed yet, but I know her, and I know she does. Don't be cruel to her, she needs that the least.

Silence reigns over the gardens, Kanon looks to the infinite, Ulquiorra seems troubled, and in relief.

Kanon: Do you know why she always wears a black ribbon?

Ulquiorra: No.

Kanon: It is because, long time ago she was hurt; someone she loved too much wounded her heart. I don't want her to pass through the same again, so please, be careful, and don't harm her.

Kanon leaves, Ulquiorra stays at the gardens alone.

Ulquiorra: I will try not to cause her any harm.

Second floor, in front of Luna's room.

Near thinks: I should probably enter to see if she is ok.

Near opens the door, Luna is asleep in her bed, Near approaches to her.

Near thinks: Have you always been that pale? *he touches her hand*. Why are you so cold?

Asleep Luna: *mumbles* … Ulquiorra… *turns to the left*

Near leaves the room and closes the door.

Near thinks: Why Luna? Why him and not me? This is his entire fault, if he had never shown up here, everything would be ok. Ulquiorra, this is called war!

Luna awakens, she is sure there was someone next to her some moments ago. A big thirst burns her throat, she wakes up and dresses, walking by the mirror, she notices something. She approaches to her reflection.

Luna: I'm pale, why do my eyes look light-green?

In a second, her eyes change their color to ice blue. She gives a step back in surprise, then her eyes change again to ligh-green. Luna get out of her room.

Luna thinks: I have become a vampire!


	5. Chapter 5

Luna walks downstairs, it is late to go work, she goes to the manager's office.

Manager: Come in!

Luna opens the door; a man of about forty years with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes is reading some documents behind his desk

Luna: Is it a bad moment?

Manager: It is never a bad moment to talk to my favorite niece.

Luna: Uncle Roger, I'm your only niece.

Roger: Sit Luna.

She sits in front of him.

Roger: Have you received the news?

Luna: Yeah.

Roger: I know it is unfortunate, but you didn't have to make a scene at breakfast yesterday.

Luna: I'm sorry sir.

Roger: You have always been that kind of people, soft heart with a hard cover. Luna, I heard you were attacked last night, are you ok?

Luna: Yeah, don't worry. Near and Ulquiorra took care of me.

Roger: Near, that kid has always been a big support to you, but Ulquiorra, I think it is weird he helped you, knowing the short time you've met.

Luna: Sorry for not helping at the restaurant today.

Roger: You were sick, I forgive you.

Luna: Thank you sir. *She stands up*

Roger: Luna…

Luna: Yes?

Roger: You birthday is in next month isn't it?

Luna: It is in two months.

Roger: And you are turning seventeen.

Luna: Yes sir.

Roger: I see, you can leave now, and Luna… take care.

Luna nods and leaves the office. Roger takes a photograph from his desk, it shows a man of about 35 hugging a woman of about 30, they look happy, the woman has golden eyes and black hair, the man has light brown hair and blue eyes.

Roger: You have left a big weight over Luna brother, she is strong but not that much, she needs you and Mary.

Luna is walking in direction to the gardens.

Luna thinks: I need to find Nelli, and see if she can add that song to the presentation, I wouldn't mind singing with both Ulquiorra and Near.

Without noticing, she walks to the place where Ulquiorra is, when she sees him, she hides behind a tree; he has not noticed her presence.

Luna thinks: I didn't know he was in this part of the gardens! What will happen if he discovers what I am?

Ulquiorra: Is it possible? That what Kanon-kun told me, how can it be? But… It is probably truth, or is it not? She seems so calm while talking to Near, and with me she seems so… cold. Maybe I should wait and see how things go; but there's also the doubt, why does she talks to me, why did she ask me to go to the rehearsal? *Sighs* I guess I will never get an answer to this questions.

Luna: *whispers* I think it is better for you not to know. *covers her mouth immediately*

Luna thinks: I guess I should go look for Nelli at the third floor; it should be easier to find her there.

She goes back to the mansion and to the third floor, Nelli is in the corridor staring at the door where her mother and Ryoma are; Luna approaches her.

Luna: Hey Nelli! *Nelli looks at her*. What's the matter?

Nelli: Mom is having a talk with Ryoma.

Luna: Don't worry; you'll see everything will come out to be ok.

Nelli: I will look forward to it. *sighs*

Luna: Nelli, I wanted to ask you something. *Sits on the floor*

Nelli: What of? *Sits beside her friend*  
Luna: Well, I wanted to add another song to the presentation.

Nelli looks at her friend as if she was nuts.

Nelli: You want another duet?

Luna: A duet? No, believe me I have enough with the one I have with Ulquiorra, I actually wanted to sing "Down Once More" with Near and Ulquiorra.

Nelli: Near?

Luna: Yeah, I think he would do a good job as Raoul.

Nelli thinks: Those two will try to kill each other.

Nelli: I'll consider it.

Thank you Nelli, and about Ryoma, everything will be alright, you'll see.

Nelli: I wish for it… ehm, Luna

Luna: Yes?

Nelli: Why didn't you go to breakfast this morning?

Luna: Can I tell you something, and you promise to keep it a secret?

Nelli: I swear what is it?

Luna: Well, yesterday, a man attacked me at the bar when I was going to close it, when I awoke this morning, Ulquiorra and Near were in my room and they told me they had found me fainted on the floor, and that I had lost too much blood. Later, when I saw myself at the mirror, I saw some changes in me. Nelli, I think I've been turned into a vampire.

Nelli looks at her friends, notices she is paler and the new color in her eyes.

Nelli: You are probably right. Can I also tell you a secret?

Luna: *puts her hand over her chest* I swear I won't tell anyone.

Nelli: Well, I'm also a vampire; I have been since long ago.

Luna: Are you serious?

Nelli: Totally, I wouldn't joke about something like that.

Luna: So that's why you eat nothing at breakfast.

Nelli: You can say so.

Luna: It's better knowing you are not alone, isn't it?

Nelli: It surely is.

They stand up.

Luna: Well, I'll tell Near to go to today's rehearsal, see you later, and good luck with Ryoma.

Nelli: Thanks and see you later.

Luna goes downstairs.

Nelli thinks: Something big is about to happen, and it involves both of us Luna, it would be better to maintain ourselves safe.

At the restaurant.

Shanon: Near, there's something you haven't answered yet.

Near: Hm?

Shanon: Where were Luna and Ulquiorra at breakfast? They didn't come.

Near: I don't know.

Shanon goes to deliver something and returns.

Shanon: There's another question I have.

Near: What?

Shanon: Do you know why didn't those two go to the rehearsal yesterday?

Near: Luna had to close the bar.

Shanon: And Ulquiorra?

Near: I don't know.

Shanon: You are of no help, Near. *keeps attending the restaurant*

Nelli is still in the third floor waiting for her mother and Ryoma; they finally come out.

Nana: Well, it seems he is trustworthy; I will be alert to anything, Ryoma. *leaves*

Nelli: So what did she decide?

Ryoma: That is ok for us to stay together, since I know your secret.

Nelli: *hugs Ryoma* I'll be careful so that you don't get converted into one of us.

Ryoma: *hugs her*. Don't worry, everything will be ok.

They kiss. Luna enters the restaurant, Near looks at her, Shanon notices it.

Shanon: Hey! What happened? You won't receive payment for today's work.

Luna: I know Shanon, Near, can you go to today's rehearsal please?

Near: What for?

Luna: You'll see there, but please go, ok?

Near: I'll try.

Luna: Thanks. *hugs him and gets out of the restaurant, Shanon suspects something*

At the corridor of the third floor, Nelli and Ryoma hug each other.

Nelli: Dear

Ryoma: Hm?

Nelli: Would you still love me if you were accidentally turned into a vampire?

Ryoma: Of course I would, why did you ask that?

Nelli: I was just thinking, it's nothing actually, *La comes out of his room, none of them notices his presence* but there are always some risks when dating a vampire, like being turned into one or dying.

Ryoma: Hey, nothing is going to happen, everything will be alright.

L thinks: Ryoma-kun is a vampire? I won't let my daughter data that freak if he is. *goes downstairs*

Nelli: How about going to the gardens?

Ryoma: Are you sure the sun causes you no harm?

Nelli: *giggles*. Totally *smiles*

Ryoma: Then let's go.

They go downstairs all the way to the Southern gardens. Somewhere else, L is looking for Nana.

L thinks: Luna seems rather sad since she received that letter; I guess we can help her. Hm, what would happen if Ryoma-kun really is a vampire… well whatever happens I don't want Nelli to be with him. Where is Nana?

He finds her at the balcony in the second floor, playing her guitar.

L: Nana

Nana looks at him.

L: We need to talk.

Nana: About?

L: Some issues with Nelli and Luna.

Nana: What's up?

L: I don't think Nelli should keep dating Ryoma-kun.

Nana: I don't see the reason why, Ryoma loves her.

L: I still think they shouldn't, Ryoma-kun is of no trust.

Nana: I trust him and Nelli does too, what is this change of attitude towards him? You were the one who thought he was a good match for Nelli.

L: I have my reasons.

Nana: *leaves the guitar on her side*. You can tell me.

L: I prefer to maintain my opinions to myself.

Nana: Nelli is my daughter too, you should tell me.

L: You will not believe it.

Nana: Tell me.

L: Ok, here it goes. I think Ryoma-kun is a vampire.

Nana: *laughs*. Now you believe in vampires and some years ago when I told you Nelli and I were bitten you didn't believe me.

L: Nelli was bitten? When? She is alright isn't she?

Nana: She is ok. Now, what was the other thing you wanted to talk about?

L: Well, you see Luna, she lost her parents and…

Nana: You want to adopt her.

L: How did you know?

Nana: You are kinda obvious.

L: So what do you say? Do we can adopt her?

Nana: As Nelli's sister?

L: Yes.

Nana: We should consider Nelli's opinion in all this.

L: You are right; I'll go ask her, maybe she would like to have her friend as a sister.

Nana nods, takes the guitar and begins playing it, L leaves. Luna has gone out to the gardens, the thirst is killing her, far in distance, she sees Ulquiorra, turns away from him and goes to the South. Somewhere in the Southern gardens, Nelli and Ryoma are together, Nelli has just drink some more of Ryoma's blood and it is sliding up from her mouth.

Nelli: I think I've drunk too much this time.

Ryoma: Don't worry, I'm alright. You can drink some more if you want to.

Nelli: I really think you should go to eat something before you collapse, Ryoma, I can wait for you here.

Ryoma: You sure?

Nelli: *trying to sound convinced*. Yeah, go, I will be waiting for you.

Ryoma goes to the mansion; Luna comes to where Nelli is hiding in shadows so that Ryoma doesn't see her. When she can't sense Ryoma's presence, she stops hiding.

Luna: *yelling*. Nelli!

Nelli: * looks at her friend*. What happens to you?

Luna: How do you can withstand the thirst?

Nelli: I don't feel too much thirst.

Luna: You don't?

Nelli: *Shakes her head*. But if you are too thirsty, you can drink some of mine.

Luna: Are you sure, I don't know if I can hold before I kill someone.

Nelli: You need the blood don't you?

Luna: Yes but…

Nelli: Then drink it!

Luna: But…

Nelli: Drink it!

Luna: Ok, ok, I'll do it.

Luna bites Nelli's neck; blood begins to flow out of the wound, Luna begins drinking it.

Luna thinks: I never thought Nelli's blood would be this delicious!

She drinks her friend's blood faster and faster, at a time, Nelli pushes Luna away.

Nelli: You have drunk enough I think, now I see what the problem with fledglings is, you don't know how to control your thirst.

Luna seems ashamed of herself; Nelli puts a hand onto her wound.

Nelli: The good news is that we vampires heal quickly… Hey don't be like that; you will learn to control the thirst soon.

Luna: Thanks Nelli, I will try being strong.

Nelli: Anyway, have you talked to Near yet? Remember you want to sing with those two.

Luna: Oh, yeah, that, yes I talked to Near, I just need to tell Ulquiorra now, I guess I'll go look for him, I saw him North of here.

Nelli: Then do so; I'll see you at the rehearsal.

Luna: See you later. * She leaves in the same manner she came*

Nelli stays on the same spot she was with her hand upon the wound on her neck, Ryoma comes from behind.

Ryoma: Hey, what happened?

Nelli: Luna bit me, seems there another one of us here. *L comes*

Ryoma: So it seems. *Licks the wound*

L thinks: That proves it! Ryoma-kun is a vampire; my daughter shall be away from him.

L: Nelli, come here please. *she approaches her father*. I need to talk to you, alone.

Nelli looks at Ryoma, and turns back to her father, nods and they leave, Ryoma stands alone. Somewhere else in the gardens, Luna is looking for Ulquiorra, finally, she sees him again.

Luna: Hi.

Ulquiorra keeps quiet.

Luna: Did you get the job?

Ulquiorra: No.

Luna: You can always work at the restaurant, or the bar.

Ulquiorra: I'll think of it.

Luna: Hey, I asked Nelli permission to sing another song.

Ulquiorra: Another duet?

Luna: I cannot be a duet if there are three people singing.

Ulquiorra: Who will be singing?

Luna: You, Near and me?

Ulquiorra: Near?

Luna: Yeah.

Ulquiorra thinks: Why?

Ulquiorra: Which song?

Luna: Eh, another from the Phantom of the Opera, you know, the one of the end?

Ulquiorra: Oh, so, who will be who?

Luna: You will be Erik, and Near will be Raoul.

Ulquiorra thinks: Why Near as Raoul?

Ulquiorra: So, why me as Erik again?

Luna: Because you have the perfect voice.

Luna thinks: And the personality, except that, you are kinda colder.

Ulquiorra thinks: Is what Kanon told me really truth?

Luna: I'm sorry you didn't get the job.

Ulquiorra: It wasn't that good.

Ulquiorra thinks: Why do I feel so sad?

Luna: Thank you for taking care of me while I was, you know, unconscious.

Ulquiorra: It was Near's idea

Ulquiorra thinks: And part of my will.

Luna thinks: I don't think it was only his idea.

Luna: Well, I have to go back to the mansion *kisses his cheek*. See you later.

Ulquiorra says nothing, Luna leaves, unconsciously Ulquiorra touches the place where Luna kissed him.

Ulquiorra thinks: What is happening to me?

Somewhere else in the gardens, L and Nelli are having a talk.

Nelli: So you are saying you want to adopt Luna as my sister.

L: Yes.

Nelli: What does my mom thinks of it?

L: She told me to ask you first.

Nelli: I think it would be great having her as my sis.

L: You do?

Nelli: Yep.

L: Great. *Hugs her*. And take care, Nelli. *He leaves*

Nelli thinks: Dad is acting weird; now, I need to find Ryoma again.

Nelli goes to look for him. Somewhere inside the second floor. Near is looking through his room's window.

Near thinks: Why did you invite me to go, Luna? Why do you act like that when you are next to him? Don't you remember when I came to live here, when we were kids? We used to be so close to each other, what made you change?

Someone knocks the door.

Kanon's voice: Near, are you there?

Near: Yeah, come in.

Kanon: Do you feel alright?

Near: Yes, why?

Kanon: You look terrible.

Near: Probably because I didn't sleep yesterday. Anyway, you surely are not here to discuss my health issues, so you were going to say?

Kanon: Oh, yes, it is about Luna.

Near: What's with her?

Kanon: Well, since she didn't come down to breakfast this morning, I think you should know something about it.

Near: She was a little ill, that's all. *turns back to the window, Kanon takes him by his arm*

Kanon: I know you very well Near, you know that, we've been friends for years now, and you also know that I love Luna as if she was my sister, just like Shanon. I want you to tell me the truth.

Near: *frees his arm*. Ok, I'll tell you, sit Kanon.

They both sit down.

Near: Yesterday, Luna had told us Ulquiorra and me to go to the rehearsal before her, we left her when she was finishing cleaning the bar to close it, in the gardens, I had the feeling something had happened, so I told Ulquiorra I was going back, he decided to follow me, we saw a shadow of a man running away from the bar, she rushed into the bar, inside, fainted on the floor there was Luna, Ulquiorra lifted her onto his arms, then, I noticed the wound in her neck, two small wounds, I knew she was bitten, I told Ulquiorra to take her to her room while I looked for help, I didn't went to the gardens, didn't want to make anyone worried, I went to look for the manager, Luna's uncle, but I couldn't find him, so I went directly to Luna's room, Ulquiorra had obeyed me, I looked for the key to her room into Luna's jacket first, I didn't want to disturb her, I found it in one of the pockets, I opened the room and Ulquiorra put her onto her bed then we stayed there waiting for her to awaken. And that's what happened.

Kanon: So that happened yesterday, but, today?

Near: After she awoke, I left Ulquiorra taking care of her and went down to look for something to eat; I took a piece of sweet bread for her, ate something and returned there.

Kanon: I see.

They stay a long while in silence.

Kanon thinks: So that's what happened? There will be a fight between these two, she will oppose to it, probably getting hurt and everyone will notice what she is then.

Kanon: You know that Luna has you in great consideration, don't you?

Near: Yeah.

Kanon: You are very special to her, and I'm telling you this from the perspective of someone who likes her as a sister, she feels a big respect towards you, since you have been her friend for so long, and you also have your feelings for her, I have noticed, she is also very special to you, so I want to ask you, how do you feel with all of this?

Near: I am very worried; she can change incredibly quickly, by what has happened to her, I don't know if she will still be the same Luna I have known for years, or if she is going to be someone completely different.

Kanon: I see, well *stands up* I think I shall leave you, Shanon told me you had to go to today's rehearsal, I won't cause you a delay.

Kanon leaves.

Near: I have not told you all Kanon, but you could not understand what love is, since, you didn't consider it.

Near leaves his room, a picture is onto the table it shows Kanon, Shanon, Luna and Near, some years older, they all seem happy. From the open window, the wind blows sending the photograph onto Near's bed.


	6. Chapter 6

It is almost time to go to the rehearsal Near is in the gardens on his way to the meeting point. Still in her room, Luna is printing the lyrics of the new song for Near and Ulquiorra, also, she is downloading the song for them to listen. Nelli and Ryoma are already in the meeting point, waiting for everyone else to come and having some time alone in the meantime. L has been talking to Nana about vampire and adoption issues. In the Southen gardens, people have begun to arrive, taking away privacy from Nelli and Ryoma.

Nelli: Guys begin practicing please.

Toshiro: *approaches to her, noticing the wound in Nelli's neck*. What happened to your neck?

Nelli: *Turns to see him*. Oh, it's nothing, an insect bit me.

Toshiro does not believe it. Luna arrives running and by accident collides against Ulquiorra's back.

Luna: *Without noticing who it is*. I'm sorry, I was running too fast, did I… *Ulquiorra turns* Jeje, I'm sorry to disturb you *hands him some of the copies*. Here this is the new song. I'm sorry for colliding against you.

Ulquiorra keeps quiet.

Luna: *Sees Near*. Well, let me give the lyrics to Near, and we will practice our duet.

Nelli: Hey Luna, you are late, we need to see the two voices for the new song, though it seems you have selected them already.

Luna: Just let me give the lyrics to Near and we will be ready. *Goes with Near*. Hey, goo you came * hands him the other copies*. Ok, this is the song, I would like you to sing the Raoul parts if there's no trouble, I guess you remember the melody.

Near: That's the reason you asked me to come? *Luna nods, Near looks at the pages*. Who is going to be Erik?

Luna: Ulquiorra, I think he has the perfect voice for the role.

Near thinks: And the attitude at times.

Luna: Please, practice it ok? I can lend you my CD if you need references. *Goes back with Nelli* Alright, I've given them both the lyrics.

Nelli: Then we must begin; let's see how much you have improved. Luna, Ulquiorra, your duet first.

Everyone sits down in circle except Ulquiorra and Luna who walk to the center.

Luna: *acts and sings* In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came, that voice which calls to me, and speaks my name, and do I dream again, for now I find… The Phantom of the Opera is here inside my mind.

Ulquiorra: *sings and acts* Sing once again with me, our strange duet, my power over you, grows stronger yet, and though you turn from me to glance behind… The Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind.

Luna: *acts and sings*. Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear, I am the mask you wear…

Ulquiorra: *sings and acts* It's me they hear.

Both: *act and sing*. Your/My spirit and My/Your voice, in one combined… The Phantom of the Opera is there inside My/Your mind.

Ulquiorra: *sings and acts*. In all your fantasies, you always knew, that man and mystery…

Luna: *acts and sings*. Were both in you…

Both: *act and sing*. And in this labyrinth, where night is blind… The Phantom of the Opera is there inside My/Your mind.

As the last notes get lost in the sunset air, everyone except Near begins to clap. Luna bows and both of them go to sit, and the manner that Luna got a place between Near and Ullquiorra.

Luna: *to Ulquiorra*. I knew you could do it. *Hugs him, Near seems more depressed*

Nelli thinks: I can't deny it, he has improved, but the next song in which he participates is more difficult *stands up*

Nelli: Good work you two, let me see, oh! We have a new voice, Near, come and sing something for us.

Near seems nervous but he stands up and walk to the center of the circle, he is not sure how is it going to sound, since he didn't prepared a song. Nelli goes to sit next to Ryoma, who hugs her, all the attention is placed in Near.

Near: Can I sing jus a phrase or two? *Nelli nods*. Ok. *Straightens the copies*

Luna thinks: Poor guy he has not prepared anything, and he is no good at improvising, maybe the copies can save him, he has seen the movie and heard that song lots of times.

Near: *Reads the copies and sings* Free her! Do what you want only free her, have you no pity?

Ulquiorra murmurs: *Reading his notes*. Your lover makes a passionate plea!

Nelli thinks: Luna you fool, you should have told him he had to prepare himself, *sighs* well, at least he knows the melody, but still, his acting is no good. Luna you and the guys need to practice, a lot.

Nelli: Thanks Near *he sits at the other side of Luna*. Let's continue, Shanon, your turn.

Shanon: *stands and goes to the center of the circle*. Tomatteyuku kokoro ga, natsukashii omoide wo ubatte, furueru yubisaki kara, tsutawaru sora ni iro wa nai kedo. Tooku de kikoeru yawarakai koe ga, tozashita hitomi no oku e todoku you ni negao yo. Maiagaru giniro no hane kimi no karada ni furisosogu, haruka mugen no tuski e eien ni hibiku senritsu. Hirogatteyuku namimoyou, yasashiku tsutsumikonde kieteku, nobashita migiude ni, atatakai kaze ga fureteyuku kara. Tooku de kikoeru yawarakai koe ni,

kasunda ryuote wo nigasanaiyou ni sakenda. Konomama tsuredashite. Yomigaeru shinku no bara ga kimi no sekai ni sakihokoru, aoku nagareru hoshi ni kioku to kasanaru RIZUMU. Maiagaru giniro no hane kimi no karada ni furisosogu, haruka mugen no tsuki e eien ni hibiku senritsu.

General applause as she finishes the song. Somewhere inside the mansion, L and Roger are discussing some important things.

L: You should pay more attention to the evidence sir.

Roger: Of vampires' existence? What evidence?

L: There have been three kids attacked by now, my daughter included.

Roger: Three kids! I think sir, that you are exaggerating with it, from the three attacks, only two of them present marks, it can be anything!

L: In your place, I would like to ensure the security, for the health of your niece.

Roger: *drinks some tea*. May I ask you, do you believe in such fables?

L: I must say, Mr. Black, that I'm not a superstitious person, and that I would not believe in such things, if evidence was not presented before me, but evidence is there and I think, that having grown as British, both of us have heard since childhood, legends, which I think in this case we should pay attention to.

Roger: So, what do you propose L?

L: Well, we should try doing what they would have done to maintain away these creatures.

Roger: That can work, or maybe…

L: Maybe what?

Roger: We must not deny the possibility that one of the habitants of the mansion is a vampire already.

L: What do you suggest?

Roger: I guess we should discover the vampire or vampires, since cannot also deny there is more than one, and finish their lives, for the security of our families.

L: I must accept that it is a good idea, but, what if we don't discover the vampires and more attacks happen?

Roger: Then L, we must look for professionals in the matter.

Silence begins to reign since both of them drink from their cups. The sunset light gets in through the office's window; a weird melody comes from the radio on the desk.

L: There was another affair I wanted to discuss.

Roger: What is it about?

L: Your niece.

Roger: So?

L: Since so unfortunate news have arrived to her, I thought on adopting her as my own daughter.

Roger: You would do that?

L: Of course I would, she is my daughter's best friend anyway.

Roger: Then, there is something I must tell you about Luna.

L: I'll listen.

Roger: She is the heir of my brother's fortune, which includes this place, when I die, everything here will be hers.

L: I see… Anyway, if you want me to adopt your niece, I wouldn't have a trouble with it, since she is almost an adult.

Roger: I know, but you must keep it a secret from her, she was raised believing her parents were simple Scottish farmers.

L: I will Mr. Black, don't worry.

Roger: Then I will entrust my niece to you L.

L: I will take good care of her, have a good night Roger.

Roger: Good night, L.

L leaves the office, Roger stands from his seat and walks to the window, in the late sunset light, he sees and animal flying over the gardens, at first he thinks it is a bird, but after looking again, he notices it is a bat, and it seems to be looking for something.

Roger: L is right; we should begin the vampire hunt.

Sun has set, the rehearsal has come to an end. Luna is at the gardens, without noticing her two observers.

Luna: *stares at the moon*. I never thought the moon would be so beautiful, so white, so pure, in total contrast with the night, so dark it is beautiful in its own way. *Sighs*. I feel as if I have become like the night: dark, mysterious, and yet so dangerous. Who am I now?

One of the nearby lamps stops functioning, Luna covers her face with her hands, a qhite beam of light is seen among the trees on her right, a red one is seen on the other side. Luna uncovers her face.

Luna: Who's there?

No one answers, Luna looks at the moon, there's a bat flying on the horizon, she stands and walks back to the mansion. In the corridor of the second floor, she finds L.

Luna: Hey, L.

L: I was looking for you, where were you?

Luna: I was at the gardens; I think I stood too late there.

L: I see, anyway, I wanted to talk with you about something.

Luna: What is it about?

L: Well, first I asked Nana and Nelli, then I had a talk with the manager, and since he accepted, Nana and I have thought that it would be a good idea for you to be Nelli's sister.

Luna: What are you trying to tell me?

L: We want to adopt you.

Luna: Adopt me as your daughter.

L: Exactly.

Luna: This is not a joke is it, because I'm not in the mood this kind of…

L: It is not a joke.

Luna: Thank you L! *hugs him*. Are you sure my uncle accepted it?

L: Totally sure.

Luna: Great.

L: Well, good night Luna.

Luna: Good night L.

L goes upstairs.

Luna thinks: Wow, that was totally unexpected, and finally a good new among all of this trouble.

She enters her room, the window is opened, on the table there's a bouquet of dead roses that once were red, attached a note. Luna takes the note and reads: "You are doing well my young Christine, beware of your Raoul dear Angel of Music, he wants your Phantom to disappear. Until the star let us meet."

Luna: *closes the window*. Who sent this to me?

The lights at the mansion turn off one by one. The next day at breakfast, Luna and Nelli are alone at the same table.

Luna: And I'm telling you Nelli, when I looked today, where I had put the bouquet yesterday, it had disappeared.

Nelli: You probably left it somewhere else.

Luna: But my window was open again.

Nelli: You are being a little paranoid, don't you think?

Luna: I'm not being paranoid, I'm sure there was a person in my room yesterday.

Nelli: Hey, calm down, I believe in you, I also received a dead roses' bouquet but mine was made of white roses, and it didn't disappear.

Luna: Not that you have noticed.

Nelli: True.

Luna: Oh, well it's probably nothing again. *Drinks some tea.*

Nelli: Did my dad talk to you?

Luna: Yes he did, seems we are going to be sisters!

Nelli: Yay! I want to see Mom's reaction when she discovers her new daughter also sings.

Luna and Nelli giggle, Near comes to their table.


	7. Chapter 7

Near: What are you two giggling about?

Luna: *Nelli and she stop their giggles*. Nothing interesting. *Looks at him*. Hi, I didn't see you, how are you?

Near: Not so bad.

Luna: Are you sure? You seem down since yesterday.

Near: Really, it's nothing.

Nelli thinks: He is lying, totally.

Luna: Well, we need to practice the song Near, what time can you?

Near: I have almost all day free.

Luna: Then I'll tell you later, by the way, have you seen Ulquiorra?

Near: Not today.

Luna: Oh, thanks.

Near goes with L and Nana.

Nelli: *to Luna*. You are hiding something from me.

Luna: Uh…?

Nelli: Tell me, what happens?

Luna: *seems embarrassed*. I think I'm a little thirsty.

Nelli: That's not all, is it?

Luna: You are right *sighs* well, I think I have to admit it in front of my sister. *Nelli nods* First I want to know, is it truth that when you feel thirst for certain person's blood, you are deeply in love with that person?

Nelli: I think it is, why do you ask?

Luna: Because I want to drink Ulquiorra's blood.

Nelli: Really? How? Since when?

Luna: I think that since I was converted, I first felt it yesterday at the gardens, the smell of his blood is really delicious.

Nelli: Oh my god, that means you were in love with him even before turning into one of us.

Luna: I don't know, hey, you feel the same towards Ryoma don't you?

Nelli: Uh… Actually…

Shanon: *right behind Nelli and Luna* There you are!

Luna: Damn it Shanon! Don't do that again!

Nelli: Weren't you with your brother?

Shanon: I looked here and I saw you two speaking and I noticed something weird so I came to ask. *Luna and Nelli look at each other*. Why are you two all alone?

Nelli: We just wanted to have a girl's talk between the two of us.

Shanon: I see… By the way, Luna, your uncle is looking for you.

Luna: He is?

Shanon: Yeah, he wanted to talk to you about something or like the sort.

Luna: Really? *Shanon nods*. Then I shall go now, see you later Nelli, ehm, Shanon, I think I'm arriving late to work again.

Shanon: I'll cover it.

Nelli: Good luck.

Luna stands up and leaves the restaurant.

Nelli thinks: I knew she liked him… I must see if my bouquet has disappeared as well.

Nelli goes out of the restaurant and walks to the third floor. In her room, she sees her bouquet with the note, sits on the bed and reads: "I'm glad to see your progress Little Lotte, your voice sounds like that of an angel, I can see why your Raoul loves you so much, but be careful of the other three since they don't like how things are going." Nelli leaves the note next to the bouquet, stands up and looks through the window.

Nelli thinks: Who sent this to us Luna?

In the manager's office.

Roger: Do you know why I called you here?

Luna: No, sir.

Roger: Not even the slightest idea?

Luna: No.

Roger: Sit down Luna *she obeys* L and I had a talk yesterday's evening, do you know what was it about? *Luna shakes her head* I thought so, *sighs* vampires, Luna, vampires.

Luna: May I ask why?

Roger: Because there have been three attacks, one of them involving your friend Anhelleis, and other one involving you.

Luna: What happened?

Luna thinks: Who spoke about it?

Roger: You were bitten, L and I believe it is a vampire's doing, and since I know you big interest in these creatures we will need your help.

Luna thinks: I can't believe I am this thirsty, I must hold it.

Roger: So I'm asking you, what can we do to discover their presence?

Luna: It is pretty easy sir, a vampire cannot come out during the day unless…

Roger: Unless?

Luna: Unless it has drank enough blood during the night, but aren't these just legends?

Roger: We think they are, certainly, at any chance, we need to discover the wolf among the sheep.

Luna: I see.

Roger: I beg of you as your uncle, for you to take great care of yourself.

Luna: I will be alright, don't worry *smiles*

Roger stands up, walks around the desk and hugs his niece.

Luna thinks: Hell, I can't withstand the smell of my uncle's blood.

Roger: You are my only family now Luna.

Without her uncle's notice, Luna's eyes change their color to dark red, crazy by the smell and thirst she bites her uncle's neck.

Roger: What? You were the vampire?

Luna keeps drinking, at a moment she regains consciousness of her actions and retires from his uncle; he falls on the floor almost dead.

Luna: Uncle Roger! I'm sorry, I din't want to, please forgive me *begins to cry*

The door opens revealing Ulquiorra, who looks at her, feeling his gaze she looks up at him.

Luna: *crying* Help, Ulquiorra, look for help.

Ulquiorra: Why? He is dying anyway.

Luna: *crying* Please, go look for help.

Roger stops breathing, Luna keeps crying beside her uncle's corpse.

Ulquiorra: I told you he was going to die.

Luna: *yells at him*. You could have helped me, you insensible fool!

Quickly, she stands up and runs away. Ulquiorra steps outside of the room and closes the door, then walks in direction to the restaurant, her words still in his mind.

Ulquiorra thinks: What did I do?

People has begun their duties at the restaurant, Shanon and Nelli are attending the tables, Near is sitting next to a window doing nothing.

Shanon thinks: Where is Luna? She should have arrived by now.

Shanon: *to Near*. Hey, haven't you seen Luna there?

Near: No, why?

Shanon: Because she has not presented to work yet.

Near: She is probably with her uncle.

Shanon: Yeah, that's probably truth.

Near: Maybe I should go look for her.

Shanon nods and goes to take an order; Near stands up, and goes out of the restaurant, he walks to the manager's office and knocks the door, but receives no answer, he knocks again and receives the same, finally, he opens the door and see's Roger's corpse on the floor, Near's eyes open wide in fear, he runs looking for L, and finds him in the balcony of the second floor.

Near: *shouts* L!

L: What happens? You look as if you have seen a ghost.

Near: It's Luna's uncle, he is dead.

L: What?! I will go and see the corpse, I remember he was talking to his niece this morning; you go and look for her.

Near: Yes, sir. *Leaves running*

L thinks: Mr. Black huh? Can it be possible that… I shoul take a look at the crime scene before making any conclusions.

L goes downstairs. Near is in the gardens.

Near thinks: Where is she? Come on, remember, where did she hide when she felt threatened? I should know, I should know… I've got it! The willows!

He turns from his direction and heads to the Eastern gardens. Since she was a kid, Luna went to hide in the willows when she was afraid, sad or depressed, every time since they had met, Near always knew where to find her. In the restaurant, Nelli and Shanon are still working; Ryoma and Nelli are next to the kitchen's door.

Ryoma: Please, stay with me.

Nelli: Ryoma, I have work to do.

Ryoma: Why don't you take the day?

Nelli: I can't.

She opens the door and both of them enter the kitchen. Nelli leaves the page of the order on a table and takes an order to serve; Ryoma takes her by the free arm.

Nelli: Ryoma please, I have to get back to work.

Ryoma: Stay here.

Nelli: *frees her arms* I'll come back soon, I swear.

Nelli goes outside, bored, Ryoma takes the order she left on the table, smiles and begins cooking, after a while, Nelli comes back.

Nelli: What are you doing?

Ryoma: Helping you. *Takes a strawberry*. Let's share it.

He opens Nelli's mouth placing the strawberry in it leaving half of it outside her mouth, then; he bites the part that is outside kissing her, a part of the strawberry's juice slides from Ryoma's mouth. L enters the kitchen with a stake in his hand and a silver cross in the other; he sees the red juice sliding from Ryoma's mouth. Nelli sees her father and gets scared.

L: Get away from her. *Gets in between his daughter and Ryoma*. Nelli don't you know what he is?

Nelli: He is a Ryoma?

L: No, he is a vampire.

Nelli sighs in relief and looks at Ryoma in faked amusement, Ryoma seems confused.

Ryoma: I'm not a vampire.

Nelli: But you don't even believe in vampires.

L: *ignores his daughter's comment*. Yes you are, I have witnessed the signals: three attacks, first you, then Luna and my daughter, after that, Mr. Black appears dead and with the marks.

Ryoma: What marks?

Nelli: Luna's uncle died?

L: The marks of a vampire's bite, Roger's corpse is in his office.

Nelli: Luna must be so sad… Does she know about it?

L: I don't know, I sent Near to look for her, yet I think I know who killed him. *points to Ryoma*

Ryoma: I didn't do it, I swear; L you have to believe me, I wouldn't harm anyone, and definitely biting Nelli's neck is out of the question.

L: I am not so sure of that boy, Nelli, you better keep doing your work.

Nelli: But Dad…

L: Keep on with your work Anhelleis; I'm going to take Ryoma to the manager's office.

Nelli: *lowers her eyes* Yes, Dad.

Nelli goes out of the kitchen; Ryoma looks at the door, L glares at him.

L: Come boy. *Ryoma doubts* It is not an option Ryoma, come with me.

L goes outside followed by Ryoma, in silence; both of them walk to Roger's office. The corpse is where L left it, and no one else is there.

L thinks: Maybe Near hasn't found her yet, or maybe there's something more.

L: We will wait for them.

In the restaurant.

Shanon: Nelli, what happens to you?

Nelli: Nothing why?

Shanon: Because you seem troubled.

Nelli: Oh, it's nothing Shanon.

Shanon: You sure?

Nelli: Completely *Smiles*

Shanon thinks: I think I am missing something.

Nelli: By the way, Shanon, do you know what happened to Luna's uncle this morning?

Shanon: No, I don't, what happened to him?

Nelli: He was killed.

Shanon: *Unbelieving* No. *Nelli nods*. Really?

Nelli: My dad told me a little ago.

Shanon: Has he found the culprit?

Nelli: I don't know, but he surely find him soon.

Shanon: How terrible, and to think Luna was talking to the manager this morning… maybe we should close the place immediately.

Nelli: Yeah, maybe.

Shanon: I'll go tell my brother, hm, Nelli, can you catch up here alone?

Nelli nods, Shanon hurries to the bar.

Nelli thinks: Maybe we should wait from instructions coming from my dad to k now if we may close the place or not… How can he think of Ryoma as a murderer? Can there be someone who would hate the manager so much to be able to kill him? And what about Luna? Why is everything turning bad on us all? Maybe… someone from outside… Maybe someone knows… It would explain the mysterious bouquets and these weird feelings… *Nelli shakes her head from those thoughts* Anhelleis you crazy girl, this is no moment to think about it.


	8. Chapter 8

Kanon and Ulquiorra are attending the bar.

Kanon: Are you sure you want to work here?

Ulquiorra: Yes.

Kanon: Then you must gain experience quickly, and look for a turn, you see, between Luna and I we attend the bar, if you begin working here, then, we should discuss it, I know it is difficult for you two to work in the afternoon since the rehearsals are held every day, but don't worry, I take care of the place, while you are there.

Shanon: *enters the bar running* Kanon-kun! It's good I see you, don't you know the news?

Kanon: No, wait Shanon, calm down and then you tell us.

Ulquiorra: Tell us what?

Shanon: *notices Ulquiorra's presence* It's good you are here too. My, my! It is so terrible!

Kanon: *takes his sister by the shoulders*. What happened, Shanon?

Shanon: The manager…

Kanon: What happened to him?

Shanon: He *sobs* he, was killed this morning.

Shanon begins crying, Kanon seems shocked, and Ulquiorra does not care at all.

Kanon: W-what?

Kanon thinks: This cannot be true; it is a joke, isn't it? Mr. Black cannot be dead, no, this can't be happening.

Silence invades the empty bar, only Shanon's cry can be heard.

Kanon: We should close the place as we are now mourning for our boss's death, Shanon, for the same reason, there should not be rehearsal this evening.

Ulquiorra: There is no point on doing so, the man is dead already.

Shanon stops crying, she and Kanon look at him in disbelief, she approaches to Ulquiorra and slaps him.

Shanon: How can you say such a thing? To us, Mr. Black was more than just our boss, he took care of us, it is as if he was from our family, he should be respected after his death. *She glares at Ulquiorra, he cares not.*

Kanon: *puts an arm around his sister's shoulders* At least you shall show some respect to him, remember that he gave you a place to live. *To Shanon* Come on, let's go and tell the others. I am closing the bar now Ulquiorra, get out.

Ulquiorra leaves, only Shanon and her brother are left in the bar, Shanon begins crying again, and Kanon helps her to sit on a chair and closes the door.

Kanon: Calm down, Shanon, here *he hands her a glass full of water* have some water. *Shanon drinks it and stops crying, silence invades the bar again*. Now tell me, is L investigating already?

Shanon: It seems so, Nelli told me he is.

Kanon: Who else knows about this?

Shanon: Only Nelli, Ryoma, L, you, Ulquiorra and me, do you think it might be Beatrice-sama's doing?

Kanon: I hope it is not, if it's her, then we are all doomed.

Shanon: Yeah, maybe you are right.

Kanon: But anyway, here is L, let's trust that he will find the murderer.

Shanon: *nods* Yeah, let's trust him.

Kanon: Come on, let's find the others.

Kanon walks to the door and opens it, Shanon stands up and walks outside, her brother comes out too, closes the door and locks it, and both of them walk towards the stairs and go to the upper floors.

In the Eastern gardens, hidden under the oldest willow, Luna is crying. Several meters away, Near tries to find her.

Near: *shouts* Luna! Hey! Where are you? Luna it's me, Near! Luna! *quits shouting* She should be somewhere nearby. *shouts* Luna! Luna!

Searching for his friend, he walks to the oldest willow in the garden without knowing she is under the tree. Near moves the lower leaves and goes into the space between the leaves and the trunk. Luna is sitting next to the trunk, lying onto it, crying.

Near: *approaches to her* Luna, what's wrong?

Luna: Go away, Nate.

Near: *stay where he is*. For you to call me by my real name, it must be something really tough, tell me, what happens?

Luna: Just leave me alone. *moves a little to her right*

Near: *approaches more, sits next to her and puts an arm around her shoulders* You know you can tell me anything, Luna, you can trust me, because I will always be there for you.

Near thinks: Just like when we were kids.

Luna: * lays her head onto her friend's chest* Why are you here?

Near: You see, Shanon sent me to look for you, and I tought you were in your uncle's office, but you were not there… so I thought you maybe were in your favorite hiding place.

Luna: *looks at him in the eye*. You are hiding something from me, aren't you?

Near: *sighs*. You always know when something like that happens, yes I was hiding something from you.

Luna: Tell me, please. (Imagine some shoujo eyes there…)

Near: When I was looking for you in your uncle's office, I only found your uncle, dead *Luna lowers her eyes* so I went and found L to investigate it, he told me to look for you, since you might know what happened to him.

Luna: I better go then *Near nods* where is L?

Near: He should be in you uncle's office.

Luna stands up, freeing herself from Near's hug, he takes her hand quickly, she turns looking at him.

Near: You are not going alone.

Luna nods, Near stands up as well and they walk in direction of the mansion. They arrive to Mr. Black's office, L and Ryoma are waiting there, as Luna opens the door, L rises his sight from the corpse.

L: *stands up and walks towards Luna* Do you know who did this? *points to the corpse*

Luna: I certainly do.

L: Can you find the murderer in this room?

Luna: Surely I can.

L: When was the last time you saw your uncle alive?

Luna: This morning without a doubt.

L: Did you notice something strange within his behavior?

Luna: He just wanted to ask me to help him find something, and told me to be careful.

L: When was the last time you saw this guy? *points to Ryoma*

Luna: Today's morning, at the restaurant, that was before I was called before my uncle.

L: I see. *He walks a little in circles, silence takes control of it all inside the room, L stops staring through the window*. Did your uncle mention something regarding what to do in case something happened?

Luna: He had been suspecting weird activities in the gardens during nights since last autumn, but… What does it have to do with his death?

L: Maybe more than it seems; tell me Miss Black; did your uncle told you to call someone in case anything happened to him?

Luna: He did so, indeed, he told me to call either my now late parents, or this number *she takes a card from her uncle's desk and hands it to L, who looks at it in silence*. Maybe it can be of help.

L:*nods*. Since you know who killed your uncle, can you, please, tell us who did it?

Luna: *lowers her eyes*. I swear it was an accident. *looks right into L's eyes* I did it.

Everyone looks at her, L calm yet unbelieving, Near and Ryoma look shocked. The silence rises and Luna stays firmly staring into L's eyes.

L: Why are you confessing?

Luna: *sighs and sits on one of the chairs*. Because it is true, even though I didn't mean to do it, it was an accident.

L: And accident, how so?

Luna: You already know that I was bitten two days ago, well, I was turned into a vampire then, and this morning I was really thirsty, I tried to control myself, I certainly did, yet I didn't expect that my uncle would quit being as cold as he usually is, and suddenly hug me, besides, the smell of his blood was filling the room and became too strong.

L: Is there someone who can support what you have said?

Luna: There's one person, though he only saw when my uncle was already dying and to whom I asked for help.

L: And this person is…

Luna: Ulquiorra.

L: You can leave now, Ryoma, go and tell my daughter to close the restaurant, and I apologize for suspecting you.

Ryoma: Thank you, sir; I'm glad you acknowledge my innocence.

Ryoma opens the door, steps outside and closes it. Inside the office, L is next to the corpse, Luna sits on a chair waiting for a sentence, Near seems a statue standing next to the door, without saying a word.

L thinks: Vampires, I never thought it could even be possible, I believed they were nothing but fantasy, and now I have a case, in which everything seems made by one; Luna, having now confessed being the culprit, just what is happening here? *Looks at the card in his hand*. Maybe, as Luna said before, they can help.

L: Near, take Luna to her room and lock her inside it, she is now our prime suspect; then look for Ulquiorra and ask him to come, we must see if he saw anything important.

Luna stands up and Near opens the door for her to pass through, then he goes outside and closes it leaving L inside the office. Luna and Near walk to the girl's room, she opens the door using her key and gives it to Near, then she enters, and closes the door, Near locks the door and walks away. Inside her room, Luna finds another bouquet, this one of red roses and violets, but now, the window is closed, she lifts the bouquet and a card falls, Luna takes it with her free hand and reads: "Tragedy my dear, marks out our lives, makes us be stronger every time, but dear, can you tell me, how does it feel to be the one to bring tragedy upon oneself? You know that they will come for you after he calls the number. Enjoy your house arrest, love. Until we meet."

Luna: Who are you? *sits on a chair next to a table, takes out a sheet of paper and begins writing*.

Nelli is at the now empty restaurant picking up the used dishes, the hands of someone cover her eyes, she moves her hands onto her eyes' level and touches his arms.

Nelli: Who is this?

Ryoma *tries masking his voice*. Guess who.

Nelli: Ryoma, you still have trouble faking voices, don't you?

Ryoma: *Move his hands away from her eyes* Maybe I do. *hugs her*

Nelli: How was it, dear, what did my father say?

Ryoma: Now he says I am innocent, and that we better close up the restaurant and the bar until he says it is ok to open them.

Nelli: Thank god, I'm relieved *hugs him tight* can you please help me, my dear?

Ryoma: Sure.

He lifts her face a little and kisses her lips warmly; then, they both finish cleaning up the place and close the doors. Holding hands, they walk to the gardens.

Nelli: Dear.

Ryoma: Yes?

Nelli: If my dad is not suspecting you anymore, who is the suspect now?

Ryoma: You wouldn't like to know.

Nelli: *gazes at his eyes* Tell me, please.

Ryoma: *sighs*. You really wouldn't like to know *Nelli keeps gazing at him* I'm telling you. L suspects that the murderer is Luna.

Nelli: *gasps and covers her mouth* Unbelievable! Why?

Ryoma: It actually wasn't difficult for him to suspect her. *Nelli looks at him with interrogating eyes* She confessed.

Nelli: Oh, my!

Nelli falls, Ryoma catches her and hugs her tight; she begins crying. In the third floor, Nana is playing her guitar inside her room, suddenly; a knock on the door interrupts her. She leaves her guitar aside and opens the door, behind it she finds Kanon and his sister, both dressed in black now.

Shanon: Good afternoon, Nana, have you heard the news?

Nana: No, what news?

Kanon: Can we come in?

Nana: Sure.

She steps backwards, leaving space for Shanon and Kanon to walk into the room; she closes the door after them.

Nana: What has happened, guys; why is Shanon so sad?

Author's note: Hey, everyone! I hope you are all enjoying the story so far, I just have a little announcement to make to you, and it is that I have tired of writing the story as a script, so I will use another way of writing for next chapter, review please, and look forward for the next!


	9. Chapter 9

Nana turned around after closing the door, her last question still vibrating into the siblings' ears.

-- That is what we want to talk to you about. Kanon said.

-- Sit down please – Asked Nana.

Shanon sat onto a chair in front of the bed, where Nana sat, Kanon stood up next to his sister.

-- Well – Shanon began – your daughter, Anhelleis…

-- Is she alright?

-- Yes, she told me this morning a rather terrible new.

-- What is it about?

-- Mr. Black – Kanon said – the owner of this establishment, was killed this very morning.

Nana gasped.

-- Has someone called the police yet? – She asked.

-- L is investigating the case as we speak.

-- Then I think we shouldn't worry too much – Nana said – L will quickly find the culprit; now, if you can excuse me – she stood up – I have to prepare mine, and my daughter's stuff, since we will surely have to move from here.

-- I am afraid we cannot permit you to do so – Kanon said – L might think that not even a soul should leave this place until he finds enough evidence to catch the culprit.

-- I never said when were we leaving, after all, I don't want to make Luna feel even worse having lost her uncle and, so recently after, losing her dear friend, now – she opened the door – if you would be so kind.

Shanon stood up as well and walked outside the room followed by her brother; Nana closed the door after them, took her guitar again, sat on her bed and began playing.

-- It is weird – she thought – there is something happening in this place, I will have to protect Nelli more.

Inside the office, there was L, the little puzzle in which was covered Mr. Black's murder had taken form by itself, but he still didn't find any logic to it.

-- I thought vampires did not exist. – he examined the corpse once more, there they were, those mark onto Roger's neck – but the evidence seems to point to their existence, , is it even possible?

L stood up, and paced around the room, it was not rational but the single thought that the place might be haunted, sounded even more irrational to him; he looked again at the card in his hand, and remembered Luna's words when she handed it to him: "Maybe it will be of help." Luna, the girl who confessed being the assassin of her own uncle, another strange thing from his point of view, he read the card once more, taking a decision, he turned around and walked to the phone, took a handkerchief from the desk and covered his hand in it, then, he took the phone and dialled the number in the card. After a while, a man's voice answered.

-- Good afternoon.

-- Good afternoon, sir – L said – May I speak to – he read from the card – Sir Integra Hellsing?

-- Any reason in particular to speak to Lady Hellsing?

-- I have a case that might be of interest to her.

-- Just a moment, please.

L kept silent as the sound of footsteps came from the other side of the line, after some minutes, a woman's voice came from the speaker.

-- Yes?

-- This is L, Miss Hellsing.

-- Walter says you have something important to tell me, sir.

-- Exactly, you see miss, I am calling from Mr. Black's house…

-- Has something happened?

-- Indeed it has, Mr. Black was killed this very morning.

-- I will be honest to you L, I have heard about what you do, I know you are the best detective in this world, therefore, I expect you to find Mr. Black's murderer.

-- Don't get the wrong idea, Miss Hellsing, what I called you for was to tell you about certain… details I have noticed, which seem not to be natural.

-- What are you trying to say, mister?

-- I suspect that there might be vampires inside the mansion.

-- Tell you what, Mr. Black and his family are old acquaintances of mine, from a long time, I am asking, no begging you to give the details about the nature of Roger's murder when I arrive.

-- Do you plan on coming?

-- Surely I must, I will bring as well my agents of most confidence, parting right now, I guess we might be over there by tomorrow morning, at noon if any unexpected issues arise.

-- I'm just warning you miss, prepare for the worst.

L heard a laugh coming from the other side of the line.

-- I am always prepared L.

-- Then I will be alert to any more sings, and will be waiting for your arrival.

-- Until tomorrow.

L hung up the phone and left the handkerchief on the desk again, he heard a knock on the door.

-- Come on in – he said.

The door opened revealing Ulquiorra, who entered the office, followed by Near.

-- Near says you were asking for me, L – said Ulquiorra, his emerald eyes looking through L's.

-- I have some questions to ask, Near, please, look for Shanon and Kanon, see if they have begun telling the news to everyone, I suppose my daughter has at least told Shanon, so please, go and see.

-- Right away, L. – said Near walking out of the office, leaving alone L and Ulquiorra.

-- Ulquiorra.

-- L?

-- Miss Black told me a while ago that you saw when the manager was killed, is it true?

-- Seems Luna is not fond of telling lies, is she? – mumbled Ulquiorra to himself.

-- Excuse me? – asked L as he heard you a little of it.

-- It is true, L, but not all – Ulquiorra said his face calm – I only saw Luna hugging her uncle, begging him for pardon, and crying, she turned, looking at me, and asked me to look for help, I only stated the obvious, that he had not much left to live, then the man died, and Luna left crying after calling me an insensible fool.

-- I see – L said, he lowered his head, looking at his own feet, the office in total silence. – Anything else that you recall, Ulquiorra?

-- I am afraid that is all.

-- Still, I think it will be necessary for you to stay under surveillance, for some days, as you can be seen as either an accomplice or a sight-testimonial.

-- You cannot be more right, L.

Someone knocked the door.

--Come in – L said.

Near opened the door and walked inside the office.

--So? – L asked.

-- I found them – Near said – They are telling every single of the habitants of the mansion.

-- Thank you, Near. – L said – Now, if you would please, be so kind to escort Ulquiorra to his room, we need to maintain, both of them under surveillance.

-- Yes, L. – He said.

-- After it, you come back.

Ulquiorra nodded in L's direction and followed Near to his own room, opened the door, and closed it after him, leaving Near outside; Near went back to Mr. Back's office.

-- Luna, a murderer? – He thought. – No, it can't be, she is not like that, but… I heard her confessing – He sighed – How can I be like L, if I get my feelings get messed in this case? Be strong, Near, this is your trial case, you can show L that you are of help. But anyway… I would have believed if someone else had confessed, but why her? Why Luna? Is it truth that she has become a vampire? Or is she hiding someone else?

He arrived in front of the office and knocked the door, he heard L's voice telling him to come in, and entered.

In Miss Hellsing's office inside her home and head quarters of the Hellsing organization, were a blond woman dressed in a military green suit, sitting on the chair before the desk and smoking a cigar; and a long-dark haired dressed in red coat and a wide hat in the same colour.

-- We are leaving right now, Alucard – she said.

-- Maybe, it is time, Master – He answered.

-- Time for what?

-- To tell the young girl the truth about her family, and who her true parents are.

-- Nonsense – she said – That girl should not know the truth, not now at least, it is not the adequate moment.

-- I thought you were eager to hug you own daughter to yourself, Master – He said with a mocking smile appearing through his pale lips.

-- Don't even think, on disobeying my orders, Alucard, we don't know how will she react.

-- So, what do you want me to do, My Lady?

-- Call Victoria, we will need her as well, go right now you two and supervise that place, I will arrive by tomorrow morning, with Walter.

-- Yes, My Master – He walked towards the door and stopped at little distance – You think, they have already spotted and found her? – He asked his piercing amber-reddish eyes looking through the blue eyes of the lady.

She glared at him as an answer; he bowed and disappeared in the shadows. She pressed a button from the telephone on the desk; a man's voice came from the speaker.

-- My Lady?

-- Is the car ready? – She asked.

-- Yes, Madame, we leave when you arrive to the garage.

-- Thank you Walter, I am on my way now.

-- I will be waiting.

She took a long black coat from the hall-stand and put it over her shoulders, and then she walked out of her office and went on the way to the head quarter's garage.

-- I wonder how you are coping with all of what has happened to you, my little half-vampire – She thought – I hope you are alright, and that nothing has happened to you my innocent half-blooded.

She continued her way with these thoughts inside her head. Still in her thoughts, she reached the garage, where her butler, and old man with his hair tied up behind his head, was waiting for her.

-- Ready to go, Miss Hellsing? – He asked.

-- Totally, Walter, we must arrive there by dawn – she replied.

Walter opened the back door of the car, letting her in, Miss Hellsing entered the car, the butler closed the door after her, and after entering the car, he began driving.

-- If you permit me to say so, My Lady, you seem quite thoughtful today.

-- We have a difficult case ahead, Walter.

-- I don't think that's the only thing that troubles you.

-- It is none of your business.

-- I wonder if it has to do with your "sickness" seventeen years ago.

-- As I have told you before, that incident is unimportant.

-- Still, you seem quite troubled every time someone mentions it in public.

-- You better maintain yourself quiet when we arrive, Walter.

-- Yes, My Lady.

-- Even after I said so – Miss Hellsing thought – I still wonder if giving away my own daughter was the correct thing to do, at least, I have been able to watch after her, as her godmother, but I cannot get rid of the feeling that the little vision in my dream has something to do with her, maybe, I guess, that weird vision has become truth, already, or is about to.

Luna opened her eyes; she had fallen asleep right after writing the letter. She lifted her chest from the desk, yawned and looked through the window. It was already past sunset and the pale moon was sending its beautiful silver-bluish light all over the floor of her room she stood up and looked down to the desk.

-- The letter is not! – She thought in surprise.

She looked all around, but it was nowhere to be found. She sat on her bed.

-- How? – She thought – I remember I left it on the desk before falling asleep.

Then she saw it, right in front of her, there was another bouquet with withered red roses and violets with a note attached, right next to it an envelope, she took the note and read.

"I'm sorry for you; my Angel of Music, the fact that you have told the truth has astonished me, as well as impressed me more, it is rather cruel, to my point of view, the manner they have made you pay for your problem. My best regards. Until we meet my dear."

She left the note next to the bouquet and took the envelope, she noticed surprised that it was rather heavy, she opened it and inside she found a small silver round box with a chain to hang it, and a letter. She took out the box; it was in reality a silver clock with a cover in the shape of a waning moon, she opened the cover and found that it had elegant Roman numbers with two black pointers. She put the clock next to the note and the bouquet and took out the letter. She unfolded the page and began reading:

"Dear Miss Black:

'My messenger found your letter while you were sleeping, I hope he did not disturb you, nor cause you any problem, please forgive my rudeness, dear lady, but I cannot tell you my name just now, but I sent in the same envelope a little something regarding the kind of job I work at.

'I guess by what you wrote that you are quite surprised by my sudden… appearance in your short life, but I must say that you will soon meet me in person, and hope that you will be better emotionally by then.

'Since for now, I cannot answer to most of your questions, I can only promise that when we finally meet, I will answer what is on my reach; with my best, and wishing you good luck.

'Sincerely yours,

'The clockmaker

'P.S. You can keep the clock, actually, I would like you to have it, as you can see, my dear, the cover represents the meaning of your name, and the chain is for you to hang it around your neck."

Luna finished reading, and left the letter next to the rest of her new "correspondence" she took the clock and lied on her bed while examining it.

-- A clockmaker? – She thought.

Author's Note: Hey!! I'm here a new chapter rather quickly isn't it? Well, I will go back to the script format beginning the next chapter, sorry for those who likes this kind of writting. Have a good time!


	10. Visions: Extra chapter

Luna fell asleep, in her dream she saw the silhouette of a man, she couldn't see his face, but could notice that he was dressed in a black suit with golden details, and had long dark-blue hair, tied up with a golden ribbon, all surrounded by clocks, all golden and with similar features the clockmaker had sent her, then she saw a tall strange building surrounded by a forest.

--The time is about to come – she heard a voice telling her – You will soon be welcomed to this land, remember, child, you will be able of coming here.

Luna opened her eyes; the roof of her bedroom was still dark it looked as the same color the hair the man in her dream had, too tired to think, she just turned and fell asleep again, without noticing the shadow that guarded her sleep.

In her room, Nelli also had fallen asleep, and had a weird dream, she saw a man dressed with brown pants and a white coat with medium-black hair, and with a black hat decorated with roses and cards, he never showed his face, he was sitting before an already set table with tea served, the man was drinking form one of the cups, then her vision went blur, when her vision became clear again, she saw a big manor with two guard at the main gate one dressed in blue, the other one dressed in red.

--You will soon find it – a voice said to her in her dream – You are bound to this place by fate, Anhelleis Lawliet. Then everything became black, and Nelli fell into a deeper sleep.


	11. Chapter 10

In front of the main gate of the Black's mansion, many bats began to gather, they soon formed the body of the man who was moments before at Miss Hellsing's office. After him, running appeared a young woman dressed in a light-greenish uniform made up of a really short skirt and a blouse that barely hid her big breasts.

- This place hasn't changed at all – thought Alucard – I wonder if that girl still lives here.

- Let's go, police woman. – He said.

- Yes, master – she answered.

Alucard approached the gates which opened immediately, he walked pass them and continued followed by the woman until they reached the main door.

- Master – called the woman, Alucard stopped – What are we supposed to do?

- Fulfill orders – Alucard answered as he kept walking toward the door, which opened by itself and closed after they passed through. The inside of the mansion was completely dark, except for an aisle at the right of the stairs.

- Stay here, police girl – Alucard said and walked towards the light.

The woman nodded.

- My name is Seras Victoria, Master, not "police girl" – Mumbled the woman as she took her weapon firmly.

Alucard walked through the aisle and opened the door at the end of it, inside, he found a pale young man, obviously human, dressed in a long sleeved white shirt and jeans, sitting on the floor in a weird manner and staring at the corpse in front of him, Alucard gave a glance at the corpse's face, he could easily recognize him, after so many visits to that place and through the meetings at the Hellsing's headquarters. The young man lifted his head and stared at Alucard with… was that curiosity?

-Who are you? – He asked, his thumb placed over his lower lip.

- Hellsing Organization – Alucard answered – We have a mission here while our master comes.

- How many of you are there?

- I'm not authorized to answer.

- Mm… Is Miss Hellsing in her way here?

- She will arrive at dawn.

- You can proceed then.

Alucard turned around and walked outside the office, disappearing in the shadows, and reappearing in front of Victoria who let out a shriek and covered her mouth quickly.

- Not in here, police girl, you might wake up someone.

Victoria glared at the amber eyes of her master and mumbled some intelligible words because of his hand on her mouth.

- Well then, we must go outside.

- Yes, Master – she said.

Alucard lead the way, walking through the walls of the building, Victoria followed opening the door and closing it after herself, she looked around, noticing her master had disappeared into the darkness, until she look upside and saw his cloak flowing in the light breeze. Crawling on the building's walls, Alucard had stopped by a window in the second floor; Victoria turned around and started walking through the dark gardens. No artificial lights were on, the only thing that illuminated the place was the moon's silver-bluish light, making the gardens look as an enchanted place. Victoria kept walking through the gardens and soon, she saw a piece of a red coat glowing in the moonlight, she easily noticed it looked lighter than the coat her master used, so she followed it, until she reached the Eastern ends of the gardens, the place full of willow trees was almost completely dark, if it weren't for Victoria's enhanced senses she would have probably become lost in the little gloomy forest. She followed the red coat until it reached the biggest willow tree around, where some hours ago, Near had found Luna, with some reserves, Victoria passed through the lines of leaves and into the space before the trunk, there she saw a young, tall man, with light brown hair, dressed in the red coat she had been following. Suddenly, a golden light came from the roots of the tree, right under the young man's feet and absorbed him, basked in the golden light; she could notice he had a sword and that a mask covered his eyes. He began to disappear, inside the light.

-Wait! – Victoria yelled.

But before her words could reach him, the light had absorbed him completely, and disappeared under the willow's roots, leaving the place as if there had been no one. Victoria felt confused, she had been following something that was not probably real, if she told her master, he was obviously going to laugh at her, yet, she had to, what if it was something like that they had to find? She walked outside the willow with these thoughts rounding her mind.

* * *

Alucard looked through the window, inside he saw the young dark-haired girl asleep on her bed; next to her, on the little table he noticed something: two withered bouquets with her favourite flowers: red roses and violets.

-Your little daughter has a lover, My Lady. – He thought.

A faint light in the girl's hand caught his attention; he looked at it and found a strange thing, that according to his memories, she shouldn't have: a silver clock with a fading moon cover.

-Clock-hearts, – He muttered – seems they have finally found our daughter. That Clock Master bastard will pay me for this! – He added in anger.

He continued crawling on the walls and stopped on another window on the third floor, inside he saw a black, curly-haired girl asleep on her bed as the girl before.

-Nice to meet you, Anhelleis Lawliet, I'm glad you have become Luna's friend, young vampire.

He looked around the room from the window, and found three bouquets of withered white roses on a small table next to the bed. Alucard frowned.

-So they have contacted you as well, this is no good, I should tell My Lady as soon as possible.

He crawled until he reached the roof and took out a cell phone from one of his coat's pockets. He dialled a number and waited.

-What is it Alucard? – Miss Hellsing's voice came from the other side of the line.

-The have found them, My Master – Alucard said.

-How can you know?

-Your daughter has one of their hearts.

-Don't lie to me, Alucard, how can she have the heart of one of those bastards?

-The Clock Master sent it to her.

Silence came as answer. He heard Miss Hellsing mutter "no" under her breath.

-But she is not the only one they have contacted.

-Who else?

-Her new friend, Anhelleis Lawliet. Now, what are you orders Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing?

-Try to maintain them inside the manor the most time possible, the clock-hearts should not find them at all, who knows what they are able to do.

Alucard chuckled – Are you able to take away the freedom of choice from your own daughter?

-Don't play dumb with me, Alucard. – Miss Hellsing answered her voice full of rage – You know as well as me that these are desperate measures. Go and maintain them as safe as it is possible for you and Victoria, but don't let them find out what is happening.

-As you order, My Master. – Alucard hung up the phone.

* * *

Inside the car, Miss Hellsing sighed.

-I am sure that poor child will do well – said Walter as he drove towards the Black's Mansion.

-What do you mean?

-Young Miss Black is quite an interesting girl, it would be expected given her dark origins – Miss Hellsing looked through the window at the irony of Walter – but the girl has advanced beyond my expectations, being able to survive until now without trying to discover a bit about herself, any parent would be proud of having a daughter like that.

-It seems so – Miss Hellsing muttered.

-So calm your nerves, My Lady, when we arrive to the Black's I will prepare you some tea while you speak with that detective.

-Old men surely have wide ears, don't they?

Walter grinned – Anything for the security of my Lady – he said.

* * *

Victoria took firmly her weapon as she walked through the Southern gardens trying to find a way to the mansion, since she saw the man disappear before her eyes, she had begun feeling nervous, and as far as she could remember, every single time she went to the gardens of that place she always ended out lost, fortunately in all those visits Luna-chan was with her, that she knew, Victoria was the only one that called that girl that way, she made a turn next to a rose bush she thought she had passed already.

-I wish Luna-chan was here with me, she always finds the way back in this weird labyrinth. – She thought. She raised her sight to the sky; light clouds covered the moon by moments. – I wonder where my master is now, maybe he is taking a look over the whole place as he said or he is somewhere else.

Victoria continued running in through the gardens feeling more and more frustrated when she thought she was near the mansion.

* * *

-Dawn is approaching – Alucard thought standing on the roof of the Black's Mansion and staring to the East – Lady Hellsing is about to arrive.

He looked to the ground, in the gardens he could perfectly see the figure of Victoria running around in circles.

-That stupid woman – he thought – she always causes trouble here, it seems at last that big problem of hers has come to use, at least all that running through maintained anyone away.

***

The sun was beginning to rise as the car of Miss Hellsing parked in front of the gates of the mansion. Walter hurried out of the car and opened the passenger's door for Lady Hellsing, she walked upon the gate which opened by itself, on the other side appeared Alucard.

-How was it? – She asked as if they hadn't spoken some hours ago.

-Police girl got lost in the gardens again, besides that, everything remained calm – Alucard answered.

-I see, let's go report to L, Alucard, you can go now, I will call you when we need you again, Walter.

Alucard disappeared in a cloud of bats while Integra and Walter entered the terrains of the manor. They walked until they reached the main door, and Walter knocked. A young dark brown shoulder-length haired young girl opened.

-I am sorry, but neither the restaurant nor the bar, are open today – she said.

-I had already supposed so, Shanon – said Miss Hellsing walking past her butler – I am here to talk to L.

-Lady Hellsing, - Shanon said surprised – it has been a while, come on in, I'll guide you to the office.

-Thank you Shanon.

Shanon opened the door, letting Integra pass, who came in followed closely by Walter, after them, she quickly closed the door after them, and guided them towards what once was Mr. Black's office. They walked pass the almost empty hall that held the restaurant, even if it was filling with the people coming from upstairs, it remained silent as most of them were either or too sleepy yet, or too sad for the tragedy that had happened the day before. The turned right under the stairs and took the small and quiet aisle that lead to the office. Shanon knocked the door.

-Who is it? – L's voice came from inside.

-It is me, Shanon, Lady Hellsing has arrived.

-Come in, please – he answered.

Shanon opened the door, and let Lady Hellsing enter; she came inside followed by Walter, and Shanon closed the door after them, leaving them alone with L and the corpse. L stood up from next to the corpse, Integra stared into L'eyes, her blue gaze trying to find out if the man in front of her might be an imposter.

-Sir Integra Hellsing, I guess – said L breaking the silence.

-L, I suppose – she answered.

-Take a look at this, Miss Hellsing. – L sat again next to the corpse and moved a little its head so that Integra could see the marks on the neck. Miss Hellsing leaned over the corpse and examined the wound for some minutes then she stood up.

-It is a vampire bite, without a doubt. L, you said over the phone that you had found the culprit; may I know who it was? – She asked.

-She gave up herself actually it wasn't hard to find.

-The name, L, please.

-Luna.

-What!? – Miss Helsing's face change in amazement and fear.

-I am saying, that Luna Black confessed having killed her own uncle.

-That's not possible – Mis Hellsing thought – that girl knows nothing about her past, about the truth of her own origins…

-Can I go see her? – Miss Hellsing asked.

L nodded and Miss Hellsing rushed outside of the office.

-LUNA SELENE HELENA BLACK! WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU DONE! – She yelled as she ran up the stairs towards Luna's room.


	12. Chapter 11

Lady Hellsing's shout had made the mansion and everything inside it, tremble. As she approached, the albino boy sleeping on the floor, blocking the way towards Luna's room, woke up in total alarm, and stood up staring at Miss Hellsing with sleepy eyes, but snapped out of it as he noticed the angry expression of Integra.

-May I help you? – He asked.

-I have to see Luna, and you, are in the way.

-Let me open the door for you.

The boy walked towards the door behind him and took out three keys from his white pants' pocket, he selected one of the keys and unlocked the door, opening it and looked inside.

-Luna, - he called – there's someone looking for you.

Luna had been brushing her hip-length hair, which had become a mess since she had fallen from her bed with Lady Hellsing's shout.

-Thank you, Near – she said, continuing brushing her hair.

Near let space for Integra to enter the room. – Knock when you want to go out, milady – he said before closing the door once again.

-Good morning, Godmother – Luna said, while gathering her hair in a tight ponytail and tying it with a black ribbon.

Integra stayed silent, staring at her daughter as she finished tiding up her hair, then she approached her and moved the girl's face so that she could look into her eyes.

-How in bloody hell could you do such a thing? – She finally asked.

Luna just looked at her, her light-green eyes gazing deeply into the blue eyes of the blonde woman, making Miss Hellsing doubt if her daughter's eyes were always of that colour and carried all that burden; after some silent moments, Luna sighed, lowering her sight.

-Please, take a seat, Lady Hellsing.

Luna stood up from the chair on which she was sit, and sat onto her bed; doubting, and under her daughter's gaze, Integra sat onto the chair.

-I received a notification three days ago, it said that my parents had died in a fire the day before – Miss Black began - that same day, I was working downstairs, at the bar, and someone asked me if I could serve him some blood…

-Blood? – asked Integra.

-Exactly, as this place's politics say we employees must not serve blood, I politely told the man so, but he, attacked me, if it wasn't because Near and Ulquiorra were there, that thing might have used me as its drink. - Integra shivered at the thought of being used as food – That night – the dark haired continued – I was cleaning up the bar, and someone appeared, he forcedly dragged me from over the serving place, - the rage on her voice began to flow – he bit me on the neck and drank some of my blood, I tried to fight, but I couldn't, then he bit opened his wrist and forced me to drink from it, he said something I could not hear and I closed my eyes, the last thing I can remember before fainting is the warm arms of a person who lifted me from the floor.

-Is that all? – The blonde asked.

- I still haven't told you how I got to kill Uncle Roger – said Luna her sight onto her own legs.

Silence covered up the room as Miss Hellsing looked around, and Luna played with a loose string of the blanket.

-It has surely changed a lot – Integra thought.

Her sight was caught by two withered bouquets of red roses and violets, laying on a table next to the bed, and under them, she could see notes, an open letter, a closed envelope and over all the papers a silver clock with a fading moon cover. Luna followed the direction of her godmother's eyesight and stared to the bouquets as well.

-They begun to arrive the day after that creature bit me, the person who sends them knows me pretty well – Luna smiled sadly – since these are my favourites.

Integra found herself surprised by the phrase that had just came out from her daughter's voice, and looked at the young girl sitting on the bed, the dark haired turned her sight to the blonde.

-Then, shall I continue? – She asked, the faint smile erased from her face.

Lady Hellsing nodded, and looking down to the girls hands, noticed that the clock was now there.

-This is what happened: yesterday morning, I was talking with Nelli at the restaurant while everyone was taking breakfast, then Shanon, came over to us, and told me that my uncle was looking for me, of course, I went to Uncle Roger's office, in there, he told me L and himself suspected of the existence of a vampire within the territory of this property. I asked him why he had told me such information, since calling you first, was way more obvious, and better to do. You might remember that my uncle used to act quite coldly towards me, well, by then I was really thirsty and the smell of my uncle's blood has filling the whole room, besides, the impossible happened, Uncle Roger decided to give me the first and only hug he would be ever able to give, his smell became stronger and it was so warm that I lost control of myself and bit him – Luna's eyes began to fill in tears as she spoke – A sound caught my attention – she continued – and I regained control, by the time I noticed, my uncle was almost totally drained, I turned my head to see the place the sound that woke me up came and found Ulquiorra – Luna began sobbing, Miss Hellsing approached her, but the girl rejected her, Integra sat on the chair again – I asked him to look for help, but he said my uncle wouldn't be able to last for long, I cried out for my uncle, begging him for forgiveness, but he couldn't say a thing, then he died, and I heard Ulquiorra mumble something, I stood up and in anger called him some name and I ran away towards my favourite willow tree, and that is where Near found me, by then I had decided I would give myself up. I am, so sorry, Miss Hellsing. – saying that, Luna covered her face with her hands and the clock between them, and began crying in silence.

Integra stood up, went over to the desk at the other side of the room, and wrote a note, then, she took it and placed it next to her daughter, after that, Miss Hellsing walked up to the door and knocked; Near opened right away, looking at the serious face of Lady Hellsing and gazing at the sobbing Luna, he left Integra pass and locked the door after her, trying to hide the affliction he felt.

-Take good care of her, Near – Lady Hellsing said – and don't worry, she will be alright soon. – The blonde turned to look at the boy.

Near nodded, the piercing gaze of Lady Hellsing's deep blue eyes into his gray ones; then Integra left, Near still on the place he was supposed to be guarding.

* * *

Anhelleis Lawliet woke up, that dream was surely weird, she sat on her bed and looked at the withered bouquets next to her window, there was another one now, but the window was still closed, she longed her hand to reach the note hanging from the new bouquet and took it, it was easily removed from its attachment. Nelli sat on her bed once more, and read.

"My dear Lotte: The time has finally come for you to meet me, do not be afraid, you will be safe here, don't fear for your friends either, they will be alright. Wait for me, my little angel, I shall send someone over to look for you this afternoon."

Unconsciously, Nelli thought of the man she saw in her dream as she read the note, that person was coming after her? What would happen to her friends? What would her parents think? How would Ryoma feel? Nelli stood up and dressed in a plain black blouse and jeans, then she took the key to her room and went outside to the corridor, locking the door after herself and placing the key on her jean's pocket. Ryoma was already waiting for her, leaning on the wall, he walked towards her, and together they went down the stairs in direction to the restaurant, and entered it.

-It is so silent – Nelli said – It is strange.

-I know what you mean – Ryoma agreed.

They selected a table and sat.

-So how are you doing today? - he asked.

-I'm better now – she answered.

-You gave me a big fright yesterday – said Ryoma while taking her hand. – I am glad you feel better – Nelli smiled – hey, wait for me here, I'll go get us some chocolate.

Ryoma stood up and walked towards the kitchen, Nelli stared at the kitchen's door even after she couldn't see him.

-That Arrancar was locked up as well – a voice said at her back.

Nelli turned to find Toshiro, the young boy looking at her with his turquoise eyes, he was dressed in a black t-shirt and a jean, behind him, there was Hyourinmaru his light-aqua hair was tied into a low ponytail, and was dressed in black as well.

-What do you mean? – The black haired asked.

-L decided to lock up the culprit and the one who saw it, so that neither of them escapes. – The silver haired said.

-So it is true, Luna confessed – Nelli whispered lowering her sight.

Ryoma came back from the kitchen and placed a cup of milk and chocolate before Nelli.

-You better leave her alone, Histugaya – he said – even if it is a matter that affects us all, you know Nelli is one of the most affected by this.

Toshiro nodded and turned around, walking towards a table which only occupant was Gaara, followed closely by Hyourinmaru. Ryoma sat again in front of her and began sipping the content of his glass.

-You had no need to say that – Nelli said, finally taking her cup – I am not that delicate.

Before Ryoma could answer, a shout made everything tremble, Nelli could recognize Lady Hellsing's voice as the source, and she seemed quite angry at her goddaughter.

-I guess Luna is in a little more trouble – said Ryoma without thinking.

Nelli nodded, sipping some chocolate from her cup.

-I wonder why she came – she said.

-L called her – Near said while entering the restaurant.

Ryoma and Nelli looked at him, his serious expression having returned to his face; he sat at the other side of Ryoma.

-How do you know that? – asked the tennis player.

-I have been helping L with this case – the albino answered.

-So it is true, - Nelli said – it has something to do with vampires.

Near nodded, Nelli continued drinking her chocolate, while Ryoma stared at her, feeling as if he was missing something.

-I am leaving – the grey-eyed said after a while – I should be guarding over those two.

Ryoma and Nelli nodded while Near stood up and went to fill a glass with water, then walked away towards the second floor. Nelli finished her chocolate and stood up, Ryoma stood up as well, worried about his girlfriend.

-Calm down, dear – Nelli said to him.

-Are you ok? – He asked.

-Yeah – she answered – I think I just need to take some fresh air, I will be outside for a while, don't worry – she added seeing her boyfriend's worried expression – I will be alright.

-Take care – he said before kissing her forehead.

The black haired smiled and hugged him – I will – she muttered softly, she walked out of the restaurant leaving a confused Ryoma inside. Nelli walked towards the Southern gardens, where the rose bushes were.

-It has happened quite a lot in the past few days – she thought caressing a rose – I wonder – Nelli sat on the floor – if Luna is alright – she closed her eyes – if I am leaving today, how will everyone feel?

Nelli fell asleep in the silent garden under the shadow that the bushes around her dropped, without noticing the blonde man who watched her.

* * *

Luna wiped away her tears, her godmother had left a minute ago. She stared at the clock between her hands without looking at it deeply into her thoughts, she left it on the bed, noticing Lady Hellsing's note before doing so, she took the note and read :"Ask Alucard about your origins, Luna, it is time for you to know the truth."

-Alucard? – She asked to herself in a low voice.

-Good morning, Luna – she heard coming from her left.

She turned her head to see Alucard as he finished trespassing the wall.

-Morning – the girl answered.

-Were you calling? – asked the man.

Luna handed the note to Alucard.

-My godmother was here a while ago – she said while Alucard read the note smirking.

-So you have already decided, Master – he muttered – Well, - he said looking at the girl – I she orders so, I will begin. Luna, you are Lady Hellsing's daughter.

-What?! – The girl asked in disbelief.

-As you have heard, you are Integra's own flesh daughter.

-Ok, ok, ok, if she is my mother, who is my… - Alucard's smirk widened at Luna's unfinished question - … you? You are my father? – Alucard nodded – Why did you two hide it from me through all these years?

-Your mother didn't want anyone to find out, so she gave you in adoption to the people you knew as your parents until today – the pale man paced around the room, he stopped next to the table with the bouquets and took the unopened envelope, examining it.

-That means I was a half-vampire all along? – The girl asked astonished.

-You still are – Alucard said calmly – what happened to you only unsealed the vampire blood within you.

-I don't get it, why?

-I don't know, we sealed your vampire blood when you were still very small, before handing you to the Blacks, so that you could grow as a normal human girl, just as your mother wished, as the life of a half-blooded is far too dangerous in Integra's beliefs. – Alucard handed the envelope to his daughter. – You should read this, but don't answer it, it is an even longer story – he added quickly seeing the confused look in Luna's face.

Luna took the envelope and opened reluctantly, she began reading it under Alucard's surveillance, suddenly, the window of the room opened and a young man with short light-brown hair, dressed in a red coat and with a mask covering the upper part of his face, entered the room. Luna began to feel sleepy and fell onto the floor.

-So you are here, Alucard – the young man said – That's great, you saved me from having to look for you.

-Why are you here, Ace? – Alucard asked – Any news from Julius?

Ace took out an envelope from one of his coat's pockets, revealing a long sword in the process, he handed the envelope to Alucard, who took and opened it.

-I guess that might explain it – Ace said as Alucard read the content – now if you forgive me, - he lifted Luna from the floor – I have some requests to accomplish. – He went towards the open window, the girl hanging from his right shoulder.

-Wait – Alucard said taking the clock from the bed, and throwing it to Ace, he catched the clock with his free hand – he would like her to wear that.

Ace grinned and jumped outside the window, which closed by itself quickly afterwards, Alucard went out of the room in the same way and direction he had entered.

Ace ran quickly through the gardens until he reached the biggest willow tree in the Easter end, there, a hole opened among the roots of the tree and the young man carrying the girl jumped into it, the hole closed and no one would have ever guessed that it had been there. Somewhere around the rose bushes, the blonde man had disappeared taking the sleeping Nelli with himself.

***

Ryoma had begun to worry as he hadn't seen his girlfriend since that morning and he couldn't find her anywhere, he walked down the corridor of the second floor looking for Nelli the fifth time, and finding a very altered Near.

-Have you seen Nelli? – Ryoma asked.

-No, - the albino answered – have you seen Luna?

-I haven't seen her either, but she is locked inside her room isn't she?

-She was – Near agreed – but she disappeared from it, and I cannot find her.

-She didn't escape did she?

-No, she is not able of acting in such a way.

-Let's look for them together.

-No, I feel we must go tell L and Lady Hellsing, that Luna and Nelli have disappeared.

-You go if you want – Ryoma said – I'll continue looking for Nelli, she should not be far.

Author's note: My, my! This was surely a long one, though it was fun to write. What will happen with Nelli and Luna, why were they kidnapped? Where are they going to be? How will everyone react when they learn the news? Stay alert, and review if you liked it, and if you didn't, please review as well!!!


	13. Chapter 12

Nelli opened her eyes and found herself lying on a bed in a place with big windows and two men next to her, one of them seemed like the man she had seen in her dream, with black hair, dressed in a white coat, wearing brown pants and with a strange hat over his head, he was sitting at a distance next to her, behind him standing, there was a reddish-blonde man with bunny ears the same colour as his hair, dressed in a black coat with details in purple with a black and purple scarf around his neck and wearing two yellow belts.

-Where am I? – Nelli asked.

-You are in my home, welcome to Wonderland, my little angel – said the man of the hat turning his head to see her; Nelli noticed he had a handsome face with beautiful light-blue eyes.

-W-who the hell are you? – The girl asked a little scared.

-Don't you dare to speak that way to Blood-sama – the blonde man said in a threatening way.

-Calm down Elliot – Blood said calmly – she is our guest, besides, she was brought here while asleep, it is only natural for her to be curious. I am the master of this house, Blood Dupre, and this one here – he said pointing to the bunny-eared – is Elliot March, one of my underlings.

-What am I doing here?

-Because I have found you to be quite interesting – Blood chuckled – so much that I wanted you to be here.

-Scary – Nelli thought at Blood's words.

-Take this – Blood continued, handing Nelli a roll of white cloth – It will make you look more like the people around here, for it would be strange for you to wander around dressed like that – Nelli took the roll of cloth and Blood's smile widened a little – I am afraid, unfortunately that I cannot spend too much time here, Elliot will explain you how things are around here. – He stood up and walked up to the door, which Nelli hadn't noticed before and opened it – Let us meet again, Little Lotte – he said before going outside and closing the door.

Nelli unfolded the cloth and found a white summer dress with some details embroidered in green.

-Knock when you are done changing – Elliot said before going outside as well.

Nelli changed into the dress, and noticed surprised that it fitted her perfectly, she folded her blouse and jeans and knocked the door, letting Elliot to come back inside.

-As Blood-sama said, I should explain you the division of territory in this country – he began, taking a roll from a table and extending it, Nelli approached and saw the map divided into four territories. – Now, this is where we are – Elliot signalled one of the territories – it is the Hatter's Mansion, this – he pointed to the territory on the center – is the Clock Tower, the only neutral place here.

-Neutral? – Nelli asked.

-Yep, you see, the other three territories, The Amusement Park and the Castle of Hearts are in a quarrel with us, territorial stuff, I won't make you bored with that.

-Um, sure.

-Well, now that you know about it, how about showing you around? It is boring to stay in the same place for a long time.

-Ok.

-Then follow me.

They approached the door and Elliot opened it letting Nelli out first and closing the door after himself, together, they began the "tour" around the Hatter's Mansion.

Luna could hear voices in the darkness of her sleep.

-I still don't get why did you wanted me to bring her here – said one of them.

-And I don't understand why we had to let her sleep in your office – another one said.

-If you had told us of this beforehand, we could have prepared her a room, Julius – a third voice stated.

-Why can't we leave her in Alice's room? – The second voice asked.

Luna opened her eyes, it was night-time, the only light she could see was the one coming from her right, she closed her eyes once more.

-Shut it, you are going to wake her up! – a last voice which she hadn't heard until then shouted.

-Ugh – Luna opened her eyes again.

-Great, Julius, you had to shout – the first voice said.

A shadow covered the faint light and she looked up, she saw the silhouette of a man at a certain distance from her, she sat quickly in alarm.

-Who the damn hell are you? – Luna asked looking at the silhouette and noticing three more men, one of them was dressed in a red coat, another one was wearing a black coat with some details in white, a white shirt and a tie, and the last one wearing a black jacket with no shoulders and a wide neck, he had a patched eye. Though she could not see the face of the man in front of her, she noticed his hair was really long.

-Now you scared her Julius – the short haired man in the black coat stood up, Luna noticed his hair was dark bluish in the candle's light, she recognized the third voice in him.

Julius turned half-ways allowing the girl to see that he also wore a black coat but with details in dark gold, and that his long hair was tied in a loose ponytail with a dark gold ribbon. Silence was made and Luna heard the faint noise of functioning clocks somewhere in another room.

-I am Gray – the dark short haired stated – and these are Ace – the man in the red coat nodded – Nightmare – the patched-eyed coughed in response – and Julius.

Luna turned to see the man nearest to her and found him staring at her, then he turned around towards the other three and approached them.

Welcome to Wonderland, Luna – He said his back still facing her, she recognized the fourth voice in it.

-How is it that you know my name? – The girl asked.

An awkward silence was made while the faces of the ones she could see looked nervously at Julius.

-Well – Ace broke the silence, Luna noticed the first voice she had heard was his – I will leave you then, it was good to meet you Luna.

-See you then – Nightmare answered – and don't get lost again.

-I will try not to – Ace answered smirking, he stood up, and left the room closing the door after himself.

-We should take our leave as well, Nightmare – Gray said. – They might have a lot of things to discuss – Nightmare nodded – See you later miss, Julius.

Both of them went to the door, Gray opened it and let Nightmare to pass first, then he went out and closed the door. Julius moved and Luna could now see the table where the candles were and noticed that there was a glass full of a red liquid.

-I thought you might be hungry – Julius said sitting on one of the now empty chairs, Luna looked reluctantly at the glass – don't worry – the man continued – it is from an animal.

Luna stood up, walked towards the table moved the chair where ace had been sitting a while ago to the other end from where Julius was and sat on it, then she took the glass and sipped a bit of its content, staring carefully at the man in front of her, now she could see he looked tired, though he seemed young; he had a clock hanging from his neck and another one, smaller hanging from his left ear; he was staring at the window at her back.

-This night is pretty long – he said deep into his own thoughts. Luna couldn't help but think on how handsome he was.

-You still haven't answered my question – the girl said leaving the almost full glass on the table.

-I have been watching you for a while – Julius finally answered. Moving his sight back to her, Luna saw his eyes were the same colour as Gray's hair.

-You bloody stalker – she said, trying to get the farthest she could from him.

-Don't misunderstand me, I was asked to do so by your father.

-You know my father? – Julius nodded at her question – Which of them? – The girl asked.

-The blood one.

-Why am I here?

-I sent, no asked, Ace to bring you.

-Why?

-Because, - Julius' voice seemed nervous as he spoke – where you were, you would have been in danger.

-What kind of danger?

-There is a person who was trying to lure you so that you came to this land, he would have killed you – Luna looked at him reluctant – I bought you some time by bringing you here, his plan won't work as he would have liked and you can train yourself in your natural powers and the ones generated by the side effects of the broken seal. – Julius stood up and took a black dress from a nearby desk – I know you are still mourning from Mr. Black's death, so I got this made for you – his voice became softer – this way, it'll be more difficult for him to spot you – he handed the dress to Luna – change your clothes, come out when you finish and please – he said pointing to the glass – I don't want you to be weak – he said, then turned around and went outside, closing the door after him.

Luna finished the glass in a second, and changed clothes quickly, leaving her red t-shirt and jeans folded onto where she had slept, she noticed the dress fitted her; it was long-sleeved and at the waist it had some details embroidered in silver. She spent a while trying to calm herself, since everything had happened so quickly, then remembered what Julius had said, she opened the door and went outside closing the door after. The corridor was totally dark, but somehow, Luna knew she should go to her left, she walked constantly listening to the crescendo of the clock's sound, suddenly, she found herself in a bigger room with more light; it had a table at the centre, and she could see three more doors from where she was. Julius was standing his back facing her on the other side of the room. Luna approached the table and looked around. While she was looking somewhere else, Julius turned around noticing her presence.

-So you finally came out – he said making Luna give a quick gasp and turn to notice he had the silver clock she had received the day before Alucard went to visit her. As I thought – Julius continued – You look beautiful in that dress.

-Thank you – Luna muttered a faint blush appeared upon her pale cheeks.

-May I? - the blue haired asked rising the silver clock in his hands a little, Luna nodded, he walked up to her and tied the clock's chain around her pale neck. - I fixed this clock especially for you, it has certain properties in this world, which might help you to blend better among us - He walked some steps backwards - As I thought, it matches you perfectly.

Luna's blush deepened and she looked to the floor trying to hide it from Julius, he just turned around and took a map, getting ready to explain to her the territorial division in his world.

-Here – Luna raised her sight at the sound of his voice – let me explain you a little about our land. Julius extended the map on the table and Luna looked down. – This is where we are now – the man pointed to the territory at the center – the Clock Tower, the other three territories are in a quarrel so this is the only neutral spot, and this – he pointed to a territory marked in yellow at the East of the tower – is the Amusement Park, as I said before, it is a quarrel with the other two territories, it is managed by a man named Gowland, this other one – he pointed to a land marked in red at the North of the Towers – is the Castle of Hearts, the governor there is the Queen of Hearts, Ace who you have met before is her Knight, and he last one – he pointed to the territory marked in blue at the other side of the Castle of Hearts – is the Hatter's Mansion, it is governed by Blood Dupre, the mafia boss.

-The mafia boss? – The girl asked.

-Exactly, the Hatter family have been the ones in front of the mafia for many generations; it is someone you should be careful from, especially since he is targeting you.

-Targeting me?

-Yes, he wants to kill you – Julius said.

-Why?

-Because you are a half-bred – said Gray entering the room from one of the other three doors. – You are going to get us into trouble, Julius, if Blood gets to learn that she is here...

-He doesn't know she is here! – Julius yelled at Gray – He believes that she is still in her world!

-Anyway, it was reckless of your part to bring her here! - answered Gray frustrated.

-It was for her own safety! – Julius shouted back.

-Guys – said Luna trying to get their attention – Guys! – She shouted seeing they weren't, both of them made silence and looked at her – I am still here if you hadn't notice.

-Sorry, Luna – Julius apologized – I got carried away.

-Yeah, sure – Gray said leaning on the wall. – If you are telling her that, tell her all the truth at once.

-What are you talking about, Gray? – the brunette asked.

-Don't tell her – Julius said.

-She has to know.

-Don't. – Julius stood up.

-You are being targeted because it is believed that the blood of a half-bred between a vampire and a human will make our hearts not to be... – Julius covered Gray's mouth before he could finish the sentence.

-I warned you about telling her – he said, Gray fighting to free himself from Julius' hand.

-Let him tell me, Julius – the half-vampire said – I want to know.

Julius doubted for a second, and then freed Gray – I still don't think it is a good idea – he said before sitting again.

-Please, continue Gray – Luna said, the dark-blue haired nodded.

-As I was saying, it would make the hearts of the people in this world not to be clocks anymore. – Gray finished.

-Clocks? – The girl asked looking at Julius, she pointed at the clock around her neck – This thing you gave me was once someone's heart? – Julius looked down to the table ashamed of himself.

-Don't be so harsh with him – Gray said – his role is very important actually, if it wasn't for Julius, none of us would be able to be reborn. If he wants to protect you, is because he has his reasons.

-Julius – Luna thought, unconsciously putting her hand over the clock and noticing by the first time, it was directly over her heart.

-What Blood Dupre wants is to bring an end to us having clocks as hearts – Julius said sadness could be heard in his voice – Alucard knows about this little legend, so he asked me to watch over you, and I don't regret it, you have really become a wonderful young lady; but when your seal was broken, I knew Blood would notice it, so I began sending you the notes, I had to do something for the welfare of both worlds and finally brought you here, to save you for a while until Blood discovers where you are, but I know I cannot keep you in this tower forever, and I don't know what to do to give you more freedom, maybe if you can hang out with Alice you wouldn't be in so much danger.

-You cannot force Alice to do anything – Gray stated.

-I know – Julius agreed.

Silence grew, Luna looked at the men her mind working quickly there might be a way to help them.

-I have an idea – she finally said, Julius and Gray looked at her – I will act as if I was your apprentice, Julius, and if Alice accepted to have me around, you can say you ordered me to take care of her.

Both of them looked at the girl astonished, Gray walked towards her.

-You know, Julius, I have begun to like this girl – he said putting a hand on one of her shoulders.

-What would happen if Blood discovered you? – Julius said ignoring Gray's comment – he knows how you look.

-She can wear a mask – Gray answered in Luna's place – isn't that what Ace does every time you ask him a favour?

-We should wait until Alice arrives – Julius said – she won't be long – he pointed out at a window Luna hadn't seen until then, it showed a sunset – there is still light. – He continued.

-Still, what do you think about the plan, Master? – Luna remarked the last word sarcastically; Gray smirked while Julius stared at her surprised by her immediate act.

-I guess we won't lose anything if we give it a try, would we? – He said resigned.

-Right, then follow me, Luna – Gray said – I prepared a room for you while you two were talking in Julius' office.

-Thank you Gray – the girl stood up – Master – she bowed in Julius' direction, he nodded at her. Luna followed Gray through the corridor from which he had come before. When he had lost sight of them, Julius put his head between his hands.

-How am I going to make you understand, that I don't want to risk you in any way, my dear? – He thought – I don't want to lose you now, but you want to fly so much...

He stood up and went to the desk where he had taken the map from; he moved some instruments and papers and finally took a black half-face mask with a part of a silver clock painted over the right eye.

-Fortunately – he thought – I had this prepared in case it was necessary.

With it in his hand, he went throught the hallway which lead towards his office.

Nelli and Elliot had begun their "tour" through the gardens of the Hatter's Mansion. Somewhere around the main gate, Elliot spotted two boys, twins both with black short hair, one of them dressed in a red military suit, the other in a blue one, both carrying scythes and fooling around inside the place.

-Dee, Dum, stop slacking from your guard posts! – The blonde shouted to the twins.

Surprised, Nelli turned to where Elliot was looking at, spotting the boys at the moment.

-Don't boss us around, Newbie Hare – the boy in red answered.

-Who's the new girl? – The one in blue asked.

-That's none of your busi...

-Who are you? – Nelli asked full of curiousity, interrupting Elliot.

-Really Anhelleis, I don't think you should...

-She wants to know – the boy in read said glaring at the blonde.

-We are Tweedle Dum – the one in blue pointed out to his brother – and Tweedle Dee, the people around just call us the "Bloody Twins", who are you?

-I am Anhelleis Lawliet, my friends just call me Nelli.

-Are you a foreigner? – Dum asked.

-How can she be a foreigner? She is different from nee-chan – his brother replied.

-But she has eyes.

-Got a point bro.

-Speaking of which – Elliot interrupted – have you two seen Alice?

At the mention of the name, the boys' eyes became brighter.

-Yeah – Dum said – We saw nee-chan!

-She was at the Amusement Park with Boris – Dee said – we were playing, but we had to come back.

-Would you two mind on showing Anhelleis around? – Elliot asked – I still have work to do and...

-Newbie Hare wants to go look for nee-chan! – Dum suddenly shouted.

-That's Not True – Elliot answered trying to hide the deep blush that was coming to his cheeks.

Nelli giggled and the boys laughed.

-Still – Dee said – Nelli can play with us, don't you think bro?

-Right bro – the other boy replied.

-If something happens to her, Blood-sama will be very angry – Elliot said.

-She'll be fine... – Dee began.

-... Don't worry, Newbie Hare – finished Dum.

Elliot nodded and headed back to the Hatter's Mansion, suddenly, Dee and Dum were around Nelli staring at her full of curiousity.

-Nelli wants to go to the Amusement Park? – Dum asked.

-Uhm, Sure – the girl answered.

-Yay! –Dee said in excitement – Luckily we will find nee-chan there before she goes back to the Tower!

-Who is nee-chan? – Nelli asked.

-Nee-chan is nee-chan – the twins answered at a time smiling.

-Let's go Nelli – Dum took the girl's hand and began to lead the way.

Nelli followed the boys through the gates and outside, walking on their way to the Amusement Park they ran into a blonde also sixteen year old girl with light blue eyes also dressed in blue, at her sight Dum let go of Nelli's hand and the twins ran towards the blonde and hugged her, the girl almost fell with the strength of the impact but could maintain the equilibrium.

-Nee-chan! – The twins shouted gladly.

-It's good to see you guys – the blonde said.

-You have to meet someone nee-chan – Dee said letting go of her and walking towards Nelli, the blonde rose her sight in her direction and surprised crossed her face quickly.

-Who are you? – She asked.

-I am Anhelleis Lawliet, nice to meet you.

-My name is Alice Liddel – the blonde answered –it is nice to meet another foreigner.

-You are not from Wonderland? – Nelli asked.

-I am not – Alice nodded – May I know Anhelleis, how is it that you came here?

-Please, call me Nelli. I really don't know how I got here in the first place.

-I see, hey, how about coming with me to the Clock Tower? – Alice asked – Julius might be worried, so I have to go there, and I would like some company.

-Sure, why not? – Nelli answered smiling.

-But nee-chan – Dum replied – Nelli was coming to the Amusement Park with us.

-We will go with you on the next light period, I swear – Alice smiled – Besides, you can guard us until we arrive.

-A promise is a promise – Dee said – don't forget nee-chan.

-I won't – Alice said.

They turned to the left and began walking, until then; Nelli hadn't noticed that it was a big forest at both sides of the dirt road.

-Nelli – Alice said breaking the silence.

-Yes? – The pale black haired asked.

-Where are you staying at?

-At the Hatter's Mansion, why?

-You are staying at Blood's? – Alice seemed even more surprised.

-Uhm, yeah? – Nelli answered without understanding Alice's sudden change in humour.

-What a weird thing.

-I don't know...

The structure of the tower approached more with every step they gave, at its base, Alice began to go up the stairs that were at the left, Nelli stood not knowing what to do, the twins stood some steps after her.

-Follow me Nelli – Alice said turning around.

-Nelli began to go up the stairs as well, following Alice through a corridor, until they reached a door which Alice opened and both of them went in closing the door right after. They found themselves in the room where Luna, Gray and Julius had been talking some time ago, and found Luna and Gray observing the ma of Wonderland once again.

-Luna? – Nelli asked as she recognized her friend, the brunette raised her head.

-Nelli! – She said gladly, and standing up she went and hugged Nelli

Gray looked at them the same as Alice.

-You know each other? – Both asked at the same time.

-We surely do, Gray – Luna said – we are close friends.

-More than that – Nelli continued – we are almost sisters. Oh, yeah, Luna, this is Alice, I found her around here.

-Nice meeting you Alice, - Luna nodded in direction of the blonde – I finally get to meet the one everyone keeps mentioning.

Before Alice could say anything, Julius entered the room from the door which led to his office.

-Good morning Alice, good morning Miss Lawliet, I see you already met my apprentice – he said crossing his arms before his chest – Luna, can you make some coffee for me please? I would like to have a word with Alice alone if you don't mind – his eyes met with Gray's and the dark blue haired nodded leading the way through the door across the room.

-Come Nelli – Luna said standing next to the door behind which Gray had just disappeared. The black-haired nodded and passed through the door before Luna who closed it after she had gone outside the room.

-An apprentice? – Alice asked Julius as soon as she found herself alone with him.

-About that, is what I have to talk to you – He said – have a seat, please.

Alice sat on a chair.

-Now, I need to ask you a favour, Alice.

-I'm listening.

-I it is not a trouble, would you hang around with Luna?

-Like that? – The blonde asked surprised.

-Sorry for it to be so rush, it is that... how I might explain it... Well, Blood is after her life.

-What do you mean Julius?

-Blood wants to kill her.

-And you want her to follow me because...

-Well, she won't feel like a prisoner that way.

-Luna seems like a good person, so I will help, you can tell her.

-Thank you Alice, I'm glad.

-I would like to go look for Nelli, if you don't mind.

-I'm going with you, I still need to give something to my apprentice.

Alice stood up – I have a question Julius – she said.

-What is it? – He asked.

-Who came with the idea of the "apprentice"?

-It was Luna's, she wanted to hide herself in some way.

-I see, she is intelligent in a matter.

Alice went out of the room followed by Julius. They entered the kitchen in which Luna and Nelli were, Luna had put some water to boil and was grinding some coffee grains.

-Sorry to make you wait – Alice said entering.

Luna and Nelli turned to see her.

-Don't worry Alice – said Nelli – We were talking about some things.

-Oh, well, nothing too important I guess.

-No, it wasn't. – Luna said taking a cup putting some of the grains she had grinded and pouring some water on it.

-Luna, may I speak to you? – Julius asked surprising the brunette and black haired.

-Yes, Master, uh, the coffee will be ready in a minute.

-Don't worry about it – he said.

She followed him to the corridor, letting Alice and Nelli inside the kitchen.

-Master? – The brunette asked.

-Alice accepted for you to follow her, and you will need this. – Julius handed the mask he had brought with himself to the girl, her eyes sparkled in happiness, and suddenly put her arms around his neck hugging him.

-Thank you! – Luna exclaimed happily, blushing, she stopped hugging him and walking two steps backwards – How am I going to pay you for all this? – She asked.

-Just try to maintain yourself as far from the Hatter's Mansion as you can – he said taking her hands – that will be enough for me.

Luna freed her hands from Julius' grasp – thank you again – she muttered and headed back to the kitchen.

Julius smiled softly to where she disappeared, then regained composure and followed his apprentice into the kitchen.


	14. Chapter 13

-THAT MY DAUGHTER WHAT?- Both Integra and Nana shouted at the same time after Ryoma and Near gave the notice. All of the adults had gathered inside of what once had been Mr. Black's office and the boys had found them there.

-T-they d-disappeared, L-lady H-hellsing – Near answered afraid of awakening the blonde's fury.

-Sir Integra, please calm down – Walter said making the blonde woman to sit down and serving her a cup full of tea.

-How is it that this happened, Near? – L asked without letting anyone notice how worried he was about his daughter.

-Ryoma, - Nana said enraged – I had put my daughter's safety in your hands, where the damn is Anhelleis?

Near and Ryoma looked at each other and nodded.

-Which case would you like to hear about, L? – The albino asked.

-Begin with my daughter's – the dark-messy haired answered.

-The last time I saw her – Ryoma recalled much to the anger of Nana – was this very morning during breakfast, she said she wanted to have a walk through the gardens alone, so I let her go, but afterwards, I couldn't find her anywhere, my apologies, L, Nana.

-What about my d-goddaughter? – asked Integra faking her voice so that rage wouldn't show up.

-After you left her – Near answered – I went to check up on Ulquiorra again, spent quite a while there, then went to see if Luna, I mean, Miss Black, needed anything, but when I opened the door to her room, she was nowhere to be found and the window was hermetically closed, and I found this paper on the floor – he took out from his pocket a piece of paper and handed it over to L.

L took it and read it, then stood up and paced around the room.

-Lady Hellsing – he finally said – may I know what did you mean by writing this?

-It is something I should have let Luna know a long time ago.

-I see, can you call Alucard out? – The detective asked.

The blonde nodded and said the name; Alucard appeared inside a cloud of bats before everyone.

-Did you call, my Master? – The amber-eyed asked kneeling before Lady Hellsing.

-You may answer any question L asks to you, it is an order – Integra said sipping from her tea; Alucard stood up and nodded.

-You went to Miss Black's room earlier? – L asked.

-That's true, the little girl muttered my name, and counting on my Master's orders, I should go whenever the girl called.

-Did you two speak about anything?

-I think you have the answer to that in your hand – Alucard pointed at the piece of paper.

-Can you share such information with us?

-I am afraid – Alicard smirked – that I am not authorized to answer such a question, but, I guess my Master will be able to hand you what you require from me.

-Sir Integra? – asked L.

-You can freely ask me about that later, L – the blonde said – since what matters now is the disappearance of the girls.

L nodded – Did something weird happened while you were with Miss Black? – he asked to Alucard.

-Well – Alucard said taking out the letter Ace had given to him – I was going to report this to my Master later but, I guess I can deliver it right now; you see – he chuckled – an old acquaintance of mine appeared, actually he came through the window, and took young Luna with him. – He handed the envelope to Lady Hellsing – this might explain it.

Integra took the paper from Alucard's hand and began reading, her expression becoming more severe by the moment.

-That Julius – she said as she finished reading – how does he dare to take MY godchild without asking first?

-May I have a sight? – L asked to the blonde, who handed him the letter, - This is a very important clue – L announced while folding carefully the letter, everyone looked at him – not only it says where this Julius took Miss Black, - he explained – but it also tells the plan of this "Blood" person, which might lead to where Nelli has been taken to, this means, that both girls and in this "Wonderland" place – inside the Clock Tower's Kitchen, both Luna and Nelli sneezed at a time – but, there is still something that seems to have no sense "... in order to prevent the sacrifice..." I wonder what this man was trying to say...

-Ciaossu! – a kid's voice interrupted L's monologue, everyone turned towards the window from where the voice seemed to have come, to see a three-years-old kid dressed in a black suit decorated in orange and with a small green chameleon resting onto his hat.

-Who might you be little kid? – Lady Hellsing asked him.

-I am the world's greatest hitman, Reborn – the kid said – I had sent a note to Mr. Black that the family of Vongola X was arriving today at this place, I hope he did not forget.

-Near – L said without taking his sight from the kid – look for any papers that might give an schedule or pendant events to occur. – The albino obeyed him – I am afraid – L continued – that Mr. Black was killed yesterday, but if what you say is true, then we better go to a bigger room since we seem to be running out of space.

-I found something – Near said while opening an agenda – it seems that the kid is right – he said while handing it to L.

L took the agenda, and read the only two phrases written: "Arrival of Vongola X and his family. Arrival of soccer team."

-Let's go to the restaurant's installations – he finally said – Near, please, guide the Vongola over there.

Little by little, the people began to leave, L stayed until the last one had left, then he made sure all of the windows were locked before going outside as well and made his way to the restaurant. There were thirteen more people than the ones who were inside Mr. Black's office, mostly teens including three more children, who were fooling around by themselves. Shanon had arranged the restaurant's tables as a single long one, which faintly reminded of when the room was used only as a dining room.

-May I know – L said – who of you is Vongola X?

A light-brown haired boy of sixteen-years-old looked at him. –That is me – he said.

L nodded. – I see, let's all have a seat – he said.

Everyone looked for somewhere to sit, after some minutes n which none of the new guys could decide (and some of them were fighting), only two people stood still, Near, and a youg man who looked seventeen, with short black hair, and the other three kids.

L looked at them inquisitively from his seat. – Are you not sitting? – He asked.

-I should go check on Ulquiorra once more – Near said – besides, I suppose you might want someone to be in charge of the children...

-We can take care of them, no Kyoko? – said a brunette girl who had come with the Vongola.

-Yup – a blonde girl answered standing up – Let's go Haru.

Both girls went and called the kids, who followed them outside.

-Why don't you sit, Hibari? – asked Reborn, who was sitting at Lady Hellsing's left.

The black- haired shook his head – I don't like crowds – he said before leaving the room.

-I am leaving as well, L – Near said – shall come back later, afterwards.

L nodded and Near left. – Now, if I may know the reason of your visit, Vongola X? – L asked.

-Vacation, - Reborn answered in his place – I wanted Tsuna to know about other parts of the world.

-May I know the names of your acquaintances? – L said.

-Yeah – Vongola X answered – Hayato Gokudera – a medium-sized haircut albino nodded looking elsewhere – Takeshi Yamamoto – a black-spiky-haired smiled and muttered a "yo!" – Ryohei Sasagawa – another albino with really short hair waved – Dokuro Chrome – a dark-blue haired girl nodded shyly – and Bianchi – a red haired woman wearing goggles nodded as well.

-I hereby welcome you to the Black's Mansion – L said.

On his way upstairs, Near continued thinking on how Luna might have had disappeared, and if Alucard was really to be trusted, he took out the keys he had kept.

-There's no reason to keep this one anymore – he said to himself putting one of them back into his pocket, he took the remaining key and opened the door in front of him. Ulquiorra was staring through the window without looking at anything in particular, Near went inside the room and closed after himself.

-How is Luna doing? – Ulquiorra asked after an awkward silence.

-She... is... –Near sighed, there was no use on hiding it – she disappeared.

-Don't be silly, lad – Ulquiorra looked expressionless at Near – that girl won't disappear easily.

-Well, she did – Near sat on the floor – we can't find her anywhere.

-How could you let that to happen? – the emerald-eyed asked coldly.

-It was not my fault! – Near exploded standing up. Ulquiorra stood up as well placing a hand onto Near's shoulder.

-I know – he said – I have been hearing noises, people who comes in and out her room through the window, people who comes to visit her through the door and walls.

-Walls? – The albino asked.

-One of the last people who went to visit her – Ulquiorra sat again – he passed directly through the wall on the other side, he spent a while talking with Luna before another one came through the window, that was when I couldn't listen to her voice anymore, both visitants spoke between them, then one left through the window, the other through the wall. – Ulquiorra closed his eyes; his pale features making him look like a statue.

-You heard it all? – Near asked. Ulquiorra nodded briefly – therefore, you know how did she disappear?

-I don't think that counts as knowing – Ulquiorra said – the fact that I couldn't listen to her voice can lead to anything – Near looked disappointedly at him – I might have an idea of what happened though. – Ulquiorra finished staring through the window again.

Near looked at him wondering if he should ask Ulquiorra about it or not.

-You think someone might have kidnapped her? – He finally decided to ask.

-Who knows? – The black-haired said – Have you seen that man before? – He asked pointing at something outside, Near approached and looked through the window as well; outside, lying asleep in the middle of the garden, he recognized someone he had seen some minutes before.

-It is someone who arrived here a while ago; half an hour to the most, I think is name is Hibari.

Ulquiorra nodded. – He seems like someone you don't want to see angry – he said.

Near loked at the sky, it was cloudy again, always since he could remember, the sky over that place had been cloudy, no matter how sunny it was outside its terrains, since you entered the main gate it was always cloudy; he could remember Luna telling him she loved cloudy days, as there was no burning sun. – Are you worried about Luna, Ulquiorra? – He asked.

The question took the emerald-eyed by surprise; he stared at the albino, then looked back to the window. – Maybe – he answered – what does "being worried" means exactly?

-I should have known that you wouldn't answer; it means to care about what happens to something or someone.

-She is a strong girl, - Ulquiorra said – she will be perfectly well.

-I guess so – the albino answered, he went to the door – see you then.

Ulquiorra didn't answer, Near went outside, carefully locking the door after. – I wonder how he feels about her – the silver-haired said to himself.

Youichi Hiruma looked at the gate. – Seems I arrived early again – he said lighting a cigarette – I wonder if my soccer team is already here. –He pushed the gate. – Now let's see if those puny kids can do anything. – He walked through the path until he reached the main door of the mansion, and kicked it open, seeing no one was there; he went to the door that was open, from which voices were coming. –YA~HA! – He shouted calling all the attention towards himself – Your new soccer coach is here, you puny brats!

-Hiruma! – Lady Hellsing yelled at him standing up and recognizing her nephew. – What do you think you are doing in here?

-Aunt Hellsing! – Hiruma almost swallowed his cigarette – What a surprise!

-Good afternoon, nephew. – L said trying not to fall for the annoyance.

Hiruma turned to see him. – Uncle Lawliet! I'm so glad to see you!

-I am so as well, - L said with sarcasm – Now, what are you doing here?

-I came to meet my new soccer team! –Hiruma tried to play innocent.

-Soccer? – Lady Hellsing asked, - didn't you play American Football?

-They are not that different, both sports have 11 players by team, they are played on fields, and you have to make goals to win. –Hiruma grinned.

-Anyway, where is your team? – asked L.

-They are here already. – The blonde man answered walking towards Yamamoto, - see? He is the captain.

Gokudera snorted, trying to keep the laugh to the lowest.

-Alright – said Lady Hellsing – just go out of my sight.

-Tsuna – Reborn said – follow your family to the practice.

-But... Reborn! – Vongola X objected.

The kid stood up, jumped and kicked Tsuna in the head. – You better go, the rest of your family is going after all.

-Then – Hiruma said, - I'll see you in five minutes at the West of this place's gardens. – he left the restaurant running.

Some streets far from the Mansion it was sunny, and there came the Inazuma Caravan, which for once was full of people, it seemed that all of the teams in Japan had decided to send at least one person with them. Inside the caravan everything seemed normal, everyone was talking and or laughing, Kogure was causing trouble and Haruna was chasing after him, and yelling every time he did a new "bad joke". Tsunami looked at the window for a moment, it had been a long while since he had seen the sea for the last time, still, being with everyone was fun so he didn't mind that much, but he did missed surfing; suddenly, the bright sun was covered by the clouds.

-Wow! – Tsunami said – It seems like it is going to rain soon!

A general "Huh?" filled the caravan and everyone tried to reach a window. While outside, as Tsunami had said, it began raining.

-Amazing, Tsunami! – Kazemaru exclaimed – It is as if you could control the weather.

-That was actually unexpected, Kazemaru – Tsunami answered, grinning.

-Everyone – the man driving the caravan said – our destination is some meters before us, we will arrive there soon.

-Great! – Endou said – I want to meet our new coach soon.

There were all of the Vongola family already in the Western garden including Hibari, the girls and the kids, but there was no sign f Hiruma anywhere.

-Hey, Reborn, do you think he really is coming here? – Tsuna asked.

-Hey you brats, - Hiruma appeared on the end of the field – you better begin the training, I don't want you to be weak against your next enemy. So, run ten times around the field right now!

-Why would I obey you? – Hibari asked.

-Because I'm the coach – Hiruma answered – and, because of this – out of nowhere, Hiruma took out a bazooka – now, everyone begin running around the field.

Everyone began to run except Hibari, who continued lying on the grass around the field. Hiruma fired the bazooka in his direction, yawning, Hibari blocked the bullet with one of his tonfas.

-Hey tough guy, wanna have a fight with the coach? – Hiruma yelled at the limit of his patience.

-I'll bite you to death – Hibari answered while standing up and getting himself ready for battle.

-Here we are! – The driver of the caravan announced before the open gates of the manor's terrains.

-Woah! – Thought Fubuki – Is really big.

-Thanks for driving us here, Osamu – Endou said.

-Nah, there's no trouble, besides; we're in the same team now, aren't we?

Endou chuckled – You are right. Then, let's go.

Everyone went outside the caravan. Tsunami looked up to the sky, it was still raining.

-What would happen if... – Tsunami thought –let's try it – he said.

-Try what, Tsunami-san? – asked Tachimukai.

-I bet it's going to be sunny next! – Exclamed Tsunami. Suddenly it stopped raining and the sun rose freely again.

-That was great, Tsunami – Sakuma said, - the weather obeys you.

-I kn... – Before Tsunami could finish the phrase, the clouds came back and the rain became even tougher, causing a general laugh throughout the guys.

-Come on, - Endou said – controlling his own laugh – the field must be somewhere around here.

Everyone followed Endou's lead through the garden's of the Black's Manor, when they finally arrived to the Western garden, they found Hiruma and Hibari, fighting with all they might, Hiruma firing anything he could at the Vongola's Guardian of the Cloud, and this one evading the bullets and attacking as well. Suddenly Hiruma turned to look at their unexpected audience, and noticing the uniforms the guys were dressed in.

-That's enough for today kid – he said.

-Running away? – Hibari asked attacking once again; Hiruma stopped the direction of the tonfa, and took it out of the boy's grasp, but couldn't evade the punch that came directly to his head. – I see, you don't want to fight anymore – Hibari got his tonfa again and left.

Hiruma sobbed his head in the place he was hit – Ow, that damn brat is really strong and stubborn as well – He said standing up – I think I was wrong; - he said to Yamamoto – my team has just arrived. See ya then.

-No problem! – Yamamoto answered.

-Then, - Hiruma turned towards the newcomers – you lot are the Japanese soccer kids aren't you?

-Yep – Endou answered in behalf of everyone.

-I am your new coach – Hiruma said – Youichi Hiruma, it seems to be late already, so we will begin the training tomorrow first thing in the morning. Now, let's run back to the mansion, you will be staying here until I say you are ready. – He took out a gun and aimed for the guys. – Let's begin!


	15. Chapter 14

Inside the Clock Tower's kitchen, there still were Alice, Luna, Nelli and Julius.

-Let me see if I have this clear – Luna said while pouring some coffee into a cup and placing it in front of Julius – Nightmare, is an incubus, the kind of creature that can come into your dreams and control them?

Alice nodded – Sounds unbelievable, doesn't it? – she said taking the cup, Luna had just placed before her.

-It surely does – Nelli said, some minutes before, Nightmare had come into the kitchen, and introductions were made – He looks totally like a normal person.

-96 – Julius said suddenly after sipping some of his coffee.

-Huh? – Luna asked.

-The grade for your coffee – the clockmaker explained – I give it a 96.

Luna looked puzzled, Nelli didn't know what to think and Alice was surprised. – She got a 96 in her first coffee? – She asked her voice beginning to burn in anger, Julius just nodded – the first on I made got a 75! – Alice finished clearly mad.

-I am glad it was to my Master's liking – Luna said once she found words.

-I still think it is too sweet – he answered.

-I guess I am too used to prepare coffee for L, - the brunette said. – I will try using less sugar, my apologies, Master.

-Anyway – Julius said looking at the window, which once again showed nighttime – it is getting late, and I must not let you to wander off in the darkness Miss Lawliet, you should better sleep here tonight.

-Let's go girls – Luna said opening the door – I will escort you to your rooms.

Alice and Nelli stood up and followed Luna through the kitchen's door, leaving Julius alone with his thoughts, a moment later, Gray entered the kitchen, stopping as he noticed Julius and the heavy atmosphere that had formed around him and spread throughout the place.

-You are worrying too much, Julius – he finally said, the blue-haired looked at him – you know she won't survive if she doesn't learn to wield a weapon, even with the training of her natural and released powers.

-You are right – Julius answered lifting the cup up to his lips – but I still don't want to teach her about weapons.

-A sword would be her best option – Gray said leaning on the wall in front of Julius – Ace can teach her.

-I don't know – the blue-haired hesitated – Ace might be my friend but, I feel I can't trust him in something as important as this.

-Still, you don't want her to wield a gun, and you don't use swords either. – Julius kept silent and looking at nothing in particular at Gray's words – You love her, don't you?

-Sorry? – Julius snapped out of his thoughts.

-You love her, Julius, don't you dare denying it.

-Ho-Don't you say such nonsense, I am her guardian and nothing else, how can I love her?

-Actually, and since you have been observing her for a long while, it is pretty obvious; Julius, and you kept giving signs, what, you thought Nightmare and I wouldn't notice? That you would be able to keep playing your ridiculous game in front of us and we wouldn't even know?

-Gray, stop it.

-Your first mistake was daydreaming too much; that is strange for you, since you normally are a centered person, the second one, was asking Ace to deliver the bouquets, and you biggest mistake, Julius; was bringing her here.

-Now that was enough! As her guardian it is my duty to protect her.

-Protect her against what? Her destiny? Blood Dupre? Or is it that you couldn't stand being far from her?

-It is nothing like that, if Blood's plan worked…

-You only sped up Blood's plan by acting as you did. Accept it, Julius, - he said seeing the blue-haired's expression – the moment you decided to send her that clock, you were symbolically giving her your heart. You love her, and you know you cannot lie to yourself no matter how hard you try.

-That's none of your business the blue-haired said.

-As long as Nightmare and I live in this tower, it is our business as well – Gray said.

Suddenly, Nightmare entered the kitchen just as if he had been summoned there by Gray's words. He served himself some water in a glass and drank it.

-Don't tell me – he said sitting on one of the empty chairs – it is one of those discussions about the half-bred.

Inside of Luna's room, Nelli and Luna were getting ready to sleep.

-This was really a surprise – Nelli said – to find each other here.

-Yeah – Luna answered – it is pretty amusing, here – the brunette handed her friend a dark red nightgown – you can wear this, sorry, but it is the only one I have except for mine – she pointed to the green one that was lying on a chair.

-Thank you – Nelli took the nightgown form Luna's hand – How do you think Alice was taken here? – She asked as she changed clothes.

-I think she was kidnapped as well – Luna answered while folding her black dress after changing. – Though I don't know why, you can sleep on my bed, - she changed the subject - after all, guests should have priorities shouldn't they?

-Thank you, but, where are you sleeping then?

-I'll sleep on the floor, there's no big deal actually, it kind of reminds me of some parties I used to make when I was a kid.

-I see, well then, let's sleep. – said Nelli getting herself on the bed.

-Yup, good night Nelli. – Luna blowed off the candle, leaving them into total darkness.

-How is it that you don't know where she is? – Asked Blood angrily to his subordinate. Seeing that Nelli hadn't come back to the Hatter's Mansion before dark, he had decided to ask Elliot what had happened.

-I-I r-really don't know, Blood-sama – the blonde answered – I left her with the twins in the last light period, that's the last time I saw her.

-Fool! – Blood exclaimed in anger – Didn't I tell you to keep an eye on her? That girl is a very important part of our plan, I have told you a thousand times, without Anhelleis Lawliet, the half-blooded vampire will not come to this land.

-I know Blood-sama, I beg your pardon – the bunny eared answered.

-Now go and bring those kids, they might know where she went.

Elliot bowed and left the room; Blood sat on a chair and took a cup of tea from the nearby service table. Some minutes later, Elliot was back followed by Dee and Dum.

-Elliot told me you have already met our guest. – Blood said leaving his cup aside.

-Yeah, we did – agreed Dum.

-Newbie Hare left her with us before going back to "work" – his brother replied.

-He did? – Blood asked glaring at Elliot from his seat, both boys nodded in answer – What happened afterwards – he asked to the twins.

-We invited Nelli to go play with us! – The twins exclaimed grinning.

-Tell me all the details – the mafia boss ordered to the boys.

Asleep, Luna had the same dream she had had before knowing who her real parents were, but this time, she knew who the man in her dream was.

-Enjoying the dream? – Nightmare's voice came from her left, the brunette turned towards it, as the vision of her dream became blurry – I guess you still remember my words, don't you? – Luna looked confused at the incubus – oh, well, I'll be around anyway, thought the time has already come, and you shall stay here until IT is fulfilled.

-What are you talking about? – The half-vampire asked.

-Oh… Nothing, see ya miss, I'll be guarding some more dreams.

As he finished the phrase, nightmare disappeared into the thick fog which was beginning to fill the space of the girl's dreams. From within the fog surrounding her, Luna could hear the approaching voice of Julius, calling her as if worried. Suddenly, she felt the presence of someone behind her, it was close, she hesitated on if she should turn around or not, and then, she felt that the person had approached more and hugged her from behind, gently.

-Stay by my side, miss Black – her master's voice was whispered to her ear – I need you here.

As she couldn't find any words to answer, she slowly turned around to face the person, mostly to confirm her suspicions on who he was, recognizing the blue hair of the clockmaster. Then he lifted her chin and approached his face to hers, his dark-blue eyes staring intensely into her light-green ones.

"What is happening here?" the brunette thought as her master's lips brushed against hers, and the hug tightened, the girl couldn't help but to close her eyes as they kissed, suddenly she remembered what Alice had said earlier "… an incubus can modify other people's dreams…" "Wait a second," she thought "this is definitely something that would not happen" she opened her eyes and woke up, seeing nothing more than the darkness of her room inside the Clock Tower, knowing Nelli was sleeping, she quietly stood up and went out of her room.

-Nightmare! – She muttered as she knew who was the one to cause her dream.

The brunette found the incubus on the corridor which led to the kitchen; she called out his name in anger, making him to react and runback into the kitchen, closing the door startling Gray and Julius who were still there.

-Nightmare! – Luna called while punching the door – Don't you dare to mess up with my dreams again! You got it? Next time I'll kill you, you damn incubus!

-Half-breds… - mumbled Nightmare on the other side of the door.

-I heard that Nightmare! – The girl shouted before going back to sleep.

-What did you do? – asked Julius.

"Oh, damn" Nightmare thought "if he gets to know, then he will kill me instead"

-Uhm… Nothing – he decided to say.

-Really? – Gray said not so convinced – because she was too angry for it to be nothing.

-Fine – Nightmare sighed – I will tell what happened, but Julius must promise he won't get angry by it.

-I promise – Julius said, without caring.

-Alright, - Gray said – tell us Nightmare.

-… So, we went with Nelli and Nee-chan to the Clock Tower and came back – Dum finished their story.

-I see – Blood said – they must still be there; you said Alice promised you she and Anhelleis would go with you in the next light period?

-Yes, sir – Dee answered.

-Then they will come back soon, - the hatter said to himself – alright, you are dismissed then.

The boys bowed and went outside; Elliot stayed standing in front of Blood feeling uneasy.

-You are dismissed as well, - Blood said as he took a book from a shelf and sat once more.

Elliot went out. Seeing himself alone, the mafia boss sighed, rubbing his eyes with one hand in a sign of tiredness.

"Those underlings can be such a problem" he thought "there such be a way for them to notice the importance of this, Elliot should, he knows what the objective is, yet… he doesn't act according to how he should. Bringing Miss Lawliet here was the beginning of our plan, now, I should write the lure note for the half-blooded vampire." He left the book aside and walked to his desk, taking a pen and a piece of paper, he wrote something on the paper, when he finished, he folded the paper, and put it inside an envelope, then called out for Elliot.

-Do you need anything, Blood-sama? – asked the blonde as he entered the room.

-Indeed – the black-haired answered while handing the envelope with the letter to him – Go and deliver this to the Black Manor, it is time to get the second part of our plan in movement.

-Yes, Blood-sama. – Elliot said, taking the envelope and going out of the room.

As he walked through the empty halls of the Hatter's Mansion, he thought on how easy the plan was running. When he was already outside, he opened a portal, and disappeared through it.

-I can't believe you really did that! – Gray said while laughing, as Nightmare finished telling what he had done.

-Unfortunately, she noticed and woke up – Nightmare continued leaning on the wall – if it wasn't for that, it would have been a perfect scheming.

-The question is – Julius said, mostly annoyed because of Nightmare's mischief – why did you put me in her dream?

-She will learn of your feelings sooner or later – Gray said – Nightmare just gave her a hint, didn't you?

-Exactly, you will confess really soon anyway, why not know what she feels too?

Julius stayed quiet at Nightmare's statement, "Yeah, I want to know how does she feel" he thought "but that was not the way to learn it".

-By the way she reacted, I think she likes you – the incubus continued – though I cannot understand why, you are so cold, how can you call the attention of any girl?

-Great idea, wrong commentary there – Gray said – stop teasing him, Nightmare, he has enough with Boris, Gowland and the afterimages. Besides, it is clear now, and the girls will wake up anytime.

He had not finished saying that, when Alice, Nelli and Luna walked into the kitchen.

-Good day – they greeted.

-We are going out – Alice said – Nelli and I promised the twins we were going to the Amusement Park today.

-Take care – said Nightmare smiling.

-Luna, - Julius said – remember not to discover your face, and if possible, use a fake name.

-Yes Master – the brunette said before putting on the mask.

-See you then – Gray said.

-Bye! – The girls said and went out.

-So, what did he mean by that? – asked Nelli.

-Oh, I am not supposed to be here – Luna answered to her friend.

-And what is going to be your fake name? – Alice inquired.

-Well, I still don't know, but I will find one soon.

-Ok.

Silently, they continued their way to the outside of the Clock Tower, finding that the Bloody Twins were already waiting for them.

-Hey! – Alice exclaimed as she saw the twins downstairs – Look who are here already!

-Wow, they came – Nelli said.

-Uh, who are they? – asked Luna.

-Oh, that's right, you don't know them, they are the ones we are going with – Alice explained.

-Nee-chan! Nelli! – Both boys exclaimed at a time when the girls approached them.

-Hi guys! – Alice and Nelli answered.

-Who is she? – asked Dee.

-A new one? – Dum asked as well.

-I am L… Lilith – Luna said.

"Lilith?" Nelli thought "Why that name?"

-Are you from here? – The twins asked.

-Yes, I am from here, I am the clockmaker's apprentice – the brunette said smiling.

-Lilith – Alice interrupted – these are Dee and Dum, the twins. – Luna muttered a "nice to meet you" – I hope coming out from that place after so long has not affected you.

-Let's go! – Dum said – I find Boris before he goes to play with the heart guards again.

-Let's get going then; - Nelli said finally – I can't wait until we arrive.

Together, the five of them, went to the Amusement Park. In the way there, they found a young man with short hair inked in fucsia, dressed in fucsia as well, and with cat ears, who was going the same way as them.

-Hi Boris! – Alice greeted him. The cat-eared turned around and smiled.

-Good to see you Alice! – He said. – I'm going back home, got kinda lost the last time, and the old man will be angry at me again… Who are the new ones? – He asked as he noticed Nelli and Luna.

"This country sure has some funny looking people" thought Nelli as she saw him.

-She is Nelli, - Alice answered pointing to the black-haired girl – a new friend of mine who has recently come here.

-That explains the foreigner smell! – Boris smiled. – Who are you? – He asked directly to Luna, as he noticed Alice had forgotten about her.

-I am Lilith – she answered.

-I have never seen you around here, yet, you don't smell like a foreigner, where are you from? – The fucsia-haired asked.

-I am from here – the brunette smiled – I am the clockmaker's apprentice, though I haven't come out of the Clock Tower for a long time. My Master ordered me to take care of Alice-sama from today on.

-I see… Where are you going to – Boris headed back to Alice.

-We are going to the Amusement Park – the blonde answered.

-Mind to share the walk?

-No

-Alright, I might help Nelli, here; you can't show her around that easily, not with miss darkness following you.

Nelli chuckled – miss darkness. – She repeated.

-You'll tell me it's not true, she is just like Julius, dressed in black and all.

"And he does not know my real name" Luna thought a little annoyed by the commentary.

They continued walking, until they saw the outer wall of the Park's Territory. When they were close enough, two persons with no eyes approached them to welcome there to the place.

-You know where the old man is? – Boris asked them.

-The boss is inside, playing the violin – the woman answered.

-Thank you. – Alice said.

All of them passed through the gate and saw the many mechanical games that were there. A thirty-years-old man, with red hair in a braid, dressed in yellow rushed towards them quickly.

-Alice! – He greeted happily.

-Hi, sir. – The girl answered.

-Welcome to my home again, - the man said - who are your friends?

-This is Nelli, she came for outside as well.

-Welcome to Wonderland then – he smiled to the vampire. (Remember Nelli is a complete vampire) – Who is the other girl? – He asked.

-She is Lilith; Julius sent her to watch over me.

-I didn't know he had such acquaintances.

-She hasn't come out in years – Alice explained.

-How is he doing, Lilith? – The owner of the Park asked.

-Master is doing well – the brunette answered.

-I am an old friend of his; you can call me Gowland, Lilith, what is your relationship with Julius?

-It a pleasure to meet you sir, - the half-blooded answered – though I am nothing, but his apprentice.

-He never mentions you.

-He doesn't like to talk much.

-Anyway, you shall take a message to him; pass by my office later, Lilith.

-Yes Mr. Gowland.

-See you later, Alice, Nelli.

-Bye.

Gowland left taking out a thing that seemed a violin.

-So, what do you want to ride first? – asked Boris.

-Nelli can choose, she is my guest. – Alice said.

-Uhm, anything is ok – she said.

-Let's go to the whirling cups! – The twins said.

-Good option – Boris agreed – let's go.

Everyone except Luna began to walk in the direction Boris was leading. When she noticed, Alice stopped and returned.

-What is it? – Alice asked.

-I think I will go to Mr. Gowland's office, Alice-sama, you can go with the rest.

-Ok, just go in that direction – Alice pointed to where Gowland had disappeared. – Join us later alright?

-Sure thing, Alice-sama.

-Stop calling me that way.

-I need to sound convincing – the brunette said.

-See ya.

-Have fun.

Alice followed the rest, while Luna began walking in the direction Alice had told found the office and knocked its door.

-Come on in - Mr. Gowland's voice answered.

She opened the door, and entered, seeing the redhead sitting in front of a desk, which reminded her of her uncle, an a tear began to flood one of her eyes.

-You came earlier than expected, - the man said - but I guess that is one of your many talents, always answer when summoned, can come in handy later.

-Mr. Gowland? - Luna asked confused.

-Have a seat, please. - he said pointing to the chair in front of him. She obeyed. - Well, so finally we meet, Miss Black. - Luna looked at Gowland startled - Oh, yeah, Julius told you not to use your real name, that's why you are using Lilith now, you might be asking yourself how is it that I know who you are. - Luna nodded, unable to speak - Who do you think informs Julius about Blood's activities?

-I don't really know, Mr. Gowland. - the girl answered.

-It is me.

-You?

-Exactly, - Gowland stood up and began pacing around the room. - As I told you before, Luna, Julius and I are quite good friends, besides, Blood Dupre... He must pay for what he has doe.

-You hold a grudge against him? - The redhead nodded - Why? - the brunette asked.

-He has made fun of my name far too many times.

"I don't really get it" Luna thought.

-Anyway, I would like to introduce you my informant - Gowland said, changing the topic. - Pierce - he called - You may come out now.

A young man, dressed in a green coat and brown pants, wearing a bowler hat, with hari in shades of yellow and orange and mouse ears, came in.

-Luna, it is my pleasure to introduce you to Pierce Villiers, he used to work for Blood Dupre, but now, he doesn't, therefore, he has been acting as my spy, and has collected all of the information we have on Blood's plan.

-Hi, Pierce.

-Miss Black - the mouse-eared answered smiling warmly.

-So, I would like you to hand this to Julius - Gowland handed Luna a small envelope, which she put into her dress' pockets - continue with the apprentice farse, Lilith.

-I will take my leave now, Mr. Gowland. - Luna bowed to him and left the office.

Outside, she wandered without a certain way, seeing if she could find her friends, somewhere around some bushes, she saw a human shadow, coming towards her. "Perfect, afterimages" she thought "First time I come out of the tower, and I have another job already"

She followed the afterimage to the forest surrounding the place, to see where the clock she was supposed to retrieve was. As Julius had explained to her earlier, at times she should bring to the tower the clock of people who had already died, so that he could repair them, for that, her master was going to send the afterimages to find her when necessary. But, despite her expectations, the place where the afterimage had led her, she saw no clock, nor body, but a person she had seen two dark periods before: Ace. The Heart's Knight was sitting on the grass, as if waiting for someone, when he saw her coming, he stood up and waved.

-I'm glad you came. - he said. - I would have gone myself to look for you at the Clock Tower, but... I got lost again.

-Why am I supposed to meet you? - Luna asked.

-Eh, Julius asked me to teach you how to wield a sword

-A sword?

-Yeah, you won't be able to protect yourself by your mere powers, or so thinks Gray...

-Now Gray is also caring about me?

-You can say so, so, ready to begin?

-I guess...

-Alright, take this - Ace handed her a wood practice sword. Luna looked at it suspiciously - It won't bite, come on.

The girl took it.

-Now, - Ace said - we shall begin.


	16. Chapter 15

-It is sad Luna couldn't be in her uncle's funeral – L said adding another spoonful of sugar to his coffee. Lady Hellsing nodded looking absently at the always cloudy sky and gardens covered in mist. They were both on the second floor's balcony, trying to keep calm after the ruckus that last week had been. – How long do you plan on staying, Sir Integral?

-As long as it takes for my daughter to reappear – the blonde left her cup on the small table in front of her – it has been a week already, I wonder how they are doing.

-I suppose they are alright, since we haven't received anything asking for a reward.

-Maybe, - agreed Lady Hellsing. –Was freeing that Arrancar a good idea?

-Of course it was, we cannot suspect Ulquiorra forever, that man can be pretty reliable at times. Still, I don't understand why give your own child in adoption, Sir Integral.

-It is a long story – Integra took another sip from her tea.

-We have time. – L answered.

-Near! – Shannon called – go and deliver this to table 5, and do it properly for once in your life.

The albino glared at her, but took the order and went to deliver it. Even with one of the Vongola helping, they were short of people to attend the business, and with Kanon and Ulquiorra occupied with the bar, there were only Shanon, Near and Yamamoto left for the restaurant, they had hung a chart asking for more employees but, no one had applied for the job. Near delivered the order in the correct table and hoped for it to mean "properly" to Shannon; he went back to the kitchen and finished preparing an earlier order. It wasn't even 12 o'clock and the place was full already.

"Incredible" Near thought "there is a lot of people living in this place now and almost none works here, we definitely need more employees"

-Oi Near! – Yamamoto called; the albino looked at the black-haired – why don't you go see if Hitsugaya and Hyourinmaru are free? I'll take care of that in the meantime.

-I'll never understand why you don't go train with the rest of the Vongola, Yamamoto – Near answered, the guardian of the rain grinned – Sure, I'll go.

He took off the apron and hung it before leaving the kitchen. – I wonder if Luna is alright – he said to himself while walking upstairs.

-Worry not, kid – a woman's voice said to his ear, Near stopped and looked around, a faint giggle sounding around him – my dear protégée is perfectly well, you should trust her more, - Near continued his way confused by the voice – after all – it continued – little Luna is your friend, isn't she Near? – The voice laughed while the albino ran upstairs in fear.

-Give me 50 laps around the field you lazy brats! – Hiruma yelled to the soccer team for the tenth time. Everyone obeyed quickly as they knew their new coach was able to take a gun out of nowhere and start firing in ANY direction, Hijikata had proves of that; KAbeyama soon got tired and slowed his running – Continue running fatass! – the blonde coach yelled at him. Trying to catch his breath back, Kabeyama stopped for a second – CERBEROS! – Hiruma yelled once again; out of nowhere, a very dangerous looking dog came to the field barking quickly spotting his new prey, seeing the dog, Kabeyama began running again followed closely by Cerberos.

-Endou-kun – Hiroto called to the team's captain, who was running beside him.

-What is it? – Endou answered as Kabeyama passed them quickly.

-Do you really think this coach will help? – The red-haired asked.

-Well, he is very energetic, isn't he? – The goalkeeper said smiling.

-You two! – Hiruma's voice interrupted them – Stop talking and give me 100 push-ups!

-Yes sir! – Endou and Hiroto obeyed quickly.

-You were saying? – The green-eyed asked.

Endou forced a laugh – It's not that bad, at least we can train. – He said.

Alucard approached Hiruma as he yelled at Tachimukai for being too slow again.

-You have a very good discipline here – he said.

-It is necessary when you have a bunch of pussies instead of a team – Hiruma answered before turning around – Hey, aren't you Aunt Integra's assassin? – He said as he recognized the person before him.

-Yeah – the vampire answered – I was wondering if you could lend me one of the brats for a couple of minutes.

-What for?

-That is none of your business Hiruma – a dangerous glow came from Alucard's amber eyes.

-Who do you need?

-Yuuto Kidou will do.

-Goggles! – The coach called, Kidou stopped running and looked at him. – There's someone looking for ya, you better be quick and return.

Kidou approached Hiruma and Alucard, the black-haired made a sing and Kidou followed him. Alucard lead the boy to a place where he is sure no one can hear their talk.

-I suppose you already know who and what I am. – He said.

-You are Alucard, and, the same as me, you are a vampire – Kidou answered.

Alucard smirked – Yeah – he said – we are vampires, but you are a very young one, aren't you?

-Exactly, I was bitten a few years ago – the brown haired answered – I think, you have something to ask from me.

-You are very clever, young one! Yes, there IS something, but who knows if you will be able to fulfill my request.

-What is it about?

-Do you already know about the disappeared young ladies?

-Everyone who lives in this place knows.

-Well, those girls are the same as you and me, though one of them is slightly different, this girl is my very own daughter – Alucard stopped to make sure Kidou was paying attention to him – When both girls reappear – he continued – I would like you to watch over this "different" girl.

-Why?

-That is none of your business youngster, just make sure that nothing weird happens around her.

-I will do as you command, Elder.

-Good boy, - Alucard said – now you can leave, you'll know who she is when you see her.

Alucard left first disappearing into the shadows of the scarce trees around them. Kidou walked back thinking distractedly on the instructions he had just received.

"Let's see" he thought "The lost girls are Anhelleis Lawliet and Luna Black; Anhelleis is L and Nana's daughter or so I've heard therefore, Miss Black shall be Alucard's daughter, so she is maybe the person I should watch over."

As Kidou arrived to the field, sun had begun to set and the practice had already ended. Hiruma spotted the returning boy as the rest of the team left talking and laughing on their way back to the mansion.

-Goggles! – The coach called making the boy to run towards the field – Give me 200 squats and 20 laps around the field.

Kidou obeyed right-away as Hiruma watched him.

-So it was Alucard the one who insisted – L said after Integra finished telling the story.

-Yes, - Lady Hellsing answered – in my personal opinion, I thought is was far too cruel to give away my own child to another family, but since the Blacks are close friends to my family, and Rudolf and Mary had just lost a child, it seemed to be the best option, for Luna's safety.

-At least you were somehow close to your daughter.

-In a way, yes, being her godmother, I could see and take care of Luna at times, besides, legally, I am her tutor.

-Living in this place has become quite interesting – L said taking a strawberry from the fruit bowl between them and eating it.

-With time, it will become pretty much troublesome – Integra added serving herself some more tea.

After closing the restaurant for the day, Near was in the gardens staring at the photograph of his childhood days in the fading light of sunset. He remembered when he used to live in the orphanage and he visited the mansion in vacation because of a program he thought was idiotic, though later he thanked for it, the letters he had exchanged with Luna, and how much they used to play when they were kids.

Kazemaru had decided to go for a walk after the soccer training, he tried to convince himself he made it to clear up his mind, but deep inside, he knew it was to avoid encountering again with Miyasaka, who had become rather annoying lately; as he walked around, he saw Near sitting on the grass staring at a piece of paper he was holding in his hand. The aqua-haired approached him and saw the picture over the albino's shoulder, it showed four kids and he could guess who three of them were, but the fourth one, was someone he hadn't met before.

-You looked funny when you were little Near-kun. – He said.

Near looked up, and his gray eyes met with Kazemaru's bronze ones – What are you doing here? – The albino asked.

-I was taking a walk after training – he answered sitting next to Near. – Those are Shannon and Kanon, aren't they?

-Yeah it's them – Near answered without giving it any importance.

-The other girl is really cute – Kazemaru said – who is she?

- Luna – Near answered almost in a sigh.

-She is one of the disappeared girls isn't she? – Kazemaru asked. Near closed his eyes and looked away containing tears. – Sorry, I should have noticed it sooner.

-Noticed what? – Asked Near now.

-That you like her – Near stood quiet at Kazemaru's words; the aquahaired could see the hand holding the picture was beginning to shake – Oi! Calm down Near-kun, I think Black-san will be back soon.

-Are you sure Kazemaru?

-Definitely – the bronze-eyed answered smiling – she is you friend afterall, besides – the aqua-haired continued – she wouldn't like you to be sad because of her own sake, now would she? – Near shook his head slowly as an answer – you can make her a welcome back present, how about it?

-That'd be fine – Near said.

-Let's go then, I'll help you – Kazemaru said standing up and holding a hand out to Near to help him.

They walked back together to the mansion as the first lamps turned on in the farthest place of the gardens.

"Luna Black seems to be a beautiful girl" Kazemaru thought "I wonder is she has a boyfriend already…" he blushed as the thought crossed his mind and thanked goodness for the darkness that covered their path "What the damn are you thinking about Ichirouta?" He reprimanded himself.

Nana was reading a song her daughter had written before disappearing, suddenly a knock on her door shook her out of her thoughts, she stood up, leaving the song's letter over the table and opened the door.

-Ah, Hiroto, how was practice today, son? – She asked letting the redhead to come inside.

-It was fine Nana, - he said smiling softly at his adoptive mother – isn't there anything new from Nelli-neesan? – He asked.

-No – Nana answered lowering her sight, even with her adoptive son, she still missed her actual daughter, and she knew, that Hiroto missed her as much – though L thinks that is a good sign, he is still trying to find where she was taken.

-I truly hope she is back soon, you know, when I knew we were coming here I was glad I was able to see you and Nelli again…

-Yeah, you may be as worried about your sister as I am, Hiroto – Nana finished the sentence. – Let's hope for her to be alright, ok?

-Sure, then I'll be leaving, was good to talk to you again, Nana.

-See you later, son! – Nana answered before Hiroto left.

As the door closed, Nana fell to her knees on the floor, and began crying. "My daughter" she thought as a river of tears came from her black eyes and passed through her cheeks "my only daughter, what did you do for it to be this way?"

At the bar, Kanon and Ulquiorra were cleaning up before closing. Kanon had noticed throughout the day, that Ulquiorra had been more quiet than normally, which had him worried.

-Is everything fine? – He decided to ask, placing the cups on the selves before him.

-I think so – answered the green-eyed who stopped the broom for a moment.

-You have become even more mute since Luna disappeared, - Kanon said – are you sure you are not worried about her?

Ulquiorra kept quiet, he had a strange feeling since that morning, as if something was approaching the place. Suddenly he knew somehow that a presence was too close to the mansion, not the feeling of catastrophe which seemed to never leave the Black Mansion, but a person, and something else.

-You know, - Kanon continued – I have the suspicion that you actually have developed feelings for Luna.

-You don't know what you are saying – Ulquiorra answered lowering his head so that Kanon could not see the blush in his face.

A knock on the door interrupted the words that Kanon was about to say, and both guys looked to the newcomer. It was a young man, with black, straight short hair and dark colored eyes, dressed in a clear colored suit.

-It has been a long time, Kanon-kun – he said.

-It sure has been, George Ushiromiya-sama – Kanon answered.

-Where is Shannon-chan? – George asked.

-She is finishing over with the restaurant's dishes again; you came to see her didn't you?

-I wanted to see if she accepted to move to Japan with me at last.

-I don't think she….

-George-sama! – Shannon exclaimed as she entered the bar and noticed the newcomer, she quickly hugged him, and George didn't think twice to hug her as well.

-I am glad to see you too, Sayo. – George answered.


	17. Chapter 16

**Hi Again! I am just here to say that Nelli's complete name spelling will be changed from Anhelleis to Annelise, it was for issues my dear friend had, sorry to trouble you, hope you enjoy this chapter and please for what you like the most Rate and Review! I'll give you cookies if you do! Thank you everyone!**

* * *

Luna was sitting on the floor, surrounding her was a thin transparent-silver barrier, her hair color changed as she ordered it to, one moment deep black, then brilliant silver, bright red and even light green. Julius entered the room as he saw her quick changes, he smiled softly.

-That is enough for today, Luna. – He said to his apprentice.

The barrier around the girl disappeared quickly, and her hair color returned to its original dark brown, she stood up and opened her eyes, which slowly returned from the silvery color they had acquired during the practice to the now usual light green.

-You are progressing very well – Julius said proudly to her.

-I cannot control the mist transformation yet. – the brunette answered approaching the only window and looking through it, her chin resting on her fist, part of her hair falling over her left eye.

The clockmaker walked towards her and moved the hair covering her eye behind her ear, as some strands returned immediately to their place.

-You have such beautiful eyes, why cover them?

The girl rearranged her hair without answering and putting both arms on the window's base, she leaned forward feeling the cool wind on her face as she didn't wear the mask at the moment.

-You are thinking about them aren't you? – the blue-haired inquired.

-Eh? – the girl finally looked at Julius.

-You are worried about the people in your world – the clockmaker said, the girl looked down through the window. – They are all fine, specially those two, a little worried, but all right.

Luna sighed in relief, but kept silent, through one of the paths leading to the Clock Tower a single person walked coming closer to it, noticing him, Julius recognized Blood Dupre.

– You should put on your mask – he said. The girl moved away from the window, took her black mask from a table and put it over her face as she knew her master ordered it everytime they had any visits.

-Who is it? – she asked.

-The Hatter – Julius answered. – Come, let's go prepare some tea for our guest.

Luna nodded and followed her master out of the room and all the way to the kitchen, where she poured some tea and coffee. She had just finished when a knock came from the main door; she looked at Julius and he nodded, knowing what she should do, she went to attend.

-Good morning mister. – she said with an almost perfect smile as she opened the door.

-Miss – Blood answered coming inside.

-My Master will be with us in short, shall I offer you something in the meantime?

-Tea would be perfect – the mafia boss replied.

-Have a seat please then, I will bring it immediately. – Luna said before leaving.

After being left alone, Blood took seat on one of the chairs and looked around to the simple decorated hall.

-I wonder – Julius said entering the room and calling Blood's attention – what is it that brought the Hatter over to us this time.

-A rumour and nothing else, Mortician – answered the mafia boss – even after I encountered once, I still couldn't believe that you, the least sociable person in the world, had an apprentice – Julius glared at the Hatter – I wonder – the black haired continued – if that girl is the socalled "Clockmaker's Apprentice" the pice of sun which is melting the ice in your "heart"

-I thought you had no interest in my private life – the blue haired answered harshly.

-I was just curious, since, well, no one except maybe you, has seen that woman without that mask of hers. – Blood said in the same manner.

Luna returned carrying a tray with two cups on, one full with coffee, the other one full of tea, she served the tea to Blood and offered the coffee to her master.

-Thank you, Lilith – the blue haired said as he took te cup and sipped a bit of its content, the brunette left the tray on a small service table in a corner and returned to her master's side.

-It is an excellent tea – Blood couldn't refrain himself from saying after having a taste from his cup.

-I am flattered, sir . – Luna answered – Shall I leave now, Master? – she asked.

Julius didn't answer, but after finishing his coffee, he passed a protective arm around her shoulders, making her thank god for the mask she was wearing as a faint blush covered the upper part of her cheeks.

-As I was telling you Julius - Blood said – I wanted to see the real face of your young apprentice with my very own eyes.

-Why for? – the blue-haired asked bluntly tighting his grasp over Luna's left shoulder.

-Just to make sure she is not someone else, it would be so awful if this young lady ended up being someone dangeroud to our world – the Hatter said before finishing his tea and placing the empty cup on the table in front of him. – Would you take the mask off, miss? – he asked.

Luna looked at her master doubtingly, he nodded at her, thinking on the appearance her eyes should have, she undid the knott which tied the mask and took it off closing her eyes, as she raised her face and opened her eyes, these looked bigger than they usually were and the same blue color her master's hair had.

-What a gorgeous young lady you have hidden, Mortician – Blood said trying to hide the deception he felt as the girl was not who he expected her to be, or, if she was, they were using some kind of trick to hide her real appearance. Knowing this, Julius' grip over the girl shoulder loosened a little.

-Yes, - he said – If I'd let her wander this way, there would be quite a lot of annoying people cauising us trouble.

-Is she obedient? – the Hatter asked.

-She normally is, but of course, she has her moments – the blue haired answered.

Blood stood up – I must take my leave now, good luck taking care of her. – he moved towards the door and Luna rushed to open it for him. – Miss, Julius, - he nodded to each of them before leaving, Luna closed the door and turned around, leeting the clockmaker to finally see the appearance she had taken.

-I agree – he said – you look cute in that eye color. – He hugged his apprentice, surprising the girl – but I like more the way you look with you original eyes. – He whispered to her ear.

-Uhm… thank you… - the girl answered.

Julius let go of her and opened one of the windows.

-By the way – he said – I had forgotten to tell you. – Luna looked at him paying attention – Alice is on her way here, you shall accompany her to the Castle of Hearts.

-The Castle of Hearts? – the girl asked putting on her mask again.

-Yes, Alice was asked to go meet the Queen, besides, Sce will be there, so you can practice a little, I was told you have made quite some progress in a few days.

-But I thought you had to be invited to be able to visit the Castle of Hearts.

-Well, you actually are invited, Vivaldi wants to meet you.

-I see.

The door opened and Alice came in followed by Gray.

-Hi! – the blonde greeted them.

-Hello Alice and Aniki – Luna answered, smiling.

-Good to see you Luna – Gray said. – I hope nothing happened to her, Julius.

-Are you ready? – asked Alice to her friend.

-I guess so – the brunette answered.

-Let's go then – the blonde smiled – See you later, Gray and Julius.

-Goodbye, Master, Aniki.

Both girls left and closed the door.

-How long do you plan to continue this ridiculous game? – asked Julius after the two men were left alone.

-As long as it get for you to tell her the truth about everything, and help her return home – Gray answered – as I promised, I will protect her from you.

* * *

-Nelli-chan why did you cut your hair? – Dee asked to the vampire girl.

-I don't know – Nelli answered – I think I was tired of long…

-But you looked cute! – Dum exclaimed supporting his brother.

-Dum baka! – Dee reprimanded his brother – She looks cute this way too!

-But I liked the long hair…

-Yeah, I liked it too – Nelli agreed with Dum.

-What do you want to do today Nelli-chan? – asked Dee changing the topic.

-Oh, I know, let's teach her how to use a bazooka! – Dum exclaimed.

-No, a rifle – Dum differed with his brother.

-Both seem good ideas to me – Nelli said.

-Nelli-chan, do you want to see our collection? – The twins asked at a time.

-You have a collection? – The boys nodded – of what?

-WEAPONS! – Dee exclaimed.

-I'd love to see it – Nelli said.

-Come, come come! – The twins took each one of her hands and pulled her so that Nelli would follow, soon, they reached the twins room, which was full of weapons everywhere. Nelli sat onto one of the few free chairs as the boys looked among their treasures. Dee soon approached, carrying something small in his left hand.

-Look Nelli-chan – he said handing her a grenade.

-You even have this kind of things? – The girl asked.

-Yup – Dum appeared beside his brother – Look Nelli-chan – he said as he offered Nelli a bazooka, she took it carefully. – You want to know how to fire it?

-Sure! – Nelli answered energetically.

-Ok! – Dee said taking the bazooka from her hands as his brother pulled the girl so that the could stand up – You take it this way – Dum said correcting the way Nelli's hands were carrying the weapon – The trigger is over here, - he continued pointing to it.

-Hey guys! – Boris said as he came in from the window, - What do you think you are doing? – he asked angrily as he saw Nelli carrying the bazooka.

-We are teaching her Boris – The twins answered at once.

-What? Don't you see how fragile she is? – Boris asked getting angrier.

-Uhm… Boris… I'm not fragile… - Nelli said in a low voice.

-Baka cat! She is not fragile! – Dum replied without hearing to Nelli.

-She would if she didn't learn – Dee said as well.

-I don't care! Besides if there was someone fit to teach her how to wield a weapon, that'd be me! – Boris exclaimed, blushing as he noticed what he had just said.

-Really you would? – Nelli asked without noticing the blush in Boris' face.

-Yep – Boris smiled at her taking out his gun – here, take a look at it.

Nelli left the bazooka on the floor, and took the gun Boris handed to her; it was all painted in gold, and a golden chain tied it to Boris' belt. The pink haired approached to her and took her right hand, which was now holding the gun and lifted it.

-Try maintaining the gun at the level of your eyes and aim carefully, pull the trigger when you have already locked your target Nelli.

Their eyes met for a moment, Boris stopped breathing for that single second before forcing his eyes to look somewhere else.

-Let's go outside to pr… - Boris was interrupted as Dee hit him with a stick.

-Don't steal Nelli-chan from us! – Dum said angry.

-Nelli-chan, practice with us too – Dee said to the girl.

-Why not? – Nelli answered.

-I'll take the bazooka! – Dum exclaimed.

-And I'll take the throwing knives! – His brother followed.

-Alright – said Boris as he saw the twins were not willing to leave him alone with Nelli – let's go.

Boris lead the way, opening the door for Nelli to pass, as the twins finished taking the throwing knives and the bazooka, and the four of them went to the gardens of the Hatter's Mansion. As the twins put up the practice targets, Boris stared at Nelli, not knowing if he should talk to her or not. By the time he decided to talk to her, Nelli was staring at him.

-Hey, are you coming or not? – She asked.

-Uhm… yeah – Boris answered – I'll be there in a minute.

He followed her to where the twins were, and began the practice.

* * *

The Castle of Hearts was a magnificent building, painted in white and read and with details of hearts everywhere, as Alice and Luna approached the gates, the guards greeted the blonde girl and let both of them in.

-It is such a big place – Luna said as they walked through the corridors of the castle in direction to the Throne Salon.

-It surely is, Lilith – Alice agreed with her – is easy to get lost here, especially if you are Ace.

Both girls giggled at Alice's comment about the Knight. Soon they arrived to the Throne Salon, where Vivaldi, the Queen of Hearts, and the King were sitting on thrones at the center, Peter White, the prime minister of the Queen, was standing at her right, and Ace, her Knight, was standing at her left.

-We welcome thou back to our Castle of Hearts, Alice – The Queen greeted her.

-As you have asked me, Your Majesty, I have brought my new friend. – The blonde answered.

-Approach, masked one. – The Queen ordered to Luna, the brunette obeyed walking until she was on the same level as Alice, looking to the floor. – What is thy name, young lady? – The Queen asked.

-I am Lilith, Your Majesty – the brunette answered.

-We art the Queen of Hearts, Vivaldi – The dark haired said.

-I am honored to meet you, - the girl said.

-Thank thou, - the Queen answered. – We are happy to finally meet the clockmaker's fiancée.

-I am afraid you are wrong, Your Majesty – Luna said – I am not his fiancée, but his apprentice, and hope for nothing more than being what I am now.

-We see… - The Queen stood up and approached her, taking her from the chin, Vivaldi lifted the masked girl's face, forcing her to looks at her violet eyes. – Why art thou wearing such a thing?

-My Master ordered me to never take it off outside of the Clock Tower, and to never go out without it, unless he told me so.

-An obedient apprentice art thou not? – The Queen asked, without expecting and answer, she let go of Luna's face and turned back to her throne. – We will be holding a ball soon, and of course, Alice, thou art invited, as well as every other Role Holder, Lilith, I would like thou to personally hand the invitation to the Clockmaker, the Lizard and the Caterpillar, since thou live where they do, for now, Alice, how about having some tea with us?

-Sure, Your Majesty. – The blonde answered.

The Queen left the salon quickly afterwards. The King left as well, but in another direction.

-ALICE! – Peter exclaimed while glomping the blonde girl.

-Get off you pervert! – Alice yelled and hit him so that he would let her go, then Peter turned into a small white rabbit, and Alice couldn't help herself co she carried it. Ace approached them laughing.

-Funny as ever Peter – he said – it's good to see you once more, Alice.

-Hi Ace – Alice greeted him while the rabbit in her arms glared at the Knight.

-Let's go outside while the Queen gets ready – the Prime minister said coming back to his human form, making Alice to let go of him and he fell, standing up quickly after.

Alice and Peter left, Luna stayed where she had been during the whole scene.

-I'll meet you outside for your practice, Luna – Ace whispered to her as he walked past her following the blonde and the albino – in the rose maze a little further from where the tea party will be held, I hope you haven't forgot the sword I lent to you.

-I haven't Ace, I'll be there. – The brunette answered to him.

They followed the other two in silence during most of the path.

-By the way – Ace said – good trick there.

-What trick? – Luna asked innocently.

-The way you acted back then – Ace answered smiling – it was as if you had been your whole life acting that way, Miss Black – he mocked her.

-That is not important, - the masked girl said – I shall be remembered as Julius' apprentice nothing more, I am just fulfilling my role, Knight of Hearts.

They soon reached the gardens as Luna hadn't stopped watching over Alice, since she knew from experience, that if she ended up following Ace, she would be more lost than anyone else in the whole country, except maybe for Ace himself. The tea was served right away as the sunset had already appeared on the ever-changing sky of Wonderland. Right after, Luna excused herself with Alice, and left in direction to the rose maze, where Ace had told her he was going to wait. As she had expected from him, he was not there, she took out the sword he had lent her, and sat on to the floor, the sword on her legs her eyes closed as she grew a silver barrier around her, trying to make it as thinnest and most transparent than ever, making her eyes to be covered every once in a while with silver drifting clouds and the vertical pupil which appeared in them every time a silver cloud passed over it. Suddenly and with the barrier still around her, she stood up the sword in her hand, and began practicing the movements and balance she had been learning with Ace, trying to balance it with the power she was using to maintain the barrier around her, even appearing fake practice dolls from the ground within the barrier to be able to perfect her battle skills. Ace finally arrived to the place he was supposed to meet with the masked girl; it was already nighttime, he found her in the middle of self improvement and the barrier around her gave off a metallic bluish light which looked just like moonlight as it reflected on the plants around it. The sword in the girls hand moved flawlessly as if it had been always there, and Ace felt proud of the way his student had improved so quickly.

-Here I am, Lilith – he said, calling the girl's attention back to him.

-You are late, Ace – the masked girl answered dissolving the barrier around her and turning at the Knight.

-Are you ready? – The man asked her, unsheathing his sword.

-I have been waiting.

-En guarde! – Ace exclaimed as he pointed his sword to the girl, and she did the same on his direction.

* * *

Nelli found herself in a foggy place in her dream, she could recognize no one, as she was surrounded by human silhouettes, suddenly, one of the silhouettes approached her, revealing his face.

-Good night, miss Lawliet. – He said.

-Nightmare – Nelli said as she recognized the voice and face of the man in front of her. – What are you doing here?

Nightmare chuckled – I thought Alice had already explained to you that I am an incubus – he said.

-Oh, true – the black haired remembered ashamed of her bad memory.

-Well – the incubus said – there's something I'd like to show you, something you should know, from your world Annelise, how you interpret it, it is your trouble.

Nelli looked at the patched-eyed interested.

-This way, please – Nightmare led her through the maze of shadows, until they focused on two special ones.

-Ryoma! – Nelli said as she recognized one of them.

-They cannot hear you, Nelli – Nightmare said to her.

Just as Nelli had guessed it was Ryoma, kissing a girl Nelli thought she knew from somewhere, but couldn't remembered who she was, the girl had her hair arranged in two long braids but didn't show her face at all.

-What does this mean, Nightmare? – The ruby eyed asked to the incubus, as tears began to appear on her eyes.

-That is something you will have to discover yourself, Nelli. – Nightmare answered hugging her. – Come this way – he said leading her again through the shadows, the tears on Nelli's eyes now running freely down her pale cheeks. Both of them reached a placce where the silhouettes of many people were, as these became clear, they saw many boys from around Nelli's age and a young man.

-Niichan? – Nelli said as she recognized the face of a red haired boy with green eyes, who was practicing paces with other two guys. – Hiruma? – She said as well as she saw the young blonde man coaching the boys. – This is so weird… why are you showing me all this, Nightmare? – She asked. As the image of a boy with light greenish hair almost white with a patched eye focused into her sight, she stared at him without a word to say and barely hearing what Nightmare answered her.

-These are things you must know, from things which are happening or are about to happen in your world, you are the one who should interpret this, Annelise Lawliet. – He said as he and all the other shadows disappeared in the fog surrounding the place, leaving Nelli alone in between the fog.

Nelli woke up, still in the darkness of her room in the Hatter's Mansion.

"So it was just a dream" she thought as she sat on her bed "it seemed so real." She closed her eyes, still seeing the image of her beloved Ryoma kissing that other girl, she shook her head, and went back to sleep, with no dreams this time.

* * *

-You are good – Ace said as Luna defeated him for the third consecutive time since they began fighting.

-I had a good teacher – Luna said moving her sword from Ace's neck and helping him to stand up.

-Another round? – The Knight asked her.

-No – she rejected – it is too late already, and Master might get worried, I'm going home already. – She said as she began walking to the limits of the rose maze.

-Wait! – Ace called her, she stopped and turned – I think you are ready for this, - he said taking a second sheath he had brought.

-What is that? – The brunette asked him.

Ace unsheathed a silver sword from the second sheath and handed wielded it for some seconds. – It is something I was thinking on giving to you when you were ready – he grinned – and the moment has come, Lilith. – Ace handed the sword to her, the girl took the silver blade carefully, and looking at every single detail it had.

-It is a beautiful weapon indeed, - she said.

-And from now on, it is yours – the man said to her. The girl looked at him surprised behind her mask. – This way, you will have your own weapon, and you can return my old sword to …

Luna hugged Ace before he could finish the sentence, careful not to harm him.

-Thank you Ace – she said – for everything.

-Don't worry Lilith, - he answered smiling, - it was a favor I offered to my friend.

The girl let go of him, and handed him the sword she had been using for the practice battles, hanging the sheath to her hip and sheathing the sword Ace had just given her.

-Thank you. – She said before leaving the rose maze and continued to the Clock Tower.

-It is nothing – Ace said after he was left alone.

"What a wonderful night it is!" the Knight of Hearts thought sitting on the floor and staring at the dark sky – You should take good care of a girl like that, Julius – he whispered to himself as a single cloud passed through the sky momentarily covering the moonlight.

* * *

**Yeah! It took me forever to finish this one XD well not that much... anyway Rate and Review everyone please. Special thanks to Nelli for her help in the whole story, hope you are doing great before school neesan!**


	18. Chapter 17

The restaurant was mostly silent as the habitants of the mansion were eating before the day's activities, only two groups seemed to be in competition for the noise there was: the tables where the soccer team was, there, everyone seemed to be having a good time, and where most of the Vongola were having breakfast, they were having an inner fight once more, since Reborn had stolen Tsunayoshi's breakfast for the fourth time that very week.

-It is only your fault for not taking care about us, L! – shouted Nana as she entered the restaurant followed by the detective, this made the noise to quiet down and everyone paid attention to the little family quarrel.

-Not caring about you? – L asked her – Nelli did not disappear for such a cause, Nana! Beside the case I had been managing until recently was far too dangerous for you to…

-That's not the point! – She yelled – She left because she didn't want to be around you!

Hiroto saw his adoptive parents discuss. "Not again" he thought as he stood up and walked towards them, during the time he had been living with Nana and Nelli, he had barely met with his adoptive father, but since he had gone to live with L, he had had more than enough time to treat him before going back to Japan, and listening, L and Nana's discussions, he saw it as a normal thing, but is was still annoying.

-She did not leave! – L said to her – there are more possibilities that Nelli was kidnapped, than for her escaping.

-Mom! Dad! – Hiroto yelled at them, stopping the new argument Nana was about to say from coming out – Stop yelling at each other, what would Nelli-chan think out of you? You know she doesn't like to see you fighting.

Both Nana and L looked at the red haired thinking "he finally called us his parents" at the same time.

-You called me "Mom"! – Nana exclaimed hugging the green eyed; her eyes full of tears of joy.

-Took you long enough, Hiroto – L said to him – approaching and putting a hand onto Nana's shoulder – you have always been part of the Lawliets since we adopted you.

-That was not what I was trying to say… - Hiroto murmured as he kept being hugged by Nana. "Great" he thought "I've made it worse."

-Come on dear, - Nana said smiling – Let's have breakfast together, as a family.

-Ehm, actually I'm with the rest of the team – the red haired answered her – besides – he added quickly as Nana had began to frown – the family is not complete without Nelli-chan.

-Truth – L said supporting him – Let him go with his friends, Nana. When Nelli comes back…

-IF she comes back, because she truly escaped from you – Nana replied.

-For the tenth time, Nana – L answered in the same tone – Nelli didn't escape!

-You two stop arguing right now! – ordered Miss Hellsing as she entered the restaurant.

Surprised mostly because Integra didn't have breakfast with the rest, Nana and L turned to see her. The blonde woman walked up to them, Hiroto thanked fate for her sudden appearance even if he had to support Sir Integral's overwhelming aura.

-Really, this is such a stupid fight – the blue eyed lady said – you shouldn't be fighting now, L, Nana, but putting both your effort into finding your daughter, Annelise. – Nana and L looked down – By the way L, - Integra added – I wanted to talk with you about something Alucard found in Luna's room last night, it seems to contain more clues about the girls' whereabouts.

-I see – L answered – let's go then.

L followed Integra out of the place, leaving it under a tomb like silence; Hiroto returned with the guys while Nana after doubting little decided to go sit with Near and Ulquiorra. Slowly, the restaurant regained its usual liveliness, but what had happened was still fresh in everyone's mind.

-So those are your parents? – asked Ryuuji Midorikawa to the red haired.

-You can say that Midorikawa-kun – Hiroto answered.

-I thought you were an orphan – said Suzuno his light-blue eyes staring Hiroto, the green eyed ignored his stare.

-I was adopted by L and Nana when I was small – he said.

-Why were you away from them? – Suzuno insisted.

-I don't want to talk about it… - Hiroto murmured.

-Come on Gran, tell us – said Nagumo.

-Please? – Suzuno faked his voice as he asked.

-No.

-Why? – Asked both Suzuno and Nagumo at a time.

-It's none of your business – the green eyed answered wishing he had gone with his mother where Ulquiorra and Near where.

-If you don't tell us by good terms… - Nagumo said.

-We will make you tell us – Suzuno finished the yellow-eyed's sentence.

-Oh, leave him alone – Midorikawa said – if Kiyama doesn't want to tell us he won't and that's it.

-Wait Reize – Nagumo said to the green haired, with a devilish smile – why are you defending Gran?

-Can it be – Suzuno said with the same expression as the dark-red haired – that you actually like him?

-WHAT? No! – The black eyed exclaimed – Kiyama is a good friend! Burn, Gazelle. How can you think something like that?

Nagumo and Suzuno began sining something which bothered Midorikawa even more.

-Burn! Gazelle! Stop it! – The green haired shouted.

-I thought we had an agreement about those nicknames… - Hiroto murmured.

-Oi Gran! – Nagumo called the green-eyed's attention – What do you think of Reize? – He asked with intention of causing more trouble.

-Shut up Nagumo – Hiroto answered – I'm bored of your childishness already.

-I'm your age moron – the yellow eyed said pulling down hie eyelid and sticking out his tongue.

-You act as if you were six years old – the bright-red haired replied standing up.

-Oi! Hiroto – the team's captain called him.

-Hi Endou-kun – the green eyed answered as Endou rushed towards him.

-I wanted to know, can I talk to you before today's practice? – the brown eyed asked.

-I guess so – the red haired answered.

-Great, I'll go see you at work, Hiroto.

-See you then – he said turning around.

-And – Endou stopped him – don't let them bother you.

-They won't – Hiroto answered.

Endou went to talk with Kidou and Goenji, the red haired walked out of the restaurant and began to arrange things for opening the bar.

* * *

-And I thought it would be boring without Luna-chan and Nelli-chan around… - said the place's spirit, who looked like a twenty year old woman with long, flowing, wavy hair, wearing a long white dress, as she floated through the space around everyone in the restaurant watching Nagumo and Midorikawa fight. – But now that Hiroto-kun is back I wonder if Luna-chan will remember her feelings… Ulquiorra-kun is definitely no match for her! I have nothing against Near-kun nor Basil-kun, but Ulquiorra-kun… I just can't picture them together… and Nelli-chan! I found some that will do and excellent pairing with her! Since Ryoma-kun is such a jerk…– She gave a pirouette in middle air as she thought happily on it. –Well... it might be time for them to remember who Banshee is! Please everyone let me enjoy the show while Luna-chan and Nelli-chan aren't here! – She exclaimed as she disappeared.

* * *

L, Integra and Alucard were inside Mr. Black's office. L was reading the note Alucard had found in Luna's room for the fifth time and he was not happy with what it said.

-So Nelli is in Wonderland… - he said as if to himself.

-Being held captive in the Mad Hatter's Mansion – said Integra who had already read the note.

-And if we consider as well the letter Julius Monrey wrote, we can tell that Luna is in the same country as well. – L said.

-But Blood seems not to know this, since the note is directed to her – the blonde stated.

-Indeed, - L agreed with her - I guess things happened this way: Blood wsent someone to kidnap Nelli, the same day and maybe at the same time, Julius sent someone to retrieve Luna, one of them knows the plan of the other, but the other one has no idea of his rival's plan. Julius messenger left the letter Alucard handed to us before, days after, Blood sends his messenger again to leave this note to Luna believing she is still here, and that is how we got this.

-It seems so – Integra said. – But why would Blood want to lure Luna to the Hatter's Mansion?

Alucard smirked at his master's question since he knew the answer to that, "So sad young Miss Lawliet had to be dragged in all that trouble, it had been enough with just taking Luna to Wonderland, wouldn't it, Clockmaker?" he thought.

-Who knows, - L answered – where's the letter from before?

-Here it is – Alucard said finally, taking out the envelope from out of his coat's pockets.

-Good – L said – comparing them we can find more information.

* * *

-Ne, Shannon-san – Aki approached the brunette before opening the restaurant, behind her, Haruna, Natsumi, Fuyuka, Haru, Chrome, Kyoko, and I-pin were standing looking the same way Aki did.

-What is it Aki-chan? – The blue-eyed asked.

-We wanted to know if we could work with you here at the restaurant… - Aki answered.

-Of course you can! – Shannon smiled at them, all the other girls felt relieved – though you might want to go tell Lady Hellsing that you have begun to work here, so that she can pay you, maybe after today's turn will be alright…

-Thank you Shannon-san! – The girls exclaimed all happy.

-You are welcome girls – Shannon answered – let's begin then, I'll explain you how things are for now. This way, she said as she guided them into the kitchen.

Next to the window, Kanon and George were having a really heated discussion.

-All I want is for Shannon to be happy – George said.

-Yeah sure, and that is why you want her to go back to Japan – Kanon replied - and serve the Ushiromiyas like a slave, I know Eva-sama doesn't accepts her.

-I'm totally sure that it is going to change soon, as my mother gets to meet Shannon better she will be kinder to her, andI will make sure she won't be treated as a servant at all.

-I don't believe you – the blue eyed answered – and I don't think either that Nee-san will go with you.

-Believe whatever you want Kanon-kun – George said – I will prote…

-Sh-Shannon-san! – One the girls' voices shouted in the kitchen.

Ignoring George, Kanon ran into the kitchen followed by the Ushiromiya and saw his sister's body lying onto Chrome's lap who had ended up sitting on the floor not knowing what to do.

-Nee-san! – He said approaching the violet haired – What happened?

-She suddenly fainted – Haruna answered calling out courage from what she had seen.

-Quick! – Kanon said as he kneeled beside his sister and taking control of the situation – Someone go and find either Nana or Lady Hellsing!

-Sure! – Haru exclaimed as she ran out of the kitchen, she caught a glimpse of Nana's outfit in the bar, and rushed in there. – Oosaki-san! – She said as she entered calling the attention of the three guys attending as well as the lady's.

-Haru-chan? – Nana answered confused – what happened? You are too altered.

-It's Shannon-san, - Haru said trying to catch back her breath – she… was showing us… how we could help… in the restaurant… and… she suddenly… fainted.

-Really? – Nana stood up. Haru nodded – Take me to where she is.

-Follow me. – The girl said and walking back to the kitchen.

-Nana – Kanon said as they came in, Shannon still on Chrome's lap – thank you for coming.

-Let me take a look at her – Nana said approaching and sitting next to Kanon, she examined Shannon's expression and looked for a pulse. – Shannon seems to be alright, don't worry, but we should observe her for a while after she…

-Ugh – Shannon said as she began to wake up – that was weird I'm sure I was perfectly fine this mor… Why is everyone staring at me?

-Great she is alright! – Everyone except Nana and Chrome had begun to exclaim all around in different times.

-Silence! – Nana ordered as she had a certain suspicion, everyone obeyed her – Kanon, and George shall stay here with me and Shannon, the rest please leave. – She said.

The girls obeyed and Chrome finally could stand up, leaving the kitchen right after.

-Shannon, - Nana said after they were left alone – how have you feeling?

-I was fine… - Shannon answered.

-Really? – Nana asked again – no weird symptoms or anything?

-Well… - the blue eyed girl said – Actually I've been feeling some nausea since this morning, but I didn't pay it much attention.

-Nothing else?

-No.

-Nana – Kanon interrupted them – what is all this about?

-I believe Shannon is pregnant, Kanon. – Nana answered – tell me Shannon, how strong is the nausea you feel?

-I can stand it… - the girl said.

-Y-you idiot! – Kanon yelled as he took George from the collar of his shirt – How could you? How dare you disgrace Nee-san?

-Kanon-kun stop it! – Shannon said trying to stand up and stopped by Nana.

-Kanon calm yourself down… – George began to say.

-Get the hell out of here – the blue eyed boy answered anger flowing through his voice – I'm not going to repeat it, don't come back ever again. – he let go of George's collar and the other man fell onto the floor by the strength of it. He quickly stood up.

-I'm sorry Shannon – he said – I'll come back for you, I promise.

-Don't you dare, Ushiromiya – Kanon said with a menacing tone and glaring at him.

George didn't answer and left the kitchen; they heard the footsteps rushing until they reached the main hall and went out of the Mansion. Kanon sat beside Nana and Shannon as he sighed, through Shannon's cheeks tears began to flow, Nana hugged her trying to calm her down.

-Tell me Shannon – she said after a while, Shannon looked at her wiping away her tears – what are you going to do about your baby?

-I-I w-want to keep it – the girl answered. – I love it already.

-I understand – Nana answered – come – she helped the girl to stand up – a woman of your condition shouldn't work, let's go and tell Lady Hellsing what happened, she will understand.

Shannon nodded and they went outside of the kitchen and restaurant.

* * *

-What do you think happened? – asked Hiroto to his coworkers after Nana left the bar in Haru's company.

-I don't know – Near answered him taking out a red wine bottle from the reserve – I just hope it is not that bad, how about you Ulquiorra?

-I don't care – the black haired answered cleaning the cups. – Anything it was, she was looking for it.

-You are so cruel Ulquiorra – Near said. – Shannon is not a bad person, she is kind with everyone, and has never harmed anything at all, she is also hardworking and is always happy…

-If you like Shannon that much then stop chasing after Luna and confess already – Ulquiorra answered.

-I don't like Shannon that much, she is one of Luna's friends that's it, and I know her from a long time also – the albino answered.

-Why are you guys always discussing this kind of stuff? – Hiroto said a little tired of hearing fights everywhere.

-Long story – both guys answered glaring at each other.

The red haired rolled his eyes and finished arranging the chairs. The grey eyed passed him on his way back to the reserve again, and the picture he always carried with him fell onto the floor, without any of the other guys noticing. Neither did the albino as he came back with a new bottle of whisky.

-Hi Everyone! – Endou said while entering the bar, - huh? What's this? – He said as he took the picture from the floor calling the three guys' attention.

-Hey! That's mine! – Near said as he recognized his beloved picture, and approaching to Endou who was now looking at it full of curiosity.

-You looked funny as a kid Near – the brown eyed said grinning.

-Kazemaru said the same thing… - the albino said trying to snatch the picture back from Endou's hand.

-Shannon and Kanon look funny here as well, - Endou continued while Hiroto approached them, looking at the picture on Endou's side.

"The girl of the golden eyes" the red haired thought as he saw the picture "I think I know her from somewhere…" – That's true, how old were you when they took this photo? – He asked.

-About seven – the albino said – now give it back.

-Wait a second, Near – Endou said – Who is the girl you are hugging here?

-Hugging? – Ulquiorra approached them as well, recognizing seven year old Luna in the picture smiling, he blushed and continued with his work, hoping no one had seen it.

-That's Luna – Near answered – no need to tell anymore.

-Oh, - Endou said – so that is how the disappeared Miss Black looked when she was seven? – He finally gave Near back the picture, which he put inside his pocket once again – Hiroto, how does Nelli looks?

-Uh? Why you want to know? – The red haired asked surprised by the sudden question.

-Maybe because I have already seen Black… don't know – Endou answered.

-I better not tell – Hiroto answered – I haven't seen Nelli-chan in years.

-Aww, that's not fair – Endou pouted – anyway, - he said regaining his cheerfulness – let's go, practice will begin any minute, you know?

-I'm coming – the red haired answered – See you later guys – he said before following Endou.

-See ya – Near answered.

-Why do you have a picture of Luna with you? – Ulquiorra asked as they were left alone.

-That's none of your business – Near answered.

* * *

-Why don't you tell us, Reize? – Nagumo kept bothering Midorikawa on their way to the soccer field. – Since when do you like Gran?

-I've told you already! – The black eyed answered – I don't "like" Kiyama!

-Oh, really? – Nagumo insisted – Because I heard something else this morning...

-Shut it both! – Suzuno yelled at them – it was fun at the beginning but you have become too noisy.

-You don't know what real fun is Gazelle! – Nagumo replied changing his target.

-Well, - Gazelle said – I am not the one called "childish" by Gran.

Nagumo opened his mouth thinking on replying, but couldn't find any words.

-You have victory this time, Gazelle – he said. – But next time….

-Hey everyone! – Endou interrupted him as he arrived running to the field followed by Hiroto. – Guess what?

-You found one of the other guys doing something weird? – asked Kogure.

-You discovered a secret passage? – asked Tachimukai.

-Someone showed you something amusing? – tried guessing Afuro.

-Are you really guessing guys? – Endou asked totally disappointed of his team.

-Dunno, I give up – Kazemaru said even if he had been silent the whole time.

-I give up as well – Goenji stated though no one had doubted he didn't care.

From the rest of the people exclamations such as "Yeah, guessing is just no fun" or "Tell us now" were coming.

-Ok, I'll tell. – Endou said giving up – I saw a picture of one of the disappeared girls!

-Really? – The whole team asked curiously.

-Yup! – The brown eyed said – that weird guy with white hair had one. –But it was from some years ago…

-Aww – was the general reaction of the guys.

-But I still have an idea! – Endou exclaimed cheerfully.

Everyone looked at the team's captain.

-Let's make a bet! – The brown eyed suggested – the point is getting pictures of both of them!

-How about a prize? – asked Kidou.

-Uhm… - Endou tried thinking on something. – Any ideas anyone?

-How about the winner can take anyone he wants from the team to be his slave for a couple of days? – proposed Max.

"Did Max have such an evil mind?" thought everyone.

-Seems interesting – Goenji said – I'm up for it.

-I guess so too… - Kazemaru finally said after considering.

-I'm up as well – Genda said – will be fun, don't you think, Sakuma?

-Seems good – the light patched eyed answered – I'll go for it.

-Alright – Endou said – then that will be the prize, all we will see who won today at 11:00 here; the goal is to have one picture of Black and another one of Lawliet.

-Wait! – Tsunami said – What about Hiroto? He is Lawliet's brother isn't he? Since he is L and Nana's son…

Everyone stared at the red haired "that's right, we forgot about it" passed through their minds.

-I guess I can be out of the competition – the green eyed said indifferently.

-Really? – Asked Suzuno – I heard from Kanon that they are quite the hotties.

-No, really I don't mind, - Hiroto answered – after all as Tsunami-kun said Nelli-chan is my sister, it wouldn't be fair…

-Yeah, - Suzuno accepted – maybe you're right.

-Then everyone else is up for it? – Endou asked all fired up.

-Yes! – was the loud exclamation that came from the guys.

-Then let's begin the hunt! – Endou exclaimed without noticing the tall figure of their coach behind him.

-What hunt? – asked Hiruma calling the team's captain attention to him and smiling devilishly.

-Uhm… - Endou hesitated since he didn't know what to answer.

-If you have time to scheme weird plans – Hiruma continued, his devilish smile broadening – then you have more than enough time to train, run already Shrimp!

-Yessir! – All the guys said beginning to obey their coach.

-Really these brats – Hiruma muttered under his breath – they need to know what important things are.

* * *

-I can't believe you lot actually summoned me here – Tezuka said as he walked down the street with his previous tennis team.

-I can't believe you actually came – Momoshiro mocked him.

-Don't taint your luck, Momo – answered Tezuka.

-Why did you call us? – asked Kikumaru.

-Well –Momoshiro said – I thought that it might be a good surprise for Echizen to go and visit him where he now lives.

"That and to give him the letter Sakuno wrote" thought Momoshiro after what he said.

-I still don't get why did all of us had to come – said Inui.

-Neither do I – Kaidou agreed.

-What I don't get – Shuuichi said – is why did you have to call them as well… - he finished pointing at the two other teams following them.

-I don't think that any of the others play except for Echizen and Nelli-chan – Momoshiro said as they crossed through the gates of the mansion's gardens.

* * *

-Alright! – Endou said as soon as the practice had finished – then see you everyone at 11:00 here! Good Luck!

Everyone left running the field except for Hiroto who began walking to the Mansion as he had nothing else to do.

Kazemaru ran towards the willow he had seen during the last week, since he had seen a figure over there, he thought that maybe that person might know anything.

When he finally reached the Eastern Gardens, he saw Victoria Seras sleeping on the floor under some bushes. The aqua haired patted her shoulder.

-I'm awake Master! – The woman shouted as she stood up in alarm, looking around she relaxed she spotted the young bronze eyed man next to her – Who are you? – She asked.

-I'm Ichirouta Kazemaru – the boy answered.

-I'm Victoria Seras – the blonde answered. – What are you doing? Aren't you from the ones who play soccer?

-Uhm, yeah – Kazemaru said – you know; we made a bet and are looking for pictures of Black-san and Lawliet-san…

-Really? – Victoria asked sitting again – What's the prize?

-We can choose someone from the team to be our slave for some days if we get two pictures of them.

-Interesting – the vampire said, she took out a folded picture from one of the few pockets in her outfit – here, - she said handing it to the aqua haired who couldn't believe his luck.

Kazemaru unfolded the picture and looked at it, there it was the girl he had seen in Near's picture but she looked some years younger, at her side, there was a boy who seemed a little older that her with light brown hair and in the back, the lady he had just met. "So cute she was" Kazemaru thought as he spotted the girl.

-This sure brings back memories! – Victoria said calling the bronze eyed's attention.

-Huh? – The boy looked at the woman.

-You see, this was taken when Luna was five, a little before Basil left to Italy… - Victoria said – poor thing, she cried so much when her friend left, they were so close… At least he visits every once in a while, and writes, otherwise I believe Luna wouldn't have forgiven him.

-I don't get it – Kazemaru said.

-This guy here – said the blue eyed pointing to the boy – is Basil, Luna's friend during her first years of childhood.

-Ahh… - Kazemaru said. – Hey, can I borrow this for a couple of hours? – He asked.

-I guess so – Victoria said. – Just remember to return it.

-I will – the aqua haired said as he walked away from her.

Victoria watched as the aqua haired boy left and fell asleep once again. Kazemaru kept walking staring at the picture, so he didn't noticed the entering people until he slammed against them.

-Sorry –he said at the same time looking at the guy he had slammed against.

-My fault, don't worry – Momoshiro answered staring at the aqua haired man. – Wait a second, do you live here? – He asked.

-Uhm… yeah… – Kazemaru answered.

-Then – Momoshiro continued as everyone following him stopped. – do you know Ryoma Echizen?

-Yes, I know him, why? – The bronze eyed asked confused.

-Can you guide us to him? – Momoshiro said.

-Sure – the aqua haired answered. – Follow me; he shall be in the mansion.

-Thank you! – the black the black haired said as they began following – by the way, I'm Takeshi Momoshiro, who are you?

-I'm Ichirouta Kazemaru – the aqua haired answered feeling dumb.

-Nice to meet you Kazemaru – said Momoshiro.

-I think the same – the bronze eyed answered mostly o9ut of courtesy.

* * *

"Shall I go ask Kiyama for a picture?" Midorikawa thought as he walked through the corridor of the second floor. "I guess he doesn't have any from his sister, or does he? Anyway, I can't let Gazelle and Burn to win this time! Oh! What a good luck!" He thought as he saw Alucard at the end of the corridor.

-Sorry Mister! – The black eyed said calling the amber eyed's attention. Alucard looked at him, and so did the other two people who were with him, Lady Hellsing and L. Midorikawa ran towards them.

-Sorry to interrupt you – he said when he reached them.

-What do you need? – asked the blonde lady.

-Well… - Midorikawa hesitated – it is rather a weird story…

-Don't lie young man – Alucard said a fierce expression in his face.

-The guys from the team made a bet… - Midorikawa began without taking his eyes from Alucard.

-What kind of bet? – asked both Integra and L at the same time paying total attention to the green haired boy.

* * *

-Where are we going Gazelle? – asked Nagumo a little bored, they had been walking around the place for a couple of hours and still had not encountered anyone nor they had found any pictures.

-Shh, I heard something – Suzuno said as he heard through the wall. – Here can you hear it?

Nagumo approached his ear to where Suzuno was pointing.

-Yeah – he said – it sounds as if there was an empty space on the other side.

Suzuno nodded – Let's take a look at it – he said.

They began looking for a way to pass over to the other side. Suddenly a part of the wood the wall was made of came off and they looked through it. On the other side, there was a small empty room, except for a little chest which was located on the exact center of the room. In turns both boys came inside.

-Look at this Gazelle – Nagumo said approaching to the chest. – It seems so old, what do you think might be inside?

-I don't know Burn – Suzuno said – I don't think we should be here to begin with, and there's still the little bet, you want to find the pictures don't you?

-Yeah sure – Nagumo said without paying it importance – but doesn't it is interesting, what would need to be hidden in a place like this? Come on, Gazelle, aren't you curious? – He asked seeing the reluctant face of his friend.

-Ok, - Suzuno agreed – just one peek and we're off alright?

-Sure – Nagumo said.

They both kneeled in front of the old chest, from behind them; Banshee's figure began to rise.

-What are you two boys doing down here? – Her voice sounded through the small room in a spooky tone.

-B-burn did you hear that? – Suzuno asked trembling in fear as the lady's voice faded away.

-Y-yeah – Nagumo answered trembling completely as well – b-but we are not letting that to frighten us, right Gazelle? – He asked forcing a smile.

The albino boy shook his head slowly. Seeing the shows of "courage" the guys were trying, Banshee floated in front of them.

-Get out of here now! – she shouted making her own voice to resonate all over the walls and letting both boys to see her.

-WAHHHHHH! – Both boys screamed as they fled out of the hidden room.

-That's better – Banshee said smiling happily to herself watching them off – That way they won't learn about Luna-chan's little secret – she said in a playful tone and blinking her right eye.

* * *

-Sakuno's? – asked Ryoma to his friend after all of the others had already left.

-Yep – Momoshiro answered as he took out the letter from one of his pockets – she told me that she needed only you to read it only, how about it? Seems to me she still loves you Echizen.

-Seems so – said Ryoma as he took the letter Momoshiro handed him and hiding it inside his jeans' pockets.

-What, you are not reading it now? – asked Momoshiro in deception.

-No – Ryoma answered – after all I don't want to cause trouble, you know, Oosaki-san can be a little overprotective with Nelli…

-I didn't know that – Momoshiro said – well, that explains it very well, but wasn't Nelli-chan disappeared?

-Yeah, but still I should keep the disguise, shouldn't I? – Ryoma said.

-I don't really get you – Momoshiro said – Nelli-chan is really a nice girl and yet you… oh, any way, see you later Echizen.

Momoshiro walked away from him.

-Am I really being too cruel with Nelli? – asked Ryoma to himself as he walked back to his room.

* * *

-I see, - the blonde woman said as Midorikawa finished telling about the small bet the soccer team had made – so you have to get a picture of each of the girls in order to win.

-Exactly – Midorikawa said still caring for Alucard's glare which had become even colder as the boy explained.

-And you want to win in order to give a lesson to those guys who keep bullying you? – L asked.

-Yep – the black eyed boy answered.

-Alucard – Integra said calling the vampire's attention. – Give one of Luna's pictures to him. – The amber eyed stared at his Master disbelieving. – Come on, I know you have always at least three pictures of her with you. – Now Alucard's glare had a new victim – Don't make me have to order you around – Lady Hellsing said.

Alucard sighed and took out piec3e of folded photograph paper from under his cloak and handed it to the boy. Midorikawa didn't unfold it.

-Thank you Lady Hellsing – the black eyed said he started walking away.

-Wait boy! – L said causing Midorikawa to stop. – Here – L took out a picture from his jeans' pockets – it is one of my daughter; take good care of it.

Midorikawa smiled broadly as he took the picture from L's hands.

-Thank you sir, lady, thank you a lot! – He said as he ran away from them in direction to the meeting point as the time was almost up for the bet.

* * *

At 11:00 there were all of the guys in the field, waiting to know who the winner was. For some reason, Endou had convinced Kanon to be the judge as he knew both of the girls. Hiroto had gone just to see who had won.

-Alright! – Kanon said – Form a line and show me each the pictures you got.

The guys obeyed him, and formed a line. Almost none of them had luck to find any pictures, when Kazemaru's turn came; he showed the picture Victoria had handed him.

-Yes it is Luna – Kanon said examining it. – if you had a picture of Nelli you'd have won.

-Thank you Kanon-kun – Kazemaru said taking the picture again.

Things stayed the same until Midorikawa reached his turn.

-Wow – Kanon said as the black eyed handed both pictures – Endou-san I think we have a winner – Endou approached to him – it's both of them, Endou-san, Luna and Nelli; Midorikawa, you are one lucky guy. – Kanon finished.

-Everyone! – Endou called eveyone's attention – we have a winner! Ryuuji Midorikawa! You can choose who you want as your slave.

-I would want Haruya Nagumo – Midorikawa said.

Upon hearing that, Nagumo freezed "Uh oh, I think it was a bad idea to bully him all this time…"

* * *

**Wow, that was kind of a long chapter... I hope you liked it everyone! Rate&Review Please! **


	19. Past part 1

**Hey! Special Chapter everyone! Yep again :D This one is based on the past, since the very, very beginning, not of the story but of our protagonists' lives, and not exactly the beginning… but before, let's remind that Luna's eyes were not green until she was bitten by a vampire at sixteen years, this is loooong before that, or maybe not, anyway, let's begin…**

**

* * *

**

Four year old Nelli and Nana were walking on a street.

-Mama – the little ruby eyed said – when is Papa visiting again?

-I don't know, Nelli – the rockstar answered to her daughter – I don't know.

-I miss Papa – Nelli said looking down.

Her mother kneeled and lifted her face.

-There's no need to be like that, Annelise, Papa loves you, and so do I, come on, smile, ok? – The little girl smiled brilliantly – That's better – Nana said, suddenly, her cellphone ringed, surprised, she took it and looked at the number. – Hey! Seems to be our lucky day – she smiled showing the number to her daughter.

-Papa! Papa is calling! – Nelli exclaimed happily.

-Hi, L – Nana answered the phone.

-Nana? – L's voice came from the other side of the line – How are you?

-Well, we are fine, how about you?

-I'm ok, uhm… Nana… I need to ask you a favor…

-Sure what is it? – The rockstar asked him.

* * *

Integra Hellsing was inside Roger Black's office, with Mr. Black and Iemitsu Sawada present, through the window, they could see little four year old, Luna and a five year old light-brown haired boy playing together outside.

-You must make sure, that Basil fully understands Luna's situation, Sawada-san. – Lady Hellsing said – but also, he shall know that he must not tell Luna the truth, no matter what.

-So, - the blonde Japanese said – what you want is to have Basil guard your daughter while being her friend.

-Don't mention that again in this house, Sawada-san, - Roger said to him – it can cause us trouble.

-Mostly, that is what I am asking you to do, Iemitsu – Lady Hellsing ignored Mr. Black's comment – Basil is older, and more experienced than Luna, he will be able to understand that it is for his friend's sake, besides, any child needs to have friends, and since Luna cannot visit her "parents" normally, it is only natural to look for any kids her age for her to play with.

-I understand – Iemitsu answered. – I will make sure he knows about it, but since there will be times in which I will have to take him with me in my job, I don't know how much contact he can have with the girl.

-Roger, - Integra called – I heard you were having treaties with an orphanage in the US so that they could send a kid here soon, how is that going?

-It seems that they are still thinking on the conveniences and disadvantages of the program proposed, but I will try to convince them.

-Well, Iemitsu – Sir Integral said – there is your answer to that.

-Then I must leave, - Sawada stood up from his seat – I want to see my family again.

-Oh, sure – Lady Hellsing answered – by the way, how is little Tsunayoshi-kun?

-He is fine, my wife says he will be a very interesting boy and Vongola Nono wants to meet him soon, I see a bright future for my son.

-That's good to hear – Roger said.

-Indeed – the blonde woman said.

Iemitsu went outside and closed the door behind himself.

-Is it ok, to make the boy know all about her? – Roger asked the lady.

-I believe it is – the woman said – even if he will have to leave very soon, if he didn't know, he wouldn't he of any help, and if Luna had no friends… Loneliness can kill, didn't you know, Roger?

* * *

-So, Oosaki-san, your papers are all in order and we fully accept them – the lady said to Nana – just wait here for a couple of minutes, and we will guide you to where the child is.

-Thank you – Nana managed to say.

The woman left leaving only Nana and her little daughter inside, Nelli had listened to it all, but she couldn't understand why they were there.

-Mama, what is happening? - She asked.

-Papa asked Mama to do something for him – Nana answered.

-But, what is it? – Nelli insisted thinking her question hadn't been answered.

-Oh, it is a surprise – Nana smiled to her daughter – just wait a little and we will see.

-A surprise? – Nelli asked.

-Yup.

A young woman came in from where the other one had left.

-Ooosaki-san? – she asked.

-Yes – Nana answered her.

-Follow me please – the woman said.

Nana took her daughter in arms and followed the woman through some corridors until they reached an almost empty room except for a five year old boy with red hair and green eyes, Nana putt down her daughter.

-This is the kid – the lady said - I'm glad he finally got a family. I'll leave you alone so that you can get to know each other. – She said before leaving.

-Hi! – Nana said to the boy – I'm Nana, and will be glad to become your mom. What is your name?

-I..I am Hiroto… - the boy answered.

-Nice to meet you, Hiroto – Nana said – this is your new little sister, Nelli – she said putting her hand on the girl's head – Come on Nelli – she whispered to her daughter – go and meet your new brother.

The girl let go of her mother's jeans and slowly approached the red haired kid, then she stretched out the boy's cheeks.

-Ow! – The boy yelled in response, backing away from the little girl and Nana.

-Niichan! – The girl exclaimed approaching more to the boy and hugging him.

The boy looked at her surprised and a little scared, but after some moments, he hugged his new little sister back.

-Welcome to our small family, Hiroto. – Nana whispered as she saw her daughter and her new son hugging each other.

* * *

-Huh? But, why? – asked 5 year old Luna to her light brown haired friend as he prepared his things to leave the Black's Mansion.

-I don't know, - the boy answered trying not to look at the teary eyed girl - I was said I am going to study in Ita…

-I don't want you to leave Basil! – The golden eyed girl hugged him, wetting his shirt a little with her unstoppable tears. The boy caressed her shoulder-length dark brown hair.

-I'll write, Lady Black, I promise. – He said. The girl let go of him.

-I've told you not to call me that way – Luna said wiping her tears – My name is Luna I have no titles Basil.

-I'm sorry, I'm used to calling thou that way – the blue eyed apologized smiling "That's how Lady Hellsing and Mr. Black told me to call her" he thought.

-I'll miss you Basil – the girl said. – This place is so big and we are the only children here, it's no fun being alone.

-I know, - he agreed with her – that's why I will write to thou every time I can.

-Really? – The girl asked with hope shining in her golden eyes.

-I promise – the six year old boy answered.

The girl shook her head. – Don't promise that, - she said – if you are going to promise me something, promise me and Banshee that you will come and visit anytime you can.

Basil looked at her "Banshee again? It's the second time she mentions her, why?"

-I promise thou both, - he finally said hugging her – I shalt come and visit thou whenever I can.

-It's a promise then, Basil. – Luna answered hugging her friend back.

-Is everything prepared? – Iemitsu asked to Mr. Black. They were both standing in the middle of the main hall of the place, waiting for the boy to appear.

-It is, Basil is biding farewell to Luna, it can take a while those two are really close to each other.

-I know, - Iemitsu answered – the only kids here for a long time, it seems cruel to tear them apart.

-But Basil must begin his training and to begin to know the truth about her. – Roger stated.

-So sad Luna will be alone for so long – the blonde said.

-Actually – Mr. Black said – I'm receiving two kids, next week, they will be here during the time the place they work in doesn't have any activity; they called it a "familiar reunion".

-I see – Sawada said – that way it is not so cruel to leave the little girl without any friends for a while.

-Indeed – Mr. Black agreed.

"So sad, I don't want that child to cry anymore, but it seems, that suffering is the only thing that is available on her path" he thought as he looked distractedly to the stairs.

-I'm ready Master! – Basil exclaimed as he ran downstairs followed by the little girl, though she seemed not to she had been crying, and her golden eyes were still full of tears.

-Good to hear that Basil – Sawada said – Have you said "goodbye" to your friend?

-Yup already – the boy answered smiling, looking at the girl behind him and losing his smile as he did so.

-I see – Iemitsu said – then it's time for us to leave, thank you for taking care of my pupil, Black-san.

-My pleasure, Sawada, – Black answered. - He was a good companion to my little niece

-See you then, Lady Bl…

-I've told you not to call me that way! – Luna yelled interrupting her friend. The two adults stared at her; the girl ignored their stares and hugged the boy – Take care, Basil.

-You too, Luna, take care – Basil answered hugging her back, and noticing the glare Roger Black sent to him. – I'll write as soon as we arrive to Italy – the light blue eyed said to the girl's ear – wait for my letter, ok?

The girl just nodded and he let go of her. They waved at each other while Iemitsu and Basil left the Black's Manor.

-Banshee – Mr. Black called after he lost sight of the Japanese and the boy.

-At your orders Master - the wavy haired spirit of the mansion said as she appeared in front of them.

-Make sure everything is prepared for the kids' arrival, they will come in a couple of hours – Roger said.

-Everything is ready, even their own rooms, - Banshee said, she looked at the little girl next to her Master and smiled – You can stop holding your tears now, Luna-chan. – she said as she put her feet on the floor and materialized herself.

The little girl began crying and ran to hug the ghost in front of her; Banshee hugged her back softly under the disapproving sight of Roger Black.

-Luna, go to your room and prepare yourself for your new friends' arrival – Roger said.

-I don't want new friends – Luna replied among sobs – I want Basil back!

-Go, and do as I say, or I'll tell your parents, young lady! – Roger ordered.

The girl ran inside still crying. Banshee stared sadly to where she had disappeared.

-Don't you think you are being too cruel to her, Master? – asked the ghost.

-She needs some discipline, Banshee; - Mr. Black answered – otherwise, her mother wouldn't be glad.

-Her mother – Banshee said making a pout on her adorable ever-young face, remembering Lady Hellsing – that heartless woman shouldn't be the mother of anyone.

-Watch your mouth Banshee – Roger Black warned her.

-But it's the truth – Banshee said – that woman doesn't care about Luna-chan at all! And when she visits or Luna-chan visits her, she leaves her with that vampire and ignores her, definitely, Luna-chan is better off with your brother and her wife, her adoptive parents, but they can't even see her.

-Are you done? – Mr. Black asked containing the laugh; it was always funny to see Banshee in such a state.

-Pretty much, yeah – she answered.

-Then go and finish preparing everything, call Rudolf and Mary so that they can come, and meet Luna's new companions.

-Sure – Banshee sighed as she disappeared in some greenish mist.

-Really, this ghost – Roger said as he walked back to his office in the first floor – even if what she says is truth, there is no need to bad mouth Lady Hellsing, it's not as if she didn't have any feelings, she is hurt the most to be apart from her child.

He went inside his office the moment the phone was ringing.

-Yes? – He answered.

-Mr. Black? – A seven year old girl's voice came from the other side of the line.

-It is me, who is it?

-Uhm… it is Shannon, we arrived to the town, but we don't know where the place we are supposed to go is…

-Don't worry – Roger said – tell me where you are, Shannon, and I'll go get you.

-Thank you! – The girl seemed glad – we are still at the station, we will wait for you here.

-Alright, see you there. – Mr. Black answered as he hung up.

-Master – Banshee said as she appeared before him – your brother and sister-in-law are in their way to this place.

-Perfect – Roger said – call the chauffeur, the kids arrived before time. We must go to get them.

-I see. – The ghost disappeared again, and appeared right back, - he is ready.

-Let's go, Banshee, stay and make sure none of the maids does any idiocy.

-Yes sir.

Banshee saw as her master walked out of his office and didn't move until she heard the engine of the car, then she passed through the wall and all the way to Luna's room. The five year old girl was sitting on her bed and brushing her dark brown hair, the tears' path marked through her cheeks.

-Luna-chan – Banshee said calling the girl's attention. The spirit smiled at her – your parents will be here soon, you don't want them to see you crying do you?

-No – the little girl muttered.

-Then clean your face and get ready, if you behave, maybe they will stay for the night.

-Really? – The girl's golden eyes sparkled as she speak. Banshee's smiled broadened.

-Of course – the ghost said. – I will talk with your uncle to make sure they will.

-Yay! – Luna smiled finally. She stood up and began taking out some blouses and skirts. – Which one should I wear? – She asked showing Banshee her favorite blue t-shirt and a red blouse, the ghost pointed to the t-shirt and the girl put it apart.

-Wear the purple skirt – Banshee suggested, seeing the girl's expression as she decided.

-Ok. – Luna said as she took it, and began dressing up again, after she was done, Banshee brushed her hair softly.

Three knocks came from the main door.

-Is anyone in there? – a man's voice asked.

-It's Dad! – Luna exclaimed rushing downstairs and opening the door. Rudolf and Mary Black smiled at their adoptive daughter, the girl hugged her mother, and then her father lifted her in arms, making her shriek as she giggled happily. Banshee appeared in front of the family, smiling at the happy "family".

-How have you been doing? – asked Rudolf to the little girl.

-Oh… Basil left – Luna regained seriousness – he said he was going to study somewhere…

-Don't worry, Dear, - Mary said kneeling in front of her – he will come back soon, and you will be able to play together again.

-Really, Mom? – asked the young brunette.

-Yup – Mary smiled at her.

-Where's my brother? – asked Rudolf to Banshee.

-Master Roger went outside to retrieve the other kids – Banshee said.

-I see. – Rudolf said. – Luna, how have lessons been?

The little girl frowned – I hate my teacher! – She exclaimed – she doesn't let me do anything.

-But she is teaching you, Luna – Mary said.

-Actually, Madame, - Banshee said – Miss Halstead, left a week ago, seems like something scared her, the point is, she is not coming back.

-Banshee, what did you do this time? – Rudolf reprimanded her.

-Nothing at all, Master Rudolf – the ghost answered.

-Anyway, we can't find any other person, who is willing to come here, can we? – Mary said.

-I can take care of young Luna's education – Banshee said.

-Are you sure? – Rudolf asked, the wavy haired woman nodded – It will be another activity added to your duties, besides, you should discuss it with Roger.

-I know – Banshee said – I'm willing to teach your daughter, afterall I can't leave this place, and I believe Master Roger will be glad with it.

-If you say so – the man answered.

-Oh thank you for taking care of my daughter – Mary said.

-You are welcome, Madam – the ghost answered.

-What's going on here? – Asked Roger Black as he walked down the path followed by both six year old Kanon and seven year old Shannon.

-Brother! – Rudolf exclaimed as he saw him.

-You arrived early, Rudolf, Mary, I'm glad to see you both.

-Thank you, - the blonde answered, raising her daughter in arms.

-Are those the kids you were talking about? – Rudolf asked noticing Shannon and Kanon.

-Yes – Roger said – Luna, please say "hello" to your new friends: Kanon and Shannon.

Mary put the girl back on the floor, the golden eyed looked at the two kids behind her uncle.

-Welcome – she said faking a smile.

* * *

Nana arrived home right after work, as she opened the door of her apartment, two red haired kids ran towards her.

-Mom your back! – The five year old Nelli said as she hugged her.

-You dyed your hair again didn't you? – Nana said as she raised her child.

-I'm like Niichan! – The little girl smiled.

-Hiroto – Nana said looking at her son. – You didn't stop her?

-I-I couldn't Mom – the boy answered.

-We have to fix that – Nana said – Dad is in his way here.

-He is? – Both kids asked.

-Yes. – Nana answered – we are going to a wedding. Come on Nelli, let's get you ready.

-Why? – The ruby eyed said.

-Because you have a very important role, come on, Hiroto must get ready too. – She said as she came inside and closed the door.

She took the girl to the bathroom and left her daughter there, then leading her son to his room.

-Hiroto, - she said as she selected things from his wardrobe – you know you should take care of your sister; she is younger than you and is easily influenced by many things.

-I know Mom – the boy answered – it's just that, is a little difficult…

-I'm sure it is, sweetheart – Nana said kissing the boy's forehead – but I need you to do it, ok?

-Yeah… - the red haired said.

-That's my boy; now change clothes while I prepare your sister, Dad will be here soon.

Hiroto nodded and Nana left the room and went back to the bathroom, from where Nelli had disappeared. A little scared, she looked for her everywhere, and finally found her in her own room, taking out things from her make-up case.

-Nelli! – She said calling the girl's attention.

-Hi Mom! – The girl answered smiling innocently.

-Come on – Nana said picking her up from the floor – you need to take a bath.

-But if I take a bath my hair won't be like Niichan's! – The girl replied as her mother took her back to the bathroom.

-That's why – Nana answered - Dad will get angry if he sees you like this.

-I want to look like Niichan! – Nelli said making a pout.

-Please, Nelli – Nana answered – take a bath, this time only, ok? Dad will be here soon, I will prepare your new dress, just do as I say.

-And I can look like Niichan later? – The little girl asked, her eyes sparkling as if the irises were made out of rubies.

-Sure thing – Nana said, closing the door of the bathroom as she walked out.

She went into her daughter's room and took out the dress L had picked out for her, it was pure white and had some details in pale pink on the edges, she put it on the bed and started looking out for something to arrange her hair with, as well as the elegant shoes she had bought for the girl the day before. She was finishing selecting the things she was going to wear when a knock on the main door distracted her.

-Coming! – She said as she walked out of her own room just to find her son opening the door to his messy haired adoptive father.

-Dad! – The boy exclaimed as the British came in.

-It's been a while, son – L answered.

-Hi, L – Nana said.

-It's good to see you Nana – he said.

-I think the same – the lady answered.

-Are you ready? – asked the detective.

-Just wait for me and Nelli – Nana said. – take a seat in the meantime.

-Sure – L answered.

Nana left to her room in time to see her daughter going towards her own, the rockstar smiled slightly. "At least she is a happy child" she thought.

-Mama you are taking too long! – Nelli said as she finished putting on her shoes, and going out of her room.

The ruby eyed girl went to the living room as she didn't receive an answer, finding both her father and Hiroto who were waiting from a long time before.

-Daddy! – The little girl exclaimed as she ran towards him.

-Hi Nelli – L smiled at his daughter and raising her in his arms – how is my little princess doing?

-I'm fine! – The girl answered – but…

-But what? – L asked.

-I want to look like Niichan! – Nelli said. – Mama said I could have my hair to look like Niichan's later if I obeyed…

L chuckled and the little girl smiled.

-I'll see what we can do – the detective finally answered.

-L, you don't know what a brush is? – asked Nana as she came back from her room dressed in her beautiful red dress and wearing a simple but beauty rising make-up.

-Dad looks good! – Nelli answered.

-Besides, - L said – we are going to be late.

-I know, let's go Hiroto. – Nana said opening the door.

L put Nelli on the floor, and the kids went outside, followed by their parents.

The ceremony had been a western like one, and Nelli had been one of the bridesmaids carrying a small basket full of small flowers which she had to throw through the entire hallway where both the groom and bride passed as the ceremony was finished. As they had passed and were getting ready to go to the party, Hiroto took some of the flowers left in the basket his little sister was carrying, and weaved them into a small ring the size of Nelli's finger. He approached the ruby eyed, as he saw both his adoptive parents were distracted on something else.

-Hey, Nelli-chan – the red haired said to her.

-What is it Niichan? – answered Nelli.

-Would you like to marry me? – The green eyed boy asked.

The little girl smiled and her face brightened up as she hugged Hiroto answering a "yes".

Sometime after this, Nelli went for the first time to the elementary school, she and her brother had always been close, but since that wedding's incident they became even closer. The first day of school for Nelli, was the day as well for their bond to be exposed.

-Hi, Kiyama-kun – a random girl greeted the red haired as both Nelli and him entered the school.

-Niichan is married! – The ruby eyed answered glaring at the girl.

-Married? – The girl asked in surprise.

Hand in hand, the siblings nodded, the flower ring Hiroto had made for his sister still around a finger in the ruby eyed's hand, a little withered.


	20. Past part 2

"Not fair" thought a crying six year old Luna as she ran through the mansion's gardens and to her favorite willow tree, where no one was able to find her.

-You are not going to your parents' next week, young lady – her uncle's words still resonating in her mind. – Nor they will come, you will stay here and that's it.

"Kanon and Shannon are not here either, Banshee is on an errand, Basil said he was in Spain and not even Victoria will be able to come… what am I supposed to do?" she asked to herself.

In the distance, she could hear the maids' voices calling her, but she was decided not to obey.

"Uncle Roger had promised" she thought "he did, he said that I could spend at least a month at home, it's not fair, it is not!" the golden eyed finally arrived to her willow tree and hid herself behind the hanging leaves.

-Everyone calm down! - Roger Black shouted to the desperate maids who were looking for their young mistress. – Luna will come back, now, our new guest will arrive soon, and therefore, this place shall look clean and in complete order. And poor of that who I hear murmuring about my niece's disappearance.

Near was at the limit of boringness, as soon as he had arrived to London from the US, he was driven into a car by the personnel of the orphanage and taken to that weird town, he had even thought of running away. "This program is idiotic" he thought "there is no need to send us to other places during summer, we can continue like it has always been". Since the director of Wammy House had told him he was going to England for the exchange program they were trying out, he had thought it was useless, but he still knew that even if he ran away from it, they would find him, besides, he had a goal in mind, and becoming L's successor was it, so he had to deal with all the kids at Wammy and now this weird program until he had fifteen at least.

-Here we are, Near – the person who had taken him to where he was going to stay until summer was over said parking the car on the street.

The albino boy opened the car's door and went out of it, looking at the big walls around the construction.

-This way please, - the personnel of the orphanage said, and Near followed him until they reached the iron gates of the Black Manor.

The personnel pushed a button on the site of the gate and a voice asked what they were looking for.

-We are here for the exchange program with Wammy House, is Mr. Black there? - said the man as the boy looked through the gates and into the deserted gardens.

-Sure, - the voice answered – it's him speaking. Come on in.

As he said so, the gates opened letting them to pass. As he came in, Near heard the faint noise of someone crying, but he ignored it and kept walking behind the man from the orphanage until they reached the main door of the place, where a man was standing, faking a radiant smile on his face.

-Mr. Black – the man who had taken Near there said.

-I'm glad the program was approved – Roger Black said – what's your name, boy? – he asked kneeling before Near.

-Near – answered the albino.

-"Near" is not a name – Mr. Black said.

-Sorry, sir – the other man interrupted handing a bunch of papers in a folder to the owner of the place – "Near" is his nickname, the kids at Wammy tend to call each other that way, no one knows their real names.

-I see, so, Near, want to explore a little?

The boy shrugged in indifference, and Mr. Black's fake smile fell down a bit.

-Come on then, let's show you your room. – he said letting him pass through the door.

-Someone will come and get him at the end of summer – the man of the orphanage said – until then – he said nodding at Mr. Black.

-Sure, I'll take care of him.

The man left while Mr. Black led the albino boy inside. After the high sun outside, the mansion's main hall felt dark and fresh, the boy looked around until his eyes got used to the darkness and he saw there was a big staircase at the end. Mr. Black led him upstairs and stopped.

-Who else lives here? –asked the boy as the man looked for something inside his pockets.

-Uh… my niece, me and some maids. – Mr. Black answered taking out a bunch of keys, and opening one of the doors. – Here is going to be your room. – He let the boy pass to see a big room with shelves full of puzzles. – Since the program says you'll be coming over every summer, I thought I should get something so that you would feel at home. And someone told me, you like puzzles.

-Thank you – Near answered a little less indifferent.

-Don't worry – Mr. Black smiled truly for the first time in the whole day. – You are free to roam through all the terrains of my property, just make sure to stay inside the outer walls.

-Thanks – the boy answered.

Mr. Black nodded and left the place closing the door after him. The first thing Near did afterwards, was opening the curtains, so that light could enter the room, besides, the kid wanted to see the outside. Soon, he was looking through the window in awe, before him, a mixture of different landscapes laid, he could see the gate from which he had come in, and at the side of the path were two forests, which lost themselves in what seemed to him, the infinity.

"I wonder" he thought "why was I sent to this place" he remembered three days ago when they had told the orphans where we they heading for that summer, and Mello had laughed at him since he had been the only one who had gone without any partner from the house. Trying to take out that memory from his head, he decided to do what Mr. Black had suggested, after all he was going to live there for a while, so why not?

With this thought, he left his room leaving the door closed, but without locking it and headed for the upper floors. As he passed by a half opened door, he heard pieces of a conversation between some maids.

-And our young mistress? – The youngest of them said, without noticing they were being heard.

-She ran away again – the other one said – seems that the poor child won't be able to go with her parents this summer as well.

The boy stopped as he heard the second maid talking. "Poor child?" he thought, and decided to continue hearing.

-No way – the first maid said – that poor girl, I can see why, but, do you think she could have really escaped from the estate?

-Oh no, - was the answer – that girl wouldn't, she barely knows what is beyond the walls, she should be somewhere in the gardens, but let me assure you something, Hanna, we won't be able to find her until either Banshee comes back or the girl comes on her own.

-Really? – The one called Hanna asked – So that's why the Master is not worried about his niece.

-Exactly – the second one said – now let's get back to work, or he will find out.

As soon as the maids finished talking, and before any of them could discover him, Near ran quickly downstairs. "If the girl really is missing" he thought "I will find out where she is, that way I can practice." Suddenly he found himself at the gardens exactly at the spot he had heard the crying about an hour before, he turned around, deciding where to begin, finally he decided he should try going for where the crying seemed to come from. Therefore he turned right and soon found himself into a labyrinth of tall willow trees and small ponds wherever he saw, as well as some small swamp flowers. He listened as the cry's sound became stronger, until he found a willow tree bigger than the rest which seemed to him, the source of the cry. Doubtingly and trying not to fall into the pond surrounding it, he approach as much as he could to the tree's borders. Keeping his equilibrium, he moved a little the long branches hanging like a curtain before him, and went into the space they were covering, he saw everything in a dull green light, hearing the crying noise as if it came from the tree's trunk, and only noticing the normal parts of the plant, walking around the tree trying not to fall with the outermost roots, looking at the trunk, until he finally noticed the dark haired girl who was sitting next to it. Near approached the girl, and she noticing his presence, looked at him, her eyes were golden and her skin was pale, not too much, but still, her hair was cut short to her chin, and its color seemed to be dark brown, like the chocolates Mello loved chewing every minute.

-Who are you? – The girl asked him, with remains of tears in her eyes.

-I am Near – the albino answered.

-Near of what? – asked again, confused.

-Near is my nickname – the boy said feeling dumb. – My name is actually Nathaniel.

-You are called Nate? – The girl asked.

-Yeah, who are you? – The boy asked sitting next to the girl.

-I am Luna – she answered looking at the front to the leaves.

-Why are you here? – Near asked her. The girl hugged her legs tightly.

-He was mean. – She said. – He had promised I'd go to my parent's home for summer, but now he says I can't.

-Who? – The albino asked.

-Uncle Roger! – Luna answered.

-Hey, shouldn't you go back? – The boy decided to ask after a moment of silence.

-NO – the brunette's voice filled in determination – I am not going back, neither if Banshee has to come and drag me out of here, I am not going.

-Why? – Near asked, it did seem strange for her not to want to go home.

-Because I don't want to! – The golden eyed answered.

"Spoiled child" thought the albino.

-Besides – the girl said, hiding her face in the hole her arms made in front of her – Uncle Roger takes the people I love, and drives them away from me.

-He does? – He asked without understanding how could her uncle do something like that.

-Yeah… - Luna answered – hey, what are YOU doing here? – She asked suddenly.

-I'm looking for someone – Near said, not knowing how to explain it.

-Who are you looking for? – The brunette asked.

-The niece of the owner of this place – the boy answered, deciding to tell the truth.

-Did Uncle Roger ask you to do so? – The girl inquired.

-No one asked me – the albino said.

-Why are you looking for me then? – Luna asked.

-Wait – Near said feeling startled – you are Mr. Black's niece?

The brunette nodded – Luna Selene Helena Black, that is my complete name – she said.

-Wow – Near could just say.

-How did you know I was here? – She asked

-I heard someone crying – the albino said. – I just followed the sound until I got here, and noticed you.

-Oh – the girl answered, cursing herself in her mind for crying again.

-What did you mean with, your uncle driving everyone you love away from you? – Near asked her.

-That's because – Luna said – I have always lived in this house, in this terrain, even when I have a chance to go visit Mom and Dad for a couple of days, or my godmother, I know I don't belong anywhere, but here maybe, and still, I think Uncle Roger wanted to have a nephew instead of me… and though he seems to be protecting me… he drives them away. When did you arrive, Near? – The girl asked changing the topic.

-About an hour ago – the albino answered.

-Have you met the house already? – The brunette said.

-No – admitted Near.

-I'll show you around – Luna said standing up, the boy stayed sit and she looked at him. – Are you coming or not?

The albino nodded and stood up, the girl walked through a dry path amongst the ponds, which he hadn't seen before, and he followed her through it, it went straight into a hidden door in the manor's Eastern wall, which he girl opened and let him in, before going inside and closing it behind herself. Inside, it was cold and dark.

-Follow me – Luna said, as she knew where to go.

The boy had no other choice but to do so, and they walked through the hidden path crossing with some others, suddenly, the girl stopped, and Near could see a little light coming from the front.

-Here is my uncle's office – she said, moving so that the boy could see. Through a little space that was left between a shelf and the wall, he could see the whole room, it was simple and elegantly decorated, and at the moment, Mr. Black was speaking by the phone with someone.

-I see… - the man said – so he is coming today? ... Sure, sure, there is no problem sir… No, she will actually be very happy to see him… Oh, another one comes too? … It's alright; it won't be a big deal…

-What is Mr. Black talking about? – Near asked in low voice to the girl, she just shuddered.

-Come, - she said – we can't let him to discover us.

The girl led him through some more paths, each one leading to a different place, each time, they were not noticed, and until they went out through the same path they had come in, Near had not been able to differentiate them.

-So, - the girl said once they were out of the maze – what do you think of this place?

-It is… interesting – Near answered. – How did you find that place?

The girl smiled brightly for the first time since they met – I only found the path for my room, the rest was shown to me, silly.

-Shown? – The boy couldn't understand could have known of it, Luna nodded – By whom?

-Banshee. – Was the word the girl answered.

-Who is…

-LUNA-CHAN! –The ghost of the mansion appeared out of nowhere and glomped the girl causing her to fall to the floor. – I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I know your uncle has been cruel to you again, and I wasn't here… Eh? – She said finally noticing the boy, and floating towards him, letting the girl to stand up – who is this?

-He is new here – the girl said – his name is Near.

-Near is not a name… - the ghost said approaching him, the boy gave a step backwards and fell.

-That is what I told him… - Luna said – but he said that's how everyone calls him.

-I see. Welcome to the Black's Mansion, Near-kun!

-Thank you… - Near said – Who are you?

-She is Banshee – Luna answered.

-Banshee? – The boy asked without fully understanding.

-A little slow, isn't he? – The ghost asked, Luna shuddered in response. – Anyway, dear, your uncle has a surprise for you.

-Really? – The girl asked. – What is it?

-If I tell you now it won't be a surprise – Banshee teased her.

-But…

-No, no, I won't tell – the ghost said – it will arrive here any minute anyway.

-Arrive? – Both kids asked.

-Well I've said enough – Banshee said – see you!

-Wait Banshee! – Luna said trying to stop her, but the ghost had already disappeared as mist.

-What might she been talking about? – Near asked.

-Who knows… - the brunette answered, as the same question filled her mind.

-Are you ok?

-I guess so, - the girl answered – want to go explore the gardens?

-Why not? – The boy answered.

-Come – the girl said as she began walking to the south.

Near followed her through the brunette through the gardens until the terrain changed, they found themselves in a place that looked more like a rich man's personal park, with rose bushes everywhere and lots of flowers, and paths marked with works, with benches on their sides.

-Where are we? – Near asked.

-These are the Southern gardens – the girl answered. – My Uncle says it was Dad's favorite spot when he was little, and Lady Hellsing says that it was when my parents met for the first time.

-Really?

Luna nodded. – Come on; let's see the other two gardens.

They began walking, and Near could notice that the atmosphere around her had become melancholic, just as the clouds above them, her aura had become gray. He followed through the park-like Southern Gardens until they reached a cleared piece of land, with just some trees on the edges, almost like a prairie.

-These are the Western gardens – Luna said. – Uncle Roger likes sports, so every once in a while we come here to play something, or to watch a match of something else…

-What kind of sports? – Near asked.

-You know, like football, soccer, volleyball, tennis…

-Oh.

-I'm not an actual fan, but playing is fun so…

-You are right – Near lied smiling at her trying to sound convincing.

-You are not good at lying are you? – The brunette asked him.

-I think so… - the albino sounded ashamed of himself.

The girl giggled – At least you accept it. – She said. – Come, let's see the last gardens.

They walked together until they found a deep forest, they walked through it, Near with most difficulty, while Luna seemed to be on most safety there, after a while inside the forest, they found the main path which lead through the mansion's main door.

-These are the Northern gardens. – She said – I guess you already know where to go from here.

-Yeah, you are right… - Near said.

From the walls that separated the mansion from the rest of the town, two boys walked in through the path, one of them had dark brown hair and blue-grayish eyes, while the other one, was Luna's very first friend, Basil.

-Lady Black? – Basil said as he recognized his friend in the middle of the path. – Is that you?

As she heard the boy's voice, the brunette turned around.

-Basil! – The girl shouted as she ran towards her friend and hugged him, startling both, the albino and the other boy. – You came back! I missed you!

-I'm glad to see you too, Lady Black. – The light blue eyed answered, hugging her back.

-I told you not to call me that way! – Luna replied.

-I know, sorry – Basil answered smiling. – I missed you too.

"It can't be" he thought as he hugged the girl "inside such an innocent being, how can a monster reside? I wonder if what Lady Hellsing wrote in her letters was true"

-Eh, who is your friend? – Asked Luna noticing the boy next to Basil.

-Oh, he is Fidio Ardena – Basil said – a friend from Italy, Fidio, this is Lady Black, the girl I used to talk to you about.

The girl glared at her friend.

-Hi – Fidio said to the girl.

-Nice to meet you Fidio, - Luna said – you can call me Luna, and this is Near. – She said introducing the albino.

-Hi – he said.

-Are you new here? – Basil asked.

-Arrived today – the albino said.

-I see – the light blue eyed said – then I think it's a welcome for us three, isn't it?

-I guess so… - Near answered.

-Let's go- Luna said taking both, Basil's and Near's hand – Uncle Roger will be glad to see you too, Basil.

-Sure – Basil said, nodding at Fidio so that he would follow.

The four kids walked to the mansion's main doors and went in, outside, Banshee watched them, smiling softly.

-Happiness can be so short can't it, honey? – She said as she disappeared into mist.

* * *

-There's no way, I'm going to let you, L – Nana exclaimed once she thought her kids were asleep.

-I know it is not fair, - the detective said – but it must be done, Nana.

- But the poor kid... - the rockstar said. - Think on how it will affect them, they are so close...

-I have thought about it for a long time, Nana - L said. - I know it is far too soon, but the boy will be alright, believe me.

-But.. - Nana replied.

-Calm down, Nana, it won't be right away - L interrupted her - Hiroto will go and live with me for a while before that to happen.

-But how about Nelli?

-Nelli will stay with you, - the detective said - as far as I know, you are going to go to England in something like a year or two.

-Isn't it too soon to separate them? - Nana asked.

-Maybe you are right, - L said - Hiroto will come with me at the same time you two are moving to England, then when he has to go back to that place, I'll take him where you two will be living so that he can meet his little sister.

Nana avoided L's eyes as hers flooded with tears, seeing so, L hugged her.

-Don't worry, they will be fine, Nana, - he said - even when he has to leave, we will be his parents.

-Are you sure? - Nana asked fighting back the sobs in her throat.

-Completely - L answered, kissing her forehead.

In the shadows and behind the half-opened door, Hiroto heard the whole conversation, and sadly glanced back to the room where his little sister, Nelli, was sleeping without any worries. "We will see each other again, Nelli" the boy thought "until I have to go, I will be around you, and never falter when you need me."

* * *

-Why do you have to leave so quickly? - asked Luna as she and Basil walked through the gardens, knowing Near was in his room and Fidio was unpacking his stuff.

-Because we can only stay here for two weeks maximum - the blue eyed answered.

-It's not fair! - The girl shouted, the boy looked at her - You haven't come in a year, I can't answer your letters, and when you visit you can't spend enough time here.

-I know how you feel, Lady Black, but... - Basil began, the girl glared at him - I can't disobey the institutes' rules, nor can Fidio, otherwise, we won't be able to keep studying there.

-I still believe it is not fair... - the girl said.

Basil smiled, the girl didn't notice.

-Hey, Lady Black, would you promise me something? - he asked.

-What? - the girl answered. Basil took both of her hands and looked into her golden eyes.

-Promise me - he said - that you will wait for me.

-Wait for you? - Luna asked without understanding completely.

-For the time when I can come back and stay with you, or for when I can finally take you out of this place, Luna, promise me that when we have the enough age, you will marry me.

-Marry you? - the girl asked, her pale cheeks gaining a light pink color.

Basil nodded, blushing as well, - I thought a lot about it, and finally I think I got the answer for both, your freedom, and for us being together, so... what is your answer?

The girl smiled - I say, yes! - she said, she took the black ribbon that was holding a young tree.

-What are you doing? - Basil asked.

-Uncle Roger said that because of the last name of our family, we must make our promises onto something black. I promise - she said as she put on the ribbon like a diadem - that I will wear this black ribbon on my hair, or at least a ribbon of this color, until the day you and I join our lives, through marriage.

-And I promise - Basil said as he hugged the girl - that I will come one day, and marry you.

having saying this, he kissed her, she opened her eyes in surprise for a moment, then kissed him back.

Without them knowing, the albino boy, Near, had gone out of his room, and had heard from their promise, running away as he saw them kissing, tears already flooding his eyes.

"What is this I'm feeling?" he asked himself as he ran "it was just obvious they should be together, they have been friends for longer than I know her, I should have expected this."

Fidio found him when he was passing by the main stairs.

-Have you seen, Basil? - he asked.

-He is outside - Near answered running as fast as he could to his room.

"What's wrong with him?" the Italian thought walking downstairs and going outside looking for his friend.

He found him talking with the girl, on their way back already.

-How did unpacking go, Fidio? - asked Basil when he saw him.

-Not bad - he answered, he noticed the ribbon on the brunettes hair and smiled - that looks cute on you, Luna.

-Thank you! - the girl answered smiling.

-Where were you going? - Basil asked.

Fidio shuddered - just looking around - he said - by the way, do you know what happened to Near?

-No, why? - answered Luna.

-I saw him running away from here, and I could bet that he was crying... - Fidio said.

-That's weird - Luna said - he doesn't seem like he would cry easily...

-I know - answered the Italian - but he was.

-I'll go look how he is - the girl said and ran to the mansion's main door, disappearing inside.

-She is really cute, isn't she? - said Fidio once she had gone.

-Yeah, she is - Basil answered.

-You know, - Fidio said - I' glad I came to England with you.

-Really? - The British asked.

-Yeah, - Fidio answered - after all, it is the first time I've ever left Italy, it is really fun.

-I see - Basil said almost absently.

They kept silent for some minutes just watching the faint movement of the unseen clouds in the sky, without noticing, Banshee's invisible presence at a distance.

-You have already proposed, haven't you? - asked Fidio, breaking the silence.

-How do you know? - his friend answered, blushing, Fidio laughed.

-It is really easy to notice, you know? - he said. - You had this nervous atmosphere through the whole trip, and it just loosened completely until now. - Basil looked at his friend, surprised he was able to tell that much - So, - the Italian continued - what was her answer?

-She accepted - Basil answered. Hearing this Banshee's eyes saddened, though none of the boys saw it. - She said she is going to marry me when we are older.

-You two are still so young... - Fidio said.

-You have the same age as I do - Basil answered.

-Are you sure, you are going to keep that promise? - Fidio asked ignoring the comment - or that she does, to begin with?

-I guess that is something only time can tell - Basil said.

Banshee floated away from the boys, as they kept on talking, eerie-green tears were falling down her transparent cheeks. "My poor child" she thought "you are so young and naive you can't notice it yet, but Basil, your dear friend, is not bound to be your true love, Luna-chan" she passed through a couple of trees of the Northern gardens' forest "even Near-kun, and Fidio-kun who you have just met have more opportunities to be with you forever than Basil does... the proof of this shall come with time, my child, for as soon as they leave this place, you will forget the meaning of the ribbon, and what happened this day for you."

* * *

Hiruma, Nelli and her brother were at the nearest park to Nelli and Hiroto's home, Hiruma had been trying to teach Nelli how to talk like him, but the kid seemed not to be able of this.

-Come on, Nelli - the blonde said for the fifth time - it ain't that difiicult. Say "Wazzup" once ok?

-Wa...sopu! - the girl exclaimed.

-No remedy for this girl... - Hiruma said. - Wa...zzup, is it difficult Hiroto?

-I don't think so... - the red haired answered, not really paying attention.

-Ne, Nii-chan - Nelli called her brother - is something wrong?

-No - Hiroto lied smiling at the girl - everything is fine.

-Come on, show your lil' sistah how's it done! - Hiruma encouraged the boy.

-No - the red haired answered.

-Why, Nii-chan? - Nelli asked him.

-I don't like to talk that way... - Hiroto answered - it's... weird.

Hearing the boy talk, Hiruma froze in his place, as lightning passed through him.

-W-weird? - he asked - Nelli-chan, do you think it is weird?

-No... - the child answered.

-Why do ya think it's weird, Hiroto? - the blond decided to ask directly.

The red haired shuddered - I don't know - he said - seems weird to me, I wouldn't speak that way.

-L-let's go back, - Hiruma decided to say before his ego was dragging on the floor - your mother will be worried.

* * *

Two years later.

* * *

L arrived to the building where his family lived, his expession serious as he walked through the corridors which led to Nana's apartment. He knew that moment was bound to come, yet, he felt, as the rockstar had said before, that it was not fair, for both the boy and his daughter; but there he was, taking the boy away, as Nana and their child went over to England, he knew they would be safe, but just to see, the girl's face when she had to say "goodbye" to who had been her older brother for so long... it made him regret what was about to happen. The door of the apartment opened before he even got to it.

-Daddy! - his eight-year-old daughter ran to him to greet him with a hug. She had dyed her hair red as her brother and L smiled at the sight, remembering a moment many years ago in which the girl had made them to arrive late to a wedding because of her special doings.

-Hey!- L answered hugging her too - how are you doing?

-I'm fine! - the child said, leading him inside the apartment.

-How are your brother and your mother? - L couldn't help but ask.

-They are alright, Daddy, we were waiting for you! - the girl said.

-Good morning, Dad - his nine-year-old red haired son, said as soon as his daughter and L passed through the gateway.

-Long time, no see, Hiroto - L said. - Where is your mother?

-She is getting ready - the boy answered his green eyes occupied on preparing breakfast for the four of them.

-You should see Dad, - Nelli said - Niichan is great at cooking!

-Yeah - L answered - your mother told me by phone.

-And I told you too, not to come here without calling first. - Nana said as she came in drying her hair in a towel.

-Good morning Nana - L greeted her.

-He called yesterday - Hiroto said, Nana looked at her son - you were out so you didn't notice, but he told me to be prepared for something, then he said he wanted to speak to Nelli-chan.

-Prepared for what? - his sister asked, not really understanding what was happening.

-Your brother is going to live with L now - Nana said almost unconsciously, and sitting on the nearest chair, knowing the time had come.

-Is it true Daddy? - the girl asked, her ruby eyes beginning to fill with tears.

L felt how his hearth hurt at the sight of the child, for a moment, he felt the urge to calm his daughter saying that the boy didn't have to go, but he knew that it could just worsen the truth by the moment.

-It is true, - he said finally - but you are also leaving, your mother and you are moving to England tomorrow morning.

-To England? - now was the red haired boy the one who asked, his green eyes full of surprise.

-Exactly - Nana answered this time - that way we can be closer as a family, isn't it true, L?

-It's just as your mother says - L said - since Hiroto will be living with me, we thought it was convenient that even if you were not too close, we could at least live in the same country.

-Have you gathered your things, Hiroto? - asked Nana.

The boy nodded, getting back to watching over the food on the stove.

-Here is the address of where you will be staying, Nana - L said taking a piece of paper from his jean's pockets, and handing it to her. - He is a reliable person, and has a niece, of Nelli's age, they will be friends quickly.

-Thank you - the rockstar answered - Nelli, begin packing, we will be leaving soon.

-I'll help you - Hiroto said, serving breakfast in the dishes.

His sister nodded and she went to her room, as transparent tears fell down her cheeks, Hiroto followed her, glaring at his adoptive parents before closing the door and leaving them alone.

-So soon - Nana said - I can't believe time has passed so quickly.

-I can't believe it too, Nana - L said sitting next to her and hugging her.

-How can we be so cruel, L? - the rockstar asked. - Did you saw Nelli's face? Her heart is completely broken.

-I know, - L said - but she will learn to cope with it, and we will visit you whenever we can.

-But how will I explain it to her?

-Explain what?

-What will happen - Nana answered - that her brother will have to...

-No need to say anymore - L said - she will find a way to understand, don't worry.

-But...

L interrupted her by placing a finger onto her lips. - Don't worry about that now, - he said - you will see how it solves itself. - he kissed her lips softly, comforting the rockstar's heart.

* * *

-I don't want Niichan to leave! - Nelli sad inside her room as both she and her brother were packing the girl's things.

-I don't want to leave either - the red haired answered - but I must obey Dad, besides - he continued seeing the cute pout his sister was making - Dad said we could go visit you, and we won't be that far...

-But Niichan will not be with me- the girl replied.

Hiroto left the blouse he was folding, and hugged Nelli.

-I see - he said - so that's the problem, I will convince Dad so that I can visit at least once a week, ok?

The ruby eyed nodded as she hugged him, the green eyed smiled, lifted his sister's chin and kissed her in the lips.

* * *

-So, - ten-year-old Shannon said - when is Near coming back?

-I don't know, Shannon - Eight-year-old Luna said as she prepared tea for the fourth time that very morning, she had let her hair grow and it now had the length of her shoulders and was gathered in a black ribbon - he wrote that he would arrive today...

-Young Mistress - one of the maids said as she approached them- is this order alright?

-Hanna, - the golden eyed answered smiling - I have told you all not to call me "Young Mistress" anymore, here we are the same level; but that is really good, you are getting better at this haven't you, Hanna?

-Thank you, Yo... How should I call you?

The girl giggled - Luna is fine, Hanna.

Hanna smiled faintly and left, Shannon watched as the scene developed before her eyes.

-It's a good idea you proposed your uncle to make this into a restaurant - she finally said.

-You think so? - Luna looked at her friend - it was really only to eliminate the differences he was making towards them, besides - she took the pot and a cup from one shelf - I enjoy serving tea.

-I see - Shannon said as she finished washing the dishes.

Luna smiled and left through the kitchen's door, it had been a year since she had told her uncle to turn the first floor into a restaurant, and he had been surprised by her view into the future, but he had made more of it, for he had made a part a bar as well. So now she was there working as the rest might be, mostly skipping lessons since Banshee kept saying she had done enough, and mostly because of the boring atmosphere it usually was hanging on the library in the third floor when she was locked up inside it. The brunette served the tea to the client, smiling and wishing her well, and started her way back to the kitchen.

-Luna! - the call of someone stopped her, she turned around to look, and there he was, the friend she had been waiting for the whole day, Near, the albino had grown quite a lot since the last summer he had spent in the Black Manor, and his grayish green eyes were smiling, just as he was, at the sight of his friend.

Luna's smile widened, and leaving the empty pot aside, she ran to encounter her friend.

-Near! - she exclaimed - you came!

-I said I was coming didn't I? - the boy answered.

-Well, of course, but...

-But what? - Near said with a teasing expression on his face.

-Oh, never mind - Luna answered and hugged him. - I'm glad you came.

-Yeah - Near said looking at the black ribbon on her hair - I'm glad I came too.

-Oh, I have to get back to work - the brunette said - I'll see you later!

-Sure, - the albino answered - I'll go leave my stuff and come back to help.

The girl nodded and left taking the pot she had put away before and disappeared to the kitchen. Most of the usual costumers smiled behind their newspapers, cups and breakfasts as they knew how those two kids were, they had been going there ever since the restaurant had opened a year ago, and even if they felt a little cruel as some of the workers there were kids, they quickly got used to their service, and became a little more interested in the little dramas they came up with every once in a while, and today seemed to be one of those, since the boy who had left last year's summer had come back, bringing forth a smile onto the owner niece's face. The boy left to the upper floor as he lost sight of his friend.

-Thank you for coming - Shannon said as she gave the ticket to the people on one of the tables, with her brother as cashier, she was sure, Mr. Black was not going to be angry, as Kanon was really honest.

-I'm back - Near said as he came in again.

-Good - Shannon said - don't leave Luna alone in the kitchen, the only thin she can do is prepare and serve tea, so be careful and don't let her try to cook anything else.

-Aye, aye, captain - Near mocked her, the blue eyed glared at him as her brother laughed silently behind the cash machine, the albino smiled and rushed to the kitchen before Shannon decided to hit him.


	21. Past part 3

Nana and Nelli arrived to the address, Nana looked at the card once more.

-Can it be here? - she asked out loud, at the sight of the mansion.

-Mama - Nelli said - are we there?

-I guess so honey - Nana answered, and entered, as the outer gates were wide open. The ruby eyed followed her mother, until they reached the main door. Still doubting, Nana knocked twice, and a young brunette girl with golden eyes opened.

-May I help you? - the child asked, Nana thought she looked around Nelli's age.

-Is this the Black's Manor? - asked Nana, taking her daughter's hand nervously.

-Yes, it is here - the golden eyed answered - are you looking for someone, or do you want to have something to eat?

-We are looking for Mr. Roger Black...

-Uncle Roger? - the girl interrupted Nana - I'll take you to him, this way please.

The girl opened the door and let them both pass, then closed after them and led through the corridor at the right of the staircase's right, at the end of the corridor, the girl knocked the door.

-Come on in - a man's voice came from inside. The brunette obeyed and opened, letting the newcomers to pass first.

The man behind the desk looked a second at Nana and her child, sighed and took off his reading glasses.

-Luna, - he said - what does this mean?

-They knocked - the golden eyed said composing a frail smile onto her face.

-Why did you brought them here? - the man insisted.

-The lady said they were looking for you, Uncle. - the kid answered.

The man sighed once more. - Return to your duties, miss - he said, the brunette nodded and left the room.

-So, - Roger Black said once his niece was outside - have a sit.

Both Nana and Nelli obeyed, the ruby eyed looking around as if to engrave the room into her memory.

-May I know, why are you here? - the man said once they had sit.

-Well - Nana answered. - L said we should be able to be safe here.

-I see - Mr. Black said taking a paper from his desk - so you are Nana Oosaki and Annelise Lawliet, am I wrong?

-Not at all. - the rockstar answered. - I suppose L has already talked to you about our arrival.

-Sure he has - Mr. Black left the paper on his desk once again, and stood up - now if you don't mind, come this way please.

He led them through the corridor outside his office and upstairs. until they reached the third floor, and both of them could see the place had still the air of an ancient manor, Roger Black led them to the left and to the end of the corridor, opened the door and let them both pass.

-I guess you already know, L wanted you to have separate rooms, as he seems to notice his dear daughter has been growing really quick, so, this is the girl's room - Mr. Black said - yours madam, is the one next door.

-Thank you for accepting us, Mr. Black - Nana answered.

-On the contrary, Ms. Oosaki, it's my pleasure to help L's family, now - Roger took out two keys from his pockets - these are the keys to your rooms, take good care of them. - He gave the keys to Nana and opened the door - in case you need something, you can look for me in my office, I hope you find our home to your liking.

Then he left, closing the door. Nana looked around in her daughter's room, it seemed to be nice enough, her daughter stared at her.

-What is it, Nelli? - she asked.

-You don't like it - the ruby eyed answered.

-What are you talking about? - Nana said.

-Living here, you don't think it is good. - the girl said standing up - then, why?

-It's a long story, dear - her mother answered - now, let's unpack, alright?

-Sure - Nelli said not-too-convinced, then took her bag and began unpacking.

* * *

Downstairs inside the restaurant, the children were already finishing to clean up.

-So, another day ends - Shannon said. - Finally we can go and have some free time!

-You sound like a grandmother, Shannon - Luna said taking some more empty dishes - we work, but it isn't that much, is fun after all.

-Anyway - Kanon said - who were those two, Luna?

The girl shuddered - I don't know - she said - the lady wanted to talk to Uncle Roger...

-Luna - her uncle's voice came from the main hall - can you come here for a second?

-Speaking of the devil - Shannon said.

The golden eyed glared briefly at her - I'm coming - she said and left.

-What's with you, neesan? - Kanon asked.

-I'm tired - Shannon answered, taking the dishes Luna had brought and putting them in their respective shelves.

-Yeah, sure - Near said - and that is why you are being mean, to Luna since I arrived...

-Good one - Kanon said, as his sister glared at both of the boys.

* * *

Still listening to her friends' discussion inside the restaurant, Luna went to her uncle's office. "It's always like this when Near comes" she thought a faint smile appearing upon her lips "I just hope Shannon can overcome the fact that Near is a closer friend to me than she is..."

-Where do you think you are going, miss? - her uncle's voice interrupted her train of thought.

The golden eyed turned around, noticing her uncle was in the middle of the main hall, instead of in his office, where she thought her might have been.

-I'm sorry Uncle Roger - she said - I didn't see you.

-Come child - he said, opening the main door.

The brunette nodded and followed her uncle through the passage of the entrance, and through the forest the North Gardens were, the plain field of the West Gardens, and until they reached the tranquility of the South Gardens, where he stopped and looked at his niece.

-I am going to ask you a favor, -Roger said - you know the girl who arrived earlier, don't you?

-The red eyed girl? - Luna asked - I think I led them both to your office Uncle Roger.

-Yes, that one - Mr. Black said - I will need you to take good care of her, as she is a rather fragile being, also, she is the daughter of someone I appreciate, and he asked us to be good to the girl, would you be her friend?

-I guess so... - the brunette answered.

-Just guess? - her uncle replied.

-Alright, alright, I'll try! - Luna answered.

-That's my niece - Mr. Black said - you should now go and try getting to know her better.

-Sure thing, Uncle Roger.

Mr. Black nodded and left, a single thought wondering in his mind: "Would it be right to send such a dangerous being such as her, to L's daughter? I suppose the warmth the child sends will be able to calm the vampire within Luna a little more, if Annelise cannot, who else might?"

Luna stayed some time more in the South Gardens deciding what to do, then started walking without any destiny in mind, though her feet took her to the oldest willow of the East Gardens once again. It might sound strange, but ever since she could remember, she always ended up walking towards that tree, as if it called her, or offered her security, since the golden eyed tended to feel safe behind the willow's hanging branches. Automatically without actually thinking on what she was doing, she moved the lowest leaves and entered the green sanctuary of the willow tree, she sat next to the trunk, in a hole that was naturally formed by both the trunk and the roots of the tree.

"That girl seemed to be sad for some reason" she thought "I wonder, if she really needs to be taken care of..." slowly, and as a soft wind moved the trees branches, the brunette fell asleep, letting herself to reason in dreams what she should do, in her eternal refugee.

* * *

Nelli finished to unpack her things, and knowing her mother would give no argument against it, she decided to explore a little the place.

-Who are you? - a voice interrupted her as she was walking through the second floor's hallways.

The ruby eyed turned and saw the guardian ghost of the place, her wavy greenish brown hair floating in a non-existing wind as well as her white soaked-in-water dress.

-I'm Nelli - the child answered. - I arrived today, do you live here, miss?

Banshee smiled gently at the girl's occurrence, her pale blueish skin glowing a little in the afternoon light.

-You can't say a non-living, continues its life, Nelli-chan. - she said - were you looking for something?

-I'm exploring - the black haired answered - what's your name, miss?

-I'm Banshee...

-Like those creatures that used to tell the families when a death was going to happen? - the ruby eyed interrupted her.

-Something like that... - the ghost answered.

-Is someone going to die, Banshee-san? - Nelli asked.

-No, Nelli-chan, no one is going to die.

-I see... - the girl answered - then, Banshee-san, would you guide me through this place?

-Of course - the ghost materialized a little more, and opened a passage on the nearest wall. - this way, Nelli-chan, please.

-Okay! - the ruby eyed said, going through the opening of the hidden passage.

Banshee smiled and closed the passage after Nelli, appearing right after inside it, letting out a blueish-green light from her body.

-Follow me. - she said, as she began leading the way.

They walked through a lot of different corridors, every single one of them leading to a different part of the mansion, and none of them had the slightest piece of light, so, Banshee used her own as a lantern for the girl to see. "Just as when Luna-chan found the passage of her room" Banshee thought as Nelli walked next to her interested in all of the passages.

-You were right, Banshee-san! - the girl said when they finally came out of the hidden corridors. - is a lot easier to explore the house using the passages.

-Please, do call me just Banshee, Nelli-chan. - the ghost answered.

-I'll try... - the ruby eyed answered.

-I know you will do great. - Banshee answered. - Where are you going now?

-I want to visit the gardens - Nelli said.

-I see - Banshee said - but you will need a guide there, let's see... you can look for Luna-chan

-Who is Luna-chan? - the black haired asked.

-She is a good friend - the ghost answered - I know you will like her.

-Ah.

-I'd take you to her, but I have some things to do... Ask anyone downstairs, they must know where she is...

-Thank you Banshee! - Nelli answered, running downstairs, and tripping on one, the ghost quickly reacted and stopped her fall.

-You should be more careful, Nelli-chan - she said.

-You sound like Nii-chan - the ruby eyed said, a sad tone in her voice, with Banshee's help, she stood up.

Banshee smiled - I'm sure you will see him again, Nelli-chan. Just trust your destiny.

The ruby eyed nodded and continued walking downstairs, more carefully this time. Banshee sighed at the sight of the child. "Poor thing" the ghost thought "dragged away from the people she loves, from the country she lived in, just as Luna-chan, there are bound to be closest friends, and with time," the image of a red haired boy that came from Nelli's memories and her own predictions "they will be closer than possible..."

* * *

When Luna woke up sun had already set, if there was something she liked the most of her refugee in the Eastern Gardens, was that Uncle Roger had never put lamps on its terrain. She stood up, and stretched, another good thing of her beloved willow tree, she always rested better there, than in her own room.

-Thank you for taking care of me again - the brunette said to the three, as she walked outside of its green leaves barrier.

She walked back to the mansion, unconsciously evading the ponds in her way, when she arrived to the wall, she opened the hidden passage and entered it, closing it behind her, as usual. She followed the corridor and in a cross point she took the one leading to the main hall. At the end of which, she came out under the main stairs, and closed the passage again.

-Young Mistress! - one of the maids called her, the brunette glared at her when she mentioned the title, the maid didn't noticed and approached hugging her. - We were so worried, where were you?

-Outside - Luna answered.

-Young Mistress, you know you can't go out like that, what would happen if someone came in and kidnapped you?

-I believe Uncle Roger wouldn't mind that much - the golden eyed answered.

-What a way of thinking, Miss - the maid answered - come, let's get you some tea, and clean clothes.

-I'm fine like this.

-Do you know who Luna-chan is? - the voice of a girl came from the other side of the hall. the brunette looked the way it came, and saw the child who had come, talking to Kanon.

-That is me - she said, freeing herself from the maid's grasp, and walking towards them. - Who are you?

-I saw you earlier! - the ruby eyed exclaimed - You are that kid who led us to that man's office!

-Luna Selene Helena Black, at your service - Luna answered bowing - but you haven't yet answered my question.

-I'm Annelise Lawliet - the other girl answered - why do you act like that?

-That is how I was taught - the brunette said. - were you looking for me, miss Lawliet?

-You can call me Nelli - the ruby eyed answered. - and yes, Banshee told me you could lead me through the Gardens.

-I see - the golden eyed said - I will lead you through them, but today not, sun has already set.

-Ok! - Nelli said - I'll see you tomorrow then.

-Sure, see you then Nelli. - the brunette answered.

The ruby eyed, smiled brightly, and ran upstairs, falling at least once.

"Such a noisy girl" Luna thought "but I believe she means no harm to anyone"

-What was that? - Kanon asked, calling Luna's attention back to Earth.

-What was what? - the golden eyed answered.

-The bowing and the complete name presentation, Luna - the blue eyed said.

-I wanted to act that way - the brunette answered.

-Yeah, sure - Kanon said. - anyway, what did your uncle told you?

-That's none of your business - the golden eyed said, starting her way upstairs, Kanon followed her.

-Then why did you disappear through the whole afternoon? - he asked, not willing to let go of the issue.

-Personal stuff - the girl answered.

-What kind of stuff?

-I fell asleep in the gardens...

-Again? You know Near will be worried about it...

-Yes, so? it's not as if I was his little sister...

-You don't get it, do you? - Kanon said stopping.

-Get what? - the golden eyed asked, stopping and staring at Kanon's eyes.

-Forget it - Kanon said, as he saw she had no idea what he was talking about.

-Luna! - Near exclaimed, when they finally reached the second floor - You are finally awake!

-Yup! - the brunette answered smiling. - I couldn't sleep forever after all.

-Wait - Kanon said - You already knew where she was?

-Of course I did!- the silver haired answered. - I would be dumb if I didn't.

-Alright - Kanon said - I'm going to my room then, see you tomorrow guys.

-Sure - both answered.

-Oh, by the way - Luna said - tell Shannon I won't be at work tomorrow!

-Yeah, I will. - Kanon answered.

-Sorry for not spending the afternoon with you, Near. - Luna said.

-Don't worry, - the albino said - I like watching you sleep.

-You idiot! - the girl punched him in the arm playfully, as if she was angry.

-My fault! - Near said - I was looking for you in the Eastern Gardens, I had to see if you were really there.

-I know you enough, to forsee that, Near - the girl answered. - And of course I was at the Eastern Gardens, where more could I be?

-Maybe in the passages - the albino said - or in your room...

-Alright I got it - Luna said - you know me...

Near smiled - So, why are you not working tomorrow?

-I'm giving, the new girl a tour, want to help?

-No. - the albino answered - you know I'm not that sociable, beside, I believe they will need my help at the restaurant.

-If you say so... - Luna said - see you tomorrow then.

She kissed his cheeks and hurried to her room, Near looked at her door startled and covered the place she had kissed, as if not wanting the feeling to fade.

* * *

Nelli woke up, first not understanding why she was in another place, then everything came slowly back to her memory, and sadness filled her heart as tears found their way to her ruby colored eyes.

-Niichan - she whispered, remembering the soft last kiss he had given her. She stood up and began dressing, when she was done, she went out of her room and put her key in her jeans' pockets, then walked downstairs.

-Good morning, Nelli! - a girl's voice interrupted her thoughts when she entered the restaurant.

The ruby eyed turned in the direction of the voice and saw the girl who had welcomed them the day before.

-Luna-chan - Nelli answered - good morning.

-Just Luna is fine, most people call me so - the brunette answered - are you hungry?

Nelli nodded, as she couldn't find words yet in her throat.

-Come, Nelli, - the golden eyes said - let's see if Hanna can give us some cookies.

-Sure - the ruby eyed answered.

The brunette led her through the mostly empty restaurant and into the kitchen.

-Hanna - Luna said as she walked in. The young woman inside looked at them both, as Nelli fell on her feet after the door closed. The brunette turned around and helped her to stand up - you should be more careful Nelli - she said smiling.

-Young Mistress? - Hanna said once she noticed who were there, Nelli saw who the golden eyed's smiled erased as she heard the title - Who is your friend?

-She is Nelli - Luna answered - just arrived yesterday. Can you give us cookies, Hanna?

-I don't know, Young Mistress - the maid answered - I don't think Master would like it if you were eating sweets instead of breakfast...

-Please? - the brunette insisted, this time she put her hands together as if pleading.

-Alright, - Hanna accepted - I will give you cookies.

-Great! - the golden eyed said. - What are your favorite cookies, Nelli?

-Chocolate ones - the ruby eyed answered.

-Are you really ok, Nelli? - Luna asked - yesterday you were so cheery...

-I'm fine - Nelli answered - is just that... I miss Niichan and Daddy.

-Oh - Luna said, as Hanna gave her a jar with chocolate cookies.- Thank you Hanna!

The brunette opened the jar without effort, and offered it to the black haired, the ruby eyed stared at her, not knowing what to do.

-Take some, Nelli - Luna said, smiling kindly at her.

Nelli didn't knew if it was her hunger, the smell of the cookies, or the kind smile on the brunette's face, but she took a cookie from the jar, and smiled too.

-Thank you - the ruby eyed said.

-That's better - the golden eyed said, her smile broadening - I bet your father and brother would like you to be smiling, wherever they are.

Nelli bit her cookie, thinking about what Luna had just said. "That's truth" she thought "Niichan and Daddy don't like to see me cry..."

-Come, Nelli - Luna said, the jar of cookies now closed but still in her hands. - I said I was taking you to the gardens, didn't I?

-Yup! - Nelli answered - Let's go.

Luna opened the door, letting Nelli to pass first, and closing it after she had came out, they walked out of the restaurant, but instead of leading to the main doors, Luna made her way to the space downstairs.

-Wait, Luna - Nelli said, the brunette stopped and looked at her. - Aren't we going to the gardens?

-Yes - the golden eyed answered - but if we go through the doors, they will notice I brought this with me - she pointed to the cookie jar she was still holding - besides, I like this way better.

Luna opened the hidden passage under the stairs, and let Nelli to pass first, then when inside too, and closed the hidden panel.

-Are you scared of darkness, Nelli? - Luna asked, since she felt a sudden pull on her arm as the passage was filled with darkness.

-Ehm... just a little - the ruby eyed said.

-Alright - Luna said, - let's see if this works, - she took something from the floor and pushed a button, a flash of light rushed from it, illuminating the passage, the golden eyed felt as the pull loosened, and turned to look at Nelli. - Better?

The ruby eyed nodded, staring at the light coming from the lantern in the brunette's hand.

-Follow me - Luna said smiling.

They started walking, Luna trying to spot the crossing points they had to take.

-Tell me about you, Nelli, where did you live? - Luna said suddenly.

-I used to live in Japan with Mama and Niichan - the ruby eyed said - at times Daddy went and visited, but...

-But?

-Well... Daddy took Niichan recently, and said that Mama and I should move here...

-So that's how you came here...

-Yeah...

-How is Japan? - Luna asked.

-It is really beautiful - Nelli said - we used to live in Tokyo, and it is a big city, but every once in a while, and specially when Daddy came over, we went to visit other places in the country.

-That is nice - Luna said.

-Yeah, I miss it.

-This way - Luna said changing the path, Nelli followed.

-Why do you wear that ribbon? - Nelli asked since she had seen the same thing the day before.

-This? - Luna answered taking a hanging part of it, Nelli nodded - I know it is important for me to wear it, but... I can't remember the reason.

-Why? - the ruby eyed asked.

-I don't know - the brunette said.

-Let's see... - Nelli said - maybe is because your last name is Black! - she exclaimed.

-Maybe you are right - Luna answered smiling. - Oh, here we are - she said noticing the end of their path.

The brunette left the lantern on the floor, and opened the pannel.

-Come - she said letting Nelli to pass first, the turning the lantern off, and going outside herself closing the hidden passage.

The East Gardens were different than Nelli had imagined, something like a swamp, but not so humid, and Annelise Lawliet looked around in awe.

-These are the Eastern Gardens - Luna said - definitely my favorite.

-How many gardens are there? - asked Nelli.

-Four, as well as cardinal points, and each of them are different.

-Great! - Nelli exclaimed.

-Come, Nelli - the brunette said starting to walk - I'll show you around.

The ruby eyed followed the girl, through the narrow paths between the ponds, trying not to fall as she knew her mom would make a fuss out of it, the brunette led her to the South, and Annelise saw how it suddenly changed from the place full of ponds and greenery, to something that seemed a park, with well-cared bushes, roses, and benches all over.

-This place is beautiful! - she exclaimed.

Her guide turned and smiled at her.

-These are the South Gardens - the brunette said, - my mother's favorites.

-Really? - Nelli asked - I can see why!

-Want to spend some time here? - asked the golden eyed. - we are not in a rush whatsoever.

-We really can? - the black haired asked, her eyes sparkling in hope.

The brunette nodded, and Nelli smiled broadly.

-Great! - the ruby eyed exclaimed.

Luna approached one of the nearby benches and sat onto it, while Nelli ran around and explored everything in the limits of the gardens. The brunette looked up to the always cloudy sky of her home. "How would it feel to be with your family?" she thought "Will I ever be able to spend more than just a couple of days at my parents' home, or am I bound to stay in this place forever?" She was so deep in her thoughts, that she couldn't hear the black haired calling her.

-Luna - she said now touching the brunette's shoulder.

-Yes? - the golden eyed answered still absentmindedly.

-Are you ok? - the ruby eyed asked, this time truly calling the other girl's attention, since she turned her her head towards her.

-I'm fine - she answered smiling.

-You looked lost back then - Nelli said somewhat worried.

-I'm alright - the brunette said standing up. - are you ready to continue, Nelli?

-Can we come back here later? - the ruby eyed asked.

-Sure - Luna answered - you now live here, you can come and go as you wish inside the estate.

-Then let's go! - Nelli exclaimed taking the brunette's hand and pulling her, some second later she stopped - you shall lead, I don't know my way around here yet.

-Yep - Luna answered as she contained a laugh - this way, Nelli.

The brunette led her through the South Gardens, in west direction.

-Ne, Luna - the ruby eyed said, her guide stopped. - I've never met your parents, where are they?

-They are far from here - the brunette answered.

-They don't live here?

Luna shook her head slowly as tears began to fill her golden eyes.

-We better continue - said the ruby eyed.

-You are right - Luna answered, as she continued to lead the path.

Soon, they reached the plain that the West Gardens were.

-What do you use this for? - the black haired asked.

-Uncle Roger uses this whenever he wants to watch a sports match, or practice a sport himself, can you see the white marks on the grass? - the brunette said.

-Yeah.

-Those are the marks, Uncle Roger puts whenever there will be a match, - Luna said - when I was little, we used to come here quite often, but i only learn to play volleyball, since I didn't like other sports.

-Can you practice soccer here? - Nelli asked.

-Sure thing - the brunette answered.

-Niichan would really like this place! - the ruby eyed exclaimed.

-What does your brother practices? - the golden eyed asked.

-Soccer - Nelli answered - he is really good at it.

-I see - Luna said - shall we continue?

-Yup.

The brunette led through the plain, and though it seemed long, since nothing but the marks could be seen, they soon entered a forest.

-What is this place? - asked Nelli.

-These are the North Gardens - Luna answered - don't go too far, or you might get lost.

-I can see that - the black haired said.

Luna led through the forest, with agility, but also slowly, waiting for Nelli every once in a while, until they reached the main path leading to the principal door of the manor.

-And here we are - Luna said. - The Heart of the North Gardens, looks somewhat familiar, Nelli?

-This is where I came in yesterday - Nelli said. - Does it all surround the mansion?

-Yup - the golden eyed said - I will give you a simple map of it in the afternoon if you like.

-That'd be nice - Nelli said.

-So, where do you want to go now? - the brunette asked.

-Can we go back to the South Gardens? - the ruby eyed said.

-Sure - Luna said - would you mind some darkness?

-I guess I can't help it...

Her guide smiled. - Come this way - she said, leading directly under the stairs of the principal door, the brunette opened another hidden passage and let Nelli to pass in.

-There were short cuts? - the black haired asked.

-Yes. - the brunette said.

-Why didn't we go this way? - the ruby eyed pouted.

-I thought you might enjoy walking through the gardens - the golden eyed answered.

-You are a meanie - Nelli said, going inside the path.

-If you say so - Luna said closing the entrance after herself.

* * *

***Some Months Later***

* * *

-Are you sure I must tell Nelli-chan about it, Dad? - Hiroto asked as both L and himself were driven through the streets of a small English town.

-Only if you want to - L answered. He knew that day would be one of the saddest he would ever see, and was trying to mentally prepare himself to see his beloved daughter's crying face, but he also knew that this decision couldn't be changed, and even if the red haired boy sitting next to him would go back to the original orphanage, L had made a deal with its directive, telling that he would be still his adoptive father, and as such take financially care of him.

-There it is - L said pointing through the window to a big cube, some streets away from them. - I'm sure your mother and sister are waiting for us, right now.

* * *

-Luna! - the ruby eyed exclaimed as she entered the restaurant in a hyperactive rush. - Today is the day! Niichan is coming!

-You have been telling me the whole bloody week, Nelli - the brunette answered walking in from the kitchen.

-See? - Nana said coming from the main hall - I told you, Nelli-chan.

-I'm so happy - Nelli said ignoring her mother and friend. - it's been really long since I last saw Niichan.

-I know - Luna said sitting at one of the empty tables, and eating a cookie. - want some?

-Thank you - Nelli said taking one of the chocolate ones and eating it.

-When are they arriving, Nana? - asked Shannon coming out of the kitchen followed by her brother.

-They should be here any minute - the rockstar answered. - L called yesterday and said they were already on track.

Had Nana just finished speaking, when someone knocked the door.

-I'll open - Luna said, standing up and walking already to the main door

-I'm coming with you - Nelli said following her.

The brunette opened the door, and saw a black messy haired man, that somehow reminded her of Nelli and a red haired boy, a little older than herself.

-May I...

-Daddy! Niichan! - Nelli exclaimed behind her, hugging the black haired man.

-It's been a while, Nelli - L said, hugging his daughter. - My! To actually tell you have grown in this past few months.

-I'm glad to see you too, Nelli-chan - the red haired boy said, when his sister hugged him.

-And you must be Miss Black - L said calling the brunette's attention, the girl nodded - You have grown quite a bit, Luna.

-Sir? - the golden eyed said confused.

-Long story, Luna - L said. - Anyway, is your uncle here?

-Of course - the brunette answered almost mechanically - may I lead you to him?

-Sure. - L said - I'll be back in a while, kids.

When they glanced to where L's children had been, they noticed they had already gone somewhere else. Luna shrugged, knowing Nelli, they could be anywhere by now.

-Follow me - the brunette said.

She lead L to her uncle's office, the place he seemed to live in now, some kind of a sanctuary, Banshee had called it once.

-Come on in - Mr. Black's voice came from the other side of the door when Luna knocked it.

The brunette opened the door, and let L pass first.

-Good morning, Roger - the black haired said.

-Mr. Lawliet! - answered Luna's uncle standing up - What a wonderful surprise!

-Not so much of a surprise - L said - I remember sending out a note telling we were coming.

-We? - Mr. Black asked.

-My son and me - the black haired answered.

-Oh, sure I had forgotten about him, so where is the boy now? - Roger said inviting L with a gesture to sit.

Luna decided she was of no use there now, and quietly left the room as L answered, closing the door after herself.

"There is something wrong around here" she thought as she walked back to the restaurant "Something will end in tragedy, I can feel it"

* * *

-What took you so long to come? - asked Nelli as she lead her brother through the passage to the South Gardens.

-Dad didn't let me out that much - Hiroto answered.

-Anyway, I'm glad you came. - the ruby eyed said - I was expecting this day to come since Daddy announce it, you should have seen it, Niichan, I was driving crazy most of the people here.

-I can believe so. - her brother said. - So, where are we going?

-To one of my favorite spots! - the black haired answered, finding the end of the passage.

As Nelli opened the passage, and once Hiroto got used to the light again, he saw the rose garden and walked out of the hidden path. His sister closed the passage behind them, and followed her brother through the many paths of the park-like garden.

-It is indeed beautiful, Nelli-chan! - The red haired exclaimed.

-I knew you would like it, Niichan - the girl answered smiling. Then she noticed the shadow present in her brother's eyes - Is everything ok?

Hiroto shook his head as if to send away a thought. - Yes, don't worry - he said smiling.

-How long are you going to stay, Niichan? - the ruby eyed asked.

-We are leaving this afternoon - her brother answered.

-That soon? Why? - Nelli asked, the red haired couldn't bear to see the pain in her eyes.

-That'd be because...

-Nelli-chan! - Banshee interrupted flying to the ruby eyed, and bumping onto her. - You mother is looking for you, where were you?

-I was with Niichan... - the ruby eyed answered, pointing to the surprised red haired boy.

-My apologies - Banshee rushed to her feet - I didn't see you youngster, my name is Banshee, and have been taking care of Nelli-chan for the last moths, I assume you are her older brother, Hiroto - the boy just nodded, the ghost smiled - I'm so glad! Nelli-chan has been talking quite a lot about you... My, my! I see my visions weren't that wrong after all! - she said flying around the boy - You are just as I had seen, anyway, I will go tell Nana-san you are with your brother, Nelli-chan, enjoy yourselves, and welcome to the Black's Manor, Hiroto-kun!

Having said this, Banshee vanished into green mist.

-Is she always like this? - the boy finally asked after the ghost had disappeared.

-Mostly - his sister answered. - So, you were saying?

-Well, there's some things father wants to do before...

-Nelli-chan! - Kanon came running from the West garden.

Nelli rolled her eyes annoyed, wishing for a moment she had a good hiding place.

-What is it, Kanon? - asked the ruby eyed.

-Nee-san says she is going to make cookies today, and asks if you want to be her judge - the blue eyed said.

-Tell her I will help - the black haired said.

-Thank you, Nelli-chan! - Kanon exclaimed before heading back to the mansion.

-I think we should go somewhere else... - the girl said once, Kanon was out of sight. - Come! - She said taking Hiroto's hand and leading him back to the entrance of the hidden passage.

Her brother followed, beginning to feel guilty, for what he knew he must tell her.

Once Nelli opened the entrance, and they had gone inside, he stopped walking.

-Are you ok, Niichan? - the girl asked.

-There's something I have to tell you, Nelli-chan - the red haired said finally.

-What is it? - the ruby eyed asked, pointing the flashlight she always carried with herself inside the passages to her brothers face, the boy covered his eyes from the intense light, and sat onto the floor sighing.

-This might be the last time we see each other, Nelli-chan - he said.

-Why are you saying so, Niichan? - Nelli asked.

-Because, I am going back to the orphanage in Japan - Hiroto said.

-No - the girl's voice nothing but a whisper, intensified in the silence of the almost empty passage. - You can't go, Niichan - Nelli's eyes were full of tears as she spoke - You can't go back there!

-I have no choice - the red haired said standing up - Dad said I must go there for some time.

-How long? - the ruby eyed asked, her brother looked at her as if he hadn't understood the question - How long are you going to be there?

-I don't know - the green eyed said, his answer almost silent - I don't know how many time I will be there.

-This can't be happening! - the girl exclaimed.

-Nelli-chan, please listen - her brother took her arm, trying to calm her down.

-No! - the girl yelled, freeing herself from him. - I never thought you would do this, Niichan! I... I loved you!

Saying such, the girl ran away through the passage, crying and leaving him in the deep dark of the passages.

-Nelli-chan, I'm sorry - Hiroto whispered to the emptiness of the paths, his voice resounding on the walls as the sad echo of his own heart.

The boy started walking, trying to follow the same path his sister had lead him through before.

* * *

Nelli ran, she didn't care where she was leading, she just ran away, from her troubling heart, from the truth her brother had just told her, from her own sadness and despair, when the wall blocked her way, she opened the entrance and continued running, she didn't stop running until she was already at the street and sat onto the sidewalk, sobbing.

A passing boy, with light-blue long hair saw her, having been taught a lady wouldn't be left alone, and specially with most curiosity in the sight of such a beautiful and sad girl, he approached her.

-What is wrong? - the boy asked.

-None of your business - the black haired girl answered.

-You can tell me if you want - he said sitting next to her on the sidewalk. Seeing she was still not eager to talk, he decided to introduce himself - My name is Edgar, who are you, young lady?

-I'm Annelise - she answered harshly.

-Annelise... - the blue haired repeated - it is a beautiful name, just as you - he smiled.

-What do you want? - Nelli asked.

-I want to know why are you crying - Edgar answered.

-Why do you want to know? - the ruby eyed said, finally looking at him.

-Because no gentleman should let any lady on her own, specially, not one as beautiful as you - he said.

-If I tell you, will you leave? - the girl asked.

-It will depend - the boy said.

The girl sighed - I will tell you, but you must not tell anyone, ok? - she said.

-I promise - Edgar answered.

* * *

Luna was walking through the passages, somewhat bored, somewhat worried, she had not to work that day, and her previous encounter with L and his children had left her with an uneasy feeling. Suddenly, she heard someone sobbing inside the passages.

"Is Nelli alright?" she thought as she walked to the place she heard the sound coming, to her surprise, there was the red haired boy she had seen earlier, sitting onto the wooden floor of the passage; careful and silent, she approached him.

-Is everything fine? -she asked once she was in front of him. the boy just shook his head as answer. - Want to talk about it? - the golden eyed asked, sitting next to him.

-I don't think I should - the red haired answered.

-Why do you think so? - the brunette said.

-Because... - the boy hesitated, knowing he had not any good excuse - it is a long story.

-I have the whole day - the girl said. - By the way, my name is Luna Black.

-I am Hiroto Kiyama - the red haired answered. - have we met before, miss Black?

-Luna, please do call me Luna - the golden eyed said - and no, I don't think we have met before, though your face seems familiar.

-How do you know of this place, m... Luna-chan? - Hiroto asked.

-Well, that would be because I live here, perhaps? - the girl answered smiling. - So, why were you so sad before?

-Are you not telling anyone about it? - the green eyed asked.

-You can have my word on it - the brunette answered.

* * *

By the time Nelli finished telling her story to Edgar, she was crying again, and the light-blue haired was hugging her.

-Now, now - he said - I believe you two will meet again.

-Are you sure? - the girl asked between sobs.

-Totally - Edgar answered - there's no way destiny would separate siblings, even if they are not blood related.

-But does it has to be? - the girl said - Niichan and I used to be so close...

-The fact you will be in different parts of the world doesn't mean your hearts will be - the boy said - you have always carried you brother in your heart, and I'm sure your brother has you in his heart.

-How can you be so sure, Edgar? - Nelli asked - what if Niichan forgets about me?

-He will not - the blue haired answered - he has not forgotten about you even once, has he?

-No, but...

-Then you needn't worry, Annelise, he will not forget about you, never.

-You are a good friend, Edgar - said the girl. - I think I should go back now.

She stood up and smiled at Edgar, then walked back to the mansion.

The boy stared at her, until she had disappeared from his sight, then stood up as well, and continued on his way home. "If she lives there" he thought "I wonder if one day I can go visit"

* * *

Hiroto told his story, maintaining his emotions under control the most he could, yet he knew he was falling apart inside.

-And that's how I ended up here - he finished.

-I see - the brunette said - so Nelli felt deeply sad because you are going back to the orphanage.

-Yeah - the green eyed said staring into the darkness of the passage.

-I think you two will be fine. - Luna said.

-Why do you think that? - the red haired asked.

-Because you two like each other, and won't forget of what you have lived together that easily - the girl answered.

-You really think that? - Hiroto asked.

-Definitely - she said nodding.

-Then, - the boy said - can I ask you a favor?

-Of course - the golden eyed answered.

-Would you take care of Nelli-chan while I am away, Luna-chan? - the red haired asked.

-Sure thing - the girl answered smiling.

-Promise it - the green eyed said taking both of her hands.

-I swear onto myself that I shall protect your sister - the brunette said, a faint blush appearing onto her cheeks at the boy's touch.

-Thank you, Luna-chan - he said - thank you for everything.

-Nevermind - the golden eyed said, she stood up. - I believe you don't know your way through here yet, do you, Hiroto?

The boy shook his head. The girl smiled.

-Come - she said - I'll lead you out of this maze.

She helped the boy to stand up.

-How do you find your way in all this darkness? - the red haired asked.

-I don't know - Luna shrugged - I'm used to it, I suppose, just stay close to me, and you won't get lost.

They walked through the passages of the second floor, and most of the passages of the first floor as well, until Luna finally found the entrance of the main door.

-I will help you look for your sister hereby, - she said - it should be easy, she would be looking for you.

Hadn't she finished speaking, when the entrance opened, and Nelli rushed in stopping the second she saw them both.

-Told you it was going to be easy - the golden eyed smiled.

-Luna, what are you doing here? - asked the black haired.

-I found him lost in the second floor - the brunette pointed to Hiroto. - I thought I should bring him back.

-Thank you, Luna-chan - the boy said.

-No problem - the golden eyed answered. - good luck, and see you later. - she said before walking out through the entrance and disappearing beyond it.

-I'm sorry for running away, Niichan - the black haired said, once they were alone.

-Don't worry - the green eyed said - it was my fault after all.

* * *

That very afternoon, the siblings bid farewell from each other, until destiny could lead them together once more.

* * *

Two years later, Annelise Lawliet was bitten by a vampire when she was out in the mansion's gardens after sunset, her mother found her, and took her back, the child bit her mother the moment she gained consciousness. For years, they were the only ones who knew of this event.

* * *

**My Bad! This was one heck of a special. I hope everyone enjoyed it, and I will announce that I shall continue with the main story in short. Cookies for all of my faithful readers! Thank you for all of your help, and please, Rate and Review.**


	22. Chapter 18

**Welcome back everyone! I know It has been a while since I have continued the story, but I really wanted the Past special to finish before uploading this one long-waited for chapter. So to begin with, let's explain some things.**

**Gray's character for HnKnA is The Lizard, and that shows by the lizard tattoo on his neck.**

**And sorry for the change of realm during the whole chapter, I wanted to put this one in one shot. So please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the series, nor their characters mentioned bellow, Luna and Banshee belong to me, and Nelli belongs to herself.

* * *

**

-I'm ready Aniki! - Luna exclaimed as she walked into the main hall where Julius, Gray and nightmare were already waiting for her, they looked at the girl wearing her midnight-blue, medieval styled dress embroidered with silver roses of black stems on the long-to-the ground skirt, and of course, the mask covering the upper part of her face.

-Luna, - Gray said approaching to her - The Queen pf Hearts was rather clear about it, no one shall cover their faces during the ball.

-But Aniki - replied the brunette taking off the mask and revealing her light-green colored eyes - What if the Hatter discovers me?

-Julius already told me about the little trick you played when Blood Dupre came - Gray answered blinking an eye to her.

-Master Julius? - the girl asked looking at the blue haired.

-I thought you could use that today - the clockmaster said - it can serve as a practice.

The brunette sighed and closed her eyes, by the time she opened them, they were the same blue as her master's hair.

-You should put down your hair as well, half bred - Nightmare said.

-Why? - the girl asked.

-It'd make you look cuter - the incubus answered.

Luna obeyed ans untied the black ribbon, letting the dark brown hair to fall on her back.

-Give me the ribbon, - Gray said - I'll put it somewhere safe.

-No! - the girl exclaimed, the three looked startled at her - I'll take care of it - Luna continued as she tied it around her head like a diadem.

-Alright - Julius said - we will introduce you as Gray's little sister, Lillith Ridgeway, and of course, my apprentice, is that clear, Luna?

-Yes, Master - she answered.

-Besides - Gray said - whenever you refer to either Nightmare r julius, you shall call them "master".

-I know, Aniki - the brunette smiled at him.

-And...

-Come on - Nightmare interrupted the Clockmaker - you have repeated it so many times even I am tired to listening to you both.

-Then let's leave - Gray said already opening the door leading outside of the Clock Tower.

* * *

-Nelli-chan! - Dum shouted at the closed door in front of him - are you ready?

-Almost! - Annelise Lawliet answered as she finished arranging her short black hair, the dream she had seen the night before still wondering in the depts of her mind.

This time the message had not been clear, neither was it the last time, but Nighmare had said this time too, she would find the way to understand it. She had barely seen flashes of the people she knew form the mansion and from Wonderland, as well as heard the sound of firing guns, and the clash of a sword's blade against metal.

-I'm ready! - she said as she went outside to meet the twins.

Both boys looked at her stunned as they saw the scarlet short rock-Lolita dress with black laces and emerald accessories.

-You look great Nelli-chan! - They both exclaimed at a time, finally finding their voices.

-Thank you - the ruby eyed answered smiling.

-They are waiting for us, - Dum said - Boris and Nee-san might be there already.

-Sure - his brother said - Boris wants to dance with Nelli-chan, but Nelli-chan will dance with us, won't you?

-Yup - Nelli answered - but that wasn't the deal, now was it?

-True - the twins said - you promised you would dance with us three...

-Are you three ready? - Elliot said as he walked into the hall - You look good Annelise - he said as he saw the girl.

-Thank you - the girl muttered.

-We are, Newbie Hare - Dum said.

-Blood-sama is waiting - Elliot ignored Dum's comment - let's go.

They followed the blond until they reached the gardens of the Hatter's Mansion where Blood Dupre was standing clearly running out of patience. When he saw the four of them coming, he walked towards them, stopping the moment he spotted Nelli.

-Indeed - the mafia boss said - you look gorgeous Annelise.

-Thank you - the ruby eyed answered smiling broadly - you have a rather good taste in dressing, Blood.

-Shall we leave then? - the Hatter asked offering his arm to the girl.

-Sure thing - she answered, staying between the twins.

Blood sighed, and led them to the gate followed closely by Elliot, then Nelli and the boys.

* * *

The Dancing Hall in the Castle of Hearts was elegantly decorated, the role holders living at the Castle had been helping the rest of their people to prepare it since two days before, under the constant surveillance of their Queen, Vivaldi. And now, the only ones that had already arrived were the ones from the Amusement Park: Boris, the Cheshire Cat, Gowland, the owner of the park, Pierce, the Dormouse, and Alice.

-How long is it going to take them to arrive? - an already desperate Boris asked out to no one in particular.

-They should be her soon - Alice answered him - I'm starting to miss Nelli.

In a corner, speaking in low voice and very quickly as if to conceal secrecy, were Gowland and Pierce.

-You know what you must do, don't you Villiards? - asked the red haired.

-Sure thing - the Dormouse answered. - Handing the information to the lady is priority, therefore, I shall ask first both her "Master" and "Older Brother" for permission to dance with her, so that I rise no suspicions.

-In the meantime, - Gowland said - I will as well talk with Gary and Julius to finish the plan for both of the girls to escape.

-Then we must need to wait for them to arrive - Pierce answered.

Gowland nodded as the people from the Country of Spade entered the Hall.

-There they are! - Alic exclaimed as she saw them, causing Boris to quickly turn around, almost tripping on himself; the Cheshire Cat stared stunned at Nelli as he saw her dressed up and it wasn't until Alice took him by the arm and dragged him to greet her, that Boris woke from it.

-I like your dress, Nelli - Alice said - it is lovely.

-Really? - the ruby eyed asked - Blood picked it actually, I love it as well.

-It really suits you - Boris said smiling at her, the twins took both of Nelli's arms keeping her between them.

-She is with us, Boris - Dee said glaring at the pink haired.

-We can only borrow her - Dum continued.

-But you can't keep Nelli-chan for yourself - both twins finished at a time.

Nelli easily fred herself from the boys' grasp and smiled innocently.

-We still have a deal, don't we, Boris? - she said.

-Yeah - the Cheshire Cat answered.

-Alice - Nelli said - has Lillith arrived already?

-Uhm... no - the blonde said - the ones from the Country of Clover haven't arrived yet, and since I came with Boris and Gowland, I certainly don't know when are they arriving.

-Welcome to our Castle of Hearts - Vivaldi said calling their attention - though I didn't expect you to come, Blood.

-You know I like you collection of tea, Vivaldi. - The mafia boss answered.

Nelli looked first at the Queen of Hearts, then at the Hatter, and finally to Vivaldi again.

-Are you two siblings? - she asked out.

The question took both of them off guard.

"Oh, God" thought Blood "she noticed? Maybe because her father is quite the detective, but... just one sight, and she can tell?"

"How did she know?" Vivaldi thought as well "We have worked so hard feigning hatred towards one another"

-That's an interesting affirmation - Elliot said.

-But they are really alike! - Nelli answered.

-They are? - asked the other five.

-We are/art? - asked Blood and Vivaldi as well.

-Yes. - the ruby eyed answered totally sure.

-Well - Vivaldi said starting to feel nervous - We hope you enjoy the ball and we are also glad you all came.

After what, the Queen left them.

-ALICE! - Peter White exclaimed coming out of nowhere and hugging tightly the blonde girl.

-Let go, you pervert! - Alice punched him hard in the stomach.

-Going at it again, Prime Minister? - the Knight of Hearts asked walking to them.

-That's none of your business, Ace - the albino answered glaring at him.

-Hello Alice - the brown haired said ignoring Peter - you look beautiful tonight.

-Thank you - the blue eyed answered.

-I'm surprised you can find you way even here - Elliot said.

-Hi Elliot - Ace greeted him - I'm glad to see you too.

-Well, I'm not actually "glad" to see you but...

-Elliot - Blood interrupted him - stop losing time and let's find a place.

-Yes sir - the blond man answered and followed him.

-A good person, Elliot is... Hey, who is your friend Alice? - said Ace finally noticing Nelli's presence.

-She is Annelise Lawliet - the blonde introduced them - Nelli, he is Ace, the Knight of Hearts.

-Nice to meet you - Ace said - you are not from around here, are you?

-A little slow isn't he? - the ruby eyed asked in a low voice to Alice.

-Yeah - answered the blonde in the same volume - just don't meet his psycho self...

-Got it - Nelli said.

-Oh, well, anyway - Ace said finally paying attention at Peter's jealous glare - see you later, Alice, and tell me if you see Julius around here.

-Sure - Alice said.

Ace walked away and got quickly lost amongst the people.

-I must go as well - Peter said eyeing the growing rage in the Queen's face. - take care Alice, nice meeting you Annelise.

-Go to Hell, Peter - Alice muttered under her breath.

-You said something? - the albino asked.

-Nothing at all - Alice said putting an innocent expression.

Feeling confused, the White Rabbit went away from them.

-Hey, I found some sweets over there, want some? - asked Boris to the ruby eyed.

-Yup - Nelli answered - Dee, Dum, are you coming?

-Of course! - Dee said.

-We are not leaving you alone with Boris, right bro? - Dum said.

-Right - his brother agreed.

-Alice? - Nelli called the attention.

-Sure - the blonde answered.

With Boris leading the way, the five of them walked away from the entrance.

-Do you think Lillith is coming? - Nelli asked to Alice - Because I heard no one was allowed to cover their faces.

-Who knows? - said Alice - Julius said he had a plan already, but...

-But? - the ruby eyed asked.

-He didn't reveal much - the blue eyed said - he said we would see today.

-Don't be worried about Miss Darkness - Boris said as he stopped in front of a long table filled with sweets, both girls looked at him.

-Miss Darkness? - Nelli asked confused.

-Oh that's right - Alice remembered - that's how Boris calls Lillith.

-Why? - the ruby eyed asked to the Cheshire Cat.

-She is always wearing that black dress, the mask and the ribbon she wears are also black, and she appeared out of nowhere - Boris explained.

"Poor Luna" thought Nelli.

-Besides - Boris continued - she is the apprentice of that shady clockmaker...

-Julius is a good person - Alice interrupted him.

-He is mean - Dee said.

-Yeah, and is cold - his brother said.

-That's not true, he is kind - Alice replied.

-And he is always alone in that tower... - Dee continued.

-Not alone, with that girl... - his brother corrected him.

-And Gray and Nightmare - Boris finished.

-Gray would never let Julius to lay a hand on Lillith - Alice said, Nelli nodding in agreement.

-How do you know? - asked the pink haired.

-I heard Gray saying so... - Alice said.

-Oh, speaking of the Devil - Dum said pointing over at the entrance, the other four looked to see the three role holders from the Country of Clover and Lillith standing there, the girl the girl between her older brother and her master, Nightmare, at the other side of Gray.

Pierce and Gowland spotted them as well, and the Dormouse opened his muth in amazement as he saw the brunette dressed in midnight blue; Gowland smirked as he saw the Dormouse's reaction, and called the blue haired's attention with a sign. Julius nodded at him, and the four, approached Gowland and Pierce.

-Why so late, Julius? - asked the red haired.

-Someone got sick at half the way - the blue haired answered.

-It's not my fault - Nightmare said.

-Master Nightmare, don't overdo it, Sire, rest - the girl said cleaning the blood that was slipping from the incubus' mouth.

-Who is this? - asked Gowland feigning curiosity.

-She is my little sister - Gray introduced - and Julius' apprentice, Lillith Ridgeway, say hello Lillith.

-I'm glad to finally meet you without the mask, Mr. Gowland - Luna said smiling brightly, Pierce blushed, even if she was not smiling at him.

-Nice to finally meet you, Miss Ridgeway - Gowland said, slightly pushing the Dormouse towards her, who stopped before crashing against the girl.

-Sorry - he said.

-Worry not, Mr. Villiards - the now blue eyed said - I'm fine.

-Lillith! - Alice yelled calling the brunette's attention, she walked the distance that separated her from the small group.

-Miss Alice - Luna said as she arrived.

-Always wears black, Boris? - Alice asked sarcastically to the Cheshire Cat, he just looked away.

-What took you so long? - Nelli asked to her friend.

-Actually... - the brunette began.

- Oh, anyway - Alice interrupted her - the good news are that you are here.

-Yes - Luna said - I think so.

-Uhm... Julius - Pierce called to the blue haired as the half bred was distracted, the clockmaker looked at him - May I dance with you apprentice for a while?

-Sure, but why don't you ask her brother? - the blue haired suggested - he can be quite a problem when it comes to Lillith, but I believe he will let you.

-Really? - the Dormouse asked.

Julius nodded, did Pierce as the Clockmaker said and approached the assassin.

-Gray - the green eyed man called.

-What is it Villiards? - The Lizard asked.

-I was wondering, if you could give permission to dance with you little sister...

-Let's see - the golden eyed said, Pierce felt more nervous - you are a good guy, Villiards, have you asked Lillith yet?

-Uh... no - admitted the Dormouse. - I thought I should...

-Lillith! - called Gray interrupting Pierce.

-Aniki? - the brunette answered approaching them.

-Ask her Villiards - the assassin ordered.

-I was wondering... - Pierce began blushing and trying to keep eye contact with the girl - i-if you would dance w-with m-me.

-What did Aniki and Master Julius said? - the girl asked.

-The Clockmaker said is was alright... - Pierce said.

-Aniki? - the girl looked at Gray.

The Lizard nodded at her an Pierce smiled surprised.

-The I accept - the brunette said.

-Let me ask more formally - said Pierce, Luna nodded, and he cleared his throat. - Miss Ridgeway.

-Mr. Villiards - the brunette answered trying to contain a giggle.

-May I have this dance? - the Dormouse asked holding out his hand to her.

-Of course - she answered taking his hand.

Gray rolled his eyes as he saw them walking to the center, where some couples we already dancing. "Kids" he thought as he approached Julius and Gowland who were talking apart from the rest.

* * *

-Nelli - Boris approached to her, calling the vampire's attention - Would you want to - the pink haired blushed as he spoke - dance with me?

-Sure - the ruby eyed answered, while the twins glared at Boris and began to take out their weapons.

-Stop it you two! - Alice reprimanded them as the Cheshire Cat and Nelli were far enough.

-But Nee-san .. - Dee said.

-He is taking Nelli-chan - Dum finished the sentence.

-It'll be your turn later - Alice said.

-We know - the twins said looking at the floor.

-You are pretty good at this - Boris said as Nelli and himself joined the rest of the dancers.

-Why, thank you - Nelli answered smiling. - You are not bad either.

-R-really? - the pink haired asked.

Yup - the ruby eyed said.

-Hey, - Boris said, the girl stared to his eyes - I know you are not from here, but, would you like to... stay here with me and the rest?

-Why the question? - Nelli asked.

-Well - the Cheshire Cat blushed - because I...

-Our turn now! - The twins exclaimed appearing at Nelli's sides.

-We will talk later, ok? - The ruby eyed said to Boris.

-Ok - murmured the pink haired.

The twins guided Nelli to a part with less people, as Boris observed them. "I wonder" he thought walking back to where Alice was "if I will be able to tell her..."

* * *

*********

* * *

Morning had arrived to the mansion and most of its habitants were already downstairs having breakfast.

-I hope you haven't forgotten about that - Reborn said sitting next to Hiruma, somewhat appart from the noisy Vongola and soccer team.

-How can I forget a match? - Hiruma answered - Afterall I worked a lot to get Aunt Integra's permission nad training the brats, what reminds me, are those kids ready?

The Arcobaleno of the Sun took another sip from his expresso before he answered. - Tsuna is always a problem - he said - and I doubt Hibari will go, but the rest are pretty energized and might give your team a good fight.

-Great - the blond answered - it'd be boring otherwise.

-So it will start at midday? - the kid asked.

-Midday it is - Hiruma said.

-Have you team prepared.

-No need to say, you bette prepare your people though.

-I'll see what I can do.

Say this, Reborn jumped off the chair and went to the rest of the Vongola kicking Tsunayoshi in the head as he was lecturing Lambo for taking other's food.

-Make sure you are at 12 in the soccer field - the Arcobaleno said.

-Why? Vongola Decimo asked trying to calm the pain from the site, Reborn had hit him.

-We have a match against them - the kid of the yellow pacifier said tipping his head at the soccer guys.

-They don't seem that strong, Tenth - Gokudera said.

-Isn't their coach Hiruma-san? - asked Yamamoto.

-That scary person? - exclaimed Tsuna - We are doomed!

-We need everyone at the field. - Reborn said ignoring Tsuna's cries.

-What about Hibari-san? - Sawada asked - Chrome can convince the guys from Kokuyou, but Hibari-san... - he shivered at the thought of the cold Guardian of the Cloud.

-I will take care of that - Reborn said - just be on time and bring everyone.

Tsuna nodded and Reborn left.

-I think Shannon said something about not opening the restaurant today - Yamamoto said - I guess it's because everyone wants to watch.

-At least is better than fighting - Tsuna said, trying to sound positive.

-Calm down, Sawada - Ryohei said - your skills have improved lately, we are going to win to the extreme!

-Yes - Kyoko said - Onii-chan is right, you have become better Tsuna-kun.

-Kyoko-chan - Tsuna said - Onii-san.

-Let's give it all on the field, Tenth - Gokudera said.

-Yeah, let's do so - Tsuna answered finally smiling.

* * *

-What do you think of them, Sakuma, Genda? - Kidou asked on the part the soccer team occupied.

-They are weaklings - Genda answered.

-Maybe - agreeded the one with the eye patch - but there are really strong ones among them.

-Not to mention if they are able to convince that guy - Genda said.

-If it is for Hibari - Kidou said - that kid will do, what do you think, Fudou?

-Just as Genda said - Fudou answered - they are weaklings, it will be and easy match.

-Still - Sakuma said - we must be careful, I heard Yamamoto and Gokudera are quite the sportsmen.

-That might be true, but their leader is and idiot - Fudou said barely containing a laugh.

-We'll see at the match then - Kidou said.

* * *

-Difficult night? - asked Near to Ulquiorra as he sat next to him.

-Too much noise - the black haired answered.

-Yeah, I know - Near said remembering how the soccer team players had been running all around the place looking for something.

-Are you going to today's match? - the Arrancar asked him.

-Well - the albino said - there's no work today, I suppose so. How about you?

The pale man just shrugged.

-Come on Ulquiorra, it can be a good distraction - Near said - besides, I think the Vongola will be easily defeated.

-Maybe I'll go - Ulquiorra said.

-Hey - Near said after some moments of silence between them - do you miss her?

-I don't know - the black haired answered - a part of me says I should look for her and longs for her voice and smile, but, the rest says that there is no point on doing so.

-I see - the albino said.

-You are a friend of hers, aren't you? - Ulquiorra asked after another silence.

-Yeah - a faint smile appeared on Near's lips as he spoke - we used to be really close, and I like thinking we still are.

-How did you met each other? - the black haired asked.

-If you go to the match I'll tell you - the silver haired answered.

-What's with your interest in such a futile event? - asked the Arrancar.

Near shrugged. - I have a good feeling about if - he answered.

-Alright, I'll go. - Ulquiorra said.

Near nodded. As the albino began telling the story, Banshee floated above them.

-So you also had it, didn't you, Near-kun? - the ghost said, her cheery atmosphere gone - Something is about to happen, I can't tell what, but will give us both cheer and grief at the same time, and a lot of truth will also be revealed.

* * *

-Are you sure you have the correct adress, Kyouya? - asked Kaoru Hitachiin.

-It is right around this corner - Kyouya Ootori answered.

-How do you think they are? - asked Tamaki Suou.

-Maybe they have better likings than you, Tamaki - teased him Hikaru.

-Wasn't it too much to come all the way here? - Haruhi Fujioka asked, causing the eyes of the boys to look at her - I mean, coming all the way from Japan to England...

-Ne, ne Haru-chan - Mitsukuni Haninodzuka said - don't bother about that, we are already here, aren't we?

-Well, when you put it like that... - Haruhi said.

-Besides, - Kyouya intervened - Tamaki agreed to pay for all of your expenses in this trip.

-He did? - asked Haruhi.

-I did? - asked Tamaki at the same time.

Ootori didn't answere, but he smiled mischievously as he walked.

-Do you think they will have cake, Takashi? - Hani asked hugging his Usa-chan.

Takashi Morinodzuka looked at his cousin and nodded.

-Oh, this is it - Ootori said as he saw the outer gates - we will arrive sooner than expected.

* * *

*********

* * *

-You really look good today, Lillith - Pierce said as both of them danced.

-Why, thank you - the brunette smiled - you look quite good yourself, Mr. Villiards.

-Please, do call me Pierce - the Dormouse said, the girl's smiled widened - but Gowland told me your eyes were green...

-They ARE green - Luna said - this is just a disguise, M... Pierce.

-I see, just to be on the safe side.

The girl nodded.

-Anyway, I should tell you the information I got - Pierce said in a whisper.

-From the Hatter's Mansion? - Luna asked in the same tone, the Dormouse nodded.

-You know - he said - Elliot went to your world the other day, and came back almost immediately with alarm on his face.

-Alarm? - the brunette asked.

-Yes, then he said to Blood he had found you nowhere, and that your energy had disappeared from your home.

-How do you know he was talking about me? - the girl asked.

-He mentioned your name twice - the Dormouse answered, with a serious expression on his face. - the point is they already suspect you are staying at the Clock Tower.

-Where I am?

-You need to be extra careful Lillith - Pierce said - otherwise... you know what will happen.

-Yeah, - Luna said - thank you, Pierce, I will.

They kept dancing around, but Pierce could not take out the uneasiness that had invaded him since he had heard Elliot's words earlier. "I will miss you far too much, Miss Black" he thought "it is really sad you might not spend much time with us" Without them noticing, the Clockmaker approached the couple.

-Can I borrow her for a while? - Julius asked them, Pierce looked at him and nodded.

-Sure thing - he said - I guess I ran out of time, have a good night, Miss Ridgeway.

-Thank you - the girl answered - you too, Mr. Villiards.

-May I? - the Clockmaker asked her, the brunette nodded.

Julius took her hands and led her as the musicians began playing a waltz.

-Are you enjoying yourself, Lillith? - the blue haired asked.

-Yes - the girl smiled - it has been fun.

-I'm glad you do - Julius said staring warmly at her, the brunette didn't notice.

-By the way, Master - she said - Mr. Villiards told me something I thought I should tell you about.

-I guess that can wait for now - the Clockmaker said.

-Master, is everything alright? - the girl asked finally noticing something weird in the way Julius looked at her.

-Yeah, don't worry, Lillith - the blue haired answered.

Not too far from them, Blood Dupre and Elliot March watched both master and apprentice.

-Knowing the Mortician, - the Hatter said as he watched the couple from behind his cup of tea - the girl should be already in our world and he would keep her closest to him than anyone else.

-Following Blood-sama's train of thought - Elliot said - then the girl must be the apprentice, though they made quite a good job with her disguise, to say that even her personality seems that of another person.

-Keep an eye on her Elliot - Blood said as he sipped some of his tea - she might do something to reveal herself, we will act after she does.

Elliot nodded. - You can trust me, Sire - he said - How about Ms. Lawliet? She is the half-bred's best friend after all.

-We will send her back as soon as we have the half blooded in our hands - Blood answered - until then, she shall enjoy staying in this world.

-I see - the Hare said - We can trust that to the Bloody Twins, they like her.

Blood nodded and emptied his cup from its contents.

* * *

-I have good news for you - Julius said.

-What is it? - the girl asked.

-It seems you won't have to stay with us for long - the blue haired answered.

-Really? - the brunette asked smiling, her master nodded - I'm so glad!

-I knew you would - Julius smiled at her.

-Julius we need to talk - Gray said interrupting them.

-I'm coming - the blue haired answered - You should go and see if Nightmare needs anything Lillith - he said to the girl, caressing her cheek - then you can do as you like, but keep and eye on him.

-I will do as ordered, Master - the brunette said.

Julius nodded and followed Gray through an empty corridor, Luna watched as they disappeared behind a door, and went to fulfill what had been ordered, once she was sure Nightmare was alright, she went with Alice and Nelli, who had broken free from the twins and the Cheshire Cat with the excuse that she needed to speak with Alice.

-Enjoying the ball? - the false apprentice asked as she approached them.

-If you think escaping from Peter is fun... - the blonde said.

-Or being dragged from one side to the other... - Nelli continued.

-I'll take that as you two have seen better days - Luna answered.

The other two girls nodded.

-Not all of us have decent guardians, Lillith - Alice said.

-Define "decent" - Luna said.

-Let's see - the blonde began - Non-stalking maybe?

-When you put it like that...

-Well, you are not being dragged away every five minutes - Nelli said.

-Ok, I accept it, you girls win - the brunette said - Anyway, you look really cute, Nelli, where did you got the dress?

-Blood - answered Nelli - he made it.

-The Hatter has quite the talent, doesn't he? - Alice said.

-Yeah - Luna said - I have to say I'm surprised.

-I was too - Nelli said - but I like it.

-That's good - the brunette answered.

-Alice's dress it beautiful as well - the ruby eyed continued - I wonder where did you got it.

-Gowland - the blonde answered - it was a surprise as well, I never thought he would be able to make something like this.

-He made your dress? - Luna asked looking at the owner of the Amusement Park and asking herself how might he had done it.

-Yeah, he did - Alice answered - Nevertheless, yours is lovely, did Julius make it?

-I guess so - Luna answered - well, actually some details were Aniki's idea.

It is really cute, Lillith - Nelli said - can you ask them to make one for me?

-I'll see what I can do - Luna said.

-Speaking of which - Alice said - where are your master and older brother, Lillith?

-I have no idea - the brunette answered - but I should look for them, there's a message from Gowland for both of them, I'll see you later girls! - she said before walking as fast as she could to the door behind which Julius and Gray had gone through earlier.

-What's wrong with her? - Alice asked.

Nelli shrugged. - Don't know - she said.

* * *

-Time is running - Gray said as he entered an empty room followed by Julius. - You know you cannot keep her forever.

-I have until Blood notices who she is - the Clockmaker said.

-You really have a problem, Julius - the Lizard answered, his golden eyes glowing in a mixture of anger and fear - she should have left already, or you should have told her everything.

-She is better not knowing - the blue haired said.

-And what if she learns about it by her own means? - Gray asked.

-Luna is a strong child, she will know what to do.

In the corridor next to the room, the fake apprentice looked for them both.

-You need to tell her the truth, Julius - Gray said out loud causing the girl to stop and approach silently to the door, listening carefully.

-I cannot - the Clockmaker's voice hid the pain he felt - she shall not learn about the ritual just yet.

-The ritual - Gray said in anger - a farce so that her vampire blood would stay hidden until she was ready.

-I am working to finish the unsealing.

"To finish?" Luna thought as she heard feeling unable to do a thing.

-By mixing your blood with hers? - Gray asked - and then lying to her so that she would drink it?

"Drink it?" the girl felt confused and betrayed as Gray's words engraved in her mind.

-That was the only... - Julius was interrupted as the door opened revealing Luna, her eyes filling with tears and the blue camouflage moving through her irises like drifting clouds, showing their original light green in parts.

-Luna - both men said looking at her, Gray felt ashamed even if he knew she should have known, Julius gave a step towards her.

-You lied to me - her whisper heard through the whole room in the silence, she gave a step backwards - How could you?

She ran away through the dark corridor.

-Wait! - the blue haired yelled as he rushed after her, he stopped at the door frame. - I'll go and explain everything to her.

Gray nodded numbly, and Julius followed his apprentice.

* * *

Luna ran without noticing where she was going as tears blinded her, she passed rushing the ball room, Nightmare took her arm as she passed next to him, stopping her.

-What's going on, Lillith? - he asked.

The girl turned around, tears dripping down her cheeks, and the blue in her eyes showing the light green below.

-I QUIT! - she exclaimed - startling the incubus and the people around them - I won't go back to the Clock Tower, nor will I be his apprentice anymore.

-But why? - Nightmare asked.

-He lied to me - Luna said freeing her arm and fleeing, disappearing through the door leading to the Castle of Hearts' garden.

Not too far from them, Blood smiled devilishly.

-She has revealed herself - he said to Elliot - prepare for the attack.

-Yes, Blood-sama.

* * *

-What are you doing Miss? - Joker asked as Luna ran onto him.

-That's none of your business - the brunette answered without bothering on wiping her endless tears - please, let me pass.

-Luna Selene Helena Black - the masked man said, the girl stopped - daughter of Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, and Alucard the Nosferatu, aren't you? - the girl didn't answered, but looked at him. - I knew it was you, young lady, have a seat please.

Luna obeyed sitting on a circle made of grass, Joker sat in front of her.

-How is it that you know me? - she asked, the red haired smirked.

-Julius told me about you - at the mention of the name, the girl frowned, Joker didn't care. - He came one day asking for permission for an important person, I granted it, though, you had no need for such permission, you are really an interesting woman, Miss Black.

-Interesting? - Luna asked.

-You and your friend, Annelise Lawliet are - Joker said - you two share an interesting power.

-What are you talking about? - the brunette asked.

-Both of you can do what Julius and I can, except, that the power is not separated, and you can use it at will - Joker said, Luna looked confused. - you will understand soon. Anyway, you are here, because of what you heard, aren't you?

Luna nodded, feeling the sting of tears in her eyes again.

-Really, that man doesn't know how to protect the woman he loves - Joker said.

-What do you mean? - the girl asked.

"She hasn't noticed?" Joker thought - Nothing at all, Luna - He said - want to know why it happened?

-Luna! - Julius' voice reached her ears before she could answer.

The girl looked in its direction, and saw the Clockmaker, running as quickly as he could towards them; the brunette stood up and bowed to Joker walking quickly, so that she would be away from the blue haired, but he reached her right arm and stopped her.

-Let go of me, Julius - she said in a cold voice, without even looking at him.

-Listen to me, Luna - the Clockmaker said - I am sorry for hiding the truth from you.

-Let go! - the girl answered.

As if her had not heard her reply, the blue haired hugged her as the girl fought to free herself; Joker watched in total amusement.

-I'm sorry - Julius said in a soft voice - I know you might feel betrayed, but let me explain myself, for I mean no harm, to you of all people and having to hide this from you has hurt me as much as yourself.

Feeling he was speaking truthfully, Luna stopped trying to flee.

-That's better - Julius said - I do not plan on lying to you anymore, but it will be a long story, do you want to hear it complete? - Luna nodded, and Julius smiled sadly - I thought as much. When you were born, your father came to ask me for a sealing spell, that could not be easily broken, just as your mother wanted, I accepted to go to your world to perform the ritual, in which we had to extract some of your blood, you were not in grave danger back then, the problem was, when I saw you mother was human, I understood the day would come in which I might have to protect you with my very own life if necessary, so I told your parents about the latent danger that could be, in sight of which, your mother asked me to watch over you at all times; now, as you know, half of the seal was undone by that vampire's bite, but if the rest was not removed, then you could have fallen sick, and finally died; to finish the unsealing, I had to mix the original blood I had extracted, and the blood of the caster - Luna remembered having seen some bandages around her master's right hand, he had always said it was nothing, but she couldn't understand yet the reason behind his behavior - anyway, you wouldn't have drunk it if you knew what it was, so I had to lie about it - Julius' touch became softer - let me tell you, Luna, that I regret none of what I did, except, maybe, lying to you, for that was the reason, I got to know you better.

At that moment, Luna finally understood, the message Nightmare had set into her dream, and what Joker had said before, as the blue haired hugged her, as if letting her go would harm him, she could see the truth, that the Clockmaker actually loved her, and just for a moment, she felt sorry for acting as she did.

-Master - she said, her voice a soft whisper - is the unsealing finished?

-No - was the answer.

-How much of the mix is left? - the girl asked.

-About one glass - the blue haired answered.

-I see - she said, and turning to be able to see his eyes, she hugged him. - let's go back then.

He nodded and finally let go. Joker smiled, as he knew that the girl had noticed the blue haired's feelings already.

-Prepare for trouble though - the red haired said - Blood has already discovered who she is.

* * *

*********

* * *

The sky covering the estate was more gray than ever as the people went to the West Gardens. Below the menacing clouds, the soccer field now held both encountering teams, which were receiving the final direction from their respective coaches before beginning the match.

-Ryohei will be our goalkeeper - Reborn said, sitting onto Tsuna's head. - Kyoko, Haru and Bianchi shall be our defense, Chrome, Ken, Chikusa and Tsuna as mid-fielders, and Yamamoto, Gokudera and Hibari at our front.

At the mention of their names, the members of Vongola nodded, except for Hibari, who kept himself apart from the rest.

On the other side of the field, Hiruma gave the positions for his team.

-Headband as keeper - the blond said - Fatass and Star hair in defense; Green, Aqua and Barbie in the middle; Goggles, Hiroto, Spike Hair and Snow kid in offense. The rest to the bench.

As their coach spoke, either a drop of sweat or a vein popped out of each of the guys whose given nicknames seemed the most embarrassing.

Both teams' players took their places on the field, and Kanon whistled marking the beginning of the match.

Goenji passed the ball to Kidou and the four forwards began running towards the Vongola's goal.

* * *

*********

* * *

"I need to find a way to be close to Nelli" Boris thought seeing Alice and the ruby eyed speaking. "Oh, I know what can I do" he transformed himself into a pink cat, and finding his opportunity when Alice was dragged to dance by the Queen of Hearts, he approached the black haired and easily caught her attention.

-Boris? - the girl asked looking at him.

The cat meowed and the ruby eyed raised him in her arms.

-Why a cat? - she asked.

-That's who I am - Boris answered.

-You are lovely! - the girl said, patting Boris' head.

* * *

-How much time do you need? - asked Julius.

-Not too much - Joker answered - the portal is almost ready, I guess that with the time you get from looking for Miss Lawliet.

-Alright - the Clockmaker said - I will give you both time, Blood wouldn't really cause a problem in a place like this; I believe you can drop the disguise already, Luna.

The brunette nodded and closed her eyes, when she opened them, they had already regained their original light-green color and had no traces of the previous blue.

-You brought your sword, didn't you? - Joker asked.

-Indeed - answered the girl unsheathing a bit of her sword to prove her words.

-Good, - the blue haired said - you will need it later. Let's go and return you to your world.

-Thanks for everything, Joker - the green eyed said.

-Nevermind - the masked man answered.

Julius put an arm over the girl's shoulders and led her back to the dancing hall. Joker disappeared amongst the bushes, as he went to finish the portal that would take the girls to their home.

* * *

Nightmare and Gary rushed to their parters as soon as they re-entered the hall.

-What happened? - asked the confused incubus.

-We need to fin Annelise - the Clockmaker answered.

-There is almost no time - the half-bred said.

Had she just finished speaking, when someone fired a gun at them, missing Luna´s arm by milimeters, and causing a total commotion within the place. Quickly, and before someone else fired, Julius took the girl's arm and dragged her to him.

-Hurry and find your friend - he whispered to her ear - we will give you as much time as we can, the portal will open in the center if the hall.

-Yes, Master - Luna said going away to look for Nelli, as Julius had let go of her.

Blood Dupre and Elliot March walked calmly to the three from the Country of Clover as chaos fell onto the hearts of the people around them. On the Hatter's face, a sly smile showed that he felt victory was already his.

Also ignoring the growing panick in the rest of the people, Julius, Nightmare and Gray took out their weapons, preparing themselves for battle.

* * *

Luna ran stopping every once in a while and looking around, trying to spot her friend amongst the panicked habitants of Wonderland, and most role-holders, worrying as well for the welfare of the people she had met in that world. Suddenly a blur of red caught her attention, and the brunette turned to look at her friend, who was by a wall staring at the people and visibly scared as she held a pink cat between her arms. The light-green eyed rushed to her, avoiding the people in her way.

-Nelli! - she called when she arrived next to her.

-What is going on, Luna? - the ruby eyed asked looking at her.

-I'll explain later - the brunette answered - Is that Boris?

-Of course it's me - the cat answered.

-Alright - Luna said knowing they could trust him - we need to get to the center of the hall as soon as possible

-Why? - asked both Nelli and Boris at a time.

-Because we are going back home - answered the brunette.

-Really? - Nelli asked, her friend nodded - Great!

-I think we should wait until we can cross - Boris said trying to keep the sadness from creeping into his voice.

-If we wait far too much, the portal will be closed - the brunette said - besides, the hall is almost empty now, see?

Luna pointed to both the gardens and main gates still showing the last civilians running away from the place, and also, they saw the four-colored light beginning to appear in the center of the hall.

-It's time, the light-green eyed said leading the way to the portal.

Nelli followed, carrying Boris on her arms, and suddenly in the middle of their way, a bullet flew past behind the girls, the three of them turned and looked at the fight that was now taking place. Blood's expression of victory was now replaced by one of certain cruelty as he held the gun still pointing at them, while Nightmare was on his knees coughing blood onto the marble floor, Gray and Elliot seemed to be in something that seemed like a challenge between gun, and knife; Julius was standing from a cornerm fortunately not injured.

-Go on, hurry! - the Clockmaker said noticing the girl's sight - we will hold them.

-Nelli, go on ahead - Luna said unsheathing her sword completely and blocking Blood's second bullet in one move - I will follow in a second, Boris, take care of her.

The ruby eyed obeyed and ran the distance that separated them from the portal, a moment later, she was gone.

Luna blocked a third and fourth bullets as she walked backwards, trying to continue her way to the portal, her master rushed between her and Blood, blocking a fift bullet with his own gun.

-Go now, I'll be fine - he said while Blood reloaded his gun.

-Please be safe, Master - the girl said sheathing back her sword and going through the portal.

Seeing she had left, Blood ran all the way to the portal, pushing Julius to it, when the Clockmaker tried to keep him from it, they both disappeared into the portal moments later. In his fight, Elliot avoided Gray's attack by jumping backwards, loosing equilibrium, and falling onto the portal before the unbelieving eyes of the Lizard, he disappeared inside seconds before it closed completely.

* * *

*********

* * *

Twenty minutes had passed since the beginning of the match, and with no annotations yet, the teams offered still an interesting strategy. Under the menacing clouds each team's forwards tried with great determination to take the ball to the contrary's goal, being stopped by their enemies' players. Suddenly, some saw a blurry figure forming on the sky, growing quickly, and falling onto the ground, between Gokudera and Fubuki, it stood up, helped by the player of Inazuma, just as another one fell between Hiroto and Hibari.

* * *

As she fell, Luna could only see darkness, so she closed her eyes. She felt worried, about Nelli, about the resulft of the fight in Wonderland, about whether they would arrive safely, and how would everyone be. She felt the pain as her back hit the ground and how it spread, just as well as the tiny drops that fell onto her face too, but she kept her eyes closed, soon the sound of three things falling as well, came to her ears. She opened her eyes, and saw the gray clouds as they let down their water on her, and two blurry figures, once her eyes got used to the light, she noticed they were two guys, on red haired, with green yes, who was kneeling next to her, and another one, with black haired and light-blue eyes standing at a distance.

-Are you alright? - the green eyed boy asked her.

-I think I am - she answered standing up.

-Do we know each other? - the red haired asked, Luna felt she had heard that question before, many years ago, and noticed she also felt like knowing that boy, from somewhere.

-I guess so - she said - but I can't remember when.

She looked around to the familiar place, the Western Gardens were full of people, she saw the teams inside the field, and Nelli standing up some meters away from her.

-So we are here - she muttered - we are finally home.

She looked around once more, and found three persons that shouldn't had been there. Julius, Blood, and Elliot, were standing up after their fall, and she knew they should still fight to protect their home and lives.

-Banshee! - the brunette called out loud, the ghost appeared before her, a mixture of surprise and happiness spreading all across her face as she saw the girl.

-Luna-chan! - she exclaimed hugging her.

-I'm glad to see you too, Banshee - the light-green eyed said - but I need to ask a favor out of you.

-Sure thing - the ghost said, letting go of the brunette.

-Now, go and look for my mother, and tell her that I am back, and will be in shortly with her.

Banshee nodded, and disappeared into the now cold rain.

-Luna, we are back! - Nelli said running to her, still carrying Boris and followed by one albino boy.

-Yes, Nelli - the brunette said smiling - we are finally home, but still need to take care of something.

Luna pointed at the three others from Wonderland.

-I still don't get it - Nelli said - why would Blood attack us?

-Nelli-chan? - the red haired asked, before Luna could answer.

-Niichan! - the ruby eyed exclaimed looking at him. - What are you doing here?

-I wouldn't believe you would escape into you world, Half Bred - Blood said before anyone talked.

-And I cannot believe - Luna answered - that you actually followed us all the way here.

-I can still fight to take you back to Wonderland with me - the Hatter said - I don't think ,your "master" will be very angry at me for doing so.

-Anyone who wants to keep their lives, please, stay away from the field! - Luna shouted extending a silver barrier all around the field. Some of the ones who got the threatening atmosphere, got out through the barrier, some others confused, didn't move.

-Nelli, Boris - Luna said - would you help me to drive away, Blood Dupre?

-Sure thing - the cat said jumping off Nelli's arms, and transforming into his human-like self.

-You will have to explain everything to me - the ruby eyed said, taking out a pair of guns.

-I will as soon as we are safe - Luna said.

Then, Blood fired his gun, a splash of blood fell onto the brunette's face, and she looked to where it came from. Julius had seen Blood's attack coming, and had interposed between them once more, and now, the blue haired was bleeding from his right arm.

-Master Julius!- the brunette exclaimed as the people remaining within the barrier rushed to its limits and out of it to the benches. The light-green eyed, in total anger, trapped Blood into a box shaped barrier.

-It's nothing, Luna - the Clockmaker said, covering the wound on his arm - I can take care of it.

-I will not let you harm anyone else anymore - the girl said to the Hatter ignoring Julius. She untied the ribbon from around her head, and tied her hair into a tight ponytail instead, then unsheathed her sword and freed Blood from the small box.

-No, Luna, you are not ready! - Julius said trying to stop her.

-Throughout the whole time I was in Wonderland you protected me - Luna answered looking back at him and smiling - now it is my turn to protect you. - She faced Blood once again - I will defeat the Hatter and return him to his own world, Nelli and Boris, if you please were so kind, to help me with Elliot.

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, there are more to come, and finally, they will be away from Wonderland! No more weird change of realm, I promise! Please Rate & Review. And cookies to everyone!**


	23. Chapter 19

**Back we are again! so, yeah here comes something else... oh, yeah, and cookies to my only reviewer: Annelise Lawliet! thank you for everything, sweetie. Now to business, what do you all think might happen?**

**By the way, Elliot March's role in HnKnA is the March Hare to if you don't mind, we will call him that way every once in a while.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the series, nor their characters mentioned bellow, Luna and Banshee belong to me, and Nelli belongs to herself.

* * *

**

Hadn't Luna just finished speaking, when she charged towards Blood without waiting for an answer from the other two. The Hatter didn't stayed back, and fired his gun several times towards the half-bred, who blocked and sent the bullets away to the limits of her barrier, enforcing, so that none of them would harm the people outside.

Annelise and Boris looked at each other and nodded, seeing that Elliot was ready to help the Hatter to subdue the brunette, Boris fired his own gun to the Hare's feet calling out his attention, while Annelise took out both her guns and prepared herself to fight. The blond understood who were his opponents and knowing Blood wouldn't lose easily in a fight, specially against the half-bred they had been planning to kill for so long, he decided to fight against Nelli and the Cheshire Cat.

"Joker said Nelli and I shared a special power, something that both Julius and he can do" thought Luna while she avoided a bullet again "but what might it mean? It cannot obviously be to repair clocks... Nevertheless the actual matter at hand is to drive both Blood and Elliot back to their world, I wonder... if that is what Joker was talking about?" With such thought in her mind, Luna tried to concentrate part of her energy into opening a portal, distracting herself from battle and receiving a shot on her right shoulder.

-Spacing out, Half-bred? - asked Blood as the brunette stopped holding the wound on her arm.

-I have no need to answer that, Hatter - the girl answered looking beyond her opponent she saw a small sparkle of light.

* * *

-Who would have told that you would be such a good fighter, Annelise - said Elliot avoiding another one of Nelli's bullets.

-Why thank you, - the black-haired answered - I was well trained in your world.

-I knew Blood-sama shouldn't have let those kids to keep all kinds of weapons - Elliot said firing at both Nelli and Boris, which they avoided and continued on firing their guns at the blond, in an unstoppable exchange of bullets, as the Hare had to avoid them double, he got soon tired and received a shot on his left shoulder, somewhere close to his neck, trying to ignore the pain, he continued on his job, keeping the Cheshire Cat and Nelli from approaching the half-bred to help.

* * *

Outside of the transparent-silver dome, the people stared to the unending fight inside; the ones who knew the girls were surprised by their battle skills and wondered why were they fighting; the ones who hadn't met them before, asked themselves what had happened during the last ten minutes, the soccer match seemed to be suspended, yet, none of the teams nor their audience were willing to go anywhere, and had all stayed watching as the 'fallen' fought for a reason they couldn't yet understand. Suddenly as the girl in the blue dress stopped holding a wound in her right arm, most could spot a whirl of colors that began appearing behind the opponent; black, white, blue and green were its colors, even if it was small, it shone with its own light, casting funny shadows on the back of the man with the hat.

* * *

Luna ignored the pain coming from her arm, as she felt her energies had been well invested and she trusted her vampire blood to help her heal quicker; she continued her attack, while focusing on enlarging the portal; and, as Blood recharged his gun, she lunged at him shaving the empty gun far from them, and pointed her silver colored sword to Blood's neck menacing on stabbing it.

-It is over, Blood Dupre - the light-green eyed said as the portal grew larger behind her enemy.

-I believe you are wrong, Half Bred - the blue eyed said - there is no way you can make me go back.

-My name is Luna - the girl said moving her sword from the man's neck to his chest - and I think I am definitely right.

Blood looked astonished as the light coming from the portal began to reflect onto the pale skin of the brunette.

-I hereby forbid you - Luna said - to ever come back to my world again.

As she spoke, the girl turned around swift and gracefully, and kicked the Hatter in the stomach sending him backwards to the center of the portal, and so he disappeared within.

* * *

Elliot had not witnessed the end of Blood's battle, as he was fighting on his own against two opponents.

-Nelli, the portal! - he heard the half-bred shouting in a tired voice, and saw the black haired looking in her friend's direction as Boris kept on shooting at him.

Annelise fired one of her guns to the blond's feet making him to hop backwards as Boris looked at her as if she had gone crazy, the ruby eyed tipped her head to the portal and shot again to Elliot's feet, and the Cheshire Cat understood easily her plan. Shooting only to the Hare's feet, and either avoiding or blocking the bullets Elliot shot to them, Nelli and Boris led the blond to the portal. Luna was standing next to it visibly tired, and Julius had already joined her. The brunette nodded to them, and, at the same time, the two guns Nelli held and the one the pink haired used, were fired, causing Elliot to make honor to his role and jump backwards through the portal.

-So that was it - the Cheshire Cat said - is time to say goodbye I guess.

Hadn't Boris finished speaking, when the light-green eyed gave into tiredness and fainted, falling onto the grass, as both the transparent-silver barrier and the portal disappeared slowly. Julius knelled next to her, and lifted her body as everyone else looked at them.

-Yo did well, my apprentice - the Clockmaker said kissing her forehead.

-Will Luna be alright? - Nelli finally decided to ask.

-She will - the blue haired answered standing up with the girl in his arms - it's just that she used too much of her power when she was not ready, she will just need some rest.

-I see - Nelli said.

-You the aqua haired boy - Julius said calling Kazemaru's attention, the bronze eyed looked at him pointing at himself. - yes you, come here for a second.

Kazemaru obeyed and sprinted towards the group.

-Would you take this young woman back to the house in this estate? - asked the Clockmaker after Kazemaru had approached them.

-No trouble sir - the boy managed to say recognizing the girl in the pictures he had seen.

Julius nodded, and passed the girl over to the aqua haired, letting the brunette's head to rest over the boy's heart.

-Please, take care of Luna - the Clockmaker said.

The bronze eyed didn't answer, but turned around, and started walking in direction of the North gardens.

-There's something I need to get from my world - the blue haired said as he watched how the boy he had entrusted Luna to, disappeared in the distance.

-Are you coming back someday? - Nelli asked, looking at Boris.

-I-I...

-The Cheshire Cat can stay until I return - the Clockmaker interrupted. The pink haired stared at him in disbelief.

-Really? - he asked.

-Definitely - Julius answered - I am just going to get the things you girls forgot back there, leaving Boris here for a couple of hours won't cause that much trouble in Wonderland

-I see, good luck then, Julius - Nelli said.

-Take care, Miss Lawliet - answered the Clockmaker, opening another portal and disappearing trough it.

-Nelli-chan? - the voice of one of the other guys called the ruby eyed's attention.

She turned around and saw the red haired who had approached to them.

-Niichan! - the black haired girl exclaimed as a smile appeared on her face.

Nelli dropped both of her guns that fell on the grass and ran towards the green eyed hugging and kissing him before the startled sight of everyone.

-I've missed you so much! - she said.

-I missed you too, Nelli-chan - the red haired said smiling.

-What does this mean? - asked Kanon approaching them. - Aren't you two siblings?

-It's a really long story, Kanon - Nelli answered. - and this doesn't seem the time to tell old tales, does it?

-I guess you are right... - the blue eyed accepted.

-What has happened? - asked the red haired still confused by the recent battle - since when do you know how to use guns?

-Boris taught me - Nelli answered ignoring the first question.

-Who is...

-Eh... Nelli, can I talk to you for a second? - asked the pink haired.

-Sure - the black haired answered and followed Boris apart from the rest.

-I don't think you should tell them yet about the time in Wonderland - the Cheshire Cat said with a serious expression.

-Why not? - asked the ruby eyed.

-Well, don't you think, they'll find it strange, the whole realm travel and all? - said Boris.

-Uhm... Maybe you are right - said Nelli - but we have just sent Blood and Elliot back to Wonderland through a portal, wouldn't they understand it better now?

-That's a possibility - answered the pink haired - but, it can also seem confusing for them. It's just a suggestion though, you can tell them everything if you want, Nelli.

-Thank you, Boris! - said the girl before returning with her brother.

"I just hope that you will be happy here" thought the Cheshire Cat looking at the girl as she spoke animatedly with her brother and some other guy who had approached them.

* * *

"She sure looks a lot like Black-san" thought Kazemaru as he carried the brunette thought the forest of the North Gardens, "that man even said her name is Luna" he looked at her, distracting himself from the path he was following. Around them, Banshee was freely floating in mid-air having accomplished the half bred's request, she had an ominous feeling menacing her ghastly heart and so, she decided to watch over the unconscious girl, and her improvised guardian.

* * *

Luna heard the warm rythm coming from her right ear. "A beating heart?" she thought, slowly coming to her senses as if called by the sound, which felt almost dreamy after living around ticking clocks for a while. "It also smells sweet, is someone next to me?" she thought, "No, someone is carrying me" she corrected herself, after she felt the strong arms behind her knees, and around her shoulders. The brunette opened her eyes, and, in the dim light of the forest, she saw nothing at first, but the soft fabric of her dark colored dress, which made muffled sound around her. then she looked upwards, moving nothing but her eyes, and met the bronze eyes of the boy who carried her; at that moment, the smell of his blood stroke her, and she knew what had been the sweet scent she had smelled before.

-I'm sorry - the brunette said, moving her left hand behind the boy's neck, and approaching her lips to it and bit him.

The boy sent out a strange noise, and fell to his knees, holding her tighter to himself.

Banshee stared at the scene, knowing there was nothing she could do.

-I know the pain this causes you, my child - the ghost said, with enough volume to be heard by the girl only - that's why, I shall place another spell on you, as the people you bite, will transform into the same that you are, as long as they have left enough blood to keep on living.

Having finished to speak such words, Banshee disappeared into mist.

The spell Banshee had just pronounced, tied itself to the mind of the half bred, causing her to separate her lips from the small wound on the boy's neck, all of a sudden, ashamed and scared of herself, and the consequences, that such acts would bring now.

-I am so sorry, sir, I-I lost myself, and your blood had such a wonderful smell... - the brunette said, going as far as she could get in the reduced space, the young man's arms gave her.

-There's no need to worry, miss - the aqua haired said smiling at her.- I am alright.

-B-but I have just... - Luna interrupted herself, touching her own lips with the tip of her fingers. - Who are you? - she decided to ask, trying to calm herself down.

-I am Ichirouta Kazemaru - the bronze eyed answered. - What is your name?

-Luna Black - answered the brunette. - What are we doing in the North Gardens?

-A strange man, with blue hair asked me to take you to the house - Kazemaru answered.

-Julius... - said the brunette, she freed herself, from Kazemaru's arms, and stood up. - There's a quicker way, come.

She started walking, through an almost invisible path, and Kazemaru followed her through it, until they reached the walls of the mansion.

-Tell me, Kazemaru - the girl said stopping - is Lady Hellsing still here?

-I think so, why do you ask, Black-san? - the aqua haired asked.

-I should bring you to her first - the light-green eyed answered - besides, I was going to see her anyway.

-How are we going to enter the...

Luna opened the hidden passage, interrupting Kazemaru's question.

-Follow me, Kazemaru - she said, and entered the passage.

The aqua haired, still astonished, went into the passage as well, and the girl, closed it's entrance leaving them into deep darkness.

-I hope you are not afraid of the dark - she said teasingly.

-I'm not - he answered.

-That's good - the brunette said - stay close to me, or you will be lost.

She started walking, right after she spoke, and Kazemaru couldn't help, but follow her through the path, without comprehending what was happening at all.

They walked through in complete silence for what seemed ages to the soccer player, until the brunette stopped.

-What's going on? - the young man finally asked.

-We have arrived - Luna answered. - Look.

She moved aside for a second, and Kazemaru could see the small string of light coming from outside. The light-green eyed touched the wall, and looked for the way to open the path in the darkness.

-I don't use this path normally - she explained - since Uncle Roger had asked me to appear in his office in a normal way.

She opened finally the small door, and led him through it. After the darkness of the hidden labyrinth, the grayish light coming from the windows of what used to be Roger Black's office seemed blinding and Kazemaru blinked a couple of times to accustom his eyes to it. In front of them, and giving her back to them, was Lady Hellsing, who seemed not to notice them as she was immerse in her own reflexions.

-I am back, Sir Integral - the brunette said, calling her mother back to Earth - I'm sorry to keep you waiting.

-Luna - the blonde woman said standing up, and hugging her for the first time in years - I am glad you are safe.

-There's something more important to talk about now - the brunette said separating her mother from herself - I need to know, if a half bred's bound is as strong as the one vampire's cause, when they bite humans.

-That is something that has not been researched yet - Integra said - there are not many of your condition to experiment, and their cases are not known widely, most probably, you might be the only half bred in the world.

-I see... - the girl said - then I must treat it as a vampire should.

She looked around, and found an empty cup, onto one of the shelves inside the office, she put it up right, and took it with her, to the desk, where she left it.

-Kazemaru -she said, clearing her right wrist from the sleeves of the dress - in order for you not to be bound to me, there is something you must do. As a result of me biting you, you will become the same as me, but I would like you to continue on following your own free will, for achieving so, you must drink my blood by your own decision.

Having spoken these words, she bit the inner part of her wrist and extended her arm over the empty cup, which began to receive her flowing blood.

-What have you done, Luna? - asked the blonde, staring at her daughter.

-I beg of you not to interfere, Mother - the brunette said - it must be done.

-Why are you asking me to do it? - the aqua haired finally asked.

-Because otherwise, you might be bound to obey me for eternity, Kazemaru - the light-green eyed answered smiling at him - you have to choices, either you drink directly from my wound, or from the cup below it.

The bronze eyed hesitated a little, while slowly, the cup filled with the blood of the half bred, then, he finally decided, and approached the girl, taking her right hand with most delicacy, he raised it to his lips, and sipped the blood coming from the open wound.

Not willing to believe what was happening before her eyes, Lady Hellsing just stared as Kazemaru drank her daughter's blood. Suddenly, and without making a noise, Alucard appeared next to her, like her, looking as their daughter gave away her blood to the young man.

-That is enough, boy - Alucard said finally, breaking the silence. Kazemaru obeyed and released Luna's hand. - As your father I am glad you know how to manage this, Luna - the vampire continued - but, as part of the Hellsing, I believe you acted rashly, and without control, causing another person to become what you are.

-How do you know? - asked the brunette.

-Banshee told me, after she placed the spell on you - the amber eyed answered calmly.

-I am truly sorry, Father - the light-green eyed said bowing before the vampire.

-You will learn to control yourself, like the rest of us - Alucard answered.

-I hope so - Luna said.

-In the meantime, we should call onto all the vampires living in here - the amber eyed said - that way we can organize.

-But first Luna, - interrupted Integra - I believe you must welcome properly the guest that came when you were not here.

-You are right, Lady Hellsing - the half bred said - shall we go, Kazemaru?

The aqua haired, still not quite understanding the situation he had gotten into, nodded at her and followed her through the corridor leading to the main hall of the mansion.

-I hope you don't feel strange - Luna said while she walked - I promise I'll explain what has happened when the time comes.

-It's fine really, Black-san - Kazemaru lied.

The brunette glared teasingly at him.

-Don't lie to me, Kazemaru - she said - it would be confusing to anyone who hadn't known anything about us already.

-Black-san...

-Just Luna is fine, Kazemaru - the light-green eyed said smiling.

-L-Luna-chan - the aqua haired said blushing at the sight of her smile. - well, I can actually understand a little of what is going on...

-Oh, really? - the brunette asked, distracting herself from the path they were walking for a second.

-Luna! - was everything they heard before, someone in white hugged the half-bred.

-Near - the girl answered, as she recognized him - it's been so long.

-It has been indeed, Luna - someone else said, calling their attention, the aqua haired seemed to have been forgotten, and felt as if something was burning inside his heart.

-Hi, Ulquiorra - the brunette answered.

The black haired just nodded.

-I saw what happened at the field, Luna, what happened? When did you start fighting? - The albino boy asked.

-It is a really long story, Near, I was precisely beginning to explain to, Kazemaru...

-I don't think it is a good idea to talk to someone you barely know, Luna - Near reprimanded his friend, the girl glared at him.

-I thought I had told you clearly that I am not your little sister, Near - the brunette answered.

-I don't really want to interrupt you guys, - Ulquiorra said - but have you noticed that everyone is back and looking at you?

-Oh, my! - the light-green eyed exclaimed blushing in embarrassment - Hi, and welcome to the Black's Mansion, my name is Luna Black, I hope you have enjoyed the time you have spent in here, and in case you need anything, please, come and tell me. I am sorry for the interruption on the event you were having earlier, if the ones who organized it would be so kind as to come and talk to me, I will be glad to reschedule it.

-Luna - Alucard's voice came from the stairs, the brunette turned around, to look at the vampire, his face stern, the amber eyed looked at his daughter and the rest of the people in the main hall. - I need to talk to you for a minute, also - he said as the brunette started walking upstairs. - you, the aqua haired, Kidou, and Nelli shall come with us.

Kazemaru, and the other ones called followed the light-green eyed, who stopped on her place and turned around.

-Please, don't mind us - she said smiling - you can do as you please for the time being.

She continued her way upstairs without waiting to see the effect her words might have on her guests. The four teenagers followed Alucard through the corridors of the second floor, and finally reached, a seldom used room in the West wing of the building. Once the vampire made sure not even Banshee was around, he closed the door, and looked at the four youngsters.

-You all know what you are, and that we are all a danger for the humans living in this place, for the time being, Hellsing will be sending to the four of you blood supplies. But, you shall know as well, that our race is beginning to fall, and we must do what we can to avoid extinction.

-Father, you are not thinking of...

-As a vampire, - Alucard interrupted - I know that humans are important to our lifestyle, and even if personally I'd prefer to see them all dead, it is necessary for us to learn to live in harmony with them, for the time being, I shall teach you the traditions of our people, and battle practice is out of the question, as you are the ones who should protect the humans in here, the Police Woman will stay with you here, until you are ready.

As the amber eyed's voice fade away through the empty room, Kidou, Nelli and Kazemaru, looked at him, expectant of what was about to come.

-Father - the brunette was the one who broke the silence - I was the one who dragged Kazemaru to our people, let him out of this.

-You know that it cannot be undone, child - Alucard answered, looking at his daughter - if you still wish to take responsibility for your acts, then you should not complain and help him to understand what is happening, and teach him the little that you know, have I made myself clear?

-Yes, Father - the light-green eyed answered, staring onto the wooden floor.

-Now you kids should never reveal a word of this to Integra - the vampire continued. - Though, Nelli, you should tell your mother about it, she is one of us after all.

The black haired nodded.

-That is all, you are dismissed. - Alucard said before disappearing through the wall.

-I'll go look for Mom then - Nelli said finally.

-Yeah, I guess she might have been too worried - Luna said - we should all continue as if nothing had happened here.

Nelli nodded and left running.

-Is that alright? - asked Kidou.

-Of course. - the ruby eyed said. - there's no other way we can keep this a secret.

Kidou nodded at her words

-Welcome to the people of darkness, Kazemaru - said the one with the goggles, before leaving the room.

-I'm sorry - Luna said once she and the aqua haired had been left alone.

-What are you talking about? - asked the bronze eyed.

-I dragged you into this already, as half-breds we are not accepted by neither humans, nor vampires, - the brunette said looking through the window. - We live in the middle of two worlds, I am sorry I made you an outcast, Kazemaru.

-It's not as if the world has ended, Luna-chan - the aqua haired answered - as that man said, they don't have to know what we are, and we are looking for a peaceful co-existance with humans, aren't we? To me it sounds just like the blood of a half bred, I might not know too much about it yet, but, as the blood of vampire and human within us, isn't that what we are looking for?

The girl looked at him surprised by his words, suddenly, the spirit of the house appeared between them.

-Luna-chan - she said - There is people waiting for you in Master Roger's office, it is your duty not to make them wait.

-I will be there in a minute - the light-green eyed answered.

Banshee nodded, and disappeared into mist.

-You should join your friends, Kazemaru - Luna said walking to the door of the room - I'll see you guys after I finish some affairs.

-Later - the aqua haired said.

He saw as the brunette left the room closing the door after herself, then approached the same window she had been looking through a minute ago, and took a look to the plains of the Western Gardens covered in mist.

-I wonder - he said over to either nothingness or the spirit. - If being a half blooded is as difficult as she says it is...

* * *

**Well, that was everything, sorry if it was too short and for the looong delay, please R&R! have a nice weekend!**


	24. Chapter 20

**Surprise! after so long there's another chapter :D if you are also following the rest of my fics, please, forgive me for being so lazy ^.^' and thank you for reading! By the way, please Rate&Review I appreciate it a lot.**

**Dhampyr is the exact term to call a half bred, or so it says in Vampire Hunter D.**

**Disclaimer: the characters in this story belong to their owners, I just took them borrowed from their stories, except Luna and Banshee... those two were my idea, while Nelli belongs to herself.**

* * *

Banshee stayed floating through the air, even after Luna had left, she did want to know how her new mistress would do by administrating her late uncle's business, but she didn't feel like leaving alone the aqua haired dhampyr, as he looked through the window; she could only feel sorry for him as she heard his question, knowing the answer within her intangible heart.

"You still don't know what awaits you, child" the ghost thought and watched while Kazemaru left the room, after which she looked through her own mind for Nelli, being with Boris and some of the other guys at the restaurant, then, making herself sure that the girl was safe, Banshee looked for Luna in Mr. Black's office, finding her there as expected. Knowing that they were both fine, Banshee decided to go for a flight around the rainy gardens, before going to the place she knew she had to be at.

* * *

The brunette opened the door to what once was her uncle's office, finding Lady Hellsing and 7 other people inside.

-Sorry for the delay - the light-green eyed said as she closed the door behind herself and going to Sir Integra's side.

-So, Miss Black I suppose - the guys with the glasses said, Luna nodded, allowing him to continue - as we were telling Lady Hellsing, we sent a letter to Mr. Black a couple of weeks ago to confirm the fact that we were coming.

-Well, you see sir - said the dhampyr starting to search amongst the papers inside the desk's drawers - I'm quite sure that Uncle Roger received your letter, but unfortunately, I believe it will be impossible for me to find it right now, neither can I find his agenda... Anyway, you are free to stay as long as you wish, though I must say that as this place is no inn, so we have no service, is there any problem?

* * *

Alucard was watching the rain fall, as he heard the conversation coming from the office under the floor. "If only Luna doesn't become the same as..."

-Were you thinking about your children, Alucard? - asked Banshee as she floated from the gardens, coming back after her short flight.

-At times I wonder how is it that you have not disappeared yet - the vampire said.

-Well, - said the ghost, smiling kindly - you would understand the bonds of a contract better than anyone in here, am I wrong? - seeing that the amber eyed ignored her - anyway, Luna-chan is a lot different than her older brother, and you have no need to worry about her.

-D is different than her indeed, - Alucard said - but, there's still the possibility that she will choose the same path as him.

-Maybe if you knew your children's heart better you would understand their actions as well - Banshee said - that way, you would know why D decided to become a lone vampire hunter.

-So, you know my son's reasons?

-No, I never got to speak with D more than once, and it was about different reasons, so I'm afraid that I will be of no help, but I can tell you certainly, that Luna will keep herself neutral until the moment arrives, and who knows, maybe peace between vampires and humans can become reality after all.

-Maybe. - agreed the amber eyed.

-Trust your children, Alucard, that's everything I can tell you - Banshee said - both of them were born during difficult times for your people, and even if Luna's time is beginning, D's is not quite over yet, he can still look for the way to bring peace to both his people.

-So, what do you suggest? - the black haired asked.

-I think you should just see how things are going - the ghost suggested -; still, I have the slight suspicion D already knows he has a younger sister.

-I know that already - said Alucard with a sigh. - I suppose you are right though, I shall not interfere in their decisions.

-Sure thing - the ghost said as she disappeared into a light-green mist, leaving the vampire alone.

"With D on his way here, I wonder how father and son will react after centuries without meeting each other?" she thought as she flied through the walls of the manor.

* * *

Nana and L were finally returning from London as they had gone to look for some things they thought their children might find them to their liking and therefore, they didn't know about the return of Nelli, or about anything else. So, as soon as they entered the manor, Banshee flied onto them, almost passing through them both.

-Sorry, I didn't see you, L-san, Nana-san. - The ghost apologized.

-Nevermind, Banshee - L said.

-It's fine, don't worry - continued Nana, as she continued her way evading the spirit.

-Oh, WAIT! - exclaimed suddenly Banshee, causing Nana to stop at the entrance - there's something I have to tell you.

-What is it about? - asked the detective.

-Is it about my daughter? - asked Nana as she returned and took the ghost from her shoulders, causing chills to go down the rockstar's spine. Banshee nodded. - What happened? Where is she?

-Both Nelli-chan and Luna-chan came back this afternoon - said Banshee calmly.

-You aren't kidding, right? - asked Nana.

-Not at all. - answered the ghost.

-Thank goodness! - L said. - It's been so long, I guess we should go see her, do you know where Nelli is, Banshee?

-I think she it at the restaurant - the spirit said, - Now if you excuse me.

She disappeared from the grasp of Nana, leaving them at the door, and with the excitement of being able to meet their lost child.

Once Nana made sure it was not a dream, they went directly to the restaurant, where a not-so-good-surprise was waiting for them.

* * *

Kazemaru found himself suffering from the greatest thirst he had ever felt, as he wondered through the manor's corridors, he had gone to the kitchen before, and drank a litre or so of water, yet the thirst had extended ever since and he was quite sure it would turn him insane.

Unconsciously, the aqua haired touched the mark on his neck; everything had happened so quickly, it had almost made him sick. And even worst, that damn thirst was not leaving not matter what he did! Just then, he passed by a mirror, and by pure chance, the aqua-haired looked at it, and noticed that his normally tanned skin had become paler, and that his bronze colored eyes had taken a reddish tone, and then, there where those weird triangles coming from under his upper lip, the boy opened his mouth to see what those were and found that his fangs had grown to the double its normal size.

-What the..? - he exclaimed at the view of his new self.

As the aqua-haired looked at himself in the corridor's mirror, Kidou passed nearby since he was looking for his little sister, Haruna.

-Kazemaru! - called the red-eyed.

Had the calling startled him, the bronze-eyed closed his mouth suddenly, cutting his lower lip in the process, so he covered his blood drenched mouth, late enough that Kidou could see the red liquid dripping from between the long-haired's fingers.

Smiling devilishly, the one with the goggles, walked towards him, and ignoring the reason why he had called his attention, he knew that it laid in his hands to lead his comrade through The Change.

-Don't worry - he said - that always happens.

-How do you know? - asked Kazemaru.

-I've been bitten too - answered the strategist calmly - so, who bit you?

-Luna-chan... - said reluctantly the aqua-haired.

-I see... If you wish, - the brown-haired said, leaning onto the wall - I can teach you to control it.

* * *

Far from there inside the restaurant, Nelli was with Cat-Boris in her arms and her older brother sitting next to her, with the redhead's team including their coach, as well as everybody else who had been living for a while in the Black's Manor.

-Nelli-chan, - Kanon said - I think you have some things to explain, since we have time and everything.

As the dark-haired spoke, every present person in the former dinning room showed themselves interested, and approached the table around which the siblings and pink cat were sitting.

-What kind of things? - asked innocently the ruby-eyed girl.

-Maybe, on how you greeted your brother - added Shannon.

-From the beginning? - Nelli asked.

Everyone around her nodded as they made themselves more comfortable, to be able to hear her story. Nelli sighed as she knew she wasn't going to be able to get away from telling it that time around.

-When I was five, Mom, Dad, and Nii-chan went to a wedding one evening, I still remember it was a western styled one, and back then I was one of the bridesmaids, I was carrying a basket full of small flowers. Anyway, Nii-chan took some of the flowers that were left in my basket, once the ceremony was finished, and wove them together into rings, so, as Mom and Dad were distracted, he proposed to me, and of course, I accepted!

As she explained the part in which Hiroto had proposed to her as children, in every one's faces appeared a horrified expression, specially Sakuma, who had started to take a liking to the black-haired also, Boris transformed again onto the pink-haired guy falling onto the floor. And since, L and Nana had been listening behind the door, both entered the restaurant, both of them with a mixture of surprise and horror onto their faces, mostly Nana.

-What the Hell do you two mean by that? - asked the rockstar completely angry.

Nelli looked at her mother innocently, not knowing what she was meaning; while Hiroto stared horrified at the faces of his adoptive parents. Seeing the expressions on her children, Nana screamed and yelled so much, that it was heard upon the whole place.

-Kids, what do you mean with that? - asked L calmly as the Storm Nana blowed next to him.

-I don't know, - answered Hiruma - but I just hope I don't have nephews until Nelli learns to speak like me.

-I can talk like Hiruma - the ruby-eyed said.

-Oh, really? - the blond coach asked daringly.

-Really, I've been practicing. - the girl said full of confidence.

-Come on, say it - dared Hiruma.

-Waaa...ssopuu! - Exclaimed Nelli blinking both of her beautiful red eyes.

Containing laugh himself, Hiroto made signs to everybody so that they wouldn't laugh.

-Nelli, I think you still need some practice - said Hiruma.

-Maybe... Oh! I had forgotten completely! I have to tell Edgar, Nii-chan is back! - Nelli exclaimed a she stood up and ran out of the room, as quickly as she could, leaving everyone inside the room, including Storm Nana and Hiruma completely confused about her general behavior.

* * *

Outside of the Black's Estate, a lone man riding on horseback, was going toward the known place. His long dark brown hair floating through the early evening's air, his dark-grey eyes stared at nothing but he lead his horse almost with his thoughts. Not to his surprise, he saw a young girl running from the main gate of his destination and getting lost in the maze of houses and streets of the small town, taking a look at her, the man thought that she would be around his little sister's age. He had known about her existence almost seventeen years ago, when was the last time he had met with his father, and now, he had decided on finally visiting that child, who he had been protecting from the shadows for so long, after the girl's ghastly caretaker had appeared and said that her power was awakening.

Once he reached the gate, the man dismounted, making it noticeable his incredible height, which might had made anyone think that he was a giant, the severe atmosphere that laid around him, showed his little reluctance on visiting his only family after so many years. A gust of wind passed, and so moved his dark cloak revealing the black armor beneath, he moved a pale hand to keep his enormous hat onto his head, finally, he decided to enter the estate, as he took a step inside, he felt as if entering a whole different dimension, it was neither cold, nor warm, thee seemed to be no temperature, and the sky was ever cloudy almost rainy, he dared to take a few more steps leading his horse by the reins approaching even more the building at the end of the path. a eerie-green light caught his attention at the side of the path, and so he approached it, since he knew what the light meant.

-Good evening, D - greeted the ghastly lady. As D himself, she hadn't aged a day from the last time he had seen her.

-Good evening. - D answered. - Is my sister back already, Banshee?

-She surely is, - the ghost said - the last time I saw her she was at the late Master Roger's office.

-I see... - the dhampyr said starting to lead the way to the manor.

-By the way, - Banshee said - your father is still in there, is it fine with you?

-That is something I can't avoid. - answered the dark-brown haired, going on his way.

* * *

-So, - Luna said - since you have all agreed with the terms, then I must welcome you to my home, which is temporarily yours too. Gentlemen, Miss, have a nice stay in the Black's Mansion.

-You're welcome, Miss Black - said the guys with the glasses.

-Oh, please, - the light-green eyed said - just "Luna" is fine.

-Then, Luna-chan, - said the short brown-haired girl smiling. - thank you for letting us stay.

-You're welcome, eh... Fujioka-san was it? - the dhampyr said, trying to guess the name.

-If you let me call you Luna-chan then call me "Haruhi". - answered the girl.

-Also, you can call us by own given names, if you wish, Luna-chan. - said the blond short boy, smiling brightly.

-Alright, then, let's give up on formalities, shall we? - the light-green eyed said. - See you guys around!

-See you later, Luna-chan! - said Haruhi before leaving the office which still looked crowed even without her, and it was a really big room.

-Wait, Haruhi! - exclaimed the other blond boy going after the girl.

-Forgive Tamaki, Luna-chan - said one of the orange haired twins.

-He tends to have his head on the clouds normally - the other twins said.

-Don't worry, I don't mind - the brunette answered.

-Then excuse us too - the orange haired said at the same time. Luna nodded and they left, leaving just the black haired with the glasses, the short boy with blond hair and the tall man of inexpressive eyes.

-We are leaving as well, Miss Black - said the one with the glasses, leading the way to the door.

-See you later, Luna-chan! - exclaimed in a childish way the blond boy, as he followed him; the tall guy just nodded at Luna and her mother, and followed behind.

-Hell, that was exhausting! - said the brunette sitting on a chair, once the door had been closed.

-It didn't seem so at all, dear - Lady Hellsing answered from the other side of the room.

-This place is filling up, and we have no more rooms left, - Luna continued - I might have to ask another favour from Banshee this time around, but still... How have you been Mother?

-Taking away the worries you made us all pass, I'm quite fine, Luna - the blue eyed said, as she approached her daughter. - But you have to tell me what happened there, alright?

-I will try... - the girl answered, rolling her eyes - though it will take a long time...

-I suppose we have time - the blond woman said sitting in front of the brunette.

Hadn't Lady Hellsing just spoken, when a knock on the door interrupted them.

-Come in! - said the light-green eyed. Obeying her order, the door opened, and a long, dark-blue haired, pale man dressed in a black suit with golden details and with a golden clock hanging form his neck as well as his left ear, came in.

-Master Julius! - Luna exclaimed as she saw him.

-Luna! - He answered, leaving what he was carrying on his arms, and approaching her. - I'm glad you are fine - he said as he hugged her.

-Of course I'm fine, why wouldn't I be so? - the dhampyr asked.

-Well, - the blue haired began - since you fainted after the fight...

-Did you let my daughter to participate in a fight, Julius Monrey? - interrupted Integra.

-Lady Hellsing! I didn't know you were here! - The clockmaker said. - I'm afraid she had to, my apologies, fortunately, your daughter is quite the strong lady, just like her mother, if I am allowed to say so.

-KEEP YOUR NICE WORDS FOR LATER AND EXPLAIN WHY DID YOU PUT MY DAUGHTER IN DANGER, YOU BLOODY CLOCKMAKER! - yelled the blond, almost causing both Luna and Julius to fall all the way to the floor.

-Mom, you should keep yourself calm - said Luna, - everyone in the building will hear you.

-Let them hear me, I have all the right to yell at this... this idiot after what he did! - The light-blue eyed said.

-What's all this ruckus about? - asked Alucard coming from the hidden passage. - Oh, Mr. Monrey, you made it back, I hope you took good care of my daughter while she was at your place... which reminds me, could you finish that affair with Blood?

-I was just about to explain Lady Hellsing what happened with it - The blue haired answered.

-Wait, you knew? - asked the blond to the vampire, Alucard nodded - WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME LUNA WAS IN DANGER, YOU FIEND! - She yelled at him blowing the vampire's hat off his head.

-It's a long story really, do you want me to tell you now? - the amber eyed asked taking his hat from the floor.

-I would like to know why am I the only one who never knows what happens to my daughter. - defended the blond.

-Julius, can you take Luna away from here? - asked Alucard. - This is going to turn in a representation of Hell itself.

The blue haired nodded, and took the brunette's arm, leading her to the door, which led to the corridor. Before they reached the door, it opened by itself, revealing the figure of a tall, pale, dark brown haired man, dressed completely in black, who ignoring the discussion which had been born inside that room, came in, inspectioning the scene with his steel colored eyes.

-Let go of my little sister - he ordered the blue haired with a fierce tone in his voice.

The blue haired didn't need for it to be repeated, he let go of the girl's arm, as she stared at the pale newcomer

-What did you call me? - she asked him.

Instead of answering, the man looked at the vampire, and glared at him.

-How dare you put her in danger, - he said, still with the fierce tone in his dark-tuned voice - and with her power not controlled, Father, you never knew how to take care of your children.

"Father?" thought Luna as she saw the grey eyed man approach her parents.

-Don't mix what happened to you with this D, Luna is a lot different than you, and doesn't have all the experience that you have.

-That may be so, but she is the same as me! - D exclaimed.

-Let's talk about this matter outside - said Lady Hellsing, trying to cut the heavy atmosphere that had fallen in the office.

-I think it is the sanest thing you have said in the last few minutes, Madame - D said, looking straight to his sister's light-green eyes. - We will discuss this later, and outside of the manor, Father. But first, - he approached the brunette, and hugged her, most to the girl's surprise as well as everyone else's inside the office. - It has been a long while since I last saw you, Banshee told me most of what has happened, I am glad that you are fine, Luna. I know that this may seen all strange to you, but let me explain it all, so that you won't be confused anymore; remember, I will always be on your side, no matter what, we are siblings after all.

-So, can I call you "Aniki"? - asked the girl.

Julius almost burst in laughter, it reminded him so much of the time when Gray started protecting her, and Luna ended up asking the same thing.

-You can call me by my name - the other dhampyr said.

-Then is D-niichan fine? - the light-green eyed asked.

-Whatever you like, Luna - D answered as a faint smile appeared on his pale face.

* * *

Banshee was still wandering around the Northern gardens, a little worried about the meeting between D and his father, but mostly about Annelise, who hadn't come back yet, from outside. She flew from the entrance to the main door, and viceversa, doing as many pirouettes she could to keep away the boredom. Suddenly she stopped while staring at the gates leading to the street, there came Nelli, followed by two boys who the ghost new, from either her visions, or the fact that they had passed near the house at least once. One of them was tall, tanned, and his light-blue hair was long and tied partially in the back of his head, Banshee knew he lived nearby, and that he used to walk near the house on his way to school. The other boy was shorter than his British friend, and had dark-brown hair, with light-colored skin, and metallic-blue eyes, the ghost smiled. "So Fidio is back" she thought "seems like our little drama will begin in short" As she turned around to enter the manor again, she saw the main door open, and the ghost distinguished the silhouette of a certain tennis player, who had just received the news about his girlfriend, the ghost watched as the black-haired looked outside thought the darkness and then ran as he recognized Nelli, Banshee thought that he didn't deserve Lawliet's daughter, he was too ridiculous, and didn't actually love her, but the boy was jealous as Hell, and Annelise loved him way too much to even notice; so the ghost just floated closer to them, and watched as Ryoma once again hugged Annelise, before noticing her two companions.

-Who are you? - he asked in a possessive way.

-He is Edgar, an old friend of mine - said the black haired girl, pointing at the blue haired - and the other one is... Sorry, what was you name again?

-I'm Fidio, - answered the brown haired - Edgar's friend.

-You two should keep your distance from Nelli. - answered Ryoma.

-Now, now, Ryoma-kun, they are only my friends - explained Nelli - no need to act all jealous, ok?

-I know, Nelli, it's just that... I missed you... a lot.

"What a liar" thought Banshee, watching as the couple hugged, and then the four went back into the manor "I know Ryoma is not faithful to Nelli, but I can't do anything for the poor girl... she must discover it herself after all..." She disappeared through the night, back into the mansion, inside the passages where one of her beloved kids had met one who she was meant to love with time.

* * *

After D explained quickly the situation that joined Luna and himself to his little sister, the older dhampyr, and their father finally left the manager's office, where only Lady Hellsing, the Clockmaker from Wonderland, and the young girl were now left.

-There was something you were about to tell us, Julius - said Lady Integra as she saw her child, still immersed in her brother's explanation.

-Yes, - the blue haired said - you see, I just came to bring the rest of Luna's clothes back here.

-Thank you, Master! - the brunette exclaimed finally waking up from her slumber, and taking the packager Julius had brought from his home, she started unwrapping it. - Wait... why is the black dress here as well?

-That is, because it is a gift to you, just as the ball's dress that you are wearing. - The clockmaker answered.

For a reason, Integra felt that she was missing way too much information on her daughter.

-But, it was not necessary, Master... - Luna said, pouting.

-You should stop calling me "master" already - Julius said, a faint blush appearing on his face.

-Sorry, I'm to used to it. - The brunette apologized.

-You just work on it, ok? - said the clockmaker smiling.

-Sure! - answered the light-green eyed.

-Well, - the blue haired said - I should get going, and find Boris before anything else happens.

-I think he is with Nelli... - Luna said - it should be easy to find them.

-Thank you, have a good evening, Luna, Miss Hellsing - Julius said before leaving.

After he closed the door behind himself, Luna sat down once more, with her mother next to her.

-I missed being home, Mum - Luna said finally after a few moments of silence.

Integra couldn't believe her ears, her own child had called her 'Mum' and not 'Mother' or 'Lady Hellsing' anymore, the blond woman felt her eyes fill with tears, proudly, she looked at the young lady next to her. She knew she had to congratulate Julius later, if he had picked the dress Luna was wearing, and thank him for taking care of her child.

-I'm glad you are fine, Luna - Lady Hellsing said finding the words in the mess inside her normally calm and organized mind. - I missed you too.

-That's right, I was going to tell you what happened over there, wasn't I? - the light-green eyed said suddenly, straightening herself.

-You know? Maybe you can tell me tomorrow at breakfast - The blond said smiling warmly.

Luna looked at her mother unbelieving, Lady Integra smiling was a rare sight, besides, the leader of the Hellsing organization was a woman of actions and normally she would have wanted to hear the whole story as soon as possible to avoid distortions on the facts; Luna smiled back at her though.

-Alright - She said standing up - I'll go change clothes then.

-I'll see you later, Luna - Miss Hellsing answered, as the brunette went to the door and opened it.

-Good evening, Mum - the light-green eyed said before finally leaving the room after a long day.

As she crossed the corridor in her way, something hugged and dragged her down to the floor, so quickly, she almost had had no time to notice who had it been.

-What's wrong, Banshee? - asked the dhampyr standing up from the floor.

-Nothing, Luna-chan - the ghost answered - I just saw you walking, and came rushing to you.

-You little liar... - said the light-green eyed sighing - Anyway, would you mind coming with me, there's something I wanted to talk to you about.

-Sure thing! What is it? - asked Banshee following the dark haired.

-Do you know how many rooms are free? - asked Luna as an answer.

-As far as I know... None.

-Just as I thought... - the dhampyr continued as she opened one of the passages from the hall. - Do you think you can divide the bedrooms inside the manor?

-Well, of course I can, Luna-chan - the green skinned woman answered - who are you taking me for?

-No offense meant - the light-green eyed stated, obviously thinking on something else.

-None taken - the ghost answered, knowing it was no good to make her talk her mind out. -I will convince our guests of staying out of their rooms tomorrow we will also have to share rooms, do you think a day will be enough for you to finish? - Luna asked looking at the spirit's dark eyes.

-When you say 'split the rooms' do you mean all of them? Even yours? - Banshee said.

-Of course mine is included - answered the half-bred. - If you are against it, you can also decide who sleeps where - she added seeing the pout forming on the ghost's face.

Banshee's frown transformed into a bright smile at the thought of all the funny confusion she could cause by doing so.

-I'll do so then, Miss. - She finally answered.

-Alright, begin after breakfast tomorrow morning, I'll figure out what to say to everyone. And please, Banshee, stop it with the 'Miss', - Luna said. - it's a little too much.

-Whatever you say, Luna-chan - Banshee said before disappearing.

Luna continued her way through the secret corridors of the manor, her mind vaguely focusing on anything at all, the recent events had come so quickly she could barely understand. To begin with, she had come back from Wonderland, and had fought a short battle in the Gardens, then she had bitten a guy she had never known, yet he seemed to know her from somewhere, and then there was the weird requests from her father, also there was the fact that she discovered she had an older brother, and who knew how old he was, besides all that, when she had returned, she had met with someone she had not seen for years, and she could just vaguely remember about him, not to mention that she couldn't stop thinking about him, now that he had come back from wherever he had been. That person was what Luna wanted to talk to Banshee about, she knew the ghost was a Seer and that she remembered things better than anyone else, except maybe Alucard; therefore, the young dhampyr wanted to ask her if she recalled seeing that boy before, besides the only time he had visited the manor, and which was bringing to Luna a feeling of dejá vu.

She soon reached her room, and tried to open the door, without remembering that she didn't have the key, fortunately, she had no need for it, since it was not locked, and Luna came into her room after half a month of not being able to sleep in it, it felt as if the whole place was welcoming her, and the light green eyed was not going to despise its welcome. She changed from her dress quickly and went outside once more, this time, in direction to the kitchen.

Had she just reached the first floor, someone jumped, hugging her and bringing her down to the floor.

-Ouch! - the light-green eyed said - had to be the third or fourth time I've fallen to the floor today.

-Sorry... - a man's voice answered in front of her. The dhampyr couldn't believe her eyes as she looked at the dark-brown haired guy standing before her, his metallic blue eyes shone, reflecting the light from the hall, his face smiling sincerely, he held his hand out to her.

-Fidio! - The girl exclaimed standing up with the boy's help. - It's been so long!

-So much I didn't thought you would recognize me, Luna. - He answered.

-Wait... - Nelli's voice said behind Fidio, the black haired girl was with her boyfriend, and was staring at her friend surprised. - You know each other?

* * *

**So... Long chapter now! Thank you for reading! By the way, Review please, it helps me a lot... So... wait for the rest chapters! New things coming around! And thanks to Annelise for reminding me to continue writing! See ya around!**

**Luna**


	25. Chapter 21

**Hi everyone! It's been forever since I last uploaded this one XD Still, I want everybody to know, that I already can see the ending of this fic, might take a lot more chapters though, so don't get sad. Also, don¿t get mad at me for the tennis teams attitude, I've just began to read Prince of Tennis to fix it, I swear! Anyway, please Review!**

**Disclaimer: Most of the characters don't belong to me, they belong to their original creators. Annelise Lawliet belongs to herself, while I created Luna and Banshee.**

* * *

...

* * *

_Had she just reached the first floor, someone jumped, hugging her and bringing her down to the floor._

—_Ouch! — The light-green eyed said — had to be the third or fourth time I've fallen to the floor today._

—_Sorry... — a man's voice answered in front of her. The dhampyr couldn't believe her eyes as she looked at the dark-brown haired guy standing before her, his metallic blue eyes shone, reflecting the light from the hall, his face smiling sincerely, as he held his hand out to her._

—_Fidio! — The girl exclaimed standing up with the boy's help. — It's been so long!_

—_So much I didn't think you would recognize me, Luna. — He answered._

—_Wait... — Nelli's voice said behind Fidio, the black haired girl was with her boyfriend, and was staring at her friend surprised. — You know each other__?_

* * *

—Why, of course we do! —exclaimed the light-green eyed in response. — I've known Fidio from about the same time I know Near.

—Well, —the blue haired guy who had come with Nelli said– that's something you didn't tell me about.

—Oh, sorry –apologized Fidio, hurrying to introduce them. – Edgar, this is Luna, a childhood friend; Luna, this is Edgar, a friend of mine who lives pretty close.

—Nice to meet you, Luna –said Edgar.

—Glad to make you acquaintance. —The girl answered. – Now, I must go to the restaurant to give an announcement, are you guys coming?

—Sure! –said Fidio.

—Right! –Nelli said– I still need to properly introduce Luna-chan to Nii-chan! Though it might not be necessary anymore.

—Let's go then! –The long haired girl said, taking the lead.

—I thought you had never left Italy until the FFI –Edgar said to his friend as they walked through the main hall.

—Oh, that —answered Fidio– you had never asked, that's why I didn't tell, but a friend of mine invited me once to come and visit his previous home in England during vacation.

—I see… —The blue haired said.

—By the way, Fidio –Luna called as she stopped by the restaurant's door. – How's Basil?

—I haven't seen him in a long time –answered the Italian.

—Damn, that's unfair! –The dhampyr said. – I haven't received news from him since a few years ago, I'm starting to worry.

As she saw that her friend was hesitating to open the door, Nelli took the lead, and opened it to reveal the chaos that had come back to reign into the restaurant: Storm Nana was still blowing, throwing her anger at her adoptive son and L; while the Clockmaker was trying to convince the Cheshire Cat to go back to their own realm, as the pink haired tried to convince Julius otherwise; the Vongola family was on the other side of the room, listening to Reborn's directions; and the rest of the soccer players, including Kidou, and Kazemaru who had arrived earlier were on one of the corners closest to the coming group. In contrast, the ones who played tennis, divided into their different teams were sitting calmly planning their own strategies for coming matches; also, the noise of Alucard's bullets crashing once and again against D's sword came in as thunder, just as the storm outside played their background.

—Quite lively, isn't it? —said Edgar amazed at the different discussions taking place.

—This is common —Ryoma answered.— But maybe we should do something about it.

—Definitely, —Fidio added.— What do you think, Luna?

—If I were you, I'd cover my ears. —Nelli said doing so, the others followed her example.

—WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE? —yelled the light-green eyed. Having inherited Integra Hellsing's authoritarian voice, as well, as her imposing presence, Luna's call had calmed had calmed all the ruckus taking place, except maybe for the battle outside, as the glass was too thick to let her voice pass, and Nana, as the rock-star was still angry, but eventually, as she noticed the growing silence in the room, she stopped arguing.

Meanwhile, the guys who had come in with Luna uncovered their ears.

—Oh Dear! —the dhampyr said noticing what she had caused.— I actually said that out loud!

—So you're not clumsy in your steps —her ruby eyed friend added— but in your words?

—That seems to be so. —the light-green eyed answered, she sighed and then continued.— Anyway, to make use of the silence. Everyone, I have an announcement to make: From tomorrow's breakfast until sunset, it is forbidden to stay in the bedroom's area. You see, we are starting to run out of bedrooms for everyone, so we will begin to share rooms; by tomorrow evening, after closing business for the day, I, myself will put a list of rooms and roommates in the main hall for everyone to see the new distribution. That's all. Any questions?

—Yes, —said one of the soccer players— are you, as the owner of the place, will also be sharing rooms?

—Of course I will! —Answered Luna— knowing our resident ghost, Banshee, I will definitely be participating in this, as much as any of you.

—That's a relief —said one of the girls from the door to the kitchen— so; you know how will the roommates be chosen?

—I must accept I don't know how Banshee will decide on the rooms' arrangement —the dhampyr explained— as she is the one to decide, I guess we can only wonder on who will we be sharing rooms with.

Quiet murmurs began to spread through the restaurant, as she finished speaking.

—Anyone else? —asked the light-green eyed, seeing as nobody seemed to have more questions.— Alright. —She walked a bit further into the restaurant as the previously interrupted conversations regained their strength.

Nelli followed her, and called her attention as she reached the dhampyr.

—There's someone I want you to meet —the black-haired said, her long haired friend nodded, Nelli led her to where her parents and older brother were.— Nii-chan, —she called the redhead's attention.— I want you to meet Luna, he is Nii-chan. — She introduced.

—Nice to meet you —the green eyed said.

—Thank you for helping me back then —answered the brunette.

—You're welcome, Miss Black. —He answered. His sister smiled almost knowing what might happen afterwards, she left and re-joined her boyfriend, who was with his team already. Neither her brother, nor her friend, noticed her absence as she had said nothing.

—Please, just Luna is fine —the light-green eyed said— by the way, your name is?

—Hiroto —answered he— I'd bet "Nii-chan" is not a good reference for a name, is it?

—Let's just keeping as confusing —the dhampyr said smiling.— Which reminds me, have we met before?

—I came to the manor a few years ago —the red haired answered.— Maybe that's why it feels that way.

—I wonder how could I forget you name, Hiroto —she said.— Oh, in Lady Hellsing's records of new contracts, your name appeared; I understand that you are working at the bar and restaurant.

—That's true —accepted he.

—Well then, —the light-green eyed said smiling— I'll look forward to working with you.

—Am I interrupting something? —A familiar voice came from behind her, the dhampyr turned around to see her previous master.

—Not at all, Julius —answered Luna— eh... can you hang on for a minute, Hiroto?

—Sure, —said the redhead— don't mind me.

—What is it? —Asked the brunette to the Clockmaker.

—Just saying goodbye —the blue haired said— and to remind you of taking your medicine.

—Aww. Are you going back already? —The light-green eyed said a bit disappointed.

—You know how our world is —reminded her the Mortician— we can't be far from our roles for long.

—I'll miss you, Master Julius —said the dhampyr as she hugged him. Hiroto felt uncomfortable for as long as it lasted.— Send my regards to Nightmare, Gray, and everybody.

—I will, —Julius answered— I left a bottle of your medicine at the office; make sure you drink a cup of it before going to sleep. Also, come and visit whenever you want, and bring Annelise with you if possible.

—I shall, don't worry, everything's going to be alright. —The brunette said.

The Clockmaker smiled at her and kissed her forehead before turning around and calling Boris, who was saying goodbye to Nelli. He felt his eyes flooding with tears as he walked away, but he stopped them from showing. "I wish you happiness, Luna dear, for you deserve it." He thought opening a portal in the main hall, and going back to his home, followed by the Cheshire Cat.

—I'm sorry Hiroto, —Luna said wiping away the tears that had appeared on her eyes.— It took longer than expected.

—Don't worry about it, —the redhead answered— it seems like he's very important to you.

—Ma... Julius protected me while I was away —the girl explained— I'm really grateful to him.

—Are you sick or something? —asked the green eyed— I heard him mention something about a medicine...

—Yeah, I fell ill while I was there —the brunette said— don't worry it's nothing serious, I'm feeling better now.

—That's great. Please, if you need anything, feel free to ask me, alright? —offered the red haired.

—Thank you, —answered the dhampyr smiling kindly— I'll keep it in mind. See you tomorrow then, good night!

—What are you talking about? —asked Hiroto, surprised— It's barely past sunset.

—Sorry, I'd really like to stay and talk a bit more —replied the light-green eyed— but it has been a long day, and I'm truly tired, besides, I still have a few matters to attend to before resting so...

—I see —he answered— I'll see you around then. Good night.

She smiled at him, turned around, and left the restaurant before anything else happened.

As he watched the brunette get away; a light-green haired guy approached him silently.

—If you asked me, —he said startling his green eyed friend— I'd say you like her.

—How can you say that, Midorikawa? —Hiroto said turning around quickly, his black eyed friend was smirking widely.

—I'm just saying, Hiroto. —Midorikawa answered.— But careful, you don't want Nagumo and Suzuno to know about it.

—Thanks for the advice —the redhead said.

—Your secret is safe with me so, don't worry. —the light-green haired answered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Banshee floated over them watching the development of their stories. "Destiny's Gears have started working" the ghost thought as she saw her brunette protégée and the redhead with whom she had been talking. "Soon, they will be completely tangled in its thread, but then again, that's how it should be. Unfortunately," the spirit turned to look at Annelise "that's not how things are going for Nelli-chan." She sighed and then disappeared in thin air.

* * *

By the time the brunette reached the door to the main hall, both Fidio and Edgar had joined the rest of Hiruma's soccer team, and were talking loudly with them. The young dhampyr smiled faintly, and left the room on her way to the office. Now that Roger Black was dead, the responsibility of administrating the manor was hers, and its weight felt heavy on her shoulders; thankfully, the small talk she had had earlier with Nelli's older brother had put her heart at ease, Hiroto seems like a reliable man, and a honest one at that, the brunette was glad she had been able to talk to him. Luna sighed as she got to the office's door, the sight of her mother sitting behind the desk when she opened the door, surprised her.

—Mum! What are you doing here? —the light-green eyed asked coming into the office and closing the door behind her.

—I'm temporarily taking care of the administration, Luna —Lady Hellsing answered glancing at her.

—But this is not the Hellsing Manor, Mum. —the brunette replied.

—Still, I should help my child to take control over this place, shouldn't I? —answered Sir Integral

Luna's eyes filled with tears once again, and finally they could come out to let go of the menacing feeling on her heart as she hugged her mother.

—Thank you, Mum! —She exclaimed amongst the tears.

—Calm down, Dear —the blonde answered, patting her head— it's all past now, don't worry.

—And there I was, thinking I could bear it —her light-green eyed daughter pouted, as she wiped her fleeing tears.— I'm sorry, Mum.

—Now, now, Luna —the blue eyed lady said.— If there's something you have taught me, is that you are a strong young lady. There's no dishonor in crying, Sweetie.

—It feels kind of weird if you call me "Sweetie", Mum —the dhampyr answered.— But thank you.

—That might be so, —the blonde said— but then again I recall that you always had trusted me more than Mary.

—True. —Accepted the brunette— I remember when as a child, I wanted to join the Hellsing organization.

—Well, you had a place reserved in it since birth. —Said her mother, smiling warmly.

The young woman smiled back to her, and yawned as the weight of that day's events started to make itself present. Integra took a bottle that was on the desk, and offered it to her daughter.

—I'm sure you already know what it is. —She said.

—The last bottle of blood for unsealing —the light green eyed answered taking it from her mother's hands.— Julius was clever for calling it "medicine" over at the restaurant.

Luna took the cup from which Kazemaru had previously taken her own blood, and filled it with the bottle's contents. She then, closed the bottle, and drank the whole cup quickly. As the half bred looked at Sir Integral once more, her mother could notice that her eyes had changed to silver.

—Don't repress it, Dear —the blonde said— it can be harmful to you.

Her daughter took a deep breath, and slowly released the transformation; her hair had turned to silver, and sparkled dimly in the rain's grayish reflection, while her silver eyes shone as lanterns.

—Since when did you know? —Luna asked.

—Ever since you came back, Sweetie —her mother answered.— I knew it would happen; this change is part of the seal's side effects: during the day, as you know, you look like normally, but at sunset, your hair and eyes change color, and your vampire blood is mostly unleashed.

—How am I supposed to explain it? —Asked the dhampyr.— We will start sharing rooms tomorrow evening, therefore...

—Use your power —said the blonde— hide the transformation, but don't suppress it or it might make you fall ill seriously.

—I see, thank you Mum. I'll keep that in mind.

—Now, about the vampire population here, —Lady Hellsing said— the organization will send blood supplies every week, to make sure it doesn't spread.

—That's good news —sighed the silver haired, finally taking a seat— we need to control ourselves; but we still need to hide it from the others.

—I took the freedom to talk about it with Banshee already —Integra explained— she will prepare a room within the passages to keep the blood, and for you to use if necessary. She said she'll show it to you when it is ready.

—Well, that's one less worry —answered the silver eyed, yawning a second time. She stood up, and heading to the door.

—Luna, —called her mother, stopping her before the girl touched the doorknob— remember to hide your night form.

—Thank you. —answered the sleepy dhampyr. She closed her eyes and slowly covered her changes in their original colors.— Good night, Mum. —She said before heading outside and making her way to her room.

—You won't have to worry about hiding yourself soon, Sweetie. —Lady Hellsing said taking the papers she had left previously on the desk, and turning on the nearby lamp.

* * *

Nelli finally looked up to her brother, since her team was passing around a sheet to ask for permission to use the gardens as practicing grounds. As she saw that her red haired brother was now talking to his light-green haired friend, and Luna was nowhere to be seen, the ruby eyed started to worry; leaving the team's table for a while, she approached Hiroto as silent as she could.

—Nii-chan, —she called, the green eyed turned around, and smiled at his little sister— where did Luna go to?

—She... —the redhead hesitated, behind him, Midorikawa rolled his eyes, knowing that he would end up telling the truth anyway.— She said she was a bit tired, and went to sleep already.

—Aww —answered the black haired girl, a bit sad.— I wanted to talk to her a little more... I even told her to wait for me!

—Maybe you can still catch her before she falls asleep. —said Hiroto.

—Right! Thank you, Nii-chan! —exclaimed the ruby eyed.

—Did you sign the sheet already, Nelli? —Asked Ryoma approaching her, before the vampire turned around.

—Yup! —She answered, smiling at her boyfriend.

—What were you talking about? —Asked the tennis player to both Annelise and the redhead.

—I wanted to know how she had been —lied the green eyed.— Since I haven't seen her for such a long time; it's just natural, isn't it?

—No doubt, —Ryoma answered.— Hey, Nelli, weren't you going to look for somebody?

—I am on my way already! —the black haired girl said rushing towards the main hall.

—Who do you think you are to talk to her that way? —The redhead asked Ryoma.

—I'm her boyfriend, whether you like it or not —He answered, Hiroto glared at him. Behind him, Midorikawa was beginning to consider joining the rest of the soccer team, to avoid getting dragged into the fight.

—I don't care if you are her boyfriend or not. —The green eyed said— don't you dare to talk to my sister like that.

—And what will you do to prevent it? —Asked the tennis player.

—Maybe help her to take a look at the true you. —The red haired answered.

—You know? —Said Ryoma smiling sarcastically.— For an older brother you are pretty overprotective.

—In case you didn't notice, —replied Hiroto, looking at the black haired seriously— it is written in both the contract and the manual.

—Still, there's no way you can convince her, even if she actually sees the true me. —Answered Ryoma.— By the time you think about it, I will already have a countermeasure. See you later, Brother-in-law.

He walked away once he finished talking.

—That jerk! —Mumbled Hiroto as he turned around to face his friend.

—Calm down, —answered Midorikawa. —I don't think they have much time left together. I've noticed that she has quite the fan club within the residents.

—That doesn't mean it will change the way Nelli sees him. —Said the red haired.

—Just be patient, and don't worry about her. —The black eyed said.

—Why wouldn't I worry? She's my little sister! —exclaimed Hiroto.

—She'll be fine. —Stated Ryuuji.

—Whatever you say. —Answered the green eyed with a sigh, giving up on finding a way for his sister to avoid Ryoma.

* * *

"That's weird," Nelli thought as she rushed upstairs. "Why would Nii-chan lie to Ryoma-kun? It's normal for me to look after my friends, isn't it? Then why? Doesn't Nii-chan trust Ryoma-kun? I don't think so; Ryoma-kun is a nice person... I wonder what Nii-chan was trying to hide."

As the black haired reached the second floor, she saw her friend already unlocking the door to her room.

—Luna! —The ruby eyed called, startling the dhampyr, who looked at her friend with sleepy eyes.

—Hi, —she said— how's everything downstairs?

—Great. —Nelli said.— This place is cheery as ever.

—That's good to hear. —Answered Luna opening the door.

—Yup! — agreed the vampire following the brunette into the room.— So, are you finally going to explain to me why did you fight in Vivaldi's Castle?

—I did promise I would tell you, didn't I? —The light-green eyed asked smiling, her ruby eyed friend nodded. Luna sighed and closed the door.— Have a seat, Nelli. —She said sitting on the bed. The vampire followed her example and sat on the chair where a few weeks ago, Lady Hellsing had sit onto.— To begin with, The Clockmaker and The Hatter have always hated each other.

—Why? —Asked Nelli, surprised by the statement, she knew Blood didn't really like Julius, but she didn't think it would be that much.

—Because The Hatter is the mafia boss of Wonderland —Luna explained— and the Clockmaker's job is to repair the locks that act as people's hearts over there, so, for a mafia, that's awful.

—But Blood was aiming for you back then! —Nelli replied.

—That's right —agreed the light-green eyed— is it because I'm a half bred.

—What does that have to do with it? —Asked the black haired.

—Julius told me there is a legend in Wonderland. That is the blood of a half bred is shed onto their land, the hearts of its people will stop being clocks, and will become normal once more.

—But, why? It makes no sense! —Annelise said.

—True, it makes no sense —Luna accepted— but I asked many times about it, and neither Julius nor Nightmare, nor Gray, could explain it to me.

—And is that the reason why you banned Blood from coming here? — Asked the vampire. Her brunette friend nodded in response.— Wouldn't that make him more eager to come and harm you?

—Maybe, —agreed the light-green eyed— but it is worth the try.

—So how will we know if he comes back? —Nelli asked.

—You and I can tell if there's someone from Wonderland in our realm. —Luna explained— and of course, Blood has a marking because of the ban.

—Which means we will immediately know if he comes, right? —confirmed the ruby eyed.

—Exactly —the dhampyr answered.— But you have no need to be alert, The Hatter seeks me, you shouldn't worry about it.

—Why not? —Asked the black haired. —You are my friend, and I can fight him. You shouldn't try to oppose him on your own!

Luna looked surprised at her friend, Nelli's determination was incredibly strong, she knew that. The brunette couldn't help herself and laughed. Annelise looked bewildered at her.

—You really have to be you, Nelli! —She exclaimed, as she paused her laughter to take some air.— Thank you, I appreciate it, but I'm sure Nana will kill me if you are in danger for my sake, not to mention your brother, and your father.

—They don't only worry about me! —Said the ruby eyed suddenly— they worry about you too, Luna.

—I highly doubt that, though —The brunette answered.

—Really! How many times do you think I've read 'give my regards to your friend, Nelli-chan' in Nii-chan's letters? —Annelise said— So many I even wonder why does he writes to me instead of you!

—I'd bet that is just a formality, but you might be right — agreed Luna.

—So don't you dare to fight alone anymore, alright? —Asked the vampire.

—Alright. —Finally accepted the light-green eyed. Her friend smiled brightly, as she stood up.

—I'll see you tomorrow then, Luna —Nelli said before opening the door.

—Sweet dreams! —Answered the dhampyr. Her friend giggled and closed the door behind herself, leaving Luna to herself and her thoughts.

"Fighting alone?" She thought as she changed into her pajamas. "I wonder if that's what I have been doing all along."

* * *

Eventually, and as the storm turned stronger, so much that even Alucard and D stopped fighting and went inside (mostly because Lady Hellsing insisted), the residents of the Black Manor left the restaurant, and finally went to sleep. By morning, the only worry that was left on everyone's minds, was the fact that by the end of the day, each one of them would share their room with someone else, and they wouldn't be able to find out who their roommate might be. Maybe that was the reason why the restaurant was so silent that morning, or maybe it was that the storm outside was still blowing, filling the silence with its rumor and occasional thunder. Everybody was silent for some reason, or so it seemed, because if anyone had passed near the tables, they would be able to hear the murmurs, they were still talking, but for some reason, they had lowered the volume, and so they discussed, about who they wanted to be roommates with, or who would they hate in their room. Still, they could just wonder about it, because it was not in their hands to choose who to share bedrooms with.

* * *

Luna had woken up late, which was pretty weird for her; she quickly got herself ready and headed out for breakfast. The apparent silence in the restaurant struck her as if it was lighting, she looked around, trying to figure out if her eyes were deceiving her, but no, the restaurant was completely full of people. The dhampyr shook her head from the astonishment, and hurried into the kitchen, to pour herself some tea, and maybe some cookies, she knew that didn't count much as breakfast, but she wasn't feeling that hungry anyway.

—Luna! This way! —Near called her when she was coming out of the kitchen.

—Hi! —She answered smiling, and headed that way as quick as possible, trying not to drop any of her things on her way to their table. Just as she reached it, she noticed that there were Hiroto, his light-green haired friend, Ulquiorra, Nelli, and Ryoma sitting there as well as the albino, who quickly helped her put her breakfast on the table.

—Good morning. —Said the brunette as she took a seat between Hiroto and Near.

—You sure slept a lot, Luna-chan —answered the red haired.— A few more minutes, and somebody would have gone to see if you were still alive.

—Very funny, Hiroto. —She said, with feigned anger.

—Not really, —the light-green haired said— Near was saying if he and Ulquiorra should go and see if you were alright.

—Oh, really? —Asked Luna, looking at both of them, the Arrancar looked down at the tea he had poured himself earlier, while the albino seemed distracted with the table wear. The brunette smiled and looked back at Hiroto's friend.— I believe we haven't been introduced, who are you?

—Ryuuji Midorikawa —answered the black eyed— thank you for letting us live here, Miss Black.

—Oh, please, it's fine, besides it wasn't me who gave you permission, but Uncle Roger, the previous manager —she explained— by the way, stop with the formalities, alright?

—So, just Luna is fine? —Midorikawa asked.

—Yup. —the light-green eyed said.

—Hey, Luna —called Nelli from the other side of the table— we are still going on with the event, right?

—As far as I know, we are, why? —Said Luna.

—Just wondering. —Answered the vampire.— That means we're having a rehearsal this evening, if it stops raining.

—About that... —The brunette said— I want to change one of my songs.

—What? —Near and Ulquiorra said at a time.

—Don't worry guys, not the ones I sing with you —Luna explained.— I want to sing something for Uncle Roger, that's it.

—Bring the lyrics to me, —Nelli said— to add the song to the program.

—What is this event you are talking about? —Asked Hiroto, suddenly.

—It's something I thought fight be fun doing, Nii-chan —his sister answered— we had the previous manager's permission to do it, so we were rehearsing for something like a concert.

—That sounds nice; do you want to participate in it, Hiroto? —Said Ryuuji.

—Not really, I'd bet there are plenty of contestants —answered the redhead.

—But you might work the day we present it —Luna said.— Since it will be in the bar, we will need bartenders, besides, there might be lots of costumers because of it.

—Nii-chan works here too? —Asked Nelli, surprised. Ryoma frowned for a second as he heard it.— That's great! —Continued the ruby eyed.— That means we're also co-workers! Isn't that just awesome, Ryoma-kun?

—Eh... Yeah —answered he.— Hey, I've got to go, Momo is calling me, and it's probably because of the team, but, you know how he is...

—Alright —said Nelli disappointed— good luck.

"There's something really strange about him" thought Luna as Ryoma left the table to join his team. "It is as if he didn't actually loved Nelli, could it be that something happened while we were away? I don't think so. Then, why wouldn't I notice before? Nelli doesn't seem to have noticed either, she's way too infatuated with him, if he doesn't correspond her, Nelli's heart will break. Poor girl."

—I thought we could spend the day together for a change —Nelli said sighing.

—Yeah... with this rain, it doesn't seem like we will be having many costumers today. —Her brother added.— It would have been nice if you two could have been together after all, you were away for two weeks.

—There's no need to worry yet —Midorikawa said— it's still early, so you have the whole day.

—Maybe... —Nelli said, still feeling a little down.

—Hey, if you are still feeling that way, maybe you should go and join him over with the tennis team —said Hiroto trying to cheer up his sister.

—Right! Thank you, Nii-chan! —exclaimed the girl as she stood up and rushed by her boyfriend's side.

—I thought you were trying to keep them apart —Ryuuji said once Nelli was far enough not to hear them.

—Let's just keep it at the fact that I can't see my sister being sad. —Answered the red haired.

—I knew I wasn't the only one with a bad feeling about those two! —Said the brunette suddenly, the four guys looked at her.

—What do you mean? —Asked Near.

—Don't tell anyone, but since this morning, I've felt something weird about Ryoma —Luna explained.— I'm starting to believe that he is cheating on Nelli.

Ulquiorra shuddered, and continued drinking his tea, while Near looked at his friend in total surprise. Hiroto suddenly hugged the brunette.

—What was that for? —She asked, just as Midorikawa burst in laughter.

—You helped me find a way to keep them apart! —Answered the redhead.— I had this weird conversation with Ryoma yesterday, I really think there's something strange about that guy.

—So do you think you can frame him, or get some evidence on the fact that he is cheating on Nelli-chan? —Ryuuji finally said as he stopped laughing.

—That would take too long, —said Hiroto— but it will definitely work.

—Don't get me into it —the light-green eyed said, as she finished the last of her tea.— I don't want to cause problems for Nelli, besides, I'm a bit too busy with everything I've got to do. Well then, see you later! I'll come by to check everything's alright.

As she finished speaking, she gathered her cup and the plate where she had brought cookies and went to the kitchen, afterwards; she came out and left on her way to the office.

—Seems like we're on our own, Hiroto —stated Midorikawa. His red-haired friend nodded.

—I guess we should get going as well —Near said standing up— it's almost opening time after all.

The four of them stood up, and parted ways, Near and Ulquiorra to the kitchen, as they had a shift in the restaurant that morning, while Midorikawa followed Hiroto to open the bar.

* * *

—Luna-chan! —the voice of a man caused the brunette to stop in her way to the office; she turned around to look at the aqua-haired, who she had bitten the previous day.

—Good morning, Kazemaru —Luna answered with a smile.

—Do you know what will happen with today's training? —asked Kazemaru

—Sorry, I don't really know, I'll ask Aniki later. —Answered the dhampyr girl.

—You have an older brother? —the bronze eyed said.

—Yeah, I discovered it yesterday, pretty surprising, isn't it? —Said Luna.

—Eh... yeah —Kazemaru said.— Anyway, where are you going?

—I'm on my way to the office —the brunette said— I have a few things to discuss with Lady Hellsing, after all.

—Do you mind, if I come along? —asked the aqua haired.

—Not at all, but why do you want to come to the office? —Luna said as she started walking again.

—I was wondering if I should start working here. —Answered Kazemaru, following her.— You see, the soccer training is not every day, so I get bored most of the time besides, I can't deal all day with Miyasaka looking for me.

—Who is Miyasaka? —asked the light-green eyed as they came into the corridor leading to the office.

—He is a friend of mine —answered the aqua haired.— We used to be in the athletics team in secondary school, and became kind of obsessed with me being the ace of the team.

—Sounds like trouble. —Luna said trying to control the laughter that was fighting to come out.

—It is trouble, —continued the bronze eyed.— He won't leave me alone at all!

Luna finally started laughing, as Kazemaru looked at her feeling embarrassed and surprised at her reaction, slowly, the girl came to control her laugh, and sighed a bit as they reached the entrance to the office.

—You shouldn't worry too much about him. —She said as she turned the doorknob, and opened the door. The office looked darker than ever, as Lady Hellsing had had an argument with Alucard about turning on the lamps or using candles, finally, the vampire had won and candles had to be lit, therefore, the office looked a bit gloomy, but it didn't was much of a problem with the general atmosphere of the manor. Sitting behind the desk, Integra Hellsing looked up from the papers as her daughter and the aqua haired dhampyr came in, Alucard was just next to her, and smiled devilishly as the two came into the office.

—Good morning, Luna —greeted the blonde.

—Good morning, Lady Hellsing, Alucard —answered the brunette, as if they weren't her parents.— I came to see if you needed anything, Sir Integral.

—Nothing at all, Dear —answered Lady Hellsing.— Though, if you want to help, go and look outside for Victoria, she has gotten lost again.

—I'll do so then. —The girl said before going outside.

—What are you doing here, kid? —Asked Alucard to Kazemaru.

—I wanted to talk to Lady Hellsing about business. —The aqua haired said.

—Take a seat —invited him Integra. She put down the papers as Kazemaru sat down.— What is it?

—I want to work here. —The bronze eyed said, the blonde stared at him firmly, then took out a contract from under the desk, and handed it to Kazemaru.

—If you are completely sure about that, sign the contract —Lady Hellsing said as she lit a cigar.— Afterwards, go directly to the bar, and tell Kiyama that you are the new employee.

Kazemaru hesitated a bit, but he finally took a nearby pen and signed the contract, then thanked Lady Hellsing for her time, and left the office. His way back to the bar was a silent one, following the silence in the restaurant at breakfast time; the manor was still quiet, that felt too unnatural for that place.

"Maybe" thought the aqua haired as he finally reached the main hall "this is how it was when Luna-chan was little."

—What are you doing here so early? —asked Hiroto when the aqua haired came into the bar.

—I've just started working here —Kazemaru answered, obviously, he had interrupted something, and Midorikawa was sitting in front of his friend, and they seemed to have been caught in an interesting conversation.

—Alright, —the redhead sighed.— Come this way, we have to finish cleaning before ten.

* * *

Nelli had been chatting with the guys from her boyfriend's tennis team, and had finally began to think that it was not a dream, that they had come back to their world for sure. Even if she couldn't yet retrieve the image of that one dream she had had when she was in Wonderland.

—Nelli-chan —a nearby call dragged her out from her thoughts as the she recognized the people now standing before her.

—Everyone! —she said— It's been so long!

—Ever since we finished school, actually —a black, messy haired guy said.

—I'm glad you are alright too, Akaya —Nelli answered.

—It was a surprise to find you here —a red haired guy with purple eyes said —we never imagined it when the guys from Seigaku invited us to come.

—Bunta-senpai! —exclaimed the vampire, hugging the redhead. A few of the other guys shot jealousy daggers through their eyes to Marui Bunta, who actually ignored them, and answered Nelli's hug.

—I'm glad to see you too. —He said.

Talking as they were, they sat down, to continue chatting about the past, and whatever plans they could make.

* * *

As Luna came out of the manor, she put a silver shield over herself, to avoid getting wet as the rain was still pouring. If Victoria Seras was still out there in the gardens, she would be soaked. Keeping an arm up, so that her shield wouldn't disappear, the dhampyr started searching, and calling for Victoria.

—What are you doing here? —the brunette stopped and looked around. Her tall, shady older brother was there, his hat and cape were drenched in rain, and his long, dark-brown hair also seemed to be so.

—Aniki —Luna said surprised to find her brother out there, she shook the surprise out of her head— I'm looking for Victoria Seras, she seems to have gotten lost again, have you seen her?

—Well, I don't know her —D said— but I'll help you look for her.

—Thank you! —the light-green eyed said, making her shield bigger, so that it would cover her brother.— What were you doing out here, Aniki? Your clothes are completely drenched in rain.

—I was making sure my horse was alright. —He said.— Then I thought on training a bit.

—Now it all makes sense —said Luna as they entered the forest of the Northern Gardens, she put down the shield as the forest became thicker.— You might catch a cold if you don't take care of yourself, Aniki.

—You shouldn't worry too much, —he answered.— I'm as much a dhampyr as you are, without the seal.

—Even we can get sick —the light-green eyed answered. Just as she finished speaking, she spotted something orange-yellowish at a distance, thinking it might be Victoria; Luna left her brother's side, and approached it quickly. As she had thought, Victoria was sleeping over there.

Luna knelt just as her brother joined her.

—Victoria! —the girl called while taking the blonde's hand— Victoria! It's me, Luna! Wake up!

—She is a vampire, isn't she? —Asked D, looking at her with hatred, Luna didn't notice his sight, but nodded.

—She works for Mum, —the light-green eyed explained.— Father turned her into a vampire before I was born. Victoria has cared for me ever since I was small.

D knelt next to his sister, and took the vampire in his arms, carrying her.

—It will be easier for her to wake up at the manor —the grey-eyed said to his sister. The brunette nodded, and prepared the shield for the three of them.

—We will use the passages. —Luna said— it'll cause an uproar if we come in through the main door.

—Definitely. —Agreed D.

Luna led him all the way out of the forest. The rain had gotten stronger, and the light-green eyed was starting to struggle to keep her shield in place, as she had become tired.

—This way —she said as they almost reached the main entrance. She led her brother to the bushes next to the small staircase, and opened the passage.

D went in before his sister, as the girl told him to do so. Then, Luna went in, herself, and finally dissolved her shield, as she closed the entrance to the passage. She led him through the darkness, taking the turns in order to reach the office; Luna knew they couldn't offer Victoria one of the bedrooms, especially since Banshee was taking take of them. The maze of passages looked darker than normal, due to the rain, but it wasn't really a problem for them since their eyes were made to deal with the darkest nights. Finally, brother and sister reached the other end of the passage, and the girl opened the entrance. The office was still as dark as it had been earlier, but Alucard was no longer there.

—Mum! If you're going to smoke, please open a window at least! —Luna exclaimed once she noticed the cigar in her mother's mouth.

—Don't scare me like that, Sweetie! —Exclaimed a startled Integra, as the light-green eyed went and opened a bit the window behind the desk.

—Sweetie? —Asked D coming behind his sister. Lady Hellsing looked at him, and then, at the woman he carried.

—Oh, you found her! —The blue eyed said, changing the topic.

—Yeah, —said Luna going in front of the desk— she was sleeping in the Northern Gardens, I was lucky to find Aniki out there, otherwise, I would have had to wait until she woke up.

—Can't you take her somewhere else? —Lady Hellsing asked.

—Unfortunately, I asked Banshee to sort rooms, so we can't go upstairs; and if we leave Victoria in the passages, she will get lost again. —Luna explained.

—Then, I guess we can... —the telephone's ring interrupted Integra; she looked at the phone bewildered before answering it.— Yes... No, I'm out of the city... What is it about? ... Urgent? ... Sure, we will be there. —The blonde sighed as she hung the phone.— D, do you have experience fighting the undead?

—Two hundred years worth of it, why? —Asked the grey eyed.

—I have just received a request, with Victoria as she is, she won't be of help. Are you willing to come with us? —Lady Hellsing asked.

—Surely, if is to fight the undead. —D answered.

—Thank you. Luna, you are in charge of the manor until we come back, I trust you will do a good job. —Said Integra, her daughter nodded numbly.— Alucard!

The vampire came from behind the wall.

—You called, Master? —Alucard said mockingly, his smirk becoming wider as he saw the serious expression on Integra's face.

—We're leaving. Call Walter, and tell him to prepare. —The blonde said as she stood up. D left Victoria on a nearby chair. Father and son crossed sights.— I'm counting on you both, Alucard and D, we have to make sure that we will end with this vermin.

As Integra finished speaking, both Alucard and D followed her outside, where the vampire turned into a cloud of bats, while his son rode his horse out of the estate.

Luna sighed and sat on the big chair behind the desk, her mother's cigar had left its smell throughout the office, and thus, the girl didn't dare to close the window. The storm outside was becoming worse, and the light-green eyed knew it wouldn't stop for the rest of the day. She did put a blanket onto Victoria, before taking a look at the papers on the desk, and began to think on how she would be able to administrate such a big place.

* * *

Following Hiroto's prediction, both restaurant and bar had no costumers during the whole morning. As the first hours of the afternoon began to pass, the employees knew they would not have any costumers arriving that day. Most of the residents were at the restaurant chatting about many different things, so it seemed like breakfast time had lengthened, and the place's cheerfulness seemed to have come back to its usual. Suddenly, the captain of Seigaku stood up from his seat. The rest of the tennis teams had also signed the form, and he knew it was time to hand if in.

—Good luck, Captain! — mocked him one of his teammates. He nodded, and headed out to the office.

The only time he had been there, it had been a week ago. He and the others had gone to talk about their stay there. He remembered the surprised they had felt when they told them that there was no manager in the building anymore, since he had been killed a week before. Fortunately, Sir Integral had been kind enough to let them stay, and so, they had come to enjoy being in the manor. Such joy had increased when Annelise came back the day before, since everyone missed her since she had left Japan after she finished studying secondary school.

He knocked the door as he reached the office.

—Come in! —A woman's voice invited him.

He opened the door, and was surprised to find the brunette that had come back with Nelli the previous day, in Lady Hellsing's place.

—How may I help you? —the girl asked.

—I came to hand in this form. —The captain of Seigaku said, giving her the paper.

—Your name is? —The light-green eyed said, looking at the paper.

—Tezuka Kunimitsu. —He answered.

—From Seigaku? —Asked the brunette, he nodded.— Where are the other teams' captains?

—In the restaurant. —Tezuka answered.

—Have a seat, Tezuka —the girl invited him, he obeyed, and sat on the chair in front of her.— You want to use the Western Gardens as training ground for tennis, don't you?

—Yeah. —The light-brown haired answered.

—You guys will have to discuss that with Hiruma —the brunette added.— He is the coach for the soccer team as far as I know. Also, I believe if all of the captains come, will be easier to figure out a practice schedule, am I being clear?

—Definitely. —Tezuka said.— I'll make sure they all come next time.

—Alright, —the light-green eyed said smiling— if you can come later today, or tomorrow morning, it will be great. Make sure Hiruma also comes, ok?

—Sure. —Answered he.— See you later then.

—Have a nice day. —The girl said as he stood up. Tezuka nodded, and left the office.

"For it being my first try in administration, I think I'm doing pretty good" thought Luna once Tezuka was out of the office. A sudden noise caught the dhampyr's attention. She looked at Victoria, to see she was finally moving. The vampire looked around not recognizing the place in the candle light, but she did remember the smell of cigar. It was Lady Hellsing, so for a moment she thought she was back at the Hellsing manor.

—Victoria! You're awake! —Exclaimed the brunette.

—Luna? Where am I? —Asked Victoria knowing it was strange for the girl to be at her mother's home.

—You're in the office, at the Black's Mansion. Lady Hellsing told me to look for you and you were sleeping under the rain, are you alright? —Luna said.

—I'm fine —Victoria answered— where is Lady Hellsing and Master?

—They received a request a while ago —explained the dhampyr— what were you doing out in the gardens?

—Master told me to look for vampire traces —the blue eyed said.

—What for? —asked the brunette.

—Because you were bitten —Victoria explained.— He wanted to know who had dared to bite his daughter... Wait, you already know you are Master's daughter, right?

—Yes, I know, I have just been unsealed —the light-green eyed said.

—I see, so are you hungry? —asked Victoria.

—Not really —the dhampyr answered.

—Still, I found nothing —sighed the vampire— Master will be angry.

—You should go to the restaurant and have something to eat. —Luna said, helping Victoria to stand up.— I'll go with you, don't worry.

—Thank you, Luna —the blonde said— you haven't changed at all; but I bet the restaurant is full of people at this hour, it will be better if I go to the bar.

—Alright —the dhampyr agreed— I'll bring you something to eat there.

* * *

Hiroto couldn't believe his eyes when he saw his sister's friend come into the bar, helping a blonde woman to walk into it. He made a sign to Kazemaru, and went to help them.

—What happened to her? —The redhead asked.

—Oh, hi, Hiroto —answered the brunette girl.— She kind of passed out at the gardens, nothing serious, just some rest, and something to eat, and she'll be fine.

—Shall we keep an eye on her? —Hiroto said.— This place is empty anyway.

—No need for it, I'll take care of Victoria. —The dhampyr answered.

They helped Victoria to sit on one of the chairs, and then Luna went outside, coming out almost immediately, with some sort of red liquid in a bag.

—What is that? —Asked both Kazemaru and Hiroto.

—Something that will help her recover —explained Luna, as she opened the bag. The redhead gave her a cup, before the liquid inside would spill, and the girl poured the bag's contents in it; then, she gave the cup to the blonde woman, who hesitated on drinking it.

—I thought you were against this, Luna —she said.

—I was, but you should really drink it, Victoria — the brunette encouraged her.— You are way too weak, even for your power to heal you.

—You sound like your father. —the blonde said.

—That's because I AM his daughter. —The dhampyr said smiling.

—What are you two talking about? —Asked Hiroto. He couldn't believe that some red liquid could help someone recover from fatigue or illness.

—It's a long story. —replied Luna.— Come on, Victoria, you must drink it. You know you must, it's the only way for someone like you.

The blonde finally gave in, into the girl's encouragement, and drank the whole liquid in one gulp. When she looked back at them, her eyes had become bright red, but the illusion lasted for no more than a few seconds.

—How do you feel? —Asked the brunette. Victoria shook her head.

—Better, but I'd prefer not to drink that again. —The blonde said.

—I know, I'm sorry —apologized Luna. The redhead still looked bewildered at them, but Kazemaru had begun to understand what was going on.

—Can I have something to wash the flavor off my mouth? —Asked Victoria.

—Sure, —answered the aqua haired.— What will you take?

—Some wine —said the vampire— that thing's flavor was too strong.

—You know Alucard won't like that —the girl said smiling, glad that the blonde was back to being herself.

—I don't care for now, Master can think whatever he wants. —Victoria said stubbornly.

—Alright then, —said the brunette— I'll go back to the office, if anyone needs anything, I'll be there until four.

—See you later, Luna. —Answered Victoria, while the bartenders just nodded.

—What was that? —Asked Hiroto to his co-worker as the brunette went away.

—It's a long story. —Answered Kazemaru as he gave Victoria her wine.— You should ask Luna-chan directly.

—That might take a while —respond the red haired.

—Or not, you can never know here. —The bronze eyed answered.

* * *

Banshee went into the office, as she had just finished with Luna's request. She was a bit surprised to find the office empty, but she knew, the young dhampyr would be back in a few moments. The ghost floated around the room, and finally closed the window, as Integra's cigar smell had already been carried away through the window.

—That took longer than I thought! —Luna's exclamation startled the spirit.

The ghost looked at her, and approached the dhampyr. The brunette looked at her surprised, since she thought Banshee would be there later.

—Is it done? —she asked.

The curly haired smiled as she handed Luna the sheet in which she had written the rooms' sorting list. The light-green eyed took it and looked at it for a few moments.

—Why am I with Hiroto and Aniki? —She asked.

Banshee smiled in a way that told Luna not to expect an answer right then, as the reasons would come by themselves. The dhampyr sighed as she looked at the sheet once again.

—You really had fun while doing this, didn't you? —Luna asked. The ghost's smiled broadened.

—Surely I did, choosing the right roommates for everyone to be with, and moving their stuff to their new rooms —the ghost answered as she flied through the office.

—Aniki will kill you when he gets to know you've put me in a room with two guys. —Luna said.

—Maybe, if he could, but her would still miss the lady who can give him information on his little sister —giggled Banshee.

—He's lucky to have you —Said Luna sarcastically.

—He's luckier that Hiroto is actually a decent man. —Banshee said.

—But still I bet there will be some death menaces today —Luna sighed folding the paper in two.

—That'll be funnier! —Exclaimed the ghost.

—I don't think so. —Said the dhampyr as she went out of the room, followed by Banshee. As she reached the Main Hall she took the paper and put it on the restaurant's door, so that everyone could see it.

As soon as she finished putting the sheet in place, everyone in the restaurant rushed to see who they had gotten as roommates, they could see a list like this one:

**2nd Floor** **3rd Floor**

Hiroto Kiyama, D, Luna Black. Marui Bunta, Niou Masaharu, Annelise Lawliet.

Fujioka Haruhi, Ootori Kyouya, Tamaki Souh. Touko Zaizen, Ichirouta Kazemaru, Miyasaka Ryou.

Rika Urabe, Asuka Domon, Ichinose Kazuya. Aki Kino, Kuusuke Matsuno, Megane Kakeru.

Haruna Otonashi, Yuuto Kidou, Tachimukai Yuuki. Shanon, Kanon, Near.

Fuyuka Kudou, Fudou Akio, Afuro Terumi. Kyoko Sasagawa, Yamamoto Takeshi, Ryohei Sasagawa.

Haru Miura, Gokudera Hayato, Hibari Kyouya. Chrome Dokuro, Ken Joushima, Chikusa Kakimoto.

I-pin, Bianchi, Lambo. L. Lawliet, Nana Osaki.

Integra Hellsing, Alucard. Walter Dornez, Victoria Seras, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Suzuno Fusuke, Nagumo Haruya, Saginuma Osamu. Sakuma Jirou, Genda Koujirou, Hijikata Raiden.

Ayumu Shorinji, Handa Shinchi, Kageno Jin. Endou Mamoru, Goenji Shuya, Natsumi Raimon.

Fubuki Shirou, Someoka Ryugo, Kogure Yuuya. Kabeyama Heigoro, Kurimatsu Teppei, Shishido Sakichi.

Tobitaka Seiya, Utsunomiya Toramaru, Hiruma Yoichi. Reborn, Tsunayoshi Sawada, Morinodzuka Takashi.

Hitachiin Hikaru, Hitachiin Kaoru, Haninodzuka Mitsukuni. Tezuka Kunimitsu, Oishi Syuuichirou, Fuji Syuusuke.

Kawamura Takashi, Inui Sadaharu, Kaidoh Kaoru. Momoshiro Takeshi, Echizen Ryoma, Midorikawa Ryuuji.

Atobe Keigo, Oshitari Yuushi, Gakuto Mukahi. Shishido Ryou, Akutagawa Jiroh, Kabaji Munehiro.

Ootori Choutarou, Hiyoshi Wakashi, Tsunami Jousuke. Yukimura Seiichi, Yanagi Renji, Sanada Genichirou.

Kuwahara Jackal, Yagyuu Hiroshi, Kirihara Akaya. Shiraishi Kuranosuke, Konjiki Koharu, Koishikawa Kenjirou.

Hitouji Yuuji, Oshitari Kenya, Chitose Senri. Ishida Gin, Zaizen Hikaru, Tooyama Kintarou.

Gaara, Hyourinmaru, Toushiro Hitsugaya.

Some of them seemed glad to be with them, others weren't.

Midorikawa quickly took a glance at the sheet, and memorized the names of his roommates, as well as his redhead friend's. Then he headed to the bar, and announced the roommates' list had already been published. Kazemaru quickly went to look at it, as Victoria had fallen asleep.

—Really? —Asked the redhead, as Kazemaru left their sight. The light-green haired nodded.

—You are with Luna-chan, and someone called "D" —Midorikawa said. The green eyed looked surprised for a moment. That he would have never imagined.

—Who's "D"? —He asked.

—I don't know. It was written over there. —His friend answered. Victoria mumbled something in her sleep.

—Anyway, —said Hiroto— who's Nelli with?

—Marui Bunta and Niou Masaharu —answered the black eyed.— Don't worry I'll keep an eye on Echizen for you.

—Why would you? —Asked the redhead, relieved about his sister.

—I'm sharing a room with him, and a guy called Momoshiro Takeshi. —Explained Midorikawa.

—What a weird thing —said Hiroto.

—Yeah... Well, just as Luna-chan said yesterday, it all depended on how this "Banshee" person decided to put us with. —The light-green haired said.

—Strange, after all —Hiroto said going back to work.

—See you around, then! —Midorikawa said before leaving, his friend just nodded.

* * *

Of course, the list caused an enormous uproar, so big, that no one noticed the vampire hunters coming back from fulfilling their duties.

—What is going on here? —Asked Lady Hellsing to Kanon, who was trying to get away from the crowd.

—The roommates list was published —answered the boy.

—I see. —Answered Integra. She ignored the rest of them, and continued on her way to the office, to re-join her daughter.

Alucard followed Lady Hellsing, while D decided to take a look at the list. When he finally could take a look at the page, the dhampyr turned around, and went to the office, hoping he could find Banshee there. "I don't know if I should curse her for placing Luna in a room with two men, or thank her for letting me supervise my little sister. What I'm completely sure of, is that Hiroto Kiyama will end up dead if he tries to do something to Luna." Thought the grey eyed on his way.

—Aniki! —Exclaimed the brunette girl, as the dhampyr came inside the office. The girl's parents were there, and D avoided eye contact with Alucard the most time as possible.

—Where is Banshee? —Asked the grey eyed after he greeted his sister.

—Right here, D. —The ghost answered floating over their heads, she looked amused, and was not trying to hide it.

—What does that list mean? —D said, looking straight at her.

—Didn't Luna-chan tell you? She asked me to figure out a way to reduce the used space in the rooms, I thought having roommates was the best answer. —Banshee said, smiling brightly.

—I didn't mean that, Banshee. —The vampire hunter said.— I meant why is Luna sharing room with two men?

—What? —Said Integra.— You let her share room with two guys?

—I knew you would ask that. —Banshee sighed, as she came down a bit.— And there I was thinking that having her brother with her would protect her, what a fool am I!

—You are sharing a room with Luna? —Lady Hellsing couldn't believe her ears. She looked directly at D, who was still glaring at the ghost. Alucard felt pretty angry at Banshee too, but thought that Integra's reaction was priceless.

—Oh, you haven't heard the best yet —answered Banshee, on D's behalf.— There are three persons per room, and Luna-chan's third roommate is L's adoptive son.

—Banshee, haven't you gone far enough already? —Asked the girl. She was starting to fear her parents anger, because, as soon as Banshee had mentioned that, even Alucard started clenching his teeth, and that only meant trouble.

—You might be right, Luna-chan —the ghost said smiling. She then rose above their heads once more.— Maybe we should give a try on the rooms arrangement for a few days, D will be there to protect Luna, and we all know that Hiroto-kun is a really nice guy. —Banshee said— besides, we don't really know how everything will turn out. After all, this is just as it is ought to be.

—I hate the fact that you were a Seer when you were alive —Alucard said finally.— But you are right, we are leaving Luna in your hands, D.

—Can everyone stop talking as if I wasn't here? —The light-green eyed said. Her parents looked at her, and so did the ghost and D.— I don't like the idea of sharing a room with two guys either, but right now, we don't have enough time to argue about it. I left the matter in Banshee's hands because I trust her, and I was sure that her decision would be wise. I know that there won't be many people who will agree with it, but we will have to figure out a way to deal with it. So, can we please stop this ridiculous discussion, and go back to whatever we are supposed to do?

—I think I underestimated you, Sweetie. —Lady Hellsing said, hugging her daughter— you are really able to tell people what they must know. I don't like the idea either, but I guess it's the best for now.

—I can't say I agree with you sharing a room with us, Luna —the grey eyed dhampyr said.— But if you are sure that this is right, then I will have to make sure nothing happens to you.

—Try not to get into trouble —said Alucard, messing his daughter's hair.— We will be nearby if you need anything.

—I know, Dad. —The girl answered, she had finally freed herself from her mother's hug and was now leading to the door.— I think I'll go upstairs then, good night, Mum, Dad.

—Sweet dreams! —Answered her mother, both Alucard, and D stared at her.

—I didn't imagine you were that kind of a mother, Lady Hellsing —the dhampyr said, once Luna had left.

—She is my daughter, what else did you want me to say? —Integra asked.

Alucard smirked and left through the walls, while his son decided on doing a small investigation. Seeing as their anger had finally calmed down, Banshee left as well, leaving only Integra Hellsing in the office, who thought that it was better to go back to work.

* * *

—Have you seen the list already? —Asked Nelli to her friends from secondary school.

—Yup —answered the blue haired.

—Isn't it great, Niou-senpai, Bunta-senpai? —The ruby eyed said smiling. —We're sharing a room!

—Won't your parents be worried about that? —Akaya asked.

—Yeah, they will —Annelise answered— and so will Nii-chan, but they will understand. It's Banshee's doing after all!

—Who's Banshee, by the way? —The one with a green bandanna said.

—Didn't you hear Luna yesterday, Buchou? —Nelli asked— Banshee is our resident ghost!

—There's a ghost here? —The one with the darker colored skin asked. The ruby eyed nodded.— Great!

—But Banshee is not the scary type! —Nelli replied.— She is really nice, just like an older sister!

—She hasn't harmed you, right? —Asked Marui.— That proves it.

—Still, I think we should make sure Banshee is harmless. —Said their captain.

—How? —Asked Akaya.

—We are going to find as much information as we can on her. —The captain answered. The rest of the team nodded in approval.— Everyone should ask as many people as they can about the ghost, starting with the residents who have been here for the longest time. We will begin the investigation tomorrow morning, by the end of the day, we shall gather to compare results.

—Ah, I've got to go! —Nelli exclaimed suddenly.— I need to talk with someone, see you later, guys!

—Be careful! —Told her Marui, as she started running. When the girl reached the end of the main hall, she slipped again. As the redhead approached to help her, Nelli stood up on her own, looked back and waved before heading to the office.

—Hasn't changed, has she? —Niou said, once Marui had returned.

—Not at all. —Agreed the purple eyed.

—Who do you think she will choose this time? —asked the blue haired.

—We can't tell yet, but that doesn't mean I'm giving up. —Marui said.

—Neither am I. —Said Niou.

* * *

By the time Nelli reached the office, it was empty except for Lady Hellsing, who looked up from the paperwork, and offered her a seat.

—What do you need, Nelli? —Asked the blonde.

—When Mr. Black was alive, —began the vampire girl— we had talked about preparing some kind of a show, I think that if we continue with it, Luna's uncle will feel better.

—So continue with previous plans, is what you say? —Confirmed Lady Hellsing, Nelli nodded.— What do you want to do?

—The program is almost ready —continued the ruby eyed— but we're still missing a date for it.

—Do you have any in mind? —Asked Integra.

—I believe that by the end of May would be perfect, if possible, the 25th. —Stated Nelli.

—On Luna's birthday? —Lady Hellsing said.— Why?

—She is my friend! I want it to be a surprise. —The black haired girl said.— A little cheerfulness would do her good, she has been experiencing such awful things lately.

—But Luna is participating, isn't she? —The blue eyed said.

—I don't plan on telling her the date until two weeks before the event. Everyone else should know, though —Nelli said smiling.— sounds interesting, doesn't it?

Lady Hellsing nodded as she took out Mr. Black's old agenda, she wrote something on the date Annelise had told her, and closed it.

—I hope you prepared an incredible show. —Integra said.

—We have, if you are here around that time, you should watch it. —Nelli said standing up.

—I will try to be here by then. —The blonde answered, Nelli smiled, and left the office.— You definitely have good friends, my child. —Said Lady Hellsing as she took another look at the paperwork.

* * *

Luna had gone upstairs, even if she disagreed with the roommates arrangements, she had to deal with it someway, she had no map of where her room was now, but secretly believed that Banshee had thought on a way to fix that problem. Her suspicions became reality when she looked at the door of what had been her room until then: Banshee had placed a plaque with the names of the people living there carved on them. Made out of wood, the plaque was barely noticeable, but it's handwork was amazing one you looked at it close enough. Luna was surprised to find out that her room was still in the same place and so, went in.

Just as the girl would have expected, Banshee had done her work thoroughly. There were three beds, and three drawers, and each of them could quickly spot which was whose. The brunette went to the bed which was the farthest from the window, and took out her pajamas from the drawer next to it, then went back outside, and headed to the second floor's bathroom, she changed the sing to occupied and went inside to change clothes. Afterwards, she headed back to her room, and put what she had been wearing during the day in the basket next to her bed. By then, her roommates had already arrived to the bedroom.

—Hi, Aniki. It's been a while, Hiroto —the girl greeted them as she brushed her hair.

—Hi —answered the redhead. D glared at him.— I bet it was a surprise for you too.

—Yup, it was. —The brunette said.— A weird, interesting surprise, I wouldn't have ever imagined it.

—Neither would I —Hiroto said sitting on his own bed.

—Remember, Redhead —D said— if you try to do something to my sister, you are dead.

—Aniki, you are being mean —said the light-green eyed.

—I don't mind about it, really —replied the green eyed.— I understand how he feels, I have a little sister as well.

D nodded and left the room to change.

—You are not worried? —Asked Luna— she is sharing a room with two guys as well.

—I believe I can trust those two. —Declared Hiroto trying to hide the worry he felt.— Anyway, better them that Echizen.

—You're right —the light-green eyed— you really don't like to see them together, am I wrong?

—You already know I don't like Echizen, I think he's an idiot. —The red haired said.

—And I agree with you —answered Luna putting down the hairbrush.— I'll sleep early now. Good night!

The girl covered herself with the blankets, and turned around. D returned then, and it was now Hiroto's turn to go change clothes.

As the minutes passed by, each of the manor's windows lost their lights. The storm seemed to be worse by the second, but they all hoped for it to pass quickly.

* * *

In her dream, Luna could only hear weird noises, and distant voices, as images flashed before her eyes. For a moment, she thought she saw the Eastern Gardens in the background of a scene in which she was talking to Hiroto; the next image showed some strange shadows coming out of the nearby wild bushes; and the one following was a image of a fight she was struggling to stop such shadows, she could even feel the fatigue from trying to keep them away, but she still didn't understand why; the next image though, was that of her red haired roommate being attacked by one of the shadows as she had fallen to the floor, that's where she could hear the clearest voice of them all: it was her own, calling the green eyed's name, as blood fell onto the soil.

Luna woke up and sat on the bed, her breathing was agitated, she quickly covered her night form in her original colors.

—No... —she mumbled as tears began to flow from her eyes. The room seemed to be illuminated by D's lamp, and her roommates' shadows blocked its light from her. It was around midnight.

—What's wrong, Luna? —Hiroto's voice called her from the memories of her dream.

The girl looked up, her bangs covering half of her face, and she hugged the red haired as she recognized him.

—You are alright! Thank goodness. —She said. The green eyed looked at her for a few moments, as she clang to him, her tears starting to dampen his shirt; he then, returned the hug, trying to calm her down.

—What happened? —Hiroto asked her. D glared at the redhead.

—It was a nightmare, just that —the brunette answered, finally letting go of her roommate.— Sorry if I worried you.

—Shall I go and fetch you some water? —Offered her older brother.

—No, thank you, I'll go get it myself. —Luna said.

—I'll go with you —Hiroto said.

—It's not necessary —the girl declined his offer.— I think I will be able to put my thoughts in place if I go on my own.

The redhead helped her to stand up, since she was still trembling.

—I'll be right back. —Luna said before leaving the room.

She really hated leaving that way, but something within her told her that neither her brother, nor Hiroto should know yet about her dream. The brunette sighed as she started walking through the dark corridor of the manor, on her way to the kitchen.

"That looked like something that might happen" she thought "maybe, I should go tomorrow to talk to Nightmare, he will know what it was."

* * *

...

* * *

**So, this was the chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it. Please Review, and see you next time!**


	26. Chapter 22

**Thank you for reading the fic! Hi again, I took a long while to finish this one, I'm writing the chapters a bit longer that the one before... Oh, well, enjoy!**

* * *

By the next morning the rain had finally stopped, bringing a feeling of tranquillity to the sportsmen residents within the manor, even if the sky in the outside still looked as stormy as ever. Annelise and Luna were the first ones to arrive to the restaurant for breakfast, which felt quiet and peaceful compared to the ruckus going about in the bedrooms area, to tell the truth, Nelli was surprised by everything that had happened through the last two days, but mostly because they had been the quickest of them all, and even if her brunette friend looked absent minded and gloomy, it had been the first time they had come to be alone ever since their return to their home, except maybe, the small talk they had had two days ago.

—Why are you wearing your sword?—Asked Nelli finally, pointing at the sheath hanging from Luna's hip, and as they sat down at one of the tables with their respective breakfasts each.

—I've got something to attend to—simply answered the light-green eyed. Nelli sighed, even with what she had told Luna, the dhampyr girl didn't seem to have changed.

—You have to tell me all about it —said Nelli.

—I will,—answered Luna— when I come back; I swear you'll be the first person I'll tell about what happened.

—Where are you going?—Continued the ruby eyed. This time, it was Luna who sighed, since she knew her friend wouldn't give up on it easily.

—I'm going to Wonderland.—the brunette finally said. Nelli looked at the dhampyr bewildered.

—You're going back there?—She exclaimed. — Luna, are you mad? If you go there, Blood will try killing you again!

—It's just for a few hours, I need Nightmare's advice on something —Luna said. — I'll be gone before Blood even notices I'm there.

—What kind of advice do you need from an incubus?—Asked Nelli, still not convinced of her friend's idea.

—I had an awful dream last night,—explained Luna as her brother came into the restaurant, and approached them—I even woke up Aniki and Hiroto.

—Are you alright now?—Asked D, kissing his little sister's forehead, before sitting next to her. Nelli looked surprised, first at her friend, and then, at the tall man next to her.

—Luna, who is he?—the black haired asked.

—He is my older brother, D. Aniki; this is Nelli, my best friend—introduced the light-green eyed.

—Nice to meet you, Nelli.—Said D nodding at the ruby eyed.

—Me too.—Answered Annelise.—So explain to me,—she continued after introductions were made.—How bad of a nightmare it was for you to also wake D and Nii-chan?

Nelli leaned in to listen better, as D showed himself interested in the topic; but seeing that Hiroto and Midorikawa came into the restaurant, Luna shook her head.

—Can we talk about something else?—She asked smiling, while the redhead and his friend sat at their table.—I swear, Nelli, I'll tell you what it was all about when I'm back.

—Where are you going, Luna-chan?—the two newcomers asked at a time.

—I've got something to attend to...—began the girl avoiding Hiroto's green gaze.

—I hope it has nothing to do with what happened yesterday night—the redhead said— you really scared us, Luna-chan.

—I know,—Luna replied—and I apologize. I owe you both for it.

—What do you owe them for? —Asked Midorikawa, suddenly interested in the turn the conversation had taken.

—Luna had a nightmare —D answered, as the restaurant continued filling up— she woke us both accidentally, and we tried helping her on recovering from it.

—And that's why she owes them —Nelli said.

—Anyway! Let's change topic —said Hiroto, seeing as Luna was starting to feel uncomfortable. —So... how was your first day with your roommates?

—It was fun! —Midorikawa exclaimed all of a sudden. — It would be hard to imagine, but Momoshiro is really fun to talk to. Unfortunately, Echizen is way too serious... I wouldn't imagine why those two are friends.

—At first I couldn't either —answered Nelli— but then I knew that there was no other way for them to get along, they are just too similar!

Luna smiled as she saw her friend and Midorikawa talking so lively, slowly, her smile faded away from her face, she knew that she had to leave, before it was too late for her to even try going to the Clock Tower. The brunette stood up so suddenly, that both of her roommates stood up with her, thinking that she might have felt sick for a moment.

—I'm fine, don't worry —the light-green eyed assured them.

—Really? —Asked Hiroto, taking her hand. Luna thought for a moment on retrieving it, but she didn't, and just nodded. —You still look a bit pale to me.—The redhead insisted.

—If you're not feeling well, you should go back to sleep, Luna —D said, glaring at the redhead. —I'll tell Integra that you can't work today.

—No! Really! —The girl said, taking a step back, and slipping her hand away from Hiroto's. — I'm fine; it's just that I must go now, before it gets late. See you later.

—Take care. —Answered the green-eyed, as D nodded at his little sister. Luna walked out of the restaurant, while Nelli and Midorikawa were still talking about the girl's boyfriend, and the green—haired's roommates.

—I guess I should leave as well —said D after a few moments of silence between him and the red haired, which had been looking at the door of the restaurant, hoping for Luna to return quickly, Hiroto looked at the dhampyr, and nodded.

—I know I talked harshly to you yesterday —D continued, now that he had the green-eyed's attention. —But for the time being, I believe that you will be able to look after her. Still, Hiroto, if you dare to harm her, or let anybody else cause harm to my sister, I'll make sure that you are the first one to pay for it.

—You can trust that I will protect Luna as much as I can —Hiroto answered, looking firmly into D's grey eyes. The dhampyr nodded, and finally smiled.

—I know you will. —He said before following his sister's example, and leaving the restaurant.

Hiroto sat down finally, he saw his green-haired friend giving him a quick gaze as he continued talking with Nelli. The red haired knew it meant that he had heard everything, and that he would have to explain it all to Midorikawa later.

* * *

Kyouya Hibari had decided to go outside, while the noise became louder inside the restaurant. The Cloud Guardian of the Vongola Famiglia had already taken a stroll through the gardens, and had found out that the loneliest place was the semi-swamp of the Eastern Gardens, so he finally decided on going there, and stay away from the noisy people he had gone to that place with. His eternal partner though was still with him, and as the black haired laid on the ground under a nearby tree, the bird was chirping all around. He really liked that sense of tranquillity that part of the gardens gave away. But he knew that at a moment, one of his hated roommates would come out looking for him, but he wouldn't dare to go up the roof of the manor, it was too close to the source of the noise. All of a sudden, he heard a girl's voice, it was following the melody set up by the bird's chirps, and sounded harmonious with it. Hibari pulled himself up, and looked around to find the source of the voice. There she was, one of the girls who had fallen from the sky two days before, she was singing, with Hibari's usual companion sitting on her shoulder, and she approached, with secure feet to where the Guardian of the Cloud was, though it seemed she had not noticed his presence yet. Hibari saw her walk next to him, and then pass him, to the farthest willow tree within the semi-swamp. She was avoiding the ponds in her way, as if she knew the place since ever. The black haired followed her, just as she was about to go behind the willow's branches.

—What are you doing here? —He asked, almost without noticing. It was a surprise for him when she turned around, smiling. Her light-green eyes seemed to melt with the leaves of the tree behind her.

—I live here, I can go wherever I want —She answered, she noticed his surprised gaze behind his usually emotionless eyes, and her smile broadened. The girl softly took the bird from her shoulder, and opening her hand, so that the small bird would stand on the palm, she looked at him directly. —Is he yours? —She asked.

Hibari nodded, as the yellow bird flew to sit onto his head.

—Sorry to disturb you, then. — She said.

—Never mind —Hibari answered turning around, a faint blush appearing onto his face.

—See you around! —The girl said before disappearing behind the branches.

Hibari froze; he wouldn't have expected her to talk that way. For what he knew about her, it was obvious she was like the ones from Vongola. But he had to admit that her aura felt different. The black haired shook his head, and went back to where he had decided to take a nap, forgetting about the incident.

* * *

Luna's smile disappeared once she was hidden by her beloved willow tree. She knew that she had no time to fool around, and so, she was thankful for the owner of that little bird to appear quickly. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, thinking on where she was going. "No matter what happens" she thought "I shouldn't meet with Julius, I must find Nightmare quickly, and come back before they notice me." With this in her mind, the dark, tetra-colored portal appeared before her, and so, opening her eyes, which had turned to a silver colour, she took a step forward, and disappeared with the portal on her way to look for the only one who could explain what she had seen the previous night.

* * *

Kazemaru had decided to take a quick stroll outside before breakfast. He couldn't believe they had put Miyasaka in the same room as himself. Soon, he found himself at the Southern Gardens, and slowed his pace, everything to keep him away from his blonde fan boy for the longest time possible. He looked around, amazed at how beautiful the place looked like, even under the ever-stormy sky. Suddenly, some figures at the distance caught his newly enhanced eyesight. The dhampyr approached them, trying to make himself unnoticeable, until he could finally distinguish who were the people who were having a secret rendez-vous. Kazemaru knew he had never seen the girl, but the boy's face looked familiar, and of course, since he had been seeing that boy during the whole time he had been living at the manor. He struggled for a few moments to remember his name, but he remembered seeing him with Luna's friend: Nelli. Kazemaru had thought that Nelli and him were dating, or so had he heard that day before, but by the way the black haired boy looked at this mysterious girl, it seemed otherwise. He knew he shouldn't meddle into others affairs, and so, left as swiftly as he had arrived, finally deciding to go into the restaurant for breakfast before going to work; and leaving the couple to continue with their meeting. Even so, as he reached the restaurant, the sudden call from Miyasaka reminded him of why he had decided to take the stroll in the first place, and the rendez-vous he had seen, got forgotten within the depths of his memory.

* * *

By the way his friend looked; Midorikawa knew there was something strange going on. Nelli had long since gone over to talk to Shanon, and had left them both to talk about nothing in particular. Hiroto had told his friend about the strange episode the previous night, and so, the worry in his face was explained, but also, the green-haired knew there was something else hidden behind the redhead's green gaze. Before he could even ask, two of their previous schoolmates decided that it would be fun trying to mock them.

—Morning, Reize! —Exclaimed Nagumo as he and his albino friend appeared next to them— enjoying your time alone?

—Stop it already, Burn —answered Midorikawa.

—Why? —Asked Suzuno— did we interrupt something?

—Not really —said the red haired, finally looking at them.

The other two sat, looking at both of them.

—You're lucky to have a girl as one of your roommates, Gran. —Said the yellow-eyed.

—Not if the other roommate is the girl's older brother, right? —Added Midorikawa.

—Lucky, or unlucky... I wonder which one it is. —Declared Suzuno.

The redhead didn't answer; he limited himself to look at the table-cloth, suddenly interested on its design.

—What's wrong with you? —Asked Nagumo. — It's no fun to mock you today, Gran!

—It's none of your business —the green eyed finally said.

—Does it have to do with what D said earlier? —Asked the light-green haired looking at his friend. Hiroto shook his head slowly, and stood up.

—I guess I'll go to work already. —He said before heading to the bar.

—Do you know what happened to him? —Asked Suzuno to Midorikawa once the redhead couldn't hear them.

—Not a single clue —lied the black eyed.

—Come on! —replied Nagumo— you have to! You are always talking about everything!

—Seems like this time he wants to keep his worries to himself. —Midorikawa answered, knowing it wasn't exactly a lie, but also worried about what was it that his friend was hiding.

* * *

The corridor of the Clock Tower was completely silent and dark when Luna appeared onto it. It didn't really affect her, but she now knew she should be careful of what she did. By her memories from her previous time over there, she knew she was too close to Julius' office; the light-green eyed turned in the other direction, and started walking.

Suddenly, she stopped; she had seen a shadow walking a bit further ahead from herself, for a moment she thought that person might be going away, but the shadow was becoming even bigger, and so, she looked around trying to find a way to hide herself. She decided to turn around and try another way, but the other person stopped her.

—What are you doing here, Luna? — Gray's voice sounded through the corridor.

The girl looked at him, and smiled nervously.

—Hi, Gray —she said. — I'm looking for Nightmare; do you know where he is?

The Lizard looked at her disapprovingly, with his arms crossed across his chest, but finally turned around.

—Follow me —Gray answered with a sigh.

—Thank you.

—Never mind, Luna —The Lizard added— You know the danger you are exposing yourself to, right?

—Of course I know! —The light-green eyed said. — It's just that... It is important.

—You'd better be out of here quick, before they notice you're back —The Assassin continued shaking his head. He stopped, and knocked on a door in the corridor, he then opened it, and let the brunette in. —Be careful.

—I will, Gray, don't worry —Luna said, before turning around as Gray closed the door, to see the incubus standing in front of her, with a confused look on his uncovered eye.— Hi, Nightmare.

—What are you doing here? —He asked, offering her a seat with a gesture.

—I needed to talk to you —the dhampyr said.

—What is it about? —Nightmare asked, crossing his arms.

—I had an awful dream last night —the girl explained— but somehow, it didn't feel like a dream at all, almost as if...

—As if it was real? —Finished the incubus. Luna nodded. Nightmare sat in front of her. — Can you tell me what happened in your dream?

—The other option is... —the light green eyed said.

—Let me take a look at it —The grey haired said.

—I'll tell you what happened —Luna said, as the thought of having Nightmare to take a look inside her mind was horrible to her, she knew what could happen already.

—It was like a succession of images, as if they were showing an old movie inside my head —The dhampyr began, looking at her hands.— I saw Nelli's older brother, and we were talking about something I can't remember, but then, these... things came out of nowhere and I asked him to go look for help, and so he did. I had much trouble dealing with the things, and was almost defeated when I saw him getting attacked by one of the things... Seeing this, I heard the only sound in the whole dream, his name, and that's when I woke up. —She finished explaining. Nightmare looked at her, not really sure what to think about it.

—I believe it will be better to take a look directly —Nightmare said finally. —Don't worry, I won't do anything else.

—I guess so... —Luna said, closing her eyes, and trying to relax.

Eventually, Nightmare became able to go into Luna's mind, and as he did, the dream she had seen came flowing quickly, trapping him within it.

As the dream developed itself around him, Nightmare came to understand why the girl was so worried about it. As the dream came to an end, Nightmare, keeping his promise, left her mind, just as the girl opened her eyes.

—How important is this... Hiroto to you? —Asked the incubus.

—He is Nelli's older brother —Luna explained— and he has always been important to her.

Nightmare started laughing, and soon, his laughter turned to cough. Luna helped him to recover, until he was finally calm.

—I meant to you —The patched eyed said— not Nelli.

—He is one of my roommates —the dhampyr said smiling slightly— I don't know him well enough, but he has been really nice to me.

Nightmare nodded, and stood up.

—You don't need to worry about the dream —he finally said.

—Really? —Luna answered while her eyes finally brightened.

—Listen until the end, Luna —the incubus reprimanded her. The brunette sat once more and listened carefully. —Look, —he continued— though it is a vision from what might happen, it doesn't mean it will, besides, it won't come true until a long time has passed, and by then, you will have already found a way to overcome this fear of yours.

—Thank you, Nightmare! —exclaimed the girl, hugging him.

—You're welcome, Luna —the incubus said. — Now you should leave before Julius sees you here.

—I know... —Luna answered— I'll miss all of you, but it is necessary, isn't it?

—It surely is —accepted Nightmare— now go, before anyone else finds out.

Luna nodded, and left the room, opening the portal to her world almost immediately. Nightmare stayed looking at the empty space the girl had left in the darkened corridor, and sighed as he sat down.

"You have no idea of what awaits you, Luna" He thought "Just Nelli's older brother? Stronger feelings for him are budding within your heart, and you haven't noticed yet."

* * *

Near had never been too cheery, but the way he was acting that day, was almost in the limit with strange, Ulquiorra, who had been with him almost all the time during the last weeks, noticed about his behaviour.

—You're weird —The green eyed said before they began to work.

—What are you talking about? —Asked the albino.

—About that —Ulquiorra said pointing at how Near was sitting on the floor, following the pattern of the tiles.

—Oh —Near said— what's weird about it?

—We should begin working about now. —The black haired said.

—I'm leaving the manor —Near said as he stood up.

—What? —asked the Arrancar an eyebrow arched up bringing a bit of expression to his usually emotionless face.

—What you heard, I'm leaving. —Added the greyish-green eyed, sighing— I received a request this morning, I have a case to solve and will probably not come back.

—Have you told Luna already? —asked Ulquiorra, Near shook his head slowly.

—I don't think I will —the albino said— I believe she won't care.

—You can't be sure about that —said the green eyed, even if his voice showed no emotion at all, his words proved otherwise.— It's interesting that you don't know, since you have been friends for a long time.

—I am sure she won't even miss me —Near continued.

—Tell her about it today at practice —the black haired said— otherwise I will make sure you don't leave this place ever, that's what you want, isn't it?

—Alright, alright, I'll tell her —answered the albino, a bit scared of the Arrancar's menace— but I still think she won't care.

* * *

By the time Luna came back home, it was around midday, and so the manor was at its full and the usual noise had risen to three times its volume. The young dhampyr sighed, and walked through the Eastern Gardens until she reached the entrance to the passages. She came out through the office, startling her mother as it had seemed that she had gone through the wall.

—Dear Lord, Luna, at least say something! —Lady Hellsing said after she regained her voice.

—Sorry Mum. —The brunette apologized.

—What's wrong, Sweetie? —Asked her mother, as she noticed the gloomy air around Luna.

—Nothing. I'm just a bit tired —lied Luna, as the door leading to the corridor opened revealing the captains on the tennis teams, as well as Hiruma, who seemed as if he had been forced to go there.

Tezuka, who was at the lead, looked at Lady Hellsing, and then at Luna, and finally went in, encouraging the rest to follow him.

—How may I help you? — Asked Integra once the last one of them had closed the door.

—As I told Miss Black yesterday —the light-brown haired began— we came here to request for a schedule to use the Western Gardens as training courts.

—Really? —Answered Integral, they all nodded, except Hiruma— Even you, Nephew?

—I'm here to discuss the division of the garden actually. —Answered the coach, feeling nervous under his aunt's cold stare.

—I see —the blue-eyed lady said, as Tezuka gave her the form he had showed Luna the previous day. — What do you think about this, Luna?

The call of her name pulled the brunette from the depths of her thoughts, and looked at them.

—Eh? —The girl said as she stood up, and approached the desk. She took a quick glance at the group of men who had come into the office, and then at the form her mother was holding. — It's because of the tennis and soccer balance, right? —She finally asked. They nodded as they didn't really know how to act. — I believe it's a great idea! —Luna exclaimed smiling. — Can you hand me the agenda from the drawer, Lady Hellsing?

Integra nodded, and gave her daughter the old agenda. Lady Hellsing noticed because of a quick change in her daughter's eyes, that the cheerfulness Luna was showing, was nothing but a farce, and a part of her previous numbness, which had made her worry was still lingering in the brunette's movements.

—Well, isn't a bit cramped in here? —said Luna out of a sudden, looking directly at the people in front of them. — Don't worry guys; We really just need a few representatives to continue, so if you have anything else to do, or want to leave, feel free to do so.

Hiruma wouldn't dare to even flinch, as he felt Integra wouldn't forgive him if he did, and for a few moments, silence reigned through the office. Until a dark haired man, with a proud look in his eyes moved to the door.

—It makes no sense to stay here any longer —he said. — Tell me how it ended, Tezuka.

—I think Atobe is right —a dark-eyed blond said, following the proud one. — See you later. —He said waving at them before closing the door.

—I suppose that is how it should be —Lady Hellsing said.

—Right —Luna added, nodding. — Now, if you would take a look at this —she said showing the three of them the chart that showed the schedule of the soccer team. — So the Western Gardens are free on Tuesdays, Thursdays, Saturdays and Sundays. I believe we should keep the weekends free as we don't know what might be needed, which leave us with Thursdays, Tuesdays and late in the afternoon for Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. —As the brunette explained, Integra took out a cigar, and prepared to light it.

—Lady Hellsing, please! —Exclaimed Luna, interrupting her speech as she caught the reflection from the lighter. — Don't smoke in here.

—Sorry. —The blonde apologized, and stood up to open a window. — Better now?

Luna nodded.

—So, if you would be so kind as to discuss when you want to practice, it would be most helpful. —She continued.

—As long as they don't change our schedule —said Hiruma.

—Then, I believe you will have no problem. —Tezuka said. — Former Seigaku will take Thursdays.

—I suppose that for Rikkaidai will be Tuesdays then —The dark haired, with a green bandana said.

—Is that fine with you? —Asked Luna smiling to Hiruma.

—Yeah —answered the former American football player.

—So then... —the light-green eyed said, writing down the schedules— how about the other two teams?

—Sort the hours —said Hiruma— I don't think they will mind.

—Alright, then —answered Luna, she took a long look at the schedules table before continuing.— Can you tell the proud one, that his team has practice on Mondays, and the blond that his schedule is on Fridays?

—I'll tell them —said Tezuka, Luna looked at the other captain who nodded.

—Alright then, —she said closing the agenda— I suppose that's all, feel free to tell me in case you want to organize a tournament, Gentlemen.

—We will, Miss Black —answered the dark haired, as he and Tezuka approached the door.

—See you around —said Luna, smiling faintly. They nodded and left the office, leaving just Hiruma, Lady Hellsing and the brunette inside.

—Need anything else, Nephew? —Asked Integra after they were gone.

—Yes, —answered Hiruma— I wanted to know if we could reschedule the game from two days ago, since we didn't even get to second half.

—How about next Saturday? —Suggested Luna, looking once again at the agenda.

—Perfect! —Agreed Hiruma, he turned around, and finally left the office, as Luna wrote down the event.

—You only wanted him to get out didn't you? —Said her mother, biting her cigar, the light-green eyed frowned at her, before sitting down.

—Busted I suppose, that was pretty much it —said Luna— Hell, I'm tired!

—You have been up for just a few hours though —Lady Hellsing said.

—I know, —the brunette agreed— let's just say it was a long night. I'll come back in a moment, Mum.

Integra nodded, and Luna left the office, trying to get the smell of her mother's cigar as far from her as possible.

* * *

—Where's Buchou? —Asked Nelli to her roommates, the three of them were at the kitchen, preparing the dishes they had been asked for.

—I think he had something to do. —Marui answered.

—Yeah —agreed Niou— they were discussing about something yesterday, right?

—I think it was about a place for us to train —added the purple eyed.

—Oh, I see! Well, you should've told me before! —Exclaimed the girl, causing the other two look at her full of curiosity.

—What do you mean? —Niou asked— You know of a place where we can practice?

—Well... yeah. —The girl replied as she washed some strawberries— I found it a while ago, while exploring the manor during the first time I got here. I used to go there whenever I needed some time alone, but stopped after Ryoma came here.

—And... why did you stop going there?— Asked Marui, his face taking a sad look all of a sudden, noticing so, Niou sighed, and his eyes sparkled with mischief. He got closer to Nelli, and passed his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. Marui glared at his friend, but Nelli didn't notice at all.

—Yeah, Nelli-chan. Why did you stop going there? —Asked Niou with a drop of sarcasm into his voice— You didn't want to share your secret spot with him?

—Oh, no! Surely not that! —Answered the girl— actually, I didn't feel the need of going anymore since I stopped feeling lonely. I was really happy to see him again, so I thought I should spend all the time I could with him, you know, to make it up for all the time I couldn't. —Marui listened at her words, looking at the floor, without noticing the look Niou was giving him, nor where the knife he used was headed for.

—AHHH! Damn it! — He screamed when he felt the pain, dropping the knife to the floor.

—Senpai? What happened? Are you okay? Are you hurt?—Asked Nelli suddenly forgetting about what she was doing, and freeing herself from the white haired's embrace. She rushed to his side without thinking twice, but as if an invisible wall was in her way, she stopped as suddenly as she had ran. The redhead was bleeding.

—Don't worry, Nelli-chan. I'm ok, see? It was just a little cut, that's it, and I wasn't paying attention and... Nelli-chan? —The elder tried calming her down, but stopped as he saw her panic-filled eyes, and the strange glint they got as she looked at his fingers.

—You're... Bleeding... —The girl managed to say, frozen on her spot.

—It's nothing, really, it doesn't hurt that much, you know? Nelli-chan? You're getting paler than usual, are you okay? —Marui asked grabbing her by the shoulders, worrying about her. She tensed, and looked more frightened. —Niou, I think she's on shock, what should we do? —The redhead asked, getting more worried by the second.

—How should I know? Oh, man. She looks like a corpse right now... I'll go get someone, just make her sit, and don't take your eyes off her, got it? —Said Niou before running outside, looking for help. Marui helped Nelli to sit on a nearby chair, and started walking in small circles around the kitchen.

—Oh God, what should I do in this case? —He kept wondering taking small glances to the girl every once in a while.

—Senpai —Nelli finally said, still pale.

—Thank goodness! You're talking! God, you had me all worried here, you know? —He told her, trying to make her feel better.

—You're bleeding... —was the automatic response he got.

—It's not as bad as it looks, see? —He showed her his hurt finger, smiling slightly— there's nothing to worry about, so... Hey, Nelli-chan? —His eyes almost popped out of place as he saw the girl lean closer to his finger, looking strangely anxious. She closed her eyes, and breathed deeply, as is trying to restrain herself from doing something. Tears started to drop out on her eyes, and she slowly straightened herself in the chair. —Nelli-chan? Why are you crying?

* * *

Under the ever cloudy sky of the manor's terrains, a light-brown haired young man walked on his way to the main gate, his blue eyes focused in nothing as he thought on what would his childhood friend be like after so much time had passed. He wondered if she would remember the promise they had made so many years ago.

—Basil-kun! —Someone called behind him, bringing him back to the present, and he turned to see a woman who floated a few inches above the ground. She looked surprised to see him there, and he couldn't remember to having seen her at all. But the lady smiled, and approached him, floating in the air.

—Who are you? —Asked the blue eyed.

—I am Banshee, Basil-kun, I believe this is the first time you have seen me, even when Luna-chan has told you so much about me. —The green woman answered.

—So you are real after all? —Basil could not believe his eyes, ever since they were children, he had thought that Luna had invented the existence of Banshee, and now, he saw her in front of him, which made him feel strange, and guilty for not believing in her.

—I am, —accepted Banshee— and I am glad that you have come back to our home. Are you planning on retrieving her?

—How do you know that? —Asked the blue eyed.

—I know many things, Basil-kun. —Banshee said— for example, I know you proposed to her when you were children, and that right now, you think you can remind her of such a promise.

—T-That's private! —Exclaimed he, as he blushed deeply.

—What is going on here? —A man's voice asked as he came closer. Basil turned around, and saw a tall pale man, dressed in black armour and wearing a big hat onto his long, dark brown hair.

—Oh, hi D-kun! —Greeted Banshee— is everything alright?

—My sister seems to be a bit reserved this morning —he answered, shuddering.

—That's a normal trait in your family though —the ghost said.

—Right. Who is this? —Asked the grey eyed, looking at Basil.

—He is Luna's friend. —Answered Banshee.

—I see. —D nodded— if you're looking for her, I think she is inside, but I haven't seen her since this morning so I don't really know.

—Thank you! —Answered Basil, rushing towards the manor.

—What's the deal with him? —D asked to nothing.

—We will see soon enough. —Banshee said, smiling knowingly.

* * *

Luna was going upstairs, to leave her sword in her room. She greeted a few of the guests who were on their way to their activities.

—Lady Black! —Someone exclaimed from the door, and the girl turned around, there was only one person who called her that way. Everyone in the main hall was looking at the person standing at the main door. His blue eyes sparkled in happiness and he rushed to her, hugging her and causing her to fall onto the stairs, bringing a slight feeling of déjà vu to her since it seemed to be happening a lot to her recently.

—Ouch! Basil, that hurts! —She exclaimed.

—Sorry —He said, standing up, and helping her. —It's been a while, Lady Black.

—I have told you a thousand times: Don't call me that way! — Answered Luna.

Basil smiled, the people around them, most of them, living in the manor right now, looked surprised at them.

—I know, it's fun though —Basil continued.

—Luna, who is your... friend? —Asked Shanon, approaching her.

—Oh, that's right, you don't know him. —The light-green eyed said. —Shanon, this is Basil, my first friend ever.

—Nice to meet you. —Said the light-brown haired.

—My pleasure. —Answered Shanon. — By the way, Luna, are you going to the rehearsal this evening?

—I'm not missing it, Shanon. —The dhampyr said. Shanon nodded, and went back to the restaurant, where she had work to do.

—Anyway, how long are you staying this time, Basil? —Luna asked, once Shanon was far enough not to hear them.

—A few days, I think —answered her friend. —I came because we have some business to take care of, but I also thought I could come say "hello" at least.

—That's good. —The brunette said— if you are staying though, I believe you should go to the office, since there's been a rearrangement to the bedrooms, and yours is not there anymore, sorry.

—No need to apologize —Basil replied— it makes sense, after all, I have been gone for a long time, so...

—I'll see you later, then. —The girl nodded.

—Yeah, later. —The blue eyed answered, going downstairs once more.

* * *

The first person Niou saw after he went to look for help, was Shanon, she was actually on her way to work, which made it easier for him.

—Oi! —Niou called, the brunette looked at him, and was about to reprimand him, but then noticed the look in his face, and refrained from doing so.

—What's wrong? —She asked instead.

—Nelli-chan is acting a bit weird —the white haired answered. —It began when Marui cut himself accidentally, she is not moving, and is turning paler than usual.

—Where is she? —Shanon continued. Niou pointed to the kitchen, and both of them headed towards it.

The scene they saw as they came into the kitchen was as follows: Nelli was crying silently, sitting on a chair, and Marui was in front of her, trying to make her feel better, the wound was still without treatment, and small drops of blood dropped onto the floor.

—What happened here? —Asked Shanon.

—It's a long story —Niou said, a bit relieved to see that Nelli was doing something else than just standing pale as wax, but also a wondering what had happened to make her cry.

Shanon approached the black haired girl

—What's wrong? —She asked softly, placing her hand onto Nelli's shoulder, in an almost motherly gesture. The redhead hesitated on telling of the strange behaviour the ruby eyed had showed, but remained silent, and so the only noise in the kitchen, was Nelli's soft cry.

—Shanon, I need you to call Lady Hellsing or Alucard. —The girl said between sobs.

—What for? —Asked the blue eyed girl.

—Just call them, please. — Nelli begged. Shanon nodded, and left, coming back a few moments later, followed by the amber eyed vampire.

—You should wash that wound, kid. —Alucard said when he saw Marui, next to Nelli. —It will help her to calm down.

The redhead obeyed, and Alucard knelt next to the ruby eyed, looking right into her eyes.

—How thirsty are you, Nelli? —He finally asked.

—A lot. —Answered the girl, calmer now, since the smell of blood had finally started to fade away.

—When was the last time you fed? —The amber eyed continued, as the other three looked at each other confused.

—I don't know... —Answered Nelli— Before we were taken away, I guess.

—That makes it two weeks. —Alucard replied, standing up. He turned around looking at Shanon, in whom he trusted the most of them. — Go and tell Lady Hellsing what happened, I'll take Nelli to her room, tell Master we will wait for her there.

Shanon nodded, and went out to follow Alucard's instructions.

—What does that mean? —Asked Marui, worried about Nelli— will Nelli be alright?

—Annelise needs to rest —lied Alucard. —Don't worry; nothing will happen to your roommate.

—But what happened to her? —Asked Niou— why did she act that way?

—I said: she just need to rest. —Alucard said his voice harsh.

None of them dared to reply, as Alucard helped Nelli to stand up, and led her out of the kitchen, but both of them followed, still worried about the girl.

They walked through the half-empty restaurant and up the staircase, where they ran Luna, who was finally on her way to take a look at how the rest were doing.

—What happened? —The light-green eyed asked, as she saw Nelli's guilty face.

—Nothing, she just needs to rest —her father answered. —Don't worry, Luna, your friend will be fine in a few hours.

—I'll go with you in case something is needed, Alucard —the brunette answered.

—That's no good, you know? Annelise needs some space after all. —The amber eyed replied. — But tell Banshee to bring her some medicine.

—Sure. —Luna finally agreed, and rushed downstairs.

Marui and Niou looked at each other, worried.

—Is she sick? —Asked Marui.

—You can say that. —Alucard answered, as they reached the third floor.

—What kind of...?

—Enough already! —Yelled the vampire interrupting Niou. — Leave Nelli alone for a while, she will be fine!

Both of them looked at Alucard, who led Nelli into the room, and closed the door after them.

—What's wrong with wanting to know? —Wondered the white haired, looking at the closed door.

—Maybe she will really get better after some rest. —Marui added absentmindedly.

—Yeah, maybe —agreed Niou. —Let's go, then. We are still on working hours, aren't we?

Marui nodded, and followed his friend all the way back to the restaurant.

* * *

Nelli sat down on her bed, while Alucard looked at her. She looked sad, and the amber eyed feared that she would begin to cry again soon.

—Vampires' feelings are stronger than those of humans, you know, Nelli? —Alucard finally said.

—Really? —Asked the girl wiping a rogue tear that ran over her cheek.

The amber eyed nodded. —You see, we have to control ourselves better in order to continue living in a human society. —He continued. — Mostly such feelings are shown by the intensified thirst whenever we see or smell the blood of the person we love, or of one who is important to us.

—Is that how you feel about Lady Hellsing? —The girl asked. Alucard looked astonished at her, since the question had taken him by surprise.

—I wouldn't say it in those words exactly. —He admitted, shaking the surprise away. — But tell me Annelise, what is it that compelled you to approach Marui?

—I-I... I don't know... —Nelli answered, looking down at her hands.

—Then, explain what happened when he cut himself? —Alucard insisted.

—That's... —Nelli sighed, and then looked directly into the older vampire's eyes.— Suddenly I could hear nor see anything but the cut, and the smell of the blood was growing stronger and stronger, and I found that I had lost my mind, I could only think about him, and wonder about the flavour his blood would have. By the time I noticed, I was about to lick the blood, and found enough strength as to stop myself from doing so. Dear Lord! What have I done!

—Calm down, you restrained yourself on time —assured Alucard— you didn't bite him.

—That's great! —Nelli sighed in relief. — Then, what does that...?

—Nelli-chan are you alright? —Banshee asked as she appeared in the middle of the room, looking worried at the ruby eyed.

—I'm fine, Banshee, thank you —answered the girl, looking surprised at the ghost.

—Thank goodness! —Exclaimed the green woman— when Luna-chan told me that you were not well, I was so worried! Tell me, Nelli-chan, what happened to you?

—I... —Nelli was nervous and couldn't answer.

—Bring her a blood unit from the ones we brought, Banshee —Alucard said suddenly. In her mind, Nelli thanked him for helping her to avoid the question.

—Sure! —The ghost said disappearing into green mist.

—You should take a few minutes to rest, and think over all what happened. Also, try to keep your fill, or you will have trouble controlling yourself —the amber eyed continued before Banshee came back with a medical blood unit.

—Thank you, Banshee. —Said Nelli as the ghost gave her the bag. Banshee smiled, and messed her hair a bit, before disappearing once more. — What do I have to think about?

—You must figure that out yourself —Alucard answered, as the girl began drinking.

—Do you also have to refrain yourself? —Continued asking Nelli, the older vampire nodded. — Being a vampire is so difficult! I wish I could go back to being human.

—Unfortunately, there's no way back —the amber eyed added. He opened the door, and gave a step outside. — Be careful, Annelise. —He said before closing the room, leaving the ruby eyed alone.

* * *

Over at the restaurant, Niou and Marui had gone back to work, but they were not as animated as usual, since they were both worried about Nelli.

—What do you think happened to her? —Asked Niou all of a sudden.

The redhead just shook his head, and continued working, concern sparkling within his purple colored eyes.

—What's wrong with him? —All of a sudden asked Near approaching them, as he came back from delivering an order.

—Nelli is sick —Niou answered.

—Sick?—The short boy asked, surprised.—How come?

Quickly, Niou explained what had happened earlier when Marui cut himself accidentally, putting special focus on the fact that the ruby eyed had been paralyzed at the sight of blood.

Meanwhile, Marui would just nod whenever Near asked if that was actually what had happened every once in a while, and told about the strange behaviour of the girl after Niou had left.

—Eh...—Near stood in front of them thinking back for a few moments after the guys finished speaking.—How weird, Nelli's not like that normally... Maybe it's begun already...

—What's begun?—Asked Marui taking the boy by the shoulders.

—Hey, let go!—He replied. As the redhead did, Near took a step back and silently asked them to follow him into the kitchen, for he thought nobody should know of what he thought happened to Annelise.

—Explain yourself, Near!—Urged Niou, the other boy glared briefly at him, and sighed.

—A few days before Nelli and Luna disappeared, I saw Ryoma sneak into Nelli's room through her window, I told no one, because I knew it would cause uproar, but I think that might be the reason why she might be ill now.

—Do you think he poisoned her?—Marui asked, his voice shaking.

Near shook his head, looking to the floor.

—Then what could have...—Niou interrupted his own words, as he looked scared at the detective-in-training—don't tell me that he...

Near shrugged as answer, and Niou hit the wall.

—That bastard!—Exclaimed the white haired. Marui said nothing; he just stared unbelievingly at Near, hoping he had misunderstood the situation. But the young detective's eyes were not lying.

—I think I'll take the day off—the purple eyed finally said, leaving the kitchen, and running into Akaya, who was looking for Nelli.

—What's wrong, Senpai?—Asked the black haired as he saw the sad expression on Marui's eyes.

The redhead didn't answer; he just evaded Akaya and kept walking away. Leaving Akaya surprised and worried about his behaviour.

—What happened to him?—He asked as he came inside the kitchen. Niou and Near looked at him, the latter leaving to continue with his work.

—He's worried about Nelli-chan—answered Niou, once Near had closed the door.

—Did something happen to her?—Asked Akaya, surprised.

—Let's just say that she's not feeling well—Niou continued, trying to avoid telling him about what Near had seen.

—Why? Did she catch a cold? It rained for the past two days so...

—It's not a cold—interrupted Niou.—She was just feeling a bit ill, she's resting in our room right now.

—But, how did you know she was not fine?—Akaya kept asking. Niou sighed feeling a bit annoyed.

—I'm not exactly sure, I just know she's resting now.—He finally answered.—But maybe we misunderstood, you know?

—Why?

—Well, Near says that Ryoma climbed to her room before she disappeared, I don't really think that he had good intentions.

—Mmm... Maybe I should go see if Nelli-chan is alright...—Akaya said heading towards the door—thanks for telling me where she is, Senpai!

Niou continued with his work as Akaya left the kitchen, heading towards the room Nelli was resting at.

The black haired knocked the door as he reached the room, and went inside without waiting for an answer. Annelise looked surprised at him, while Akaya closed the door behind him, relieved to see that Nelli looked better than expected.

—What are you doing here, Akaya?—Asked the ruby eyed, sitting onto her bed.

—Are you ok?—He asked ignoring the girl's question. Nelli's eyes filled in tears as she thought once more about what had happened earlier.

—Everything is so wrong, Akaya.—She said between sobs—I hate myself!

—Why would you?—the dark eyed answered—tell me what's wrong, Nelli-chan.

—Truth is...—Annelise began saying as her friend sat on a nearby chair to listen carefully.

* * *

As the last customers of the morning left the restaurant, the place gained a temporary calm, as every day, the place's employees used the free time chatting about almost any kind of topic.

Suddenly, this unusual calm was broken by Sanada who, having heard from Niou what had happened to Nelli, and the suspicions they had about the 'illness' origins, punched Ryoma in the face, creating an atmosphere of absolute silence in the restaurant, and causing as well for everyone to look at them.

—What was that for?—Yelled Ryoma, standing up from the floor, looking confused at Rikkaidai's vice-captain.

—That—explained Sanada—was because of what you have done to Nelli-chan.

The silence in the restaurant was even stronger than in a graveyard, no one dared to even breathe. Had they heard correctly? Did Ryoma had dared to harm Nelli? Such were the questions floating through their minds. Seigaku's tennis team took all a step away from Ryoma, and the black haired could see Annelise's family glaring at him already.

All of a sudden, it began. Jackal and Yagyuu hit Ryoma, as both of them knew of Marui and Niou's feelings for the girl, almost at the same time, Hurricane Nana started to blow once more, this time with more intensity towards the boy who had dared to hurt her daughter. Slowly but surely, every single one of the people who knew Annelise, were muttering or showing their anger towards Ryoma, who was mostly confused as of why they were saying such things about him and his girlfriend. Of course, it happened that L suddenly dragged Ryoma out of the restaurant for interrogation with the help of Hiruma to keep him under control, and also, Nelli's older brother had claimed that Ryoma had ruined his little sister's life. But there were as well, two people who knew the truth, and found the whole situation hilarious because of its ridicule, these were Banshee, and Luna who knew of Annelise's condition as a vampire and knew that in such a state, it was impossible for her to bear children, fortunately, both of them got themselves under control, and silently slipped out of the restaurant, looking for the origin of the discussion.

* * *

Without knowing of the battle that was taking place inside, Annelise had finally gotten out of her room, followed by her friend, Akaya, through the passages on her way to the Southern Gardens, her favourite place in the manor.

They wandered around the garden, Akaya trying to convince his friend on telling her roommates about her condition, while Annelise actually thought thoroughly about the idea, seeing as they had looked quite worried about her health.

They suddenly ran into somebody else, since they had been walking distractedly, without paying much attention to the path they were taking. Nelli rose her eyes, meeting with her red haired roommate, who was not as cheerful as usual.

—What's wrong, Senpai?—She asked, her voice filled with sincere concern.

—It's nothing—Answered Marui avoiding to meet her sight, and passing between them.

Not truly convinced about his answer, Nelli turned around, and walked with Marui in silence, followed by Akaya, who hoped Nelli would finally decide and tell her roommate about the situation she was into.

After a few minutes of silent walk, during which Akaya was starting to lose his patience, Banshee appeared in front of them, bringing their short walk to a stop.

—Nelli-chan, can you come with me for a moment?—The ghost asked, looking at the girl, a faint smile onto her face.

—What for?—Asked the ruby eyed. Akaya looked scared at the ghost, though Marui seemed not to care about her sudden appearance.

—You'll see when we get there, now follow me!—Banshee urged.

—But...—hesitated Nelli, looking back at Marui and Akaya as the ghost took her hand and pulled her to make her follow.—Senpai...

—He'll be fine, hurry!—Banshee exclaimed.

Both of them disappeared in the distance, under Akaya's unbelieving gaze, who barely found strength to move after the ghost had gone.

* * *

Banshee led Nelli through the Southern Gardens so quickly; the vampire could barely see which way they had taken. Finally, Banshee stopped, and the girl's eyes noticed the not-so-familiar shapes of the Northern Gardens.

The forest looked somehow darker than usual, and little by little the black haired's eyes finally got used to the dim light, so that she could noticed her friend and the ghost standing in front of her, the brunette covering her mouth, as a few giggles escaped through her lips.

—What's so funny?—Asked Nelli.

—There's a discussion going on inside.—Banshee said, her smile had widened, and her faint greenish glow seemed to brighten up the place.

—More like a fight—Luna said from behind her mouth trying to keep herself from laughing, her light-green eyes reflecting the ghost light like twin mirrors.—And you won't believe the reason why they started it!

—Wait, a fight?—Nelli asked surprised by the fact that there had been something strong enough for it to be an important event.

—Pretty much everyone against Ryoma-kun—Answered Banshee floating around as if she was just visiting.

—But why?—The ruby eyed continued asking.

—Well,—answered Luna completely amused by it—they are saying that Ryoma got you pregnant, isn't it just ridiculous?

"Pregnant? Me?" Thought Nelli looking confused at her friend, who had finally given in and was laughing wholeheartedly, for a change. The idea did sound incredible to her. "But maybe..."

—Do you know who was the one to begin the fight?—She finally asked.

—Let me remember...—The light-green eyed said after a few minutes, still trying to control herself.—Oh, one of the guys from your old school punched Ryoma in the face, saying that it was payback for what Ryoma did to you...

—That... kind of makes sense—Nelli said, wondering if it had been their vice-captain.

—Hey, what's wrong, Nelli-chan?—Banshee asked, appearing behind the vampire.

—Well, you really are not acting like you usually do—accepted the light-green eyed, finally calming down.

—Actually...—the black haired said, looking down as she remembered the way her roommate had avoided her eyes earlier.—I'm a bit worried about Bunta-senpai.  
—Why? What happened?—Asked the brunette, sitting down on a fallen tree. Her friend followed her example and sat next to her.

—He... He's not acting normal...—Nelli finally said, her voice shaking.

—There are a lot of definitions to 'not acting normal'—Banshee said, sitting on the air in front of the girls.

—Bunta-senpai looked sad—the black haired explained.—I was thinking that perhaps the reason why that fight began is the same reason why Bunta-senpai is acting that way...

—Have you thought on asking him about it?—Luna asked. Nelli nodded.

—He didn't answer—she said.—and I... I don't know what to do! Bunta-senpai is not like that!

—Well, have you thought on a way to cheer him up?—Banshee asked.

—Perhaps I can give him something—The vampire finally answered.

—And perhaps, we can help you get it for him—Luna offered.—We are friends, after all, Nelli.

—And? Do you have any idea of what can you give to him?—Banshee asked nodding at the girls' ideas.

—I don't know...—The black haired said—Maybe... I know what will be great!

—What?—Asked both Luna and Banshee at a time.

—It's perfect! Bunta-senpai has always wanted one of those!—Exclaimed the ruby eyed, standing up.

—What is it?—Insisted the other two, following her, as Annelise starting running towards the manor.

—How come I didn't think about it earlier?—The girl continued—a cotton candy machine! He'll surely cheer up if I give him one!

—A cotton candy machine?—Luna asked surprised as they ran now through the passages.

—Trust me, it'll work!—Nelli answered finally smiling again.

* * *

The three of them appeared at the office, startling Integra Hellsing and Basil with the noise of their sudden entrance.

—What's going on here?—The blonde asked.

—We need to make a phone call—Luna said.—It's important.

—I need to order something for someone!—Nelli exclaimed cheerfully, as she took the phone and Luna gave her a phone book.

—Weren't you ill a few moments ago, Annelise?—Asked Lady Hellsing.

—She got better real quick, Integra—Banshee answered waving towards the still unbelieving light-brown haired, who just stared at Luna, pretty much ignoring everything else.

—I can see that Banshee, but that doesn't mean you three can charge in here without calling first!—The blue-eyed exclaimed.

—I'm sorry, Mum—Apologized the brunette—it really is important, Nelli needs to make up with a friend of hers.

—It's arranged!—Exclaimed Nelli hanging the phone quickly.—Let's go, Luna! I want to see if I can talk to Bunta-senpai before anything else happens.

Saying so, the ruby eyed ran out of the office, followed by Luna, and Banshee who tagged along just to see how their little adventure would end like.

* * *

The situation in the restaurant had worsened, and Ryoma found himself cornered with no chance of redemption. All the people he knew in the manor had turned against him claiming that he had made Annelise pregnant, which he couldn't imagine to be true, since he had not touched her at all. Off in the distance, he caught a glimpse of the reason he was trapped in all that, Nelli had come into the restaurant, looking for Marui, followed by Luna and the green ghost, but nobody seemed to have noticed the fact that Annelise was present.

—Hey!—Ryoma called for the girl's attention—Tell them that's not true!

—What is?—Nelli asked confused, as she had forgotten that there was a fight going on in her quest for cheering up her roommate.

At the sound of her voice though, the restaurant grew silent, and everyone turned to look at her. At the sight of her daughter, Nana rushed to her, and hugged her.

—Oh, my poor baby!—She exclaimed in tears.

—Mom?—Nelli asked, bewildered at her mother's actions.

—Nelli, dear,—Ryoma continued as the silent was only broken by Nana's sobs.—Will you please tell them how I got you pregnant? 'Cause you see, I really can't remember how it happened...

Nelli looked confused at her boyfriend, trying to figure out just what was he trying to say. She had no time to lose after all; Marui's depression was all that mattered to her at the moment.

* * *

Meanwhile, Akaya and Marui were still walking aimlessly through the manor's gardens. The black haired eyeing Marui every once in a while.

—I know already what's the deal with you—He stated suddenly.

—I believe she might be pregnant—Marui finally said.

—Hell no!—exclaimed Akaya.—What makes you think that?

—Near said...

—I know what he said, but that doesn't mean she is, you know?—The black haired interrupted—you should have a bit more faith in Nelli-chan.

—Do you know which way did she go?—The purple eyed asked.  
—That... thing took her towards the North—recalled Akaya—but I don't think she's there anymore, she could be anywhere.

—I'll go look for Nelli-chan.—Marui said, running towards the Northern Gardens, followed closely by Akaya, who couldn't believe what was happening.

As they didn't find any trace of Nelli in the gardens, they both headed towards the manor, hoping that someone might have seen her, to their surprise; they found everyone gathered in the restaurant. And Marui quickly spotted Nelli's position amongst the crowd. He rushed towards her, and hugged her, startling most of the people around them, except those who already knew of the feelings the purple eyed had for the girl. Unfortunately, she was not one from the latter group, and looked as surprised as almost everyone else.

—Senpai?—She managed to ask.

—I'm so glad you're not pregnant!—He said as response, finally clearing the atmosphere from evil feelings towards Ryoma, who couldn't shake off the jealousy, and quickly claimed his girlfriend back.

"I see," Luna thought, as surely must have most of the people there "Marui was not sad because of the situation with Nelli, he was worried about her, because he loves her. But can it be that Nelli has not noticed it yet?" She looked at her friend, who was trying to separate her boyfriend from her roommate. "I wonder if that's why Banshee put them in the same room..." The ghost looked at her brunette protégée who had turned her light-green gaze towards her, and winked, disappearing once more into green mist, leaving the girl with the sensation that Banshee knew more than what she would say, but seeing as it was always that way, she paid no attention to it, and continued to her job, which was now on supervising everything was in order.

Slowly, the crowd dispersed to let begin the second shift, as the soccer players to headed over to their practice.

* * *

The place had returned to its usual, and it seemed as if it would not change for some time. As every day, the place started to fill up around two o'clock for the afternoon meal, which meant that it would not be free until after six or seven the earliest. But it didn't trouble the employees, as they were enjoying their job, besides the fact that since there were so many people living at the manor, they were allowed to take breaks every once in a while.

For some reason though, this rare feeling of tranquillity within the manor brought Luna uneasiness, she felt there was some kind of big event coming, but she didn't know what kind of it would be, and so she continued with her job, supervising the way things were going at both the bar and the restaurant.

Eventually, both businesses started emptying as the closing hour came, and all the employees found themselves free to do whatever they wished, which meant that as Annelise had said the previous day, the rehearsals for the show some of them were planning were going to take place after closing.

—Are you coming?—Asked the ruby eyed to her friend as she and her roommates were getting ready to go on their way to the Southern Gardens.

—I'll be there in a minute.—The brunette answered, taking another look at the list on her hand, and writing something down on it.—Go on ahead, if you please.

—Don't take too long, Luna!—Answered Nelli, leading the way out of the mansion.

—I won't—the dhampyr muttered to the empty restaurant.

Far in the Western Gardens it could be heard the first practice of the blonde's tennis team, and the light-green eyed smiled.

"Seems like they did tell him about the schedule." She thought as she inspected the last points in her list, and sighed. "Just a bit more, and will call it a day."

She was so deep into her job, that she didn't notice the light steps of someone standing at the door of the restaurant. His blue eyes looking melancholically at her, he came into the restaurant.

—Lady Black?—He said. The brunette turned around, frowning.

—Don't call me that way again, Basil—she said, still looking at the list in her hand. The boy smiled warmly.

—Sorry, Luna—he apologized—I'm still used to it.

—After so long?—asked the light-green eyed without paying attention to her friend. He nodded, as he leaned on the closest wall.

—It's been a long time since we've spoken like this— he said looking through the window towards the Northern Gardens' forest. This time it was Luna who nodded, her eyes softening as she recalled the last time her friend had come to the mansion.

—There is another reason why I came here now, Lady Black—Basil continued, Luna finally looked at him, her face forming a pout, her friend chuckled, then sighed to shake it off.—The last time I came, we made a promise, do you remember about it, Lady Black?

—A promise?—The dhampyr asked.—I can't recall, Basil.

—I have surely not forgotten, Luna.—The blue eyed said, looking into her eyes.—It took a lot of strength out of me then, but I was glad you had accepted. Do you really can't remember?

—I don't, what are you talking about, Basil?—The girl insisted, closing the notebook where she had been writing down the notes for her job.

—We promised—Basil said, his face blushing as he spoke, and looking down avoiding the girl's sight, as her eyes shown no clue of remembering that time—that when the time came, we would marry, and I would take you finally away from this place, Luna.

The brunette's light-green eyes widened in surprise as she heard his words. "Did I really promise that to him?" She thought "but how come I can't remember about it? Such an important matter..."

—Y-you must be kidding, Basil—She answered, smiling nervously.—I can't really remember making such an important promise.

—But we did promise that—the blue eyed insisted—and I came here to find out if you are willing to keep our promise.

—I-I... I'm sorry, Basil, I don't know what to say!—Luna exclaimed.

—Think about it—he answered, looking deep into her eyes.—I'll wait, don't worry.

—Y-yeah... I guess I will...—The brunette answered mechanically.

—Be careful, Luna—Basil said as he left the restaurant. Leaving a confused girl behind, who fell to her knees, trying to understand what had just happened.

After a few moments though, and as music started to play, she remembered she ought to go to rehearse, and stood up, still shaking about the impression of the lost memory which had not yet appeared back in her mind.

Banshee watched her, as Luna opened the passage to the Southern Gardens, taking the short cut to the rehearsal place.

—I'm sorry, my child.—The ghost muttered softly.—This is all for your sake, Luna-chan.

The ghost followed the girl through the passage, until she came out at the garden, where Banshee vanished into thin air.

* * *

—What took you so long, Luna?—Asked Nelli as her friend finally arrived to their meeting place. Everyone who was taking part in their show had already arrived, as well as Marui, Niou, Midorikawa and Hiroto who had gone with them to watch.

—Sorry, I was a bit... busy—answered the brunette hiding her worries behind a smile.

—Oh, well, let's continue.—Nelli said.—We will gather in groups, and start practicing, to regain the time we have lost, maybe tomorrow or the following day, we will show our progress in front of everyone.

Everyone followed Nelli's instructions, and soon they were all divided into small groups.

—Before we continue—Said Near, as he, Luna and Ulquiorra gathered—There's something I've got to tell.—Luna looked surprisingly at him, since he normally wasn't that straightforward, Ulquiorra meanwhile, looked at him, knowing of what he was about to say. He cleared his throat, and breathed deeply to calm his nerves.—I-I... I'm leaving the manor, first thing in the morning.

—What?—Exclaimed Luna, looking at him unbelieving.—B-but why?

—There's something I must attend to—explained the albino, looking at his brunette friend.

—But who will take your place in our performance, Near?—The light-green eyed insisted.

—I don't know...—accepted the detective-in-training.

—You can't leave, Nate, you definitely cannot leave!—Luna yelled. Everyone now looking at her, Near approached her trying to calm her down.

—I'm sorry, Luna—he said, taking her hand—but I must go, perhaps I will be able to come back when this matter is solved, but now I cannot stay.

The brunette slipped her hand from his.—What is it you have to attend to?—She asked looking directly into his greenish grey eyes.

—I received a request this morning,—explained he—it is a case; this might be my beginning as a detective, Luna.

—I see— the girl answered, looking to the floor, feeling ashamed of herself. "Perhaps what Basil said a while ago left me a bit over-reactive?" She thought.

—Luna, I know it can't be like when we were kids—Near continued. Ulquiorra started to feel a bit uncomfortable in the presence of his partners, and decided to leave them alone for a while, after all, Near had already fulfilled his promise.—I won't be able to write to you, but I will come back, when the case is solved.

—I'll miss you, Nate.—The brunette said hugging her friend, the albino blushed, as he returned the hug.

—I'll miss you too—he answered.—Perhaps we should go and tell Nelli to look for a replacement, while I'm away.

—Yeah... Let's go then.—agreed the dhampyr.

* * *

As he had gone to the Southern Gardens under his little sister's insistence, Hiroto now didn't know what to do, since the group had scattered, and it was difficult for him to decide either on watching over Nelli, who had started practicing her duet with Ryoma, or his roommate, who had been discussing something over with her white haired friend. For some reason, he found himself more interested in the latter situation, as the brunette seemed sad for whatever they were discussing about. Suddenly, he saw as the girl hugged her friend, and the redhead could not look at them anymore, as something had started burning in his chest at the sight of their affection. Thus, he turned to look at his sister, trying to figure out the reason why Nelli was dating Ryoma.

* * *

—Nelli—called Luna, approaching her friend, followed by Near.

The ruby eyed turned around, her bright smile making everything seem lighter around her.

—Yeah?—She asked, telling through sings to Ryoma that they would take a short rest.

—I believe we will have to find a replacement—the brunette answered.

—What for?—Nelli asked, without understanding what was happening.

—I'll leave the manor first thing in the morning—explained Near—and we thought that we should look a replacement for my part in our performance.

—I see—The black haired said nodding—maybe there will be someone... shall we make tryouts?

—Tryouts? Won't that take too long?—Replied the light-green eyed.

—You might be right... we must hurry—Nelli agreed thinking about options.—Perhaps...

She quickly turned, looking for someone amongst the people who had gathered for the rehearsal. Most of them were already practicing, but that seemed to be not what was looking for, Nelli then looked at her brother, whom she had invited to go and watch, and smiled.

—I think we've got the solution, Luna—The ruby eyed said, as she headed towards her sibling.

—What are you talking about?—Her friend replied following after her.

—Nii-chan—Nelli said, ignoring Luna's question, and calling her older brother's attention.

He turned around his eyes looking so hurt and worried when they saw his sister's friend, that Luna looked away, feeling that she had betrayed him some way she couldn't clearly understand.

—Would you like to help us, Nii-chan?—Asked again Nelli.

—Sure, what do you need help with, Nelli-chan?—He answered smiling.

—It's not me who needs help, though—the ruby eyed said—you see, one of Luna's partners is going to leave, and we need a replacement for him. I thought that you might help her, at least for now.

"So that's what they were discussing?" The redhead thought looking again at the brunette behind his sister, who was looking at one of the nearby rose bushes.

—I'll help—he finally said.

—Really?—The dhampyr asked, looking at him, the pain from his eyes had vanished, and with it, the feeling of betrayal lifted from her chest. Hiroto nodded, as he stood up.—Thank you, so much!

—You're welcome—he answered smiling at her.

Midorikawa looked at them, and then at Nelli, sending a knowing smile at the black haired girl which she returned before leaving to continue practice with Ryoma.

Hiroto looked back at his friend as he left with Luna to look for Near and Ulquiorra, the green-haired nodded at him, and continued watching over Nelli's practice.

—What song are we performing?—The green eyed said as they reached the other two.

—One from the Phantom of the Opera, know the play?—Luna answered.

—Of course! It's one of Nelli-chan's favourites—replied he.

—Thus you will have no trouble with it, I guess—the girl added smiling at him.

—We'll see about that—Near said looking at the redhead not truly convinced on letting him around his friend. Behind him, the black haired Arrancar looked at Hiroto in the same way, and those cold glares made the green eyed wonder if he had made the right choice.

—Let's begin them!—Exclaimed Luna pretending not to see the murderous intent Near and Ulquiorra gave off.—I believe we should practice altogether, but I'm not sure if you recall the lyrics to the song, Hiroto.

—Which one is it?—He asked looking at her.

—The one marking the end of the play—the dhampyr answered, smiling as she saw the confused look on the redhead's face, she suggested:—Perhaps Near an help you practice the part of the song...

—What a wonderful idea!—Agreed the albino—in the meantime, Ulquiorra and you can practice your duet.

—Decided then?—The brunette asked as she saw Ulquiorra nodding, followed by the other two.—Alright! When you finish teaching Hiroto Raoul's parts come and tell us, ok?

Near nodded and Luna smiled encouragingly at her roommate before approaching Ulquiorra to practice.

As the brunette started singing, her mind began to wander off, and by the time Ulquiorra began singing his part of the duet, Luna was deep in thought, trying to figure out what had happened during the last few hours. Even more, the young dhampyr kept averting her eyes from the redhead, who was just a few meters away from her.

—It's your turn, Luna—Ulquiorra said, dragging her back to reality.

—Sorry—she apologized smiling, and continued with the next part, but as previously, she started thinking about what had happened with Basil, and wondering on how to answer his request, as well as trying to remember the promise they had made to each other so long ago, but such a memory refused to make an appearance in her thoughts.

Ulquiorra finished the song on his own, and stood there looking emotionless, at the girl, who stared at nothing with empty eyes, thought in the depths of her light-green eyes, a drop of worry could be guessed. Finally, the pale man moved, and touched the girl's shoulder, trying to call her back from her thoughts, but it seemed not to work. And so, beginning to worry himself, he shook her shoulders faintly, but she seemed to be made out of stone, as she didn't even blink.

—Luna—Ulquiorra called, caressing her cheek. The girl shivered, and look emptily into his eyes.

—What is it?—she asked mechanically.

—Luna, why are you not singing?—The black haired risked asking.

—Sing?—Her eyebrows arched in surprise—The singer is Nelli, I don't have a good voice.

—What are you saying?—The Arrancar asked, taking her firmly by the shoulders.—You do sing! We are duet partners!

—You must be mistaken, sir, for I do not sing, Banshee said I shan't show my talents to anyone after all.—Luna answered in the same mechanical way.

As he heard this, Ulquiorra's grip on her shoulders became stronger, but the girl didn't flinch.

—Let her go, Ulquiorra.—Near said, walking towards them, followed by Hiroto, both of them seemed angry at the Arrancar, who couldn't find words to explain his situation.

—She is not in her right mind, Near—the black haired replied, looking back at the girl's empty light-green eyes.

—Luna, are you alright?—the albino asked, placing his hand on her forehead, but her skin felt as cold as ever.

—I'm fine, Nate, why do you ask? — the girl answered, now directing her empty eyes to her friend.

—You're acting strange—He answered not even trying to tell her off because of calling him by his real name.

—Can you believe it?—Luna continued, smiling emptily—this gentleman here says I am his singing partner, isn't it ridiculous, Nate?

—He's not lying, Luna—the detective-in-training said—you are a great singer.

—But you know what Banshee said about letting other people about our talents, specially about the spirits...—the girl said.

—That was a long time ago—Near said, freeing Luna from Ulquiorra's eyes, and looking carefully into her empty eyes.—Banshee lets us do what we want now.

—Luna-chan—Hiroto called. The girl looked straight at him.

—You must be Nelli's older brother, right?—She said.—Why aren't you with her? Nelli is surely looking for you everywhere.

—Gealach, it's time to continue singing—Near said, once the girl looked back at him.

—Banshee said I could? Is it another ritual?—Luna answered smiling, her empty eyes, seeming deeper by the moment. Near nodded, biting his lower lip in worry.—Fhir a'bháta sna hò ro èile...  
—What is she singing?—Hiroto asked, approaching the girl.

—As I thought, she seems to be trapped inside her own mind.—Near said, looking once more into the girl's eyes.—It's a Gaelic song Banshee taught her when she was a child, I think her mother is from Scotland.

—Is there a way for her to come back?—The redhead insisted, looking at the emotionlessly singing girl, next to her, the Arrancar stood arms crossed, looking at Luna the same way the three of them did.

—I'm not sure...—Near answered—normally she'd come back on her own, but we don't know how long will that take.

The sad Gaelic song sounded around them, mixed with the songs the other people in the garden were practicing. Amongst the three of them, the silence became almost death-like. Until finally, Hiroto approached the girl, and took her shoulders.

—Luna-chan, wake up—he whispered to her.

To the redhead's own surprise, the brunette blinked, her eyes slowly regaining their usual life.

—What's wrong?—She asked; as she noticed the worried look on her partners faces.

—You were acting weird, Luna-chan—The green eyed said.

—You started singing in Gaelic, Gealach—Near continued.

—It has been a long time since anyone last called me by that name.—the dhampyr answered.

—Maybe we should put a stop to today's rehearsal—Ulquiorra suggested. The girl shook her head slowly.

—No, don't suspend it because of my fault—she said—you are doing a great work. Perhaps, I should go practice on my own.

—But... what if it happens again?—Asked Hiroto, taking her hand.

—I'll be fine—she assured smiling.—Will see you later, guys.

—Be careful, Luna—Near said.

—Until tomorrow morning.—Uquiorra added.

The girl turned around, and walked away, disappearing quickly within the growing darkness.

* * *

Slowly, the end of the rehearsal came, and all of the people participating, began the way back to the manor.

—Do you know where did she go to?—Hiroto asked Near, as they walked.

—Why do you want to know?—The albino answered.

—She's my roommate, and D will be worried about her if she doesn't show up.—explained the redhead.

Near sighed, and scratched the back of his head.

—She'll be angry at me if I tell you, since it's something like a sanctuary to her, but I know what you mean—He finally said.—She's at the Eastern Gardens most probably, and Perhaps she won't go to sleep to her room, if there's something troubling her mind.

—That's what I fear—the green eyed replied grimly.—thanks for telling me.

—Never mind—Near answered, looking at the clear night sky.—I would have never been able to wake her up from that, just make sure she's fine.

—I will—the redhead said, before walking to where Luna might be at.

The path was lightened because of the lamps in the Southern gardens, and so it was easy to guide oneself through it, but when Hiroto reached the border of the Eastern gardens, he knew it was not going to be that easy from then onwards. If what Near had said was true, then Luna must have been there somewhere. And so, encouraging himself to go on, he walked into the dark gardens, the cool night air filled with the noises of water, and those proper of wilderness. Anyone would have forgotten that they were in an estate, with a manor just a few meters away, if they found themselves in this part of the gardens at night, but the redhead found enough strength to stay focused on who he was looking for, and so, passed pond after pond, and cattails and willow trees, until he found himself in front of the largest weeping willow in the garden, its leaves' wall silently taking the silver colour of the moon shining above them in the clear sky. Hiroto hesitated for a moment, but considered it to be worth the try, and so crossed under the willow's leaves, and into the open space under them.

His eyes took a while to get used to the darkness, and they finally saw her, sitting in a hole amongst the roots, and leaning on the tree's trunk, her hair giving off a silver colour which seemed like a reflection of the moon's own. Luna hummed the same sad song she had sung a moment ago, her eyes closed, her head leaning back onto the tree as if too tired to do anything.

Hiroto approached her silently, and sat next to her, looking amazed at the silver colour of her hair.

—What are you doing here?—the girl asked suddenly, taking him by surprise.

—Rehearsal is over.—He decided to answer—I came to look for you.

—Why?—Luna insisted.

—I was worried about you—he said.

She giggled, and smiled.

—Not even you believe that, Hiroto.—She answered finally.

—I'm speaking seriously, Luna-chan.—The red haired said.—There's something troubling you, and you might need help with it.

—What makes you think that?—She asked, opening her eyes, and looking at him. Her eyes gave off a faint silver glow, which could not be explained in any way.

—The way you've been acting the whole day—He said.—You had me almost scared during today's rehearsal.

—There have been a lot of things happening lately, right?—The girl said, looking at the tree's leaves, and sighed.—You are just like your sister, a few days ago she said to rely more on her, and not to do anything recklessly on my own. Perhaps I should take you siblings' advice?

Hiroto shrugged.

—You are right, though there are many things troubling me, way too many in the last few hours, actually—Luna continued.—Do you wish to listen to a girl's problems, Hiroto?

—Only if it makes you feel better—the red haired answered.

—I can see why your sister appreciates you so much, Hiroto—the girl said smiling, but the smile faded away quickly.—To begin with, Near is leaving tomorrow, I would have ever expected for it to be that way, but I guess that's how it is, and he could not stay here forever after all, right?

—It is his job, isn't it?—The green eyed said.

—It is, and also perhaps that is the reason why I don't feel that much troubled about it—Luna added—but there's no doubt I'll miss him a lot, he's a precious friend indeed. And then, there's yesterday's nightmare, I went to an expert this morning, he said that it seemed more like a premonition than a dream, and it may result on someone close to me getting badly hurt. I don't want that to happen.

—It must be a very important person, then—Hiroto said.

—Everyone is important in their own way, my dear.—The girl answered, and looked down, as she could not tell him who was it that was going to be hurt. She closed her eyes once more, and leant back on the tree's trunk.

—Then,—she continued her voice sounding grim, and sad—there's also this old friend of mine who came back.

—Isn't that good?—The red haired asked.

—It is, I like him a lot, and I had not seen him since we were children—Luna said, her enthusiasm diminishing by every word—but, he came insisting that we made a promise as children, a promise to marry when we were old enough.

—I see—Hiroto answered, looking down.

—The problem is,—the girl continued, hugging her knees—that I remember nothing about that promise, and I'm not sure I feel the same about him anymore.

—He can't make you marry him—Hiroto said, passing an arm behind her shoulders and pulling her closer.

—I know, but it feels as if I'm betraying him somehow—Luna replied, closing her eyes.

—I'm sure he will understand if you explain to him the fact that you don't feel the same way, Luna-chan.—Said he.

Silence came unto them, broken only by the nature sounds coming from the darkened gardens.

—Perhaps you're right—Luna finally said—I will answer his request tomorrow. Thank you, Hiroto.

—There's nothing to thank me about—he answered—you would have figured it out on your own eventually.

—Maybe, but it would have been too late, most probably—she replied.—In order not to harm a friend, or to honour a memory which I can't recall, perhaps I would have hurt myself and a few more people in the process. So I thank you, for helping me realize it sooner.

—You're welcome—the redhead said.

Once again, silence took control of them, and the noises from the garden became louder.

—Why 'Gealach'?—asked Hiroto suddenly. Luna looked confused at him, and then smiled.

—It's my Gaelic name—she explained—though it's Irish Gaelic, it's the name Banshee called me with in very rare occasions.

—Why?

—It is a long story—the girl said closing her eyes, and keeping the rest of the answer to herself.—You're warm.

Now it was his turn to look confused at her, Luna giggled.

—I'm sorry,—she apologized—it's just that I'm not used to being in contact with others, though as of lately, people has been hugging me a lot, but you are the first one I've noticed to be warm, I wonder why.

—Who knows?—He answered.—We should head back already, your brother will be worried.

—It's fine—Luna replied—you can go first, I will follow in a moment.

—I'm not leaving you out here alone, Luna-chan—Hiroto said.

—If you insist...—she said as she freed herself from his embrace and stood up, her hair shone in silver, even under the trees leaves—Let's go then.

The red haired followed her through the garden, and into the dark passages, when they came out inside the manor's corridors, the silver illusion on her hair and eyes had been replaced by their usual colours, and so, Hiroto thought of it as just a reflection of the moonlight.

* * *

**And with this it's over the chapter, it will take a long time for this story to finish. Wonder what will happen with our characers?**

**Thank you for reading, and don't forget to review!**


End file.
